Yes, My Lord
by Constantinest
Summary: Demi kekasihnya yang sedang sakit parah. Hermione Granger rela berkerja di rumah Malfoy Manor yang terkenal kaya dan baik hati.Namun ia tak pernah menduga bahwa sang Malfoy adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda seperti yang ada dipikirannya."Dengan permintaan uang sebanyak itu? Bagaimana kau bisa mengembalikannya?"/"Tu—Tubuhku. Tubuhku juga untukmu,"/ RNR please :) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, My Lord.**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****R. Jack Skelenton.**

**-  
Author note : Yeah new Story pengganti Save me doctor yang sudah tamat. **** mungki cerita ini agak mrip dengan Save Me Doctor. Namun tentu dengan design dan konflik yang berbeda. Namun sadisme mungkin **

**Demi kekasihnya yang sedang sakit parah. Hermione Granger rela berkerja di rumah Malfoy Manor yang terkenal kaya dan baik hati. Demi uang untuk mengobatan sang kekasih. Namun ia tak pernah menduga bahwa sang Malfoy adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda.**

"**Dengan permintaan uang sebanyak itu? Bagaimana kau bisa megembalikannya?"/ "Tu****—****Tubuhku. Tubuhku juga untukmu,"/ demi apapun bahkan ia harus menghadapi sang monster untuk kesembuhan kekasihnya. Yes, My Lord.**

**Rated : T semi M (Always)**

Degup jantung Hermione berdetak lebih kencang. Matanya terus terpaku pada cairan kental berwarna merah yang baru saja keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. Ron weasley, akhir-akhir ini darah itu semakin sering mucul menandakan penyakit sang kekasih cukup atau parah. Ron Weasley baru saja di fonis menderita penyakit yang cukup parah yaitu, TBC. Namun penyakitnya bisa disembuhkan namun dengan bayaran yang cukup mahal juga. Seratus juta Euro. Adalah harga yang mungkin setimpal untuk kesembuhan kekasihnya.

Hermione mengulus pelan punggung kekasihnya yang masih batuk tak berhenti. Ia menatap wajah kekasihnya yang memucat. "Her—Hermione," panggil sang kekasih dengan suara terbata-bata. Degup jantung gadis itu semakin berdetak kencang ketika sang kekasihnya memanggil namanya.

"I—Iya, Ron. Ada apa?" Tanya Hermione khawatir, wajahnya memucat menatap kekasihnya yang terus batuk-batuk tak berhenti, iris hazel miliknya semakin sayu menatap kekasihnya. Gadis cantik itu mengambil selembar tisu dan mengelap bibir kekasihnya yang masih terdapat sisa-sisa darah dengan penuh perasaan. Sambil menyeka wajah pria yang pernah dicintainya, perlahan air mata mengalir pelan diwajahnya yang cantik. Matanya memerah, sementara tangannya dengan lembut membersihkan sisa-sisa darah itu.

"Ma—Maaf," sepatah kata itulah yang membuat air mata Hermione semakin deras mengalir dari wajahnya.

"Bu—Buat, a—apa kau berkata seperti itu Ron?" suara lembut itu terdengar begitu indah ditelinga sang pria yang menatap mata gadis dihadapannya dengan sayu.

"Lebih baik…" kata Ron terputus, salah satu tangannya mengambil tangan halus Hermione yang masih membersihkan darahnya dan menaruhnya ke sang pemiliknya. Tangan Hermione bergetar. Ia takut kekasihnya mengucapkan suatu kata yang membuat ia akan menangis lebih dari ini.

"Sudah lima tahun kita berpacaran. Disaat kita akan menikah, dokter memfonisku dengan penyakit mengerikan ini. Lebih baik…" ucap Ron, tubuhnya gemetar menatap mata hazel milik gadisnya. Jujur ia tak mau melepaskan mata Hazel itu. Namun buat apa Hermione terus disisinya. Toh, kalau penyakitnya tidak segera ditolong ia akan meninggal.

"Putus…"

Seakan pedang menusuk jantung gadis itu ketika mendengar perkataan kekasihnya yang meminta untuk putus. Sekian lama mereka terus berjuang melawan segala rintangan yang mungkin membuat hubungan mereka putus. Selama ini ia berusaha, menjaga, merawat hubungan mereka. Namun dengan penyakit sialan ini, Ron menyerah seakan tak ada harapan hidup untuknya.

"Hentikan ucapanmu Ron. Penyakit ini bisa sembuh," jerit Hermione dengan bergetar.

"Aku tahu. Namun dengan biaya sebanyak itu? Lebih baik aku mati, Mione. Toh jika kau terus berusaha itu sama saja dengan sia-sia." Kata Ron berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang kini air mata terus mengalir diwajahnya yang cantik.

"Kau pasti bisa sembuh. Tak peduli bagaimana caranya. Kalau perlu akan kujual tubuhku," ucap Hermione meninggi. Ia kesal dan meninggalkan sang kekasihnya yang menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Hermione." Kini suara lemah. Tubuhnya bergetar. Semala percakapaan ia demgan Hermione. Ia tak ingin menangis. Namun kali ini ia tak sanggup. Air mata penyesalan keluar secara perlahan dari wajahnya. Ia merasa kini dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling tak berguna untuk Hermione. Bukannya berguna malah menjadi beban.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox-**

Gadis itu menghentakan kakinya dengan kasar. Suara sepatu hak tinggi yang ia pakai sudah bersanding dengan kerasnya lantai rumah sakit ini. Didalam hatinya ia mengumpat-umpat kekesalan akan kekasihnya yang sudah menyerah sebelum bertanding.

Mata Hezelnya menahan air mata yang hendak keluar dari matanya yang indah. Ia sudah berkali-kali untuk melupakan perkataan Ron yang bodoh. Namun ia tak bisa, air mata itu malah semakin deras. Ia tak mau seluruh rumah sakit menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga. Ia semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Tangan kananya kini menutup mulutnya dan terus mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

Sudah banyak yang ia lakukan untuk kesembuhan kekasihnya. Mulai dari berkerja mulai pagi- siang, siang- malam, dan terus berkerja nonstop. Namun tetap saja seratus juta euro bukanlah sesuatu yang sedikit. Dan tanjakan itu malah sungguh sangat tinggi.

Harry temannya juga sudah berusa mengumpulkan uang. Sumbangan untuk sang Weasley, pria yang terkena TBC juga sudah lumayan banyak. Namun tetap saja seratus juta belum tercapai.

Kesal, putus asa, kecewa berkecamuk didalam hatinya. Ia terus menangis. Air mata yang sudah disuruh berhenti tetap saja terus keluar dari matanya.

"Bodoh," gumannya sambil meremas kedua tangannya yang kini sudah memutih. "Bodoh," ucapnya untuk kedua kalinya.

Bukan Hermione jika ia sudah menyerah demi kesembuhan kekasihnya. Bahkan menantang maut-pun, ia akan lawan asal kekasihnya bisa sembuh.

Setelah hatinya merasa tenang, baru ia akan mencoba mencari cara agar kekasihnya bisa sembuh.

Ia terus berpikir. Namun pikirannya buntu akibat perkataan kekasihnya yang bodoh.

Hermione berjalan dengan pandangan kosong. Sudah beberapa kali ia menabrak orang namun ia tak peduli. Hati serta pikirannya terlalu sakit untuk apapun.

Ia terus berjalan bagaikan mayat hidup. Hingga ia menabrak sesuatu. Sebuah toko televisi dan disana sedang diberitakan pria yang paling terkaya di Inggris raya. Ia menatap layar kaca itu.

"Andai saja, aku orang kaya." Pikirnya dalam hati dan terus memperhatikan foto-foto orang terkaya.

"Dan sekarang yang nomor satu terkaya didunia adalah…" kata seorang pria yang dilihat dari usianya bahwa ia berusia 30 tahun keatas.

Hermione berusaha mendengarkan siapa nama orang yang terkaya itu dengan teliti.

"Draco Malfoy dari inggris. Hebat bukan pria muda ini adalah pria terkaya. Dan lebih hebatnya ia berasal dari inggris."

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. "Draco Malfoy. Pria nomor satu didunia ini. Pria itu berumur lebih tua darinya lima tahun. Ia masih ingat pria itu datang kesekolahnya dulu ketika ia berusia 15. Ia diundang sebagai tamu kehormatan untuk meresmikan jembatan yang baru dibangun. Kebetulan jembatan itu terletak tak jauh dari sekolahnya.

Pertama yang ia lihat dari sosok Draco yang berumur 20 tahun adalah. Tampan. Pria itu memiliki wajah yang tampan, senyumannya sungguh indah. Hermione sungguh binggung kenapa ada pria seperti dia atau setampan dia.

Kedua. Kaya mungkin sungguh sangat kaya. Bayangkan berapa dana yang ia sumbangkan untuk membangun jembatan kokoh itu. Hermione sungguh terpesona olehnya, bahkan menjadikan Draco adalah seorang idola yang sangat ia kagumi.

Ketiga. Kepintaran. Sudah banyak berita yang membahas prestasi tentang Draco Malfoy. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak piagam yang terpasang di rumahnya yang ia capai dalam usia muda.

Keempat. Kebaikan. Ia sering terdengar di televisi yang ia lihat bahwa Draco Malfoy menyumbang untuk korban bencana.

Kelima. Kharismanya sungguh membuat semua wanita luluh dihadapannya. ia menolong wanita tua yang renta yang terjatuh. Dengan gentle ia berjongkok. Memegang pundak wanita tua itu agar bisa berdiri.

Kelima hal itulah yang membuat Hermione menyukai pria itu. Walaupun Hermione dapat berharap untuk bertemu dengannya, namun tetap saja itu hanya harapan. Tak mungkin Draco Malfoy mau menemui gadis rendah ini?

Mungkin kalau ia datang ketempat Draco dan menceritakan semua kisah tentang Ron. Mungkin ia akan luluh dan mau membantu Ron. Senyuman manis mengembang diwajahnya. Ia tahu dimana pria itu tinggal dan berharap bahwa Draco adalah penyelamatnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya atau lebih tepatnya berlari dengan segera menuju Malfoy Manor. Cuaca di inggris memang tidak baik, bahkan buruk. Pukul tiga sore seakan sudah pukul delapan malam. Saking mendungnya.

Ia sampai disebuah perumahan elit. Perumahan yang hanya ditinggali orang-orang beruang tebal yang mampu tinggal dirumah ini. Hermione menelan ludahnya. Ia sudah berkali-kali berpikir mungkin ini adalah ide yang terburuk. Dengan ragu ia bertanya kepada penjaga yang berjaga didepan portal. Penjaga itu berbadan gemuk. Kaos pekerja yang digunakannya seakan memeluknya dengan erat, bahkan kancing-kancing bajunya sepertinya tak sanggup untuk menahan lemak-lemak yang melekat ditubuhnya. Di tangannya terdapat majalah dan tangan satunya sibuk mengambil donat dengan selai Strawberry lalu dimakannya dengan rakus.

"Permisi.." ucap Hermione lembut. Pria yang awalnya sedang ayik membaca itu menoleh kemudian menatap gadis cantik yang berada dihadapannya, dengan nada menghina separuh mengejek. Ia bertanya tentang kedatangan gadis itu. "Mau bertemu dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana rumah Draco Malfoy?"

"Ya. Tentu saya tahu," ucapnya dengan nada menantang.

"Bolehkah saya bertanya dimana rumahnya?"

"Kau lihat rumah yang paling besar itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk rumah yang sugguh megah dan mewah.

"Ya."

"Itu rumahnya. Nomor satu adalah nomor rumahnya," kata penjaga itu kembali keaktifitasnya semula.

"Terimahkasih," ucap Hermione senang. Ia berjalan menuju rumah bertuliskan nomor satu dengan tinta berwarna ke-emasan. Ia memperhatikan rumah yang di design dengan textur klasik dan mewah menjadi satu. Kagum. Mungkin itu adalah satu kata yang pantas untuk menggambarkan keadaan Hermione kini. Dilihat dari rumahnya menandakan bahwa pria ini memiliki selera yang sangat bagus tentang seni. Pagar rumahnya saja sudah besar dan tinggi terdapat ukiran ular dipagar rumah itu.

Ia memencet bel rumah itu dengan hati berdebar-debar. Sebuah kotak putih yang berada di atas bel mengeluarkan suara. "Kami tak menerima sumbangan." Katanya cepat.

"Maaf. Saya tak meminta sumbangan. Saya mau bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy," katanya dengan gugup.

"Maaf. Apa anda sudah membuat janji dengannya?" Tanya suara mesin itu.

"Belum. Namun kuharap ia mau menemuiku," menyadari ucapannya adalah perkataan terbodoh yang pernah ia ucapkan. "Siapa dia sehingga Draco Malfoy mau menemuinya," racaunya dalam hati.

"Tuan Draco. Tak ada dirumah. Silahkan pergi." Kata suara mesin itu lagi.

"Tak apa. aku akan menunggunya." Kata Hermione namun sudah tak ada jawaban dari mesin penjawab suara itu.

Hampir 30 menit ia masih duduk di sekitar pagar pembatas. Bahkan sang mesin penjawab itu sudah mengusirnya untuk pergi namun tetap saja ia tak mau beranjak dari situ sampai bertemu dengan Draco.

Hujan perlahan membasai bumi. Hermione mulai menatap cemas akan penantiannya ini. Apakah Draco memang sedang keluar dan tak kembali?

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi tubuh Hermione. Bahkan hujan yang semua rintik-rintik kini semakin deras menguyur tubuh Hermione yang menggigil kedinginan.

Ia merapatkan jaketnya yang basah sambil menekukkan kakinya. Ia terus berharap hujan segera berhenti dan Draco mau menemuinya. Namun dugaannya salah. Hampir dua jam ia diguyur hujan deras. Panas tubuhnya meninggi menandakan dirinya sakit. Tubuhnya menggigil akibat dinginnya hujan itu.

Ia hampir putus asa. Bibirnya yang merah kini menjadi putih pucat. Mata hazelnya mulai sayu. Didalam kekawatirannya itu ia terus berdoa agar Draco mau menemuinya.

Tiba-tiba pagar besar itu terbuka. Seseorang mengenakan payung mulai menampak-kan diri. Senyuman tipis terukir dari wajahnya. Mungkin tiga puluh menit lagi ia akan pingsan dan tak mungkin bisa menunggu lagi.

"Masuklah. Tuan Draco mau menemuimu," ucapnya sambil memayungkan tubuh Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum. Ketika ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh pingsan.

**-Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxo-**

Indra penciumannya mulai bergerak. Ia mencium bau aroma teratai yang berada disekitarnya. Matanya mulai bergerak secara perlahan. Ia tersadar sekarang. Ia menatap ruangan besar dan hanya ada dia dan kasur besar. Di sebelahnya terdapat senampan makanan yang terlihat enak. Melihat itu perut Hermione berbunyi memberikan sebuah reaksi menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang lapar. Tanpa ragu atau peduli ia mencomot habis makan itu. Panas ditubuhnya juga sudah kembali normal.

Namun aneh. Pakaiannya yang basah sudah tak melekat ditubuhnya. Kini ia mengenakan sebuah gaun merah selutut dengan belahan dada yang cukup rendah. Ia terkejut menatap dirinya. Wajahnya kini sudah dipoles dengan make up. Sungguh mempesona.

Hermione berjalan masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Yang ia ingat hanyalah ia terus menunggu sampai diguyur hujan lebat dan berharap Draco mau menemuinya.

Sebuah suara pintu terbuka membuat Hermione segera menatap siapa yang telah membuka pintu tersebut.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Blaise Zabibi. Saya adalah kepala pelayan. Seperti yang anda harapkan Tuan Draco mau bertemu dengan anda. Ijinkan saya untuk menunjukan jalan," katanya sopan.

"Ba—Baiklah," jawabnya ragu. Namun mengikuti pria itu juga.

Hermione berjalan dengan sepatu hak tinggi merah yang dilapisi berlian indah terpajang sempurna di kakinya yang jenjang. Jelas bahwa sepatu ini bukan miliknya.

Blaise mengetuk sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara seseorang dibalik pintu. Suaranya sungguh maskulin dan gagah.

Blaise membuka pintu itu dan mengangguk hormat. Ia menujukkan bahwa Hermione harus masuk dengan tangan kanannya. Hermione sedikit ragu.

Ia berjalan gugup menuju ruangan kerja yang besar. Disana ada seorang pria berambut pirang dengan rambut acak-acakan sementara kedua tangannya dikatupkan dan membuat wajah tampannya terhalang oleh kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang dapat ku bantu? Melihat pengorbananmu yang terus bertahan dihujan. Pasti sesuatu yang cukup penting," suara beratnya membuat jantung Hermione sedikit berdetak agak kencang. Perasaan ragu mulai merasuki dirinya lagi.

"Sa—saya ingin meminjam uang," kata Hermione dengan gugup. Satu alis Draco terangkat menandakan ia binggung dengan perkataan Hermione.

"Kalau anda tak berkenan. Saya akan bercerita dan mungkin membuat ia memikirkan ulang. Mau atau tidak meminjamkan uang kepada saya," ucap Hermione sopan.

Draco mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia setuju. Hermione disuruh duduk di hadapannya. Dengan rasa gugup dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Gadis itu menyeret kursi kayu yang terbuat dari bahan bagus. Mata Draco sedari tadi memperhatikan gadis itu seakan menatap sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat.

Hermione menceritakan semuanya. Tentang pernikahannya yang batal akibat penyakit kekasihnya. Wajah Draco masih sama dingin dan mempesona, terlihat dari wajahnya ia tak menunjukan ketertarikan apapun pada semua cerita Hermione.

"Jadi kau mau memimjam seratus juta euro?" Tanya Draco dengan wajah dan suara yang sama datar.

Hermione mengangguk mantap. Draco berdiri dari kursinya lalu menatap bulan yang sudah bersinar di jendela ruangan kerja miliknya.

"Hmm. Seratus juta euro? Bagaimana kau bisa mengembalikannya kalau aku mau meminjamkannya padanu?" Tanya Draco yang agak tertarik dengan perkataan Hermione.

Hermione masih diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Draco. Ia meremas tangannya yang berada dipahanya. Suaranya begetar. "A—Aku mau menjadi pelayan anda tanpa digaji," jawab Hermione.

Draco masih menatap jendela. "Sampai kau mati? Seratus juta Euro juga belum tentu lunas." Perkataan Draco bagaikan pedang yang sedang menusuknya. Bukan sekali bahkan berkali-kali.

Hermione masih diam dan mengepalkan tinjunya. Ia berpikir, berpikir yang cukup keras. Sementara Draco masih menunggu jawaban dari Hermione.

Dengan nada sedikit bergetar dan dengan mantap ia menjawab pertanyaan Draco yang menatap beberapa bulir hujan yang melekat di jendela rumahnya. Hujan memang sudah berhenti dari tadi dan menyisakan air.

"Tu—Tubuhku. Tubuhku adalah milikmu,"

Jawaban terakhir Hermione membuat Draco menoleh kearahnya mendekatinya dan melihat wajah gadis itu seringai muncul di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menyentuh pipi Hermione.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanyanya sambil memandang Hermione. Mata kelabu itu bagaikan menusuk mata hazel itu.

"Du—Dua puluh," jawab Hermione gugup.

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku mau menyentuhmu? Bahkan tubuh sepertimu sudah banyak kudapatkan dari gadis manapun." Ucap Draco dengan nada menghina, walaupun begitu matanya terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Iris kelabunya seakan tak mau lepas sedikitpun dari kulit putih bagai salju sang domba muda yang sepertinya enak untuk disantap.

Hermione terdiam tak mampu mengucapkan perkataan apapun. Tubuhnya? Jika ia memberikan tubuhnya itu sama saja menghianati kekasihnya. Namun lebih baik begitu dari pada Hermione harus menatapnya di peti mati terbaring nyaman di peristirahatannya yang terakhir.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa menjawabku?" Tanya Draco sambil menuangkan segelas wine untuk dirinya. Dioutarnya gelas wine itu lalu dihirup bau wine yang menyeruak itu. Tercium dari aroma fermentasinya mengatakan bahwa wine itu adalah wine yang cukup lama disimpan dan ia membelinya bukan dengan cara merampok atau apapun.

Mata Hermione masih menunduk. Ia menatap Draco dengan pandangan kesedihan dari dalam pancaran matanya. Ia binggung perkataan Draco bagaikan Skak mat yang sangat ampuh.

"Minum ini," seru Draco sambil memberikan gelas wine miliknya. Dengan sedikit ragu ia menerimanya. Ketika hendak ia minum ia menatap Draco seakan berkata, Kau yakin? Dengan senyuman mengembang ia menganguk.

Secara perlahan Hermione meminum minuman yang tak pernah ia dapatkan. Ia meminum cairan merah itu. Rasanya sungguh nikmat, rasa asam dan manis bercampur menjadi satu, bahkan Hermione meminumnya dengan rakus dan menyebapkan beberapa tetes wine meluncur keluar dari bibirnya yang dipoles lipstick merah. Draco menatap tetes air yang perlahan turun dari bibirnya menuju dagunya lalu ke leher putih jenjang milik Hermione. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya. Seakan berkata, Menarik.

Hermione menyelesaikan minumnya dan mengelap dagunya. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya memanas akibat meminum wine itu. Tangan pucat itu mengulurkan tangannya meminta untuk gelassnya dikembalikan. Hermione mengembalikan gelas milik Draco. Namun Draco menuangkan kembali wine itu kedalam cangkir yang dipakai Hermione lalu meminumnya dengan elegan. Hermione menatap binggung lalu duduk kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Manarik. Akan kuberikan uang seratus juta euro untuk kekasihmu…" perkataan Draco terputus. Seringai licik mulai muncul dari wajahnya yang tampan. Gelas indah itu sudah ditaruh kembali ketempatnya. Ia berjalan lalu menepuk pundak Hermione dari belakang dan berbisik di telinga gadis cantik itu.

"Kau tak perlu membayar uang pinjaman itu. Namun kau harus menjadi pembantu sekaligus…" suara dingin Draco bagaikan membuat tubuh Hermione merinding. Suaranya sungguh dingin dan menusuk. Ia dapat mencium aroma wine yang baru diminumnya bagaikan bius yang sangat ampuh.

Mereka diam tak berkata. Draco seakan menahan katanya dan membuat Hermione semakin penasaran. Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar ketika mulut Draco mulai tebuka.

"Pelacurku juga," ucap Draco dan membuat Hermione meneguk ludahnya kembali. Tenggorokannya tercekat seakan ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara lagi.

"Kau setuju?" tanyanya dengan tak sabar.

Hermione terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan itu membuat Draco gusar namun ia dapat menyembunyikan suaranya yang kesal itu dengan sangat pintar. "Jawab aku,"

"I—iya." Jawab Hermione ragu. Ia tak peduli demi Ron bahkan monsterpun akan ia lawan.

Draco membuka jendelanya. Ia mengambil burung kecil yang sedang bertengger dijendelanya. Diulusnya kepala burung kecil itu pelan dan burung itu menggosokan kepalanya di tangan Draco seakan menyukainya.

"Kau tahu. Kalau kau berbohong apa akibatnya?" Tanya Draco yang kini mengenggam burung kecil itu. Terlihat jeritan tak nyaman dari burung itu. Hermione menatap burung yang berada di genggaman Draco bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu dengan burung itu.

Dalam satu remasan tubuh burung kecil itu hancur ditangan Draco. Hermione menatap ngeri dengan pemandangan yang barusan ia lihat. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tak percaya. Matanya terbelalak. Draco berjalan mendekatinya menyentuh wajah Hermione dengan darah yang masih melekat di tangannya. Diciumnya pundak Hermione dan seketika bulu kuduk Hermione berdiri semua.

"Aku menyukai kekerasan. Apalagi dalam bercinta," gumanya di pundak Hermione dan tertawa senang namun mengerikan.

Semua pikiran baik tentang pria itu. Hancur sudah. Kini ia merasa bodoh karena telah melakukan perjanjian dengan sang srigala liar yang ternyata sudah tertarik dengannya sejak awal. Namun waktu tak bisa diputar. Ia sudah melakukan perjanjian dengan pria itu yang kini akan melumatnya bulat-bulat.

**-TBC-**

**Review akan membuat author senang. Rnr **

**Don't be a silent reader okay. Ini adalah cerita pengganti Save me Doctor yang sudah tamat.**

**Keep Smile.**

**R. Jack Skelenton.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, My Lord.**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****R. Jack Skelenton. **

**Demi kekasihnya yang sedang sakit parah. Hermione Granger rela berkerja di rumah Malfoy Manor yang terkenal kaya dan baik hati. Demi uang untuk mengobatan sang kekasih. Namun ia tak pernah menduga bahwa sang Malfoy adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda.**

"**Dengan permintaan uang sebanyak itu? Bagaimana kau bisa megembalikannya?"/ "Tu****—****Tubuhku. Tubuhku juga untukmu,"/ demi apapun bahkan ia harus menghadapi sang monster untuk kesembuhan kekasihnya. Yes, My Lord.**

**Rated : T semi M (Always)**

**-Xoxoxoxxoxo-**

**Jawaban dari Review :**

**-Ochan Malfoy : Hermione pasti bilang lah. Kalo gak Ron gak mau pake uangnya,wkwkwk. Hermione tinggal ma Draco? Chapter ini akan menjelaskannya **** thanks udah mau Review ya **

**Kharacter seperti Ginny dan Harry mungkin muncul namun dikit, hehehe.**

**-May'n Malfoy : Ratednya minta naik? Sebenarnya author juga smpet berpikiran kyk gt. Namun udah lama gak liet –Tittttt sensor- jadi idenya agak kurang. thanks udah mau Review ya **

**-Christabelicious : karena cerita ini bedasarkan romance. Tentu Romance yang akan menjalar di cerita ini **** thanks udah mau Review ya **

**-Hikari rhe Chen : haha Thanks atas pujiannya. Adegan Gore disini gak ada kok tenang aja. Gak ada juga pembunuhan kayak Save me Doctor. Cuma kalau kayak Greget-greget gitu ada **** haha. thanks udah mau Review ya **

**-La Beneamaya : Me too always like Dark Draco and Good Hermione ****. Thanks for your note. This fic fast because Review thanks. **

**-Slytherqueen11 : don't worry disini Draco gak Psyco kok. Draco hanya mempunyai err apa ya.. (masih misteri ) thanks udah mau Review ya **

**-Haru-kun Uchiha : gak sabar ya? Nie udah update, tapi mungkin belum seru karena Hermione belum bertemu dengan Draco Maaf Ya. thanks udah mau Review ya **

**-Moku- Chan : thanks untuk reviewnya **** ceritanya sudah saya lanjutkan.**

**-Hermalfoy : thanks for riviewnya. Cerita yang menarik? Liet aja di list favorite story author. Menurut author cerita yang author fave adalah cerita yang menarik ****. Semoga dapat membantu **

**-Guest : thanks for review. Nie ceritanya sudah dibuat panjang sama author (menurut author sih, soalnya belum pernah bikin Fic sampai sepanjang ini. Katahuan deh **

**-Shizydrew : menarik ya. Thanks baget. Mirip save me doctor? Kayaknya bakal melenceng deh. Haha soalnya tak ada pembunuhan disini( maaf yang suka pembunuhan gak ada dific ini). Thanks untuk reviewnya ya **

**-X-Mionez : ahaha udah bikin penasaran ya? Maaf ya, semoga Chapter ini menghapus rasa penasaranmu **** thanks udah mau Review ya **

**-Akane fukuyama: iya fic ini akhirnya update juga **** sadistic Draco hanya pada bagian-, oh iya thanks udah ingetin author tentang marga Blaise. Zabibi lucu juga**** seharusnya Zabini kan? Thanks udah diingetin **** dan thanks udah mau Review ya **

**-Rest : Thanks udah mau nunggu. Nie chapter 2 nya : ) Read N Review ya ****, thanks udah mau Review ya **

**-Diya1013 : thanks udah mau review **** nie udah Update **

**-Amuto : thanks to Review **** nie udah update, dibaca dan Direview ya **

**-Ajeng Puspita : Thanks to review **** iya masih ada typo, author gak cek ulang soalnya (Maaf-Maaf)**

**Nama facebook : Mini Skelenton( akun baru add ya temannya masih dikit.) **** Twitter: gak punya. Gak tau cara makenya( buta teknologi ;P)**

**-Vermthy : haha, Draco emank bagus kalau agresif? Aku setuju. Nie udah update **** RNR ya**** thanks udah mau Review ya **

**-Fitri LoveGood : Thanks ya udah Review. Draco emank Bad boy, namun kalau kejam dikit mungkin? Haha. **

**-MichelleOey : haha emank kelihatannya lebih rame dari Save me Doctor kok****, rated naik? Galau author. Author pikir dulu ya **** thanks udah mau Review ya **

**-DeAng : Thanks to review ya **** um ratednya hahaha masalah rated lagi**** author akan pertimbangkan okay **

**Thanks to all yang sudah mau Review, Memfave atau memfollow cerita ini semoga kalian gak bosen sama cerita ini**** menarik gak? Mungkin yang kedua belum kerasa, namanya baru chapter 2 :P. chapter selanjutnya author janji bakal lebih dari ini**** apalagi kalau Draco sudah kembali. Wkwkwk. Penasaran author.**

**Happy Reading ya**

**Maaf jika ada salah nama. Author juga manusia :P**

**-X0x0x0x0x00x00x-**

Disaat kita terdesak. Mungkin kita tak mungkin bisa berpikiran jernih, bahkan serigala berbulu domba akan memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkanmu. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Hermione sekarang. Duduk sementara ia sudah diadili oleh keputusan jaksa dengan seumur hidup di penjara.

Hermione duduk dikursi dengan tidak nyaman karena pandagan mengintimidasi sang pria membuatnya risih. Pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tertarik sekaligus ingin menghabisinya. Kalau bukan karena kertas hijau yang menguasai dunia ini tak mungkin ia mau.

Menjadi pelacur pria itu? Mendengarnya saja sudah jijik. Apalagi hal itu terjadi padanya. Bulu romannya segera berdiri semua ketika sebuah tangan pucat menyentuh pundaknya. Ia tertawa senang menatap seseorang yang ada dihadapannya dengan senang. Seringai liciknya tak pernah berhenti bertengger di wajahnya yang tampan. Draco melepaskan pundak Hermione dan membuat sang empunya bernafas lega.

Langkah kakinya yang berat bergema diruangan itu. Ia berjalan begitu lambat dan seringainya terus muncul. "Bodoh," itulah kata yang pantas untuk Hermione. Ia mengepalkan tangannya merutuki dirinya yang mau menjadi pelacur dan bawahan sekaligus.

Draco berjalan mengambil sebuah kotak dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung. Bukan kalung lebih tepatnya kalung yang digunakan oleh anjing atau kucing. Sebuah suara lonceng yang merdu menyadarkan Hermione dari pikirannya yang berputar kemana-mana. Hermione menatap sumber suara itu dan menatap Draco binggung dengan apa yang ada ditangannya sekarang.

"Dear. Ini adalah kalung yang membuktikan bahwa kau adalah milikku. Jangan pernah berharap untuk melepaskannya. Kalung ini tak bisa kulepaskan kalau bukan aku yang melepaskannya. Didalamnya terdapat tanda pelacak yang akan melacak kemana perginya dirimu. Jangan pernah mencoba kabur dariku, Dear." Ucap Draco berbisik ditelinga Hermione sambil memasangkan kalung itu dilehernya.

"Kalau kau berhianat…" ucapnya dengan suaranya yang mencekam. Tubuh Hermione membatu seketika mendengar perkataan Draco yang mengancam dirinya.

"Kau tak maukan? Kau dan kekasihmu ditemukan tewas mengenaskan di apartementmu yang kecil itu?" ucapnya sambil menjilat telinga Hermione membuat sang empunya duduk tak nyaman. Lidah Draco yang dingin seakan menjilat telinganya yang hangat. Lidahnya bagaikan benda kasar digesekan ditelinganya.

"Ti—Tidak Tuan," nada Hermione bergetar. Ingin sekali ia menampar pria itu. Namun tak bisa, ia terus mengepalkan tangannya yang kini sudah memucat akibat memendam rasa kesalnya yang berlebihan.

Dari belakang ia dapat merasakan tangan Draco yang mulai menyentuh lehernya. Diangkatnya leher itu dan dijilatnya dengan lidahnya yang dingin dan kering. Sementara tangan kirinya mulai menyelusup kedalam baju yang digunakan Hermione.

Hermione merasa risih dengan perlakuan tuannya itu. Rasa takut menjalar di wajahnya yang menegang akibat ulah tuannya. Ia merasa jijik. Tangan hina milik pria itu menyentuhnya dengan kelembutan namun mencekam. Bagaikan ular bersisik dingin perlahan merayap ditubuhmu.

Kini Draco mulai mengecup leher jenjang itu sementara tangannya mulai bermain dengan tubuh gadis yang sedang duduk itu. Air mata ketakutan mulai perlahan keluar dari matanya ketika tangan kekar itu bermain dipahanya yang jenjang dan mulus. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rendahnya dirinya sekarang.

Draco mengecup air mata asin itu seakan hal itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. "Kenapa dear? Kau menangis? Kau takut? Apa tuan Warewolf ini terlalu kasar terhadapmu?" Tanya Draco dengan nada memelas dibuat-buat. Hermione mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Draco.

"Jadi kau takut sweety? Tak perlu takut dear, aku tak akan melumatmu sampai habis. Aku lebih suka menikmatimu sedikit demi sedikit, agar aku bisa merasakan tubuhmu yang lunak dan putih itu." Ucapnya dengan senyuman licik terpampang diwajahnya. Perkataan Draco bukannya menenangkan Hermione malah membuat jantung gadis itu berdetak kencang.

Draco berjalan kedepan dan menghadap muka gadis manis itu. Didekatkannya kepalanya kedada Hermione. "Kenapa sweety jantungmu berdetak lebih kencang? Apakah kau terlalu bernafsu untuk segera memainkannya denganku?" Tanya Draco dan menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan iba dibuat-buat.

Wajahnya yang iba kini berubah menjadi seringai licik. Ia menatap gadis yang ada dihadapannya. air mata mulai perlahan membasahi wajahnya yang cantk. Draco mengambil wajah itu menatapnya.

"Kau sungguh cantik. Tubuhmu begitu bagus. Biar kutebak, pacarmu adalah orang yang beruntung mendapatkan dirimu." Seringai itu ditampilkannya lagi. Kini Hermione bagaikan domba betina yang sedang berdiri ketakutan diujung tembok. Tak ada jalan keluar ditambah lagi jalan keluarnya ditutup oleh sang srigala yang sedang kelaparan dan hanya menunggu waktu saja untuk melahapnya sampai habis. Wajah Hermione menampilkan ketakutan luar biasa sekarang. Degup jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya.

Draco belum menyerangnya. Pria itu hanya menatap gadis itu dan memberikan ucapan-ucapan yang membuat Hermione ketakutan dan pasrah untuk menghadapi dirinya yang sedang menahan rasa laparnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan menyeringai dan duduk dimeja kantornya.

"Her—Hermione." Ucapnya dengan menahan rasa takutnya.

"Nama lengkap,"

"Her—Hermione Jean Granger." ucapnya sambil menelan ludahnya.

Draco menatap wajah gadis itu lalu tersenyum simpul. Dibersihkan air mata Hermione dari wajahnya yang cantik dan didekapnya tubuh gadis itu untuk menenangkannya. "Tenanglah. Aku tak akan melumatmu sekarang," ucapnya sembil mengulus punggung Hermione.

"Pulanglah. Hari ini hari sabtu. Hari senin kau mulai berkerja denganku. Bawa barang-barangmu dan aku akan menyiapkan kamar untukmu," ucap Draco memeluk gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

Setengah tak percaya dengan ucapan pria itu. Hermione menatap pria itu dengan binggung. "Senyumlah dear. Jangan menangis lagi," ucapnya menatap Hermione. Perlahan senyuman gadis itu mulai muncul dari wajahnya. Raut wajahnya juga tidak setakut sebelumnya. Perubahan ekspresi Draco membuat Hermione bingung setengah mati. Awalnya Draco bagaikan srigala lapar namun kini berubah menjadi srigala yang jinak. Hermione sungguh tak mengerti dengan sifat Draco yang bisa berubah dengan sangat cepat.

Draco melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju meja kerja miliknya. Dikeluarkan sebuah kertas dan ia sedang menuliskan sesuatu dikertas itu. "ini," ucapnya sambil memberikan Hermione selembar cek untuk dicairkan. "Sembuhkanlah kekasihmu. Aku akan menyuruh Blaise untuk mengantarkanmu sampai kerumahmu," ucap Draco. Dengan ragu Hermione mengambil cek yang ada ditangan Draco. Senyuman kini mengiasi wajahnya yang cantik. "Sekarang kau boleh pulang." Ucap Draco berjalan kembali kemejanya dan duduk santai dikursinya yang empuk.

"Te—terimah kasih, Tuan. Saya akan memberikan kabar gembira ini kepada kekasih saya,"" ucap Hermione berdiri dan menunduk tanda untuk beranjak pergi dari situ. Senyuman terus terpanjang diwajahnya bahkan senyuman itu terus diwajahnya sampai ia bertemu dengan Blaise yang sedang menunggunya.

"Kurasa tuan Draco. Bukanlah orang sejahat yang kukira," pikirnya dalam hati sambil mengamati tulisan milik tuannya.

_Salah besar jika kau menganggap srigala yang ada dihadapanmu adalah orang baik. Ia sengaja berbuat baik agar kau mau kembali kepadanya. Domba betina bodoh. Apa kau tak menyadari bahaya sedang ada didekatmu, menunggu dirimu lengah baru kau akan dilumatnya sampai habis?_

Draco duduk tenang disofa miliknya tersenyum sesekali tertawa tak jelas. "Kau milik-ku sekarang, Hermione Jean Granger. Aku tak sabar untuk segera melumatmu" ucapnya sambil menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya dengan seringai khas miliknya.

**-Xoxoxxoxoxoxxooxo-**

Blaise pria yang pertama kali ditemuinya sedang menunggu di halaman. Sebuah mobil elegan terpakir dihalaman depan. Halaman yang begitu luas, bagaikan lapangan. Itulah yang dipikirkan Hermione. Blaise membuka pintu mobil hitam itu dan mempersilahkan Hermione masuk kedalam mobil.

"Terimahkasih," gumannya singkat ketika masuk kedalam mobil. Senyum yang menurut manis oleh Hermione bertengger diwajahnya yang coklat.

Blaise menutup pintu mobil dan masuk kedalam kursi kemudi. Hermione menatap rumah yang begitu besar. Malfoy Manor memang rumah yang besar bagaikan istana. Ukiran-ukiran dengan gaya Roma nan Klasik berbaur jadi satu. Nuansa Elegan serta seram melekat dirumah yang besar. Sarang indah sang srigala.

Hermione masih duduk didalam mobil hitam milik tuannya. Senyuman terus diukir diwajahnya yang cantik. Ia masih menatap cek yang ada ditangannya dengan senang**. **Kinikekasihnya bisa sembuh. Namun ia tak tahu bagaimana sikap Draco itu.

_Kekasihmu mungkin bisa sembuh. Namun kau telah menukarkan jiwamu kepadanya. Jangan pernah berharap dia akan melepaskan sasarannya yang datang tertatih-tatih dihadapannya ditambah lagi ia sedang kelaparan._

"Miss. Bisakah anda menunjukan jalan menuju rumah anda?" Tanya blaise dengan nada hormat.

"Tentu sir. Tapi kau tak perlu memanggilku Miss. Panggil saja namaku Hermione. Mulai senin aku akan berkerja di Malfoy Manor," ucapnya senang.

"Benarkah. Selamat datang kalau begitu, " ucap Blaise dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

Hermione menatap pria berpakaian gelap dengan sebuah topi yang ia gunakan. Kulitnya yang coklat manis serta senyumannya yang tampan membuat semua gadis terpesona olehnya. Pria dengan pembawaan tenang. Serta tinggi yang kira-kira mencapai 180. Tubuhnya tegap dan berotot. Siapa coba yang tak tertarik dengan pria ini? Pikir Hermione dalam hatinya sambil menatap Blaise yang sedang memfokuskan pandangannya kearah jalan.

"Blaise," panggil Hermione singkat dan membuat sang pemilik nama mendongak wajahnya.

"Ya, Miss Hermione?" tanyanya binggung.

"Hermione saja." Seru Hermione dan Blaise hanya tersenyum mendegarnya.

"Ya. Hermione,"

"Sudah berapa lama kau berkerja pada tuan Draco?" tanyanya dengan nada gugup.

"Hmm. Berapa lama ya? Aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Mungkin sudah lama atau sejak aku kecil." Jawab Blaise, pandangannya masih sama menatap jalan yang panjang.

Hermione masih diam menunggu jawaban selanjutnya dari pria itu. Mereka hening cukup lama hingga Blaise memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Tuan Draco adalah penyelamatku. Sebenarnya aku adalah preman liar yang tinggal digorong-gorong jembatan inggris. Ibuku adalah seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku. Ayahku yang brengsek pergi meninggalkanku dan ibuku ketika aku masih kecil." Ucapnya sambil menatap jalan.

"Kemana arah jalan rumahmu Hermione?" tanyanya tiba-tiba seakan tak mau berbicara tentang masa lalunya yang kelam.

"Jalan Griffin no 64," ucap Hermione. Ia masih penasaran dengan cerita Blaise, namun mengingat bahwa itu adalah cerita yang khusus sepertinya Hermione jadi ragu untuk mengungkitnya.

"Bolehkah saya melanjutkan cerita saya?" tanyanya sambil memutar setir mobil dan Hermione berkata "Ya," dengan antusias. Ia penasaran dengan pria yang akan menjadi tuannya itu.

"Ibu saya yang sakit-sakitan membutuhkan uang untuk mengobatan. Disaat itu aku benar-benar merasa putus asa. Aku berniat untuk merampok seseorang. Seseorang pria dengan rambut platinanya sedang berjalan sendirian tanpa siapapun disekitarnya. Pada waktu itu umurku mungkin 10 tahun." Pikirnya sambil mengingat.

**Flashback on (Blaise memories)**

Anak kecil berkulit coklat itu sedang memegang erat pisau yang ada ditangannya. Dengan tangan bergetar ia menatap pria yang sedang berjalan dengan senyuman ketakutan tersungging diwajahnya. Perasaan ragu dan takut berkecamuk didalam hati kecilnya sekarang. Membunuh orang? Ia bukanlah orang seperti itu. Jujur Blaise kecil hanya mencari uang untuk pengobatan ibunya yang paling ia sayangi. Apakah salah? Walaupun dengan cara yang tak wajar.

Mata kecilnya terus menatap pria yang berjalan santai itu. Perhiasan melekat di tubuhnya. Bahkan jas hitam yang dipakainya sungguh terlihat bahwa jas itu adalah jas dengan kualitas terbaik di kelasnya. Pria itu tahu ia dibuntuti oleh seorang anak namun ia tak peduli dan terus berjalan.

Kaki kurusnya berjalan perlahan berharap pria itu tak tahu. Pakaiannya berwarna hijau kumel mungkin karena sudah lama tak dicuci. Terlihat baju itu adalah baju satu-satunya yang dimiliki anak kecil. Terlihat dari bajunya yang kesempitan tak mampu menahan bocah yang semakin tinggi itu. Pisau karatan menemani tangannya yang bergerak penuh dengan keraguan akan tindakannya.

Siap atau tidak? Dosa ditanggung penumpang. Blaise kecil berlari di depan pria itu. Dengan setengah tak percaya akan kelakuannya tangannya yang kecil menodongkan sesuatu. Tangannya bergetar namun tetap menodongkan pisau itu kearah pria itu. Pria itu binggung pada awalnya namun tersenyum simpul menatap anak kecil itu.

"Se—serahkan semua uangmu." Ucapnya dengan bergetar namun terlihat bahwa ia cukup kucat untuk menodong pisau itu. Mungkin kalian akan berpikiran bodoh. Anak kecil mau merampok orang dewasa? Kalau bukan nekat pasti ada alasannya bukan?

Pria itu menatapnya dengan senyuman diwajahnya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyanya dengan iba menatap anak kecil itu. Ia mengeluarkan senyuman sekaligus seringai tertarik dengan anak kecil yang berada dihadapannya, menurutnya anak kecil ini menarik untuk diperhatikan.

"Apa pedulimu? Aku hanya membutuhkan uang. Aku tak peduli walaupun kau akan melaporkanku atau apa!" ucapnya bergetar. Pria itu berjalan maju dan membuat Blaise kecil ragu dan berjalan mundur. Pria itu berjongkok tangannya seakan hendak memukul bocah malang itu. Blaise memejamkan matanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya.

Ia menunggu. Menunggu reaksi apa yang akan diberikan oleh pria itu. Bukannya melaporkannya malah ia mengeluarkan sesuatu. "ini," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku celananya. "Kalau mau merampok sebaiknya kau menggunakan ini. Daripada pisau mainan milikmu," ucap pria itu dengan tersenyum. Merasa terhina Blaise menampar pistol yang ada ditangan pria itu dan mengacungkan pisaunya lurus dengan iris kelabu itu.

Bukannya takut. Pria itu malah tersenyum. "Kau tak takut kau masuk penjara dengan umurmu sekecil itu?" tanyanya sambil menatap anak kecil itu.

"AKU TAK PEDULI. ITU URUSAN TERAKHIR. YANG PENTING ADALAH KESELAMATAN IBUKU," jerit anak itu. Kini bukan hanya tangannya yang bergetar namun juga seluruh badannya. Antara perasaan takut dan sedih menjalar dari ulu hatinya.

Pria itu tersenyum senang. Pertunjukan memalak amatir dari anak ini membuatnya senang di tambahlagi dengan perkataan berapi-api dari bocah botak itu malah membuatnya semakin riang. Ia mengambil pistol yang dilempar Blaise dan memasukannya kembali kedalam saku baju miliknya. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Anak kecil itu bingung dengan perkataan selanjutnya.

"Aku mau membiayai semua pengobatan ibumu. Asal kau harus menjadi bawahanku, aku membutuhkan seseorang yang pemberani seperti kamu" ucapnya sambil mengambil pisau anak kecil itu dan mengulus kepalanya yang botak. Suaranya yang berat membuat Blaise terkejut. Ditambah lagi dengan perkataannya yang membuat jantung seakan copot kalau mendengarnya.

Blaise kecil menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, namun ia tersenyum lega. Perkataan tuannya adalah obat yang paling mujarab untuknya. Perlahan air mata mulai keluar dari matanya. Ia mencoba untuk tak menangis namun tak bisa. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat sedang mendekapnya. Pria itu. Pria yang hendak dipalaknya malah memberikan uang untuk kesembuhan ibunya, bahkan sekarang pria itu memeluk Blaise dengan hangat.

"Te—Terimah—kasih," ucapnya bergetar dan mendekap juga pria itu.

"Sama- Sama," ucapnya dengan lembut. Ia masih mengingat berapa umur pria yang dipalaknya. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi mungkin 160 cm sementara dirinya hanya 140 cm. wajah pria itu sungguh tampan dan mempesona. Pria itu melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikannya ke Blaise sambil tersenyum hangat. Umurnya juga mungkin 14 tahun.

"Siapa nama anda tuan?" Tanya Blaise menatap pria yang sedang berlutut dihadapannya. Mata mereka bertemu. Iris kelabu itu menusuk matanya yang menangis.

"Draco Malfoy. Mulai saat ini kau menjadi pelayanku," ucapnya senang dan memeluk kembali Blaise dan tersenyum.

**Flashback Off (Blaise memories)**

"Sejak kejadian itu. Tuan Draco mengajarkanku segalanya. Bagaimana cara melindungi diri dan macam-macam. Bahkan dia juga menyesekolahkanku sampai universitas tinggi disaat umurnya yang masih tergolong muda bukan?. Sejak saat itu aku bersumpah untuk menjadi pelayan setianya sampai akhir hayatku." Ucap Blaise tersenyum. Senyuman yang begitu tulus.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku. Draco adalah orang yang baik," pikir Hermione untuk kedua kalinya.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti. Griffin no 64 tepat berada didepan mereka. Hermione membuka pintu mobil dan mengucapkan terimahkasih kepada Blaise.

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?" Tanya Hermione tiba-tiba. Blaise terdiam sejenak.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal. Bahkan pada saat aku mengajak tuan Draco untuk bertemu ibuku. Ibuku menungguku dimalam yang dingin. Aku melihatnya dan melihat tuan Draco. Aku menceritakannya dan dia hanya tersenyum lalu meminta tuan Draco untuk merawatku dan dia meninggal." Ucapnya sedih. Jujur kalau saja aku tahu ibunya sudah meninggal aku tak mungkin bertanya.

"Ma—Maaf," ucapku menatapnya.

"Tak apa Hermione. Senang ada orang yang mau mendengar curhatku,"

"Hari senin. Aku akan menjemputmu," tambahnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi terimahkasih," ucapnya dan melangkah masuk kedalam apartement itu.

Blaise menatap wanita yang berjalan masuk kedalam apartementnya dengan senang. Sebuah suara yang berasal dari handphonenya membuat ia segera mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna hitam tipis dan mengesarkan layar pada handphone itu.

"Ya tuan?" tanyanya dengan binggung.

"Apakah kau sudah mengantar kerumahnya?"

"Sudah tuan."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Senin kau akan menjemputnya bersama dengan barang-barangnya," ucap Draco, suaranya berat. Blaise dapat mendengar beberapa bongkah es berputar didalam minuman yang dipegang tuannya.

"Baik tuan," ucap Blaise.

"Blaise. Sebelum kau pulang, belikan aku kue moci kesukaannya,"

"Baik tuan,"

Suara handphone terputus. Dengan segera Blaise mengarahkan mobilnya keluar dari gang rumah Hermione.

"Menarik," ucap Blaise dan mengarahkan mobilnya untuk perjalan pulang.

**-Xoxoxxooxoxoxo-**

Hermione berjalan gontai menuju kasurnya yang mungkin kini lebih empuk dari apapun. Hari senin adalah hari untuk memulai hari yang baru. Ia tak yakin apakah ia bisa bertemu dengan Ron, kekasihnya kalau sudah berkerja dengannya. Maka besok Hermione mau menemani Ron dirumah sakit sekaligus membayar biaya pengobatan pria itu.

Satu permasalahan lagi. Bagaimana caranya ia menjelaskan uang yang dimilikinya adalah uang dari Draco yang memberikannya namun dengan cara bekerja sekaligus menjadi teman diranjangnya? Bagaimana kalau Ron menolak untuk dioperasi karena itu uang yang di dapatkan Hermione dengan cara menjual tubuhnya?

Hermione berpikir keras. Tapi kalau bilang bekerja menjadi pembantu namun mendapat gaji yang begitu banyak? Tak mungkin Ron mau percaya padanya. Sungguh tak masuk akal bukan? Ini benar-benar rumit sekarang. Hermione sudah tak peduli dengan uangnya namun alasan ia mendapatkan uang itu yang rumit. Mengingat kekasihnya adalah orang yang keras kepala dan paling penasaran dengan apapun.

Lupakan itu semua. Tubuhnya kini lelah. Duduk dibawah hujan sudah membuat tubuhnya capek. Hermione melepaskan pakaiannya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Pancuran air mandi secara perlahan menguyur tubuhnya yang cantik. Kulitnya putih bagaikan mutiara serta rambut coklat bergelombangnya yang membuat para pria tertarik dengannya. Dengan ragu ia memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan tuannya kepadanya. Ia belum tahu sifat Draco seutuhnya. Yang dapat ia simpulkan adalah Draco adalah pribadi yang memiliki charisma sungguh besar. Wajahnya sungguh tampan dan iris kelabunya yang dapat membuat mata Hazel ini menjadi nyaman sekaligus bahaya. Tubuh Draco yang bidang nan atletis membuat para gadis luluh dihadapannya. Hermione yakin bahwa pria itu bukanlah pria yang baik melainkan pria nakal. Melihat bagaimana lihainya ia membuat Hermione takut dan tenang menjadi satu.

"Perasaan apa ini? Aku tak menyukainya sejak awal. Aku hanya mau melakukan ini karena uang yang ia berikan padaku. Tanpa perasaan apapun," pikir Hermione mengelak bahwa ia mulai penasaran dengan sosok tuannya itu.

"Aku tak mencintainya dan yang kucintai hanya Ron." Perkataan yang membuat semangatnya kembali lagi, senyuman manis terukir diwajahnya. Namun hatinya sepertinya memihak kepada pria yang sukses membuat ia penasaran dihari pertama mereka bertemu.

Ia mulai mengosokkan tubuhnya dengan sabun beraroma Vanilla Milk yang ia sukai. Bau rasa vanilla menyeruak dari kamar mandinya, ia mengosokkan tubuhnya secara perlahan sambil membayangkan dua pria yang berbeda. Draco dan Ron.

"Tidak… Tidak, aku tak menyukai Draco. Kalaupun kita bercinta itu bukan karena perasaan kami melainkan karena tawaran yang kuberikan," sangkal Hermione kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mau berkianat kepada kekasihnya namun pesona Draco sungguh kuat dan sangat susah untuk ditaklukan.

Hermione berjalan keluar dengan selembar handuk yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Digosoknya rambut roklat gelombangnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil berwarna merah, warna kesukaannya.

Handphone Hermione berbunyi menandakan ada pesan singkat masuk kedalam handphonenya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil handphone miliknya dan menekan beberapa tombol yang berada di Handphone milik.

Pesan singkat dari nomor tak dikenal. Dengan penasaran Hermione membuka pesan singkat itu dan terkejut dengan pesan yang terpampang di layar handphonenya itu.

_**From : Uknown**_

_**Jangan mencoba kabur dariku, Dear.**_

Mata Hermione membelalak. Kini ia merasakan sedang ada di film aksi tentang pembunuh bayaran. Ow Shit, imajinasi gadis itu sungguh liar ternyata.

Hermione membalasnya.

_**To : Uknown**_

_**Siapa kamu?**_

Hermione masih menunggu balasan pesan singkat dari nomor yang ia tak ketahui. Handphone bersuara menandakan ada pesan dihandphonenya.

_**From : Uknown**_

_**Bukankah kita baru bertemu? I am Your Lord.**_

Hermione terkejut melihat pesan singkat itu. Ragu bahwa itu adalah tuannya. Ia menelponya, tak mungkin Draco mengetahui nomor teleponya. Apakah Draco membongkar isi ponselnya?

"Halo," suara berat pria menghancurkan lamunannya.

"Siapa ini?"

"Kau masih tak percaya yang menelponmu adalah tuanmu?" suara tak percaya dibuat-buat terdengar dari sana.

"Ya, aku tak percaya"

"Bagaimana agar aku bisa membuatmu percaya? Apa dengan bercinta denganmu dulu baru kau tahu suara dan sifatku, Dear?"

Pertanyaan terakhir dari sang penelpon itu sukses membuat Hermione bungkam. Ia mematikan segera tombol ponselnya dan melemparnya asal ke ranjang kasurnya. Ia masih tak percaya dengan kata-kata itu. Suaranya. Suaranya dengan nada menggoda dan berat membuat Hermione bagaikan diestrum listrik mendengarnya.

Ternyata itu benar Draco, Tuannya. "Tidak mungkin," pekik Hermione.

Suara dari handphonenya terdengar lagi. Hermione mengambil teleponnya dan menatap layar kotak kecil itu.

_**From : Uknown**_

_**Kenapa dimatikan? Simpan nomorku ya Dear. Aku tak bisa menahanmu, empat hari terlalu lama untukku. Aku sungguh ingin melumatmu,**_

"Empat hari? Bukannya hanya dua hari?" pikir Hermione namun ia tak membalas sms Draco dengan pertanyaanya. Hermione hanya membalas.

_**To : Uknown**_

_**Akan kusimpan.**_

Hermione masih berpikir apa nama yang pantas untuk Draco di hanphonenya. Apa Lord? Apa pria gila? Atau Draco yang menyebalkan? Atau srigala?

Kelihataanya Mr. warewolf adalah nama yang tepat untuknya. Save.

_Jangan pernah kau bilang srigala lapar itu adalah temanmu. Dia hanya berpura-pura agar kau mau disisinya walau secara gak langsung ia telah membunuhmu juga._

**-XOxoxoxoxxoXO-**

Gadis berambut coklat itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan gembira. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk menemui kekasihnya yang berada dirumah sakit itu.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar 309. Ia memutar kenop pintunya perlahan. Iris hazelnya menatap seseorang pria yang bertubuh kurus sedang berbaring nyenyak dikasurnya yang nyaman. Hermione menatap pria itu dengan tatapan lembut. Ia mengulus rambut orange pria itu dan gerakan lembut itu membuat sang pria terbangun.

"Hermione," pekiknya terkejut. Ia segera bangun dan beranjak untuk duduk di kasur tempat tidurnya.

Hermione mengambil tempat duduk disisi ranjang. Ia memandang pria itu dengan tatapan tulus. Disentuhnya pipi pria itu, perlahan air mata mulai berjatuhan dari wajahnya yang cantik.

"Hermione, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ron menyentuh tangan Hermione dengan lembut. Pria itu menatap kekasihnya dengan pemandangan jangal. Kalung leher berada dilehernya.

"Hermione? Kurasa kalung itu bukan kesukaanmu," ucap Ron sambil menyentuh lonceng itu. Ia menatap takjup terhadap lonceng itu dan melihat sebuah ukiran dengan lambang M dengan tinta emas bertengger indah di lonceng itu.

"M?" Tanya Ron dan kembali memperhatikan lonceng itu. Tangan lembut Hermione menyentuh tangannya dan membuat mata kini berhadapan. Wajah Hermione tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman kebahagian terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Ron," panggilnya senang. Namun mata kekasihnya tak dapat menangkap kesenangan yang ada diwajah kekasihnya. Malah yang ia lihat adalah ucapan perpisahan dari kekasihnya.

"Mione. Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ron. Aku sudah mendapatkan uangnya, sekarang kau bisa untuk operasi,"

Mata Ron terbelalak mendengarnya. Ia setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengar dari bibir sang kekasih. "Tak mungkin Mione. Jawab aku apa yang kau lakukan pada dirimu?" Tanya Ron meremas pundak Hermione.

"Aku bertemu dengan orang kaya yang baik. Ia tersentuh mendegar ceritaku tentangmu. Dan ia memberikan uang itu kepadaku namun untuk membalas kebaikannya aku harus berkerja dirumahnya," cerita Hermione sambil menatap mata sang kekasih. Ron tak percaya begitu saja dengan ucapan sang kekasihnya yang terkadang berpikiran singkat.

"Kau bohong. Aku tahu kau pintar, namun kalau kau terdesak. Kau akan berpikiran singkat dan melakukan hal gila. Jawab aku Hermione apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan pandangan kesal tersirat dimatanya.

"Aku tak bohong Ron. Besok aku akan pindah kerumahnya. Maaf mungkin aku tak bisa menungguimu operasi," jawab Hermione sambil melepaskan tangannya dari bahunya.

Ron terdiam. Hermione memeluk tubuh pria kurus itu. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ron sembuh adalah yang terbaik untuknya.

"Kau tak menjual tubuhmu bukan, Hermione?" perkataan Ron tepat menusuk jantungnya. Ia terdiam dan melepaskan tubuh kekasihnya dan berkata tidak.

"Aku mau mencairkan cek ini dulu." Ucap Hermione mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Bank tutup hari Minggu, Hermione" ucap Ron. Ia merasakan sasuatu yang janggal pada kekasihnya itu. Pikirannya sekarang tidak focus. Ia mengkhawatirkan Hermione yang dapat bertindak gila diluar nalar.

"Oh, kau benar. Kurasa aku akan menyerahkan cek ini kepada Harry untuk dicairkan." Ucapnya berbalik memeluk Ron dan mencium pria itu dengan leembut. Ia mengulus rambut orange itu dan mengecup keningnya perlahan. Ron merasa aneh dengan kekasihnya namun memilih untuk diam. Mungkin setelah ia sembuh Hermione bakal mau menceritakannya. Menceritakan dapat darimana uang itu.

Senyuman terukir diwajahnya. Hermione memutuskan untuk menemani Ron yang sedang asyik meenceritakan semua kejadian yang menarik dirumah sakit ini. Dan Hermione selalu tersenyum bahagia menikmati saat-saat ini.

Pagi menjelang sore dan sore menjelang malam. Hampir sehari Hermione menunggu Ron sampai pria itu tertidur. Hermione berbalik membuka kenop pintu itu lalu melangkah keluar ruangan. Sudah saatnya untuk beres-beres pakaiannya untuk kerumah Draco besok.

**-Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxo-**

Hermione menunungu Blaise untuk datang menjemputnya. Sialnya Blaise tak menyebutkan jam berapa ia akan menjemput gadis itu. Hampir dua jam ia duduk dan menunggu di teras rumahnya. Ia sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Harry tentang pekerjaannya semuanya. Harry mendengarnya marah saat bilang bahwa Hermione kini menjadi seseorang yang rendah didunia ini. Air mata Hermione tak pernah berhenti mengalir pada malam itu. Memohon pada Harry untuk tidak memberitahu Ron. Harry paling tidak nyaman mendengar tangisan sahabatnya dan setuju untuk merahasiakannya dari Ron. Walaupun ia masih menyuruh Hermione untuk berpikir ulang akan kuputusannya. Namun apa daya semuanya terlambat, srigala liar itu sudah mencekram pikirannya dan membuatnya menjadi gila.

"Trimahkasih Harry. Kau memang teman terbaik," ucapnya senang sambil memeluk pria itu dengan hangat. Harry juga membalas pelukan temannya itu dan berharap kebaikan menyertainya selalu.

Hermione terus menunggu sambil memainkan ponselnya. Rasa bosan menyelimutinya dan ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sebuah mobil dengan warna hitam legam dengan merek BMW. Struktur mobil tu sungguh bagus, mengingat itu bukanlah mobil pribadi milik tuannya yang sangat kaya itu. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Senyuman terpancar dari wajah gadis cantik itu begitu melihat sesosok pria berjas hitam sama seperti yang ia lihat kemarin.

"Maaf, Hermione. Saya harus mengantar Tuan Draco dulu," ucapnya sambil memasukan barang-barang Hermione kedalam mobil hitam itu. Hermione mendengar percakapan Blaise dengan bingung.

"Tuan Draco memang pergi kemana?" Tanya Hermione serta membantu Blaise memasukan barang-barangnya.

"Ke Amerika selama tiga hari. Ada urusan mendadak dari rekan bisnisnya. Saya disuruh untuk mempersiapkan anda selama tiga hari ini." Jelas Blaise panjang lebar

"Pantas saja. Draco bilang empat hari terlalu lama. Namun ada bagusnya setidaknya ia bisa menghindar dari sang srigala lapar," lamunnya dalam hati ketika mengigat pesan singkat yang dikirim Draco kemarin.

Hermione hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Blaise dan masuk kedalam mobil. "Tiga hari untuk mempersiapkan aku?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hanya dalam waktu tiga hari. Saya akan memberitahu anda peraturan dirumah Malfoy Manor. Tuan Draco menyuruh saya untuk menjelaskan semuanya"

Hermione hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Blaise. "Tuan Draco sangat tidak menyukai kesalahan sedikitpun. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti dirinya" ucap Blaise yang membuat Hermione bingung.

"Aku tahu?"

"Baguslah. Tuan Draco juga menyuruhku untuk membuatmu senyaman mungkin dirumahnya," ucapnya.

"Kuharap," kata Hermione getir mendengar penjelasan Blaise.

Kini Hermione sadar bahwa ia akan tinggal disarang Srigala yang dikuasai oleh Draco. Semuanya begitu…

Indah namun mencekam.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author note : **

**Review akan membuat author senang. Rnr **

**Don't be a silent reader okay. Ini adalah cerita pengganti Save me Doctor yang sudah tamat.**

**Keep Smile.**

**R. Jack Skelenton.**

**Thanks untuk semuanya yang telah Meriview, memfave dan memfollow cerita ini. Sungguh author tak menyangka bakal direview sebanyak itu **** thanks semuanya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, My Lord.**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****R. Jack Skelenton. **

**Demi kekasihnya yang sedang sakit parah. Hermione Granger rela berkerja di rumah Malfoy Manor yang terkenal kaya dan baik hati. Demi uang untuk mengobatan sang kekasih. Namun ia tak pernah menduga bahwa sang Malfoy adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda.**

"**Dengan permintaan uang sebanyak itu? Bagaimana kau bisa megembalikannya?"/ "Tu****—****Tubuhku. Tubuhku juga untukmu,"/ demi apapun bahkan ia harus menghadapi sang monster untuk kesembuhan kekasihnya. Yes, My Lord.**

**Rated : T semi M (Always)**

**-Xoxoxoxxoxo-**

**Author note : semoga kalian senang dengan chapter ini. Author bikinnya sampe deg-degan. Bagaimana menurut kalian. Apakah kalian deg-degan? Review ya:);D**

**Jawaban Review:**

**Vermthy : ahaha, gak sabar nuggu Draco pulang? Author juga, wkwkwk. Ah masalah typo ya. Maaf author gak sempet ngecek dan terburu-buru. Pengen update gt, wkwkwk. Aura Casanova Draco tak mungkin hilang, bakal malah lebih disini. Wkwkwk. Thanks you atas support ya**

**Slytherqueen11 : ahaha, gak Cuma kamu yang binggun author juga binggung :D. Drakie baik atau kagak? Tebak sendiri aja deh. Hitam dibalik putih? Ehehem. Tebak aja yah :D Thanks you atas support ya**

**Meong. : Thanks you. Young parents mungkin agak lama update soalnya gak ad aide, Maaf T.T, thanks for review **

**Kebab : srigala yang baik tapi jahat? Author setuju dengan kalimatmu :D Thanks you atas support ya**

**Moku-Chan : memang Hermione kasihan. Justru yang kasihan itu yang seru ( evil mode on). Ron nyari Mione? Ehem ditebak aja yah :D Thanks you atas support ya**

**Thya. : Taka pa belum review. Yang penting chapter duanya udah Review :D. Draco memang kesannya disini misterius dan cool. Makin stress author :D Thanks you atas support ya**

**La beneamaya : thanks for review :D**

**Rest : tentu donk bakal menarik :D ( Pede mode on) blaise? Ehem, mungkin agak banyak. Namun author mencoba untuk memasukan character baru kok :0 don't worry :0 Thanks you atas support ya**

**Ochan Malfoy : ahaha thanks udah seneng. Memang author cepet kalo yang review banyak ide langsung nyala. Wkwkw, maaf soal typo ya author gak ngecek ulang soalnya T.T. kue moci? Wah author gak tahu tuh.( dihajar). Blaise tentu sudah tau, dikan pelayan setia gitu yang taat sama tuannya, Harry sudah tau Hermione jadi pelacur juga soalnya Hermione Cuma curhatnya sama Harry. Thx udah suka sama fic ini. Thanks you atas support ya**

**Ajeng puspita : tunggu lemonnya? Wkwkwk. Oke, sip-sip. Thanks you atas support ya**

**Shizyldrew : menarik ya thx ya :D Thanks you atas support ya**

**Supertrapnew : thx untuk menunggu chpter selanjutnya :D Thanks you atas support ya**

**Malfoy48: memang disini penyakitnya Ron emank salah rasanya. Thx ya udah dikasih tau. Author senang. Hermione agak ooc mungkin iya kali ya. Author juga ngerasa gitu, soal itu wordnya merubah sendiri membuat author bingung. Thanks you atas support ya**

**Rhie: oke nie udah Update **** Thanks you atas support ya**

**Fitri Lovegood : benar soal umurnya si Blaise itu. Typo maaf banget ya. Author gak cek ulang, Thanks you atas support ya**

**Haru-kun Uchiha : Draco gak Psyco kok tenang aja :D Thanks you atas support ya**

**X-Mionez : Draco kesannya nakutin? Masak sih? Mungkin aura nakalnya terlalu terpendam mungkin. Thanks you atas support ya**

**Hermalfoy : sama-sama :D thx udah review.**

**Amuto : oke nie udah update : Thanks you atas support ya**

**Michelle Oey : tenang bakal dilanjutin kok don't worry:D maaf soal nyusun kata-katanya. Thanks you atas support ya**

**Erva sabaku dan anteras Malfoy : Thanks udah review melalui pm. Dah author balas kan? Wkwkwk.**

**Maaf JIKA CERITANYA PENDEK. AUTHOR IDENYA MAMPET. SILAHKAN DINIKMATI :D**

**Yang kemaren author pengennya update kemarin tapi gak bisa gara-gara eror dan kehapus. Maaf Ya. Silahkan membaca dan Review ya ditunggu. :D**

**-Story-**

Rasa kagum dan takjub. Mungkin itu yang terus berputar di pikirannya. Bagaimana tidak, sebuah rumah besar dengan banyak sekali patung dan hiasan yang bernuansa indah dan klasik menggambarkan bahwa pemilik rumah ini adalah seorang pribadi yang berkelas. Rumahnya bukan hanya bagai istana namun didalam maupun diluar tetap saja nuansa mencekam melekat erat dirumah yang kira-kira berumur 100 tahun atau lebih.

Hermione masih terlalu takjub dengan rumah yang betapa kuno namun penuh dengan seni. Suara langkah kaki dua orang bergema saling menyahut satu sama lain. Sekilas Hermione berpikir apakah Draco itu Vampir atau Dracula mengingat nuansa antik masih bersarang dirumah mewah itu.

"Hermione,"

Suara panggilan yang membuat Hermione melonjak dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Ya, Blaise?" Tanya gadis cantik itu agak sedikit bingung dengan panggilan Blaise yang mendadak.

"Mulai sekarang. Kau akan berkerja disini. Peraturan pertama, kau tak boleh memecahkan apapun yang ada dirumah ini. Mengingat harganya yang selangit." Ucap Blaise menoleh dan menatap Hermione. Mendengarnya Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kedua. Kamar Tuan Draco harus segera kau bersihkan, dia akan marah sekali kalau kamarnya tidak bersih dan jangan kaget kalau melihat kamarnya yang berantakan. Apalagi kalau membawa seorang wanita bersamanya." Ucap Blaise tersenyum simpul. Hermione hanya mengganguk mengerti, "tak perlu dijelaskan juga sudah kelihatan," kata hati kecil Hermione.

"Ketiga. Mengingat Tuan Draco adalah seorang pembisnis yang hebat. Tentu klien-kiien dari luar negri adalah temannya. Maka tak jarang kalau mereka terkadang mengadakan meeting dirumah tuan Draco. Dan kalau kau bisa menyenangkan klien tuan Draco maka tuan Draco akan bangga padamu," jelas Blaise panjang lebar.

"Kurasa hanya itu saja Hermione," kata Blaise dan benjalan terus mengingat rumah yang begitu besar dan mewah sedang mereka telusuri. Hermione hanya mengangguk mengerti atas saran-saran dari Blaise.

"Owh ya. Aku hampir lupa, Hermione." Ucap Blaise dan segera berbalik. Hampir saja Hermione menabrak tubuh Blaise kalau saja Hermione sudah tidak bisa menjaga jarak diantara mereka.

"Ya Blaise?"

"Kau tak boleh melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun kalau dihadapan Tuan Draco. Baginya kesalahan adalah sesuatu yang fatal." Ucap Blaise dengan nada yang sedikit horor.

"Baiklah Blaise. Akan ku-usahakan aku tak berbuat salah dihadapannya," ucap Hermione sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang menunjukan gigi-giginya yang rapi dan indah.

"Bagus," ucap Blaise tersenyum. Mereka terus berjalan sampai mereka membuka pintu sebuah kamar. Hermione menatap kamar itu dengan perasaan aneh di hatinya ia penasaran bagaimana kamar yang akan ditinggalinya.

Pria berkulit coklat itu memutar handle pintu itu dan mendorong perlahan pintu ruangan itu. Sementara disatu tangan kanannya terdapat koper Hermione.

"Ini Hermione. Tempat tidurmu, dibawah tangga. Dan…" ucap Blaise terpotong membuat gadis itu menatap curiga.

"Dan apa?"

"Dan dibawah kamar Tuan Draco Malfoy," senyuman tersungging ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. Seakan sesuatu menarik dari perkataannya.

"Tak bisakah kau menganti kamarku?" Tanya Hermione memohon sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes yang dapat membuat siapapun luluh namun Blaise hanya melengos menatap arah lain.

"Maaf Hermione. Tuan Draco yang menyuruhku. Dia bilang biar lebih gampang disuruh-suruh," ucap pria itu masih sama melemparkan senyuman yang hangat.

Sementara Hermione hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Ternyata tuannya yang menyuruhnya.

Sebuah nada telepon berbunyi menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk dengan segera Blaise merogoh saku celananya. "Ah, Maaf Hermione," kata Blaise sambil mengeluarkan handphone miliknya. "Silahkan nikmati kamarmu, Hermione." Ucapnya berjalan menjauh dari ruangan dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

Gadis berambut coklat itu berjalan dengan rasa gugup menyelimutinya. Ia menyeret beberapa koper miliknya dan menaruhnya disudut ruangan. Kamar yang menurut Hermione nyaman.

Ruangan itu tidak besar atau kecil. Didalam itu terdapat sebuah meja rias, kasur yang bisa dipakai untuk dua orang berserta kelambu, kamar mandi sendiri. Beberapa lemari besar dan kecil untuk menaruh barang-barang miliknya.

Gadis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur yang berlapiskan selimut yang cukup tebal. Digosoknya perlahan dengan tangannya yang mungil. "Lumayan mewah untuk kamar seorang pembantu." Pikir Hermione. Ia mulai membongkar isi kopernya dan menyusun barang-barang mulai dari pakaian, peralatan mandi, dan peralatan make up miliknya. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya yang langsung mengarah tepat disebuah taman yang indah. Jujur Hermione sedikit beruntung dengan ditempatkannya kamar ini. Hampir sejam Hermione menaruh peralatannya hingga sebuah ketukan dipintu mengintrupsi gerakannya.

"Masuk," jawab gadis itu sambil memasukan pakaiannya kelemari pakaian.

"Maafkan saya Hermione. Saya baru saja mendapat sebuah kabar, Tuan Draco tidak jadi ke Amerika. Kliennya meminta ia mengadakan rapat dirumahnya mengingat inggris adalah Negara yang dirasa cukup menarik. Kuharap anda bisa menyiapkan diri, kontrak ini bernilai 150 juta euro." Jelas Blaise.

"Baik," jawab Hermione lembut.

"Hermione. Ini pakaian kerjamu," ucap Blaise sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pakaian pelayan berwarna hitam dengan putih ber-renda dan ditambah lagi rok mini yang membuat Hermione sedikit jijik dengan pakaiannya. Hermione mengambil pakaian kerjanya dengan pandangan tak percaya, "Kau serius? Pakaian ini seperti anime yang ada dijepang bukan?" Tanya Hermione mengambil pakaian itu dan menatapnya dengan tak percaya.

"Um, mungkin. Kuharap kau senang kerja disini Hermione. Maaf saya harus menyiapkan sesuatu," jawab Blaise ragu dan kemudian pamit untuk pergi.

Hermione menghela nafas berat. Draco ternyata tak jadi ke Amerika membuat hatinya sedikit sedih namun disisi lain rasa lega melekat ditubuhnya.

Hermione tahu ini adalah hari pertamanya berkerja. Ia harus membuat Draco setidaknya merasa ia tak salah memberikan uangnya yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak. Hermione membersihkan tubuhnya dengan sabun aroma vanilla yang membuat tubuhnya makin menarik. Ia mencoba mengenakan pakaian kerjanya dan ia sungguh terkejut dengan betapa mininya rok itu.

Rok yang ia gunakan bisa dibilang 8 centi diatas lutut. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Bagaimana kalau Draco melihatnya dan melumatnya habis tanpa ampun? Sebuah pertanyaan yang melekat dipikirannya.

"Lupakan itu Hermione. Dan berpikirlah positif," ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ketukan dipintu kamarnya terdengar lagi. Hermione sudah tau bahwa yang mengetuk adalah Blaise yang mungkin bertanya apakah dirinya siap atau tidak? Hermione berjalan suara sepatu hak berwarna hitam mulai memainkan suaranya ketika sepatu itu mulai bersanding dengan kerasnya ubin lantai ruangan tersebut. Tangan putih lembut itu memutar kenop pintu. Senyuman manis terpampang diwajahnya

"Blai—," panggilan Hermione terhenti ketika menatap seorang yang bukan dikiranya sedang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang.

"Tu—tuan?" panggil Hermione tak percaya. Senyuman tersungging diwajahnya yang tampan.

"Hello Dear," ucapnya sambil menatap Hermione. Mungkin saja kalau Draco seorang penyihir mungkin saja akan merasuki pikiran gadis yang sedang berada dihadapannya. Namun ia bukanlah seorang penyihir.

Tanpa dipersilahkan Draco segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar gadis itu. Mata kelabu miliknya menyelusuri ruangan yang sekarang ditempati Hermione. "Lumayan juga," ucapnya berjalan kokoh sementara kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku miliknya. Terlihat jelas setelan jas berwarna hitam legam melekat di tubuhnya yang berotot. Bahkan pakaiannya itu sungguh pas dengan tubuhnya yang indah dan membuat tubuhnya tampak terlihat sempurna.

"Tuan," panggil Hermione dengan ragu. Kaki kecilnya mengikuti tuannya yang sedang berjalan keseluruh sudut yang ada dikamarnya. Hermione menabrak tubuh kokoh Draco ketika Draco mendadak berhenti tanpa memberikan aba-aba. Pria berambut pirang itu membalikan badan dan membuat Hermione kaget dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa? Takut denganku?" Tanya Draco dengan senyuman licik terukir diwajahnya. Jujur Hermione tak menyukai senyuman itu membuatnya ketakutan bahkan sebelum disentuhpun.

"Ti—tidak tuan," jawabnya dengan nada bergetar. Tangan pucat milik pria itu menyentuh pipi Hermione dan menaikan wajahnya sehingga mata mereka bertemu. Diulusnya pipi lembut itu dengan jempolnya. Draco menatap kagum akan domba peliharaannya ini.

Tangan pucat itu bergerak kebawah tepat dibagian lonceng miliknya yang sedang disentuh olehnya. Bunyi lonceng bergema diruangan itu ketika tangan pucat itu mulai memainkan lonceng itu. Tangannya mulai bergerak lagi keatas atau lebih tepatnya kebibir merah milik Hermione. Disentuhnya dengan tangan pucat itu.

Tak ada suara yang mengintrupsi gerakan mereka. Hingga tiba-tiba Hermione dapat merasakan bibir dari tuannya. Bibirnya yang hangat bersentuhan dengan bibir milik tuannya yang dingin, Hermione terkejut dan tanpa sadar langsung memberikan reaksi terkejut dengan cara mendorong pria itu dengan keras . Tubuh Draco terdorong membuat sang pemilik terkejut dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya. Terlihat rasa kaget masih menjalar diwajahnya

"Gawat. Aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Bodoh," rutuknya dalam hatinya.

"Berani sekali kau!" perkataan Draco yang terlontar akibat reaksi terkejutnya.

"Maafkan saya tuan. Saya terkejut," ucap Hermione sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja disentuh oleh tuannya. Terlihat Hermione juga terkejut dengan reaksinya. Beraninya ia mendorong tuannya. Ia dengan sukses membunyikan genderang perang antara ia dan tuannya.

Draco mendegus kesal dan melangkah pergi keluar dari kamar Hermione tanpa sepatah kata apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

BRAAKK, terdengar sebuah pintu ditutup dengan kasar.

"Bodoh…" rutuk dirinya sambil memukil kepalanya. "Kenapa aku bisa melakukan itu?"

Sebuah ketukan dipintu terdengar lagi. Dengan segera Hermione membuka pintu itu berharap bahwa tuannyalah yang mengetuk pintu.

"Tu—," perkataan Hermione terputus ketika melihat Blaise dihadapan pintunya.

"Tamu tuan Draco sudah datang. Hidangkan minuman," ucap Blaise sambil menyerahkan senampan berisi sebuah botol Fire Whiskey dan beberapa gelas kecil serta segelas jus orange. Blaise menunjuk arah menuju ruang tamu. Dilihatnya terdapat tuannya sedang duduk ditengah, sementara dua orang sedang duduk disisi kirinya dan seseorang gadis cantik berada di sisi kanannya. Mereka tertawa sampai tak mempedulikan Hermione yang datang membawa minuman.

"Owh. Ini minumannya lama sekali," gerutu seorang pria gemuk sambil menatap Hermione dengan pandangan menggoda. Terlihat jelas Pria gendut itu melihat Hermione dengan pandangan ingin melahapnya sampai habis. Hermione menaruh minuman itu dan sebuah tangan usil memukul tepat dibagian bokongnya membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Sementara Draco melihat pemandangan itu dengan menyeringai.

"Cantik sekali pelayanmu, Mr. Malfoy," ucapnya sambil menatap Hermione.

"Tentu, Mr. Albert." Ucap Draco dengan nada datarnya.

Setelah menyusun beberapa minuman itu Hermione meminta ijin untuk kembali, namun tangan gemuk itu lagi-lagi menarik tangan kecil Hermione dan menariknya kepangkuannya. Sementara pria kurus yang berada disebelahnya hanya melemparkan senyuman yang membuatnya semakin jijik.

"Mr. Malfoy. Aku akan menyetujui kalau kau mengijinkan aku tidur bersama pelayanmu yang cantik itu," ucapnya sambil mengulus paha Hermione. Perkataan itu bagaikan kilat yang menyambar telinganya. "Tidur? Memangnya semurah itukah dirinya?" tanyanya dalam hatinya yang kesal. Hermione hanya diam mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan perlakuan tak senonoh dari klien teman tuannya. Ia tak tahan. Namun mengingat apa yang sebelumnya ia lakukan terhadap tuannya malah membuatnya semakin takut. Perkataan Blaise tergiang kembali dipikirannya.

"Ketiga. Mengingat Tuan Draco adalah seorang pembisnis yang hebat. Tentu klien-kiien dari luar negri adalah temannya. Maka tak jarang kalau mereka terkadang mengadakan meeting dirumah Tuan Draco. Dan kalau kau bisa menyenangkan klien Tuan Draco maka Tuan Draco akan bangga padamu,"

Hermione harus bertahan kalau tidak ia yakin Draco akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

Draco menyilangkan kakinya sambil mengambil jus jeruk yang ada dimeja dan diteguknya perlahan. Ia mengambil selembar map yang terdapat dimeja menandakan kontrak antara perusahaan mereka.

Draco melihat map itu dan membaca sekilas. Wanita berambut hitam yang berparas cantik dan manis melihat Draco dengan pandangan binggung, apa yang bakal dilakukan oleh pria itu?.

"Menarik. Kalau ku serahkan dia. Kau pasti setuju?" Tanya Draco tersenyum.

"Ya, Mr. Draco. Pelayanmu sungguh menarik," ucapnya menatap Hermione. Jujur Hermione ingin sekali menampar pria itu tapi mengingat ini adalah hari pertamanya ia menahan kekesalan yang ada didalam hatinya. Mengingat perlakuan yang tadi dilakukannya kepada tuannya. Ia yakin pasti Draco pasti akan melepasnya.

Apa harganya Hermione dibandingkan kontrak seharga seratus lima puluh juta euro?

Draco meneguk jusnya. Senyuman terukir diwajahnya. "Kalau begitu…"

Ucapan Draco terpotong. Sungguh pria ini benar-benar tak bisa ditebak oleh Hermione maupun orang-orang yang berada diruangan itu.

"Batalkan saja kontraknya," ucapnya santai sambil melempar map yang dipegangnya.

Perkataan yang tak bisa dicerna siapapun, termasuk Hermione. Tuannya membatalkan kontrak yang bernilai seratus lima puluh juta euro demi dirinya? Tak dapat dipercaya.

"APA? Kau pasti bercanda. Tuan Draco" Tanya tuan gemuk dengan tak percaya dengan pendengarannya bahkan ia memberikan tekanan di bagian Tuan Draco. Bahkan senyuman dipria kurus juga sudah musnah ketika mendengar perkataan Draco.

"Aku tak bercanda. Silahkan keluar. Aku membatalkan kontraknya." Ucapnya tegas.

Pria bertubuh gemuk mendegus sebal. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapnya. "Saya merasa terhina Tuan Draco. Jangan harap saya mau berbisnis dengan anda lagi," ucapnya melangkah pergi disusul dengan pria kurus jangkung itu. Senyuman itu masih tersungging diwajahnya yang tampan.

Mr. Albert merebut jus jeruk yang ada ditangan Draco dan menuangkan jus Draco atau lebih tepatnya melempar jus jeruk itu tepat dibagian wajahnya yang tampan dan menaruhnya kembali dimejanya dengan keras. Sebuah penghinaan untuk Draco. Walaupun senyuman itu masih tersungging diwajahnya yang berlumuran jus jeruk namun terlihat ekspresi kesal dan kagetnya di wajahnya.

Hermione menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan perlakuan Mr. Albert. Bahkan mata wanita cantik yang duduk disebelah kanan Draco juga terkejut tak percaya. Dengan segera Hermione mengambil tisu dan hendak membersihkan wajah tuannya yang belepotan jus.

"Tak perlu Hermione." Ucapnya sambil menaikan telapaknya agar Hermione tak mendekatinya sekarang. Draco mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan membersihkan wajahnya sendiri dan berjalan pergi.

"Datang kekamarku sepuluh menit lagi, Hermione. Cho chang silahkan kembali kekantor. Urus perkerjaanku, hari ini aku tak berminat untuk pergi kekantor," ucapnya melangkah pergi menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya.

Hari pertama kerjanya sudah membuatnya tuannya kesal. Ia sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi sekarang, ia yakin Draco pasti marah kepadanya.

Blaise datang matanya membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihat dan didengarnya, "Kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk Hermione," ucapnya sambil membersihkan gelas-gelas yang berserakan.

"Aku tahu," ucap Hermione membantu Blaise.

"Lebih baik kau kekamarnya sekarang," ucap Blaise cemas. "Biar aku saja yang mengurus ini,"

Hermione menganguk lemah dan berjalan menuju kamar tuannya.

**-Xoxoxoxoxxoxo-**

Hermione menghela nafas berat ketika ia sekarang sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar tuannya yang dipenuhi dengan ukiran-ukiran seni. Kayu jati yang teramat kokoh menjadi pintu kamar milik tuannya itu. Ia yakin Draco akan memarahinya habis-habisan sekarang.

"Semangat Hermione," ucapnya hendak mengetuk pintu. Namun sebelum Hermione mengetuk pintu suara berat Draco sudah menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

Gadis itu memutar Handle pintu dengan perasaan gugup dan takut menjadi satu. Ia mendorongnya perlahan dan terkejut kagum akan luasnya kamar milik tuannya. Bahkan terdapat sebuah kasur besar dengan banyak ukiran di bagian penyangga kasurnya. Kamar tuannya bagaikan kamar raja.

"Tuan," panggilnya lemah.

Pria yang dipanggilnya segera datang mengambil handle pintu lalu menguncinya. Hermione agak sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan tuannya, "Duduklah diranjangku. Hermione," ucapnya datar sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke kasur yang megah itu.

Selangkah demi selangkah. Kasur tuannya bagaikan perangkap yang menakutkan. Ia yakin tuannya akan melumatnya habis diranjang itu. Hermione menduduki kasur yang empuk dan halus itu kedua tangannya di taruh disekitar pahanya untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. Kini tuannya sudah bertelanjang dada.

Jas serta dasi dan kemejanya yang terkena siraman jus tadi sudah hilang begitu saja menyisakan celana kerjanya yang belum dilepasnya. Ia menyeret kursi kecil dan duduk dihadapan Hermione. Ia tak tersenyum atau apa, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Tak ada ekspresi kesal atau liar dari wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal Hermione," suara dinginnya membuat tubuh Hermione merinding seketika. Ia tak berani menatap tuannya dan memilih untuk menunduk daripada meladeni tuannya.

"Maaf Tuan."

"Maaf. Hanya itu yang bisa kau lontarkan. Maaf?" ucap tuannya terdapat sedikit nada kekesalan di suaranya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya benar-benar bodoh,"

"Lihat aku Hermione. Aku tak menyuruhmu menunduk," ucapnya meninggi.

Hermione perlahan menaikan wajahnya menatap wajah tampan milik tuannya. Mata kelabu yang sungguh menusuk membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya.

"Aku menyerah. Akhir-akhir ini aku kehilangan dua ratus lima puluh juta akibat dirimu." Ucapnya kesal.

"Maaf,"

"Kau pikir itu uang yang sedikit? Kau pikir aku memberimu daun, HAH?" kali ini Draco benar-benar tak bisa menahan emosi yang memuncak didalam hatinya. Terlihat jelas urat-urat dikepala Draco yang menegang.

"Maaf," sekali lagi Hermione berguman. Ia mencoba untuk menahan air mata yang hendak menetes diwajahnya yang cantik namun air mata bukanlah teman yang tepat untuk meredakan amarah tuannya.

"Maaf… Aku juga bisa bilang kata maaf," ucap Draco mendengus sebal dan melengos kearah lain.

Hermione terdiam tak bisa menjawab perkataan tuannya. Semakin ia menjawab tuannya akan semakin geram.

"Diam. Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Diam adalah emas untuk saat ini. Hermione masih terdiam tak berbicara berharap tuannya sedikit lega dengan perlakuannya. Kali ini wajahnya kembali tertunduk.

"Baiklah. Aku benar-benar kesal kepadamu."

Draco mendekatkan kursinya ke Hermione. Disentuhnya wajah gadis itu dengan lembut, membuat Hermione terkejut dan menatap matanya. "Akan kuberi kau tantangan. Jika kau tidak mendesah selama permainan kita itu tandanya kau menang dan aku akan membebaskanmu dari utang ini, kalau tidak…"

Hermione masih menunggu perkataan tuannya. "Kalau tidak?" tanyanya dan seringai kesenangan itu muncul kembali.

"Angap aku tak pernah menawarimu," ucapnya senang. Ia menyentuh wajah gadis itu perlahan. Sebuah ciuman hangat dari tuannya melekat dari bibirnya yang merah. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut berubah menjadi ganas.

Draco mendorong tubuh gadis itu keranjangnya yang besar dan empuk lalu menindih tubuh mungil Hermione. Ia mulai mencium melumat bibir merah Hermione. Bahkan menggigitnya membuat darah segar mengalir dari ciuman mereka.

Ciuman panas Draco tak hanya dibibirnya bahkan mulai turun menuju lehernya menciuminya dengan ganas. Hermione hanya bisa diam menahan agar ia tak mendesah ditelinga tuannya. Namun permainan tuannya sungguh hebat dan panas. Jika Hermione tak kuat mungkin ia akan mendesah sekarang. Ini masih awal bukan?

Draco masih memberikan tanda dileher jenjang milik Hermione. Kini srigalanya sungguh lapar dan kesal. Tak ada harapan untuk domba agar lepas.

Tangan Draco mulai turun dan menjelajahi tubuh Hermione. Bibir Hermione diciumnya lagi dengan kasar dan panas. Kali ini ia benar-benar menumpahkan semua kekesalannya kegadis itu. Gadis yang membuat emosinya meningkat tinggi.

Draco merobek pakaian Hermione dengan kasar membuat pakaian kerjanya berantakan serta berserakan dikamar yang megah. Suara lonceng bergema ketika Hermione mulai bergeliat tak nyaman atas permainan tuannya yang memabukan.

Tuannya bagaikan kesetanan. Bajunya dirobek tanpa ampun dan Hermione harus benar- benar menahan agar tak mendesah yang menandakan ia kalah. Bahkan ia meremas selimut agar dapat bertahan dari permainan tuannya yang baru saja terkenal dengan sebutan. God Of Love.

"Masih bertahan Hermione?" godanya disela-sela permainannya yang memabukkan.

Tuannya mulai menyatukan dirinya dengan tubuh Hermione. Mereka bermain hingga tiga puluh menit dan dibagian akhir Hermione sungguh tak sanggup untuk tak mendesah. Sebuah desahan kini terdengar ditelinga Draco. Senyuman terukir diwajahnya, menandakan ia bahagia sekarang.

Desahan, suara lonceng bersatu menjadi sebuah oskestra yang memabukan di kamar mewah itu. Kamar mewah itu adalah saksi bisu percintaan mereka yang panas.

Senyuman licik tersungging kembali diwajahnya. Namun disela-sela desahan itu Draco dibuat kesal oleh gadis itu. Nama seseorang yang tak pantas terucap di sela desahan Hermione.

Ron. Nama yang tak seharusnya terucap dikamar itu terlontar begitu saja ketika Hermione mendesah atas perlakuan Draco yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya kalah. Ia sudah tak sanggup untuk menahan suaranya atas perlakuan tuannya.

"Ron? Pria penyakitan itu!" geramnya marah. Kini darah yang dikepalanya yang mereda kembali memuncak. Hatinya bagaikan disayat dengan halus namun menyakitkan oleh suara merdu milik Hermione.

"Ron? Seberapa hebatnya permainan pria itu dibandingkan dirinya? Apa Ron bisa memberikan kenikmatan ini?" tanyanya kesal kepada dirinya. Draco menyudahi permainannya dan dimenangkan olehnya. Sementara Hermione benar-benar kelelahan dan tertidur pulas diranjangnya akibat terlalu mendapatkan kenikmatan yang panas.

Draco duduk disisi ruangan. Ia masih kesal dengan ucapan Hermione yang menyebutkan nama kekasihnya bukan namanya atau Tuan seperti biasanya ia memanggil Draco. Apakah ia tak sadar permainan dari siapa itu? Apa selama permainan itu hanya nama pria penyakitan itu yang ada dipikirannya?

Draco mengambil Fire Whiskey yang ada dimejanya dan menuangkannya dengan kasar dan meneguknya. Ia benar-benar dibuat kesal sekarang. Ingin sekali ia memukul Ron kalau saja pria itu berada disitu. Fire whiskey adalah teman yang setia disaat seperti ini. Disaat hatinya kesal dan menahan emosinya.

Permainan yang memabukan itu berasal darinya. Bukan dari kekasihnya yang sudah tak punya harapan untuk sembuh itu. Aku Tuannya. Draco Malfoy. Draco menjadi penasaran seperti apakah pria yang dicintai Hermione? Pria yang hanya bisa menjadi beban bagi wanita yang sedang berbaring kelelahan di ranjangnya yang mewah.

Ia menatap Hermione yang sedang tertidur lelap di kasurnya. Di ambilnya tangan kiri mungil itu dan dilihatnya dengan teliti. Tak ada satu cincin yang seharusnya melekat dijari-jarinya. Apakah Hermione berbohong?

Tidak. Draco mengambil tangan kanan gadis itu dan matanya kini terkejut melihat sebuah cincin keperakan melingkar di jari manis Hermione. Ia menatapnya dengan berang. Urat kepalanya kembali muncul. Ia sungguh menahan sebuah emosi yang sangat ingin keluarkannya sekarang. Ingin sekali dilepasnya cincin itu dan dibuangnya secara asal kehalaman rumahnya yang megah itu. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan itu. Itu adalah sebuah perbuatan yang sangat rendah untuk orang sehebat Draco. Tangannya bergetar menahan tangannya yang hendak meremas tangan mungil itu dan mengembalikan tangan Hermione kekasurnya.

"Menarik. Kau sukses membuatku penasaran, Hermione." Ucapnya sambil mengulus pipi putih milik Hermione dan dilihatnya bibir Hermione yang sedikit membengkak akibat ulahnya. Ia mengecupnya perlahan di bagian bibir Hermione dan tersenyum licik lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

"Kau tak pernah membuatku bosan, Hermione."

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author note : **

**Review akan membuat author senang. Rnr **

**Don't be a silent reader okay. Ini adalah cerita pengganti Save me Doctor yang sudah tamat.**

**Keep Smile.**

**R. Jack Skelenton.**

**Thanks untuk semuanya yang telah Meriview, memfave dan memfollow cerita ini. Sungguh author tak menyangka bakal direview sebanyak itu **** thanks semuanya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, My Lord.**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****R. Jack Skelenton. **

**Demi kekasihnya yang sedang sakit parah. Hermione Granger rela berkerja di rumah Malfoy Manor yang terkenal kaya dan baik hati. Demi uang untuk mengobatan sang kekasih. Namun ia tak pernah menduga bahwa sang Malfoy adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda.**

"**Dengan permintaan uang sebanyak itu? Bagaimana kau bisa megembalikannya?"/ "Tu****—****Tubuhku. Tubuhku juga untukmu,"/ demi apapun bahkan ia harus menghadapi sang monster untuk kesembuhan kekasihnya. Yes, My Lord.**

**Rated : T semi M (Always)**

**-Xoxoxoxxoxo-**

Gadis cantik itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang berusaha membuka matanya perlahan. Rasa sakit menjalar ditubuhnya. Ia bagaikan habis diinjak oleh monster berbadan raksasa secara berulang-ulang kali, ia mulai membuka matanya. Pengelihatan yang semula kabur secara perlahan mulai menunjukan kejelasan. Ia melihat sebuah kelambu yang di ukir dengan tinta emas. Ia mengerjapkan matanya mencoba apakah yang ia lihat itu benar atau tidak.

Tubuhnya yang mungil mulai bangun dari tempat tidur yang mewah itu. Hermione merengangkan badannya dan sedikit mengosok dibagian pundaknya. Pikiran-pikiran tentang percintaannya dengan tuannya kembali berputar. Bagaimana tuannya mencekram pundaknya, menciuminya penuh nafsu membara. Menindihnya dengan kasar dan merobek pakaiannya bagaikan kesetanan.

Hermione menutup mulutnya. Perlahan air mata mulai mengucur perlahan dari mata hazelnya. Rasa sakit antara fisik dan batin menjalar seketika. Bagaimana tuannya bercinta dengannya itu sudah memberikan siksaan batin dan fisik menjadi satu. Namun satu yang membuat ia benar-benar terluka, yaitu ia sudah menghianati kekasihnya yang sedang bertaruh nyawa dengan penyakit yang dideritanya. Bukankah ia sudah tak layak lagi bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu? Ia menutup mulutnya mencoba memikirkan sesuatu tentang Ron. Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepada kekasihnya? Kini ia merasa dirinya adalah wanita hina yang tak pantas untuk dipandang.

Sebuah pintu terbuka menyadarkan dirinya dari kesedihan teramat mendalam. Ia melihat pria berambut pirang sedang membawa senampan berisi makanan. Raut wajah pria itu yang awalnya tersenyum berubah menjadi bingung melihat Hermione menagis. Melihat pria itu air mata Hermione semakin keluar deras.

Ia menaruh nampan yang berisi makanan dengan asap yang mengepul-ngepul dari masing-masing mangkok dan gelas yang berisi makanan dan minuman. Aroma lezat menyeruak langsung dikamar itu. Draco duduk disamping Hermione, menatap Hermione yang sedang menangis dalam balutan selimutnya yang lembut dan nyaman. Tangan mungilnya masih meremas selimut itu sesekali bergetar. Draco tahu Hermione mencoba menahan tangisnya, namun tak bisa air mata itu terus mengalir dan membuat pria itu bingung.

"Kenapa Hermione? Ada yang salah? Kau tak suka aku menyentuhmu?" Tanya Draco tanpa nada kasihan dari suaranya.

Hermione masih terdiam menunduk dan membiarkan beberapa helaian anak rambutnya terjatuh dan menutupi mukanya yang cantik.

"Kenapa? Apa kau merasa bersalah karena telah menghianati kekasihmu?" tanyanya lagi sambil berjalan menjahui ranjang dan membuka lemari pakaiannya yang besar.

Hermione masih terdiam sambil menangis terisak. Tangannya meremas selimut itu ketika mendengar perkataan tuannya barusan. Ia merasa hina dan tak mau lagi menatap pria itu. Baginya dia adalah pria brengsek yang telah merebut Hermione secara tak langsung.

"Kenapa dear? Kau merasa kekasihmu itu sudah tak pantas bersamamu karena kau telah tidur dengan pria yang jauh lebih baik darinya?" Tanya Draco, tangan pucatnya mulai menyelusuri beberapa lembar pakaian yang tergantung dilemarinya yang besar itu.

"Pria itu adalah pria yang tak pantas bersamamu. Dia tak bisa membahagiakanmu, bahkan ia sudah tak bisa menjagamu ketika kita bercinta," nada suara pria itu bagaikan pedang yang menusuk hatinya sedalam-dalamnya. Ingin sekali Hermione menampar pria itu namun ia masih menahan mengingat siapa dirinya dan apa posisinya sekarang.

Draco mengeluarkan kemeja putih miliknya dan berjalan mendekati Hermione yang sedang duduk dengan kaki tertekuk di dadanya namun masih dibalik selimut. Ia tersenyum melihat Hermione sudah melemah. Ada perasaan khusus tersendiri ketika mengucapkan hinaan kepada Ron, kekasih Hermione. Ia merasa senang. Tak pernah ia merasakan kemenangan sudah ada didepan matanya.

Ia duduk disamping Hermione. Ia masih berpikir sejenak akan ejekan apa lagi yang akan ia keluarkan.

"Kenapa Hermione? Kau menyesal? Apa kau berharap Ron membuka pintunya dan menyeretmu keluar dari kamarku? Jangan harap Hermione. Pria itu adalah pria yang menurutku paling bodoh karena ia tak mau melepaskanmu dan terus memaksamu untuk berkerja."

Hermione masih diam. Ia masih bertahan akan ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh pria yang tak memiliki perasaan disebelahnya. Kini ia sedang menahan kekesalannya. Tak pernah ia mendengar pria yang telah menghina kekasihnya duduk dengan nyaman disebelahnya.

"Pria bodoh. Dia sudah tak punya harapan untuk hidup. Pria yang seperti itu lebih baik mati. Lihat saja apa komentarnya melihat perkerjaanmu sekarang? Aku yakin dia akan merasa bersalah dan…" perkataan Draco terputus ketika ia merasakan sebuah tamparan dari Hermione tepat mengenai wajahnya yang pucat yang kini memerah akibat pukulan yang cukup menyakitkan itu. Hermione sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya. Bahkan tamparan itu melayang sendiri tanpa kesadaran dari sang pemiliknya.

Draco terkejut. Ia memengang pipinya dengan tangannya. Kilatan amarah dimatanya sekarang. Ia mencekram selimutnya menatap wanita yang berada dihadapannya.

"Jangan pernah kau berbicara seperti tentang Ron dihadapanku," ucap Hermione bergetar. Terlihat kilatan amarah dan kesedihatn terpancar dimatanya yang lembut namun berubah menjadi kesedihan dan amarah.

Draco benar-benar marah sekarang menurutnya tamparang itu adalah sebuah hinaan terbesar untuknya. "KAU…" geramnya marah.

Ia menampar pipi Hermione seketika. Ia menjambak rambut coklat milik Hermione dan menariknya kebelakang. Dilihatnya lonceng yang ada dilehernya.

"KURANG AJAR SEKALI KAU, WANITA JALANG. KAU TAK TAHU AKU YANG MEMBANTUMU. KAU HARUS INGAT APA POSISIMU DISINI," ucapnya kesal. Terlihat Hermione meringis ketakutan akibat ulah tuannya.

"KAU SENDIRI YANG MENAWARKAN TUBUHMU. BUKAN AKU YANG MEMINTA." Tambahnya. Ia mengeram kesal suaranya berubah menjadi serak dan mengerikan. Hermione sudah sukses membuat ia kehilangan pikirannya sekarang. Ia meluapkan semua emosinya ditambah lagi pembelaan Hermione tentang kekasihnya malah membuat hatinya meledak akibat menahan kekesalannya.

"DENGAR KAU ADALAH PELACURKU. AKU TAK PEDULI KAU ITU MILIK SIAPA ATAU APA. KAU HARUS INGAT POSISIMU, JALANG," ucapnya ia mencium bibir merah Hermione dengan kasar. Ia melumat bibir merah itu tanpa peduli erangan-erangan protes dari Hermione yang terhalang akibat ciumannya yang kasar. Draco menindih Hermione. Kini ia dimasuki oleh hawa amarah dan kekesalan akan Hermione.

"Tu—Tuan," ucap Hermione menangis akibat ulah tuannya. Mendengar Hermione memanggilnya sambil menangis. Ia bagaikan kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia menghentikan ciumannya yang kasar, menatap Hermione dengan pandangan iba. Ia melangkah mundur dan meninggal Hermione yang sedang menangis menutupi wajahnya. Draco duduk disisi ranjang. Ia mengacak-acakan rambutnya frustasi. Sementara Hermione masih menangis disela-sela selimut.

"Ini. Kemeja untukmu. Lebih baik kau mandi, hari semakin malam. Aku tak mau kau sakit," ucapnya melembut sambil menaruh kemeja disamping Hermione. Namun Hermione masih diam dan menangis menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Hatinya begitu sakit mendegar ucapan tuannya yang menurutnya adalah hinaan.

Hampir lima belas menit Hermione terdiam sambil menangis namun Hermione tetap menuruti perkataan Draco. Ia mengeluarkan dirinya dari ranjang dan berjalan perlahan sambil mendekap kemeja putih milik tuannya. Dan terdengar pintu kamar mandi ditutup.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku tak pernah melakukan wanita seperti itu. Kenapa wanita itu sukses membuatku berubah. Kenapa?" pikir Draco sambil mengusap kepalanya. Kini kepalanya merasa pusing dan bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia merasa bahwa ia kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Ia tak pernah marah atau merasa sangat bernafsu. Hal yang tak pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Apa ia sudah merasa gila sekarang?

Ia bangun dari duduknya dan membuka lemari es berukuran sedang yang berada agak sedikit jauh dari ranjang. Diambilnya segelas besar dan mengisinya dengan es batu. Ia mulai membongkar-bongkar kulkas yang ada dihadapannya mencari Fire Whiskey favoritnya. Ia membuka penutup botol itu menuangkannya lalu memutar-mutar es batu bercampur dengan minuman itu. Ia mulai mencium aroma akohol yang menyengat yang sering ia nikmati. Justru aroma akohol itu membuat pikirannya santai dan otot-ototnya tidak menegang seperti sebelumnya.

Ketika hendak meminum Fire whiskey. Pikirannya mulai melantur kemana-mana. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan aneh antara ingin dan memiliki Hermione seutuhnya. Ia merasa Hermione adalah wanita atau lebih tepatnya satu-satunya wanita yang dapat membuat ia bergairah.

Desahannya, tubuhnya yang bergerak menggila membuat Draco menjadi gila dibuatnya. "Tidak. Tidak. Tak ada wanita yang dapat meluluhkanku. Aku tak membutuhkan wanita seperti dia. Banyak wanita yang lebih cantik dan seksi daripada dia," Pikirnya dalam hatinya mencoba menyangkal perasaan aneh yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Pintu kamar mandi, aroma sabun Draco yang berbau harum dengan aroma eksotis membuat Draco menoleh ke arah kamar mandinya.

Ia mendapati Hermione dengan rambut coklatnya yang masih basah. Kemeja kedodoran miliknya membuat Hermione semakin seksi didalam balutan kain gombor itu. Tanpa sadar ia tercengang melihat Hermione yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi miliknya.

Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan srigala liar yang hendak menerkam Hermione. Sugguh ia baru pertama kali merasa tertarik pada wanita. "Sabar Draco," tahannya dalam hati.

Hermione berjalan kikuk menuju tuannya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh menurutnya.

"Tuan," sapanya ragu.

Draco menyeringai senang. Ia dapat mencium bau sabun yang biasanya ia pakai kini melekat ditubuh wanita yang membuatnya gila. "Makanlah. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu," ucap Draco menyentuh pundak Hermione, lalu menunjuk kearah nampan yang berisi bermacam-macam makanan.

Hermione berjalan menuju nampan yang ada disebelah ranjang tuannya. Ia duduk di ranjang tuannya dan mulai menyuapi dirinya sendiri. Draco berjalan menghampiri. Ia melihat paha Hermione yang terbuka disela-sela kemejanya. Bahkan lengan baju kemeja yang sudah digulungnya tetap saja hampir menutupi tangannya yang mungil.

Draco tersenyum senang. Ia melihat Hermione memakan masakan itu dengan lahap. Fire whiskey yang ada ditangannya hanya dipegangnya tanpa disentuhnya. Melihat Hermione jauh lebih menarik dari pada meminum Fire whiskey yang berada ditangannya.

"Bagaimana kau suka?" Tanya Draco lembut. Hermione mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum senang walaupun tak selebar sebelumnya karena akibat luka dari bibirnya dan perasaan dari hatinya yang terluka.

Draco duduk didepan Hermione. Ia hanya melihat Hermione saja menurutnya sudah menarik, daripada melihat penari eksotis yang sering ia temui di clubbing yang sering ia datangi.

Hampir sepuluh menit Hermione menyudahi makanan. Makanan itu sudah lenyap hanya berisi mangkok-mangkok kosong sekarang. Hermione meminum coklat panas yang ada dicangkirnya. Ia meminumnya dengan lahap dan Draco menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika melihat setetes keluar dari gelasnya meluncur dibagian wajahnya yang cantik.

Hermione menyudahi minumannya dan menaruh cangkir itu. Hermione hendak membersihkan tetesan yang masih melekat disekitar bibirnya. Sebuah tangan kekar menahan gerakannya. Draco berjalan bangkit sementara tangannya masih menahan tangan Hermione. Hermione menatap wajah tuannya bingung, Draco memandangnya dengan lembut. Perlahan ia menyentuh dagu Hermione dengan tangannya yang bebas lalu mencium bibir merah itu dengan lembut.

Rasa coklat manis yang baru diminum Hermione dapat ia rasakan ditambah lagi dengan lidah Hermione yang sedang bergulat dengan lidah miliknya. Erangan pelan terdengar ditelinga Draco. Entah kenapa bibir merah itu adalah sesuatu yang lebih menarik bahkan daripada dua ratus juta euro yang habis hilang akibat ulah Hermione.

Kau tahu. Kau membuatku gila, Hermione.

Draco melepaskan ciumannya menatap wajah Hermione yang bersemu merah namun wajahnya tetap saja menampakan ekspresi kebingungan diwajahnya. Draco mengulus pipi lembut itu dengan jarinya lalu tersenyum lembut. Dikecupnya pipi itu dengan lembut.

"Hermione," panggilnya lembut. "Ya, tuan?"

"Mulai saat ini. Kalau kita sedang bersama. Kau tak perlu memanggilku tuan. Panggil saja aku Draco,"

Hermione masih menampakan wajah bingungnya. "Maksud tuan?"

"Maksudku. Kalau kita sedang berdua seperti ini. Kau harus memanggilku Draco. Coba kau panggil," Draco duduk kembali di kursinya dan menatap Hermione dengan lembut.

"Dra—Draco," panggilnya terbata-bata.

"Draco." Ulang Draco kepada Hermione.

"Draco,"

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sampai Draco memanggilnya lagi. "Hermione. Sekarang jam dua dini hari,"

Lagi-lagi Hermione dibuat binggung oleh perkataan tuannya lagi.

"Untuk membunuh waktu. Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film," ucapnya sambil menunjuk televisi plasma berukuran besar di depan ranjangnnya yang mewah.

"Baik," ucap Hermione agak bersemangat. Ia merasa aneh dengan tuannya. Tuannya memiliki ekspresi yang susah ditebak. Ia ingat barusan tuannya berlaku kasar kepadanya, kini tuannya berubah menjadi pria yang lembut.

Draco mulai megutak atik seperangkat mesin yang ada di depan, sepasang home teater lengkap berada di setiap sisi televisinya. "Kau suka film hantu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Suka Tu— maksudku Draco," ucapnya menutup matanya. Draco tersenyum senang melihat perkataan Hermione.

"Hmm. Kurasa ini film yang cukup menarik. Silent Hi**," ucapnya sambil mengambil kasetnya dan memasukannya.

Draco masih mengepause film itu dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Hermione menatap punggung Draco yang tentu saja terlihat atletis bahkan dari belakang saja.

Hampir lima belas menit ia kembali dengan sekeranjang besar berisi popcorn dan soda.

"Bagaimana bisa?" ucapan spontan terlontar dari mulutnya begitu saja.

"Tentu aku kan punya mesinnya," ucap Draco santai dan berjalan kearah Hermione.

Mereka sudah duduk nyaman di ranjang sementara Draco disisi kanannya. Tangan Hermione memegang popcorn dan menyuapi dirinya. Sementara Draco santai-santai saja seakan tak ada sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Adegan pembunuhan membuat Hermione bergidik ngeri. Ia meminum sodanya dengan gelisah dan sedikit penasaran dengan filmnya. Draco hanya tersenyum saja menatap Hermione yang semakin lama, semakin merapat kearahnya.

Hermione memencet gelas soda itu saking terkejutnya dengan adegan yang berada difilm. Minuman soda tumpah mengenai tubuhnya dan tumpah kearah Draco. Ia terkejut. Ia yakin Draco akan memarahinya lagi.

"Ma—Maaf," ucapnya menatap wajah Draco yang ada disampingnya. Draco hanya tersenyum apalagi senyumannya berubah menjadi sebuah seringai. Ketika minuman itu membuat bagian Hermione terlihat.

"Tak apa," ucapnya senang. Ia merangkul Hermione mendekapnya dan menciuminya dengan lembut. "Nanti kita akan mandi bersama. Tapi kau harus membersihkan ranjangku besok," ucapnya disela-sela ciumannya. Draco menciumnya dengan lembut. Rasa soda yang melekat disekitar wajah dan bibirnya membuat sensasi tersendiri untuk Draco.

"Dracooohh. Aku ingginnn menikkmati filmnya," ucap Hermione memelas.

"Besokkan masih bisa. Besok kau tidur dikamarku saja," ucap Draco dan membuat Hermione terkejut.

Aku beruntung karena kau mau memberikan tubuhmu tanpa aku harus bersusah payah dulu.

**-Xoxoxxoxoxoxxoxo-**

Hermione terbangun dari tidurnya yang bisa dibilang agak lelap. Mengingat yang ia lakukan hari ini. Hermione merenggangkan persendiannya dan persendiannya mengeluarkan bunyi seperti tulang patah namun membuat tubuh Hermione segar. Diliriknya pria berambut pirang sedang tertidur lelap disebelahnya. Bahkan ia juga tidak seberapa memperhatikan soda, keringat dan lain-lain yang melekat diranjang itu. Ia tertidur lelap sementara salah satu lengannya yang besar, kuat dan kokoh memeluk perut wanita itu seakan tak mau melepaskannya. Hermione tersenyum kecut. Mengingat bahwa pria yang sedang tidur disebelahnya bukanlah siapa-siapa di matanya. Pria itu hanyalah tuannya dan mereka melakukan hubungan terlarang itu tanpa perasaan masing-masing.

Hermione seakan tak peduli bahwa kenikmatan itu berasal dari tuannya. Tanpa tuannya, kekasihnya Ron akan meninggal dan lebih baik ia menjual tubuhnya daripada melihat orang yang ia cintai meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Hanyalah pikiran itu yang melekat dipikirannya.

Menurutnya ini hanyalah loyalitas perkerjaan. Hermione menyerahkan tubuhnya dan Draco menerimanya. Perlakuan Draco yang lembut padanya menurutnya biasa. Kau tahu, ia mengetahui bahwa pria itu bisa membuat semua wanita yang tergila-gila padanya karena kebaikan serta ketampanan yang dimilikinya dan tentu saja uang yang melimpah dari perusahaannya.

Sudah berapa puluh wanita yang masuk dan pergi dikamar ini. Menurut Hermione. Dia hanyalah seorang wanita yang mungkin dari berpuluh-puluh wanita yang pernah tidur dikamarnya.

Ia tahu. Dirinya hanyalah sebuah benda yang Draco gunakan untuk menghangatkan ranjangnya disaat tak ada wanita yang diajaknya bercinta. Tak pernah ada perasaan apapun. Itu yang harus dicamkan baik-baik dipikiran wanita itu. Ia tak mau dirinya merasa Draco menyimpan perhatian khusus dan mungkin saja kalau Hermione menyukainya dan Draco akan membuangnya kesampah.

Hanya menunggu waktu saja sampai ia akan dibuang dan tidak layak. Membayangkannya saja Hermione sudah bergidik ngeri.

Mencintai tuannya? Perkataan Tuannya yang terus tergiang dikepalanya, berulang-ulang diputar-putar tanpa henti.

"**KURANG AJAR SEKALI KAU, WANITA JALANG. KAU TAK TAHU AKU YANG MEMBANTUMU. KAU HARUS INGAT APA POSISIMU DISINI,"**

Betul perkataan Tuannya, Draco. Seburuk apa yang diperlakukan Draco. Ia tak boleh melawan karena posisinya hanyalah seorang pesuruh.

"KAU SENDIRI YANG MENAWARKAN TUBUHMU. BUKAN AKU YANG MEMINTA."

Perkataan Draco itu juga benar. Hermione sendiri yang menawarkan tubuhnya. Draco tak memintanya.

"DENGAR KAU ADALAH PELACURKU. AKU TAK PEDULI KAU ITU MILIK SIAPA ATAU APA. KAU HARUS INGAT POSISIMU, JALANG,"

Perkataan Draco yang terakhir adalah perkataan yang menguncinya. Itu benar. Dia tak peduli dirinya milik Ron atau siapa, dimatanya Hermione adalah seorang wanita yang tak dimiliki siapapun.

Cinta kepada tuannya? Itu tak mungkin.

Hermione tak boleh menyukainya atau berharap Draco mau bersamanya. Dirinya hanya seorang yang rendah. Hermione merasa dirinya tak pantas bersama Ron.

Kalau bisa ia ingin menghilang dari dunia ini agar Ron tak bisa bertemu dengannya. Atau bertanya darimana dapatnya uang sebanyak itu dalam sehari.

Bagaimana kalau Ron menemukannya sedang berbaring dijalanan, kelaparan tanpa tempat tinggal? Apakah Ron masih sayang kepadanya kalau ia bilang bahwa selama ini ia tinggal mengurus tuannya serta memberikan tubuhnya.

Kegalauan Hermione menghilang ketika pria berambut pirang disampingnya mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik pergi kekamar mandi.

Benar bukan? Dirinya hanyalah seorang mainan yang dibutuhkan dikala tuannya tak memilik mainan yang menarik lagi.

Hermione masih termenung memikirkan banyaknya masalah yang sudah ia buat.

Hampir tiga puluh menit tuannya melakukan ritual dikamar mandi alias mandi. Ia keluar dari tubuhnya dengan selembar handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Ia mulai memasangkan kemejanya dan mengenakan dasinya sambil merapikan wajahnya di kaca besar di sebelah lemarinya.

Ketika merasa siap ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar tanpa melihat Hermione.

"Rapikan Ranjangku," ucapnya singkat dan melangkah pergi keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Hermione yang sedang menatapnya.

Tanpa kecupan dikening atau perkataan 'selamat pagi. Bagaimana tidurmu nyenyak?' dari pria yang baru saja melangkah pergi tanpa beban.

Benar bukan. Ia hanyalah satu dari banyak wanita yang sering keluar dan masuk dari kamarnya.

Jangan terlalu berharap Hermione.

Hermione mulai berpindah dari ranjang tuannya. Ia mulai mengambil semprei dan selimut yang kotor akibat ulah mereka. Menyeretnya keluar dari kamar tuannya.

Srigala tak mungkin baik padamu selamanya. Ia hanya baik kalau kau dibutuhkan saja. Jangan pernah berharap lebih dari ini. Hanya sebatas teman tidur.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Pria berkulit coklat dengan rambut sedikit dikepalanya, mengeluarkan kembali susu yang diminumnya ketika melihat wanita berambut coklat dalam keadaan berantakan.

Rambutnya acak-acakan, kemeja yang sudah terbuka dibeberapa kancingnya serta selimut dan semprei yang ia dekapnya. Terdapat luka dibibirnya serta matanya yang sedikit memerah akibat menagis semalam.

"Blaise. ini adalah semprei dan selimut milik tuan Draco. Bagaimana agar aku bisa mendapatkan pengantinya."

"Uhuk..Uhuk, kau bagaikan hantu penasaran saja," ucap blaise mengulus dadanya dan menaruh gelas itu dimeja didekatnya. "Berikan saja padaku. Akan kusuruh orang untuk membersihkannya. Kau sungguh berantakan, Hermione. Lebih baik kau segera mandi. Untuk urusan kamar Draco lupakan. Biar aku yang mengurusnya," ucapnya sambil merebut selimut dan semprei tebal itu dan menyuruh Hermione untuk pergi.

Hermione berbalik dan Blaise memanggilnya lagi. "Hermione, nanti kembali kemari. Aku akan memberimu sarapan," ucapnya dan dijawab Hermione dengan anggukan kecil. Blaise merasa sedikit kasihan dengan Hermione.

Hermione berbalik dan menatap Blaise. Sementara pria itu terkejut akan ulah Hermione yang mendadak, "Bajuku rusak. Bisakah aku mendapatkan yang baru?"

"Eh. Ya. Kau bisa mendapatkan yang baru. Akan kusuruh orang untuk mengantarnya,"

Ia tahu semua itu akibat ulah tuannya. Namun Ia tak pernah tuannya melakukan hal apa yang sampai membuat Hermione bagaikan dikecup setan saja. Selama ini tak ada wanita yang keluar dari kamar tuannya dalam keadaan buruk seperti itu.

**-Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxo-**

Hermione masih duduk di ranjangnya. Ia sudah mencuci kemeja milik Draco yang telah digunakannya semalam akibat bajunya yang dirobek oleh tuannya.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar dari pintu kamarnya. Dengan gontai Hermione membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia terkejut melihat orang yang sedang ada dihadapannya.

Ia melihat seorang wanita cantik. Matanya berwarna biru bulat besar. Kulitnya pucat bagaikan vampir, serta rambutnya yang berwarna blonde membuat Hermione ternganga. Wajahnya cantik bagaikan boneka Lolita yang sering dilihatnya ditoko.

"Ini bajumu," serunya datar dan singkat. Lalu mendorong baju pelayan yang ada ditangannya kedada Hermione. Lalu berjalan pergi, Hermione kebingungan dengan wanita aneh yang baru saja dari kamarnya. Memang ia tak melihat banyak orang dirumah sebesar ini. Apa mungkin karena ia langsung dibawa Draco kekamarnya?

Hermione menerimanya dengan kesal dan mengunakannya. Ia tak mau terlalu lama dikamar dan dicap sebagai pemalas, mengingat ia termasuk baru dirumah ini.

Hermione berjalan dengan agak tidak nyaman karena mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi.

Blaise tersenyum ketika melihat Hermione, ia segera menyuruh Hermione duduk dan memakan sarapannya. Suny set up setengah matang, jus jeruk, dan beberapa roti serta sosis dan bacon. Hermione hanya tertegun melihat sarapannya.

"Bagaimana Hermione? Kau suka?"

"Tentu," ucapnya senang dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

Wajah gadis tadi membuatnya penasaran. Apakah Blaise mengetahuinya? Dengan ragu ia bertanya pada Blaise. "Blaise. Apakah kau mengetahui wanita cantik yang menyerahkan baju ini kekamarku?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tentu. Namanya Isabel. Diadalah pelayan tuan Draco yang paling disayang dari semua pelayan dirumah ini. Mungkin karena wajahnya yang cantik." Ucap Blaise menjelaskan, sementara Hermione hanya beroh ria mendengar jawaban dari Blaise.

"Jangan kau mencoba untuk mengangunya. Tuan Draco akan selalu berpihak padanya. Kecuali kalau denganku Tuan Draco pasti akan percaya padaku. aku kan kepala pelayan," ucap Blaise bangga.

"Lebih baik kau berhati-hati padanya. Sudah banyak pelayan yang keluar akibat ulahnya," ucap Blaise dengan nada horornya.

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau tak melaporkannya saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Selama ia tak berbuat parah aku tak melaporkannya," ucap Blaise tersenyum sambil memakan juga sarapannya.

"Kurasa ia tak menyukaimu Hermione. Karena kau baru dan langsung mendapatkan perhatian dari Tuan Draco,"

"Um, aku tak yakin,"

"Hmm, coba saja. kau buat ia kesal dengan dekat dengan Tuan Draco,"

"Aku tak mau berurusan dengannya atau Tuan Draco," ucap Hermione sambil memakan sosinya.

"Bagus," ucap Blaise senang.

**-Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxo-**

Pria berambut pirang platina sedang asyik menatap langit-langit. Ia terkadang tersenyum sendiri atau tertawa gak jelas. Namun satu yang perlu diketahui kenapa Draco bersikap seperti ini karena membayangkan. Membayangkan malamnya yang indah dengan wanita yang membuat ia lost control terhadap pikirannya sendiri. Hermione, yah Hermione.

Wanita itu sukses membuat Draco memikirkannya seharian penuh. Namun tetap saja ia terus menyangkal. "Bodoh jika aku menyukainya. Tak ada perasaan apapun diantara kami," ucapnya sendiri pada dirinya, sebuah ketukan dipintu membuyarkan lamunan Draco.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam dengan wajah oriental memasuki ruangan dengan sopan. Ia mengenakan pakaian jas yang bisa dibilang modern dijaman sekarang serta rok mini hitam diatas lutut dan stoking hitam yang menutupi kakinya, Draco menatapnya dengan pandangan, 'Kenapa?'

Maaf tuan ada tamu special yang ingin menemui anda.

"Katakan padanya saya sibuk," ucap Draco melengos kearah lain. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk menerima tamu sekarang. Pikiran sedang tidak fokus pada perkerjaan sekarang.

"Tapi dia memaksa tuan,"

Draco mendengus kesal. Ia berdiri dari kursinya yang nyaman. Mengambil jasnya dan mengunakannya dengan asal-asalan.

"Baik. Saya akan kesana. Dimana?"

"Di restorant, La Apettit," jawabnya sambil menundukan kepalanya,

"La Apettit, sudah lama aku tak kesana." Ucap Draco berjalan keluar ruangan.

Draco mengendarai mobil hitam mewahnya Ferrari sport keluaran terbaru dengan rasa penasaran dari dalam hatinya. Sudah lama tak ada seseorang yang mengajaknya makan disitu.

Dulu dia dan keluarganya suka sekali makan direstorant itu. Namun sekarang orangtua Draco tinggal di kota lain untuk menikmati hari tuanya dan memberikan semua perusahaan serta asset kekayaan penting lainnya untuk putra semata wayangnya, Draco Malfoy.

Selama dikendaraan Draco mencoba untuk menereka-nerka siapa orang yang mau datang kerestorant keluarga? Restorant itu memang menyajikan makanan lezat dan kebanyakan didatangi oleh orang yang berkantong tebal saja. Keluarga Malfoy adalah pelanggan setia restorant ini bersama dengan klien, teman serta kelurga dari Malfoy Company Group yang sudah terdengar diseluruh dunia. Kekayaan yang tak-kan pernah habis.

Dengan cepat ia memarkirkan kendaraannya. Dan segera bergegas menuju pintu restorant itu.

Ia membuka pintu dengan tak sabar. Aroma masakan khas France menyeruak diseluruh ruangan. Nostalgia akan masa lalu seakan berputar kembali dipikirannya.

"Permisi siapa nama anda,Tuan." Jawab pelayan dengan sopan.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy," ucapnya tegas. Pelayan segera terkejut mendengar namanya dan segera menundukan kepalanya.

"Tuan Draco sudah ditunggu di meja no 9, mari saya tunjukan" ucap pelayan itu sopan. Ia berjalan duluan sementara Draco mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Meja no 9? Dulu aku selalu duduk disitu," gumannya dalam hati kecilnya. Ia masih mengingat ketika ia masih kecil. Ayahnya selalu memesan meja no 9. Draco senang duduk disitu, meja yang paling ujung ditumbuhi tanaman yang agak lebat sehingga tak ada yang bisa memperhatikan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya senang. Tak ada jendela, hanya tembok dan benar-benar tertutup. Itu yang membuat ia dapat menikmati santapan nikmat tanpa perlu takut orang-orang akan memperhatikannya, Namun itu dulu.

Nyatanya kini ia malah menyumpah kenapa ia harus duduk di no 9 jadi ia tak bisa melihat siapa orang yang menunggunya.

"Permisi tuan. Tuan Draco sudah datang," ucap pelayan sopan

"Saya pesan Italian Risotto, serta Stripted wild Seabass with Manggo sauce. Dan untuk penutupnya saya memesan buttermilk Pannacotta with Blueberry sauce. Jangan lupa Red Wine. Keluarkan saja yang paling mahal dan nikmat." Ucap Draco sambil menutup buku menu dan duduk didepan seorang pria yang memiliki rambut hitam gelap. Ia memiliki kulit pucat seperti Draco hanya sata Draco tak bisa melihat siapa wajah pria itu karena kaca mata hitam lebar yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Draco spontan menatap pria yang ada dihadapannya.

Senyuman terpampang diwajahnya yang bisa dibilang tampan, namun tak bisa menyamai Draco. Draco memperhatikan pria yang ada dihadapannya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Nafsu makanmu tak berubah, Mate." Ucap pria itu sambil membuka kacamatanya dan menyeringai senang.

"The—Theodore Nott,"

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author note : **

**Review akan membuat author senang. Rnr **

**Don't be a silent reader okay. Ini adalah cerita pengganti Save me Doctor yang sudah tamat.**

**Keep Smile.**

**R. Jack Skelenton.**

**Thanks untuk semuanya yang telah Meriview, memfave dan memfollow cerita ini. Sungguh author tak menyangka bakal direview sebanyak itu **** thanks semuanya.**

**Jawaban Review :**

**Rest : Iya ada lemonya. Dichapter ini juga adakan wkwk. Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**Caca : Updatenya cepet thx. Thx males author lama-lama idenya ilang semua. Draconya gak nahan emank ia, wkwk. Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**Moku-Chan : Okey akan saya buat Hermione bakal menderita *Evil mode on* bercanda. Mungkin ada dikit tp, wuaahhhahaha. Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**Kebab : Draco cemburu tentu donk. Update cepet, Ya pasti lah, wkwk. Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**Ajeng Puspita : lemonnya minta nambah? Waduh naik tuh rantingnya bisa-bisa wkwkwk. Lemon ada donk ga seru kalao Draco gak menebarkan pesonanya. Wkwk. Gak ada typo Thx bget. Author dah ngecek berusaha mati-matian, wkwkwk. Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**Yuina Noe chan : panas hahah Thx sampe gemeter juga, hahaha minum obat ya nanti *ditendang Yuina* Thx you **** Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**Vermthy : Ron? Wah author belum mikir sampe sana. Yah dirasaain aja perlahan-lahan. Wkwk.**

**Draco suka ma mione? Wah ada sih kelihatannya,*misterius mode on* Aura Casanova Draco gak ilang, Thx author buat agar auranya gak bakal ilang kok. Kalau bisa. Oke author bakal tambah Kemachoannya dan boyishnya. Wkwk, Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya :D**

**Christabelicious : Thanks udah mau baca lagi. Semoga dibaca dan review sampe tamat ya, wkwkwk. Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**Ochan Malfoy : seneng ya Thx. Iya nih Draco main nyosor aja. *hey lu kan yang buat cerita," Draco jerit pake Toa ditelinga author* Iya thu kakek tua genit. Draco suka sama mione? Hmm gimana ya, sedikit ragu,*ahaha*, Draco cemburu sama ron? Mungkin kali ya. Hajar aja author kalo gak puas… * hanya bercanda, just kidd. Jangan dipukul beneran. wkwk* Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**Shizyldrew : bikin penasaran ya? Author bakal bikin tambah penasaran wkwk. Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**Zvezda : keren? Thx gak nunggu kelanjutannya. Tenang aja author bakal update cepet kok. Wkwk. Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**Shinta Malfoy : Mungkin Ya Draco suka sama Mione sampe mau batalin kontrak segala. Haha. Itu masih misteri, Rated M cocok. Hahaha thx atas sarannya ya. Yang young parents ya mungkin lama. Mungkin juga sampe cerita ini tamat baru update soalnya. Idenya kalau terbengkalai jadi binggung. Nanti malahan cerita ini yang gak selesai. Maaf Ya T.T Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**Tyha. A meong : seru bgt thx ya, rated M lagi. Thx ya atas sarannya, typo wah itu musuh terbesar author tuh, beneran. Iya author lanjutkan dengan cepat jadi kamu gak penasaran. Tenang aja, Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**Sasusaku love : Okey Dramione forever. Tenang aja :D Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**SpaceShip : thx pasti donk bikin penasaran author gituloh *Dihajar orang sekampung karena narsis* Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**Fitri Lovegood : Gak sanggup baca maaf ya. Author beneran minta maaf. Jadi gak enak nie. Maaf ya, Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**Prita : thx you. Pasti dilanjutkan dengan Update kilat kalau bisa :D Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**Hikari renchen : cpt update tenang aja ;D,okey ide kamu bgus juga tuh. Tenang aja kalau bisa author masukin okey. Kapan Hermione jatuh cinta sama Draco? wah agak lama tuh. Wkwk, Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**Erva Sabaku : Masak sih terburu-buru. Nanti author bakal lambatin deh, Thx ya :D Gak greget? Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini Greget kah? Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**Asha Rosalin : Okey bakal update kilat kok. Hahaha. Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**Chalttermore3-23 :Rated M lagi. Ahaha thx atas sarannya ya. Penasaran? Semoga chapter ini tetep bikin penasaran ya. Wkwkwk. Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**SelfQuill: Draco ya kasar tapi cool. Setuju bget author setuju. Wah berpikir untuk jadi Hermione? Seru juga tuh.*mesum mode on*. Okey author lanjutin ;D Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**SlytherSoul : Yeah My lord udah mulai kebakar nie. Sedikit demi sedikit tp. Ia uang itu melayang 250 juta, ckckck Draco. *Lu yang bikin cerita, "Draco jerit pake toa di telinga author* tentu Draco hanya mau sama Hermione tidak lebih thx untuk sukanya **** Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**MalfoyDillane9 : okey saranmu author terima *thx udah jujur* menganggu ya. Maaf. Aha Alurnya ya. Iya Draco tiba-tiba muncul ae, thx dah diingetin ya :D Thx dah review aja Author dah senang **** Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**Supertrapnew : Tntu donk berkembang. Subur malah *Digampar Draco* Okey Chap selanjutnya. Moga ditunggu terus sampe tamat ya **** Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**Hermalfoy : Chapter 4 um tambah hot? Silahkan baca dulu deh. Author no coment sekarang wkwkwk. Blaise suka ma mione, wah itu masih misteri deh **** banyak misterinya ya. Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**X-Mionez : tentu donk. Uang ilang masak gak marahm wkwkwk. Bener kenapa Hermione harus menyebutkan nama Ron. Api Draco tambah membara akhirnya. Next ya silahkan dibaca ya. Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**MichelleOey : rame thx baget. Iya kurang Hermione pov ya. Author gak bisa munculinnya maaf ya. Gak papakan. Masih mau baca kan? Lanjutannya dah update silahkan dinikmati :D Thank udah mau baca dan Review ya ;D**

**Maaf jika ada salah nama dalam penulisan. Mohon maaf sebesar- besarnya :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, My Lord.**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****R. Jack Skelenton. **

**Demi kekasihnya yang sedang sakit parah. Hermione Granger rela berkerja di rumah Malfoy Manor yang terkenal kaya dan baik hati. Demi uang untuk mengobatan sang kekasih. Namun ia tak pernah menduga bahwa sang Malfoy adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda.**

"**Dengan permintaan uang sebanyak itu? Bagaimana kau bisa megembalikannya?"/ "Tu****—****Tubuhku. Tubuhku juga untukmu,"/ demi apapun bahkan ia harus menghadapi sang monster untuk kesembuhan kekasihnya. Yes, My Lord.**

**Rated : T semi M (Always)**

**-Xoxoxoxxoxo-**

"Ron," terdengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinga pria berambut merah menyala. Ia dapat mendengar jelas suara itu. Suara wanita yang sudah lama tak berjumpa. Tak lama sih mungkin hanya beberapa hari, namun baginya itu begitu lama. Suara yang membuat nyalinya sedikit mencari.

Suara sepatunya bersanding dengan ranting-ranting pohon kering yang ia injak. Namun ia tak peduli, suara itu sungguh terdengar nyata dan membuat ia penasaran sekaligus. Ron berjalan dengan sedikit ragu, suara pecahan ranting dan daun kering yang hancur begitu saja terdengar jelas disebuah tanah yang sedikit suram. Pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang menusuk langit dan membuat cuaca yang pagi berubah total menjadi sore. Dimanakah ia sekarang? Namun ia tak peduli, suara itu lebih menarik daripada dimana posisinya sekarang.

Perlahan namun pasti. Suara panggilan lembut itu tak membuat dirinya goyah walau hutan ini begitu mencekam. Langkah Ron membuahkan hasil. Ia melihat Hermione mengenakan sebuah gaun pengantin yang dihias oleh banyak renda dan simpul-simpul yang cukup rumit. Senyuman merekah terpasang dibibirnya. Make up simple terpasang diwajahnya yang cantik, Ron tersenyum melihat wanita itu begitu juga dengan wanita itu tersenyum pula.

"Hermione," panggilnya senang. Ia hendak berjalan mendekati wanita itu namun tak bisa. Sebuah bayangan hitam berbadan kekar tiba-tiba muncul dan menahan tubuhnya agar tak mendekat. Namun ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena itu hanyalah sebuah bayangan. Dua bayangan yang mencekram tangannya membuat ia tak bisa bergerak bebas. Ron meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga, namun sia-sia ia tak bisa. Ia tak mampu mengalahkan kekuatan dua bodyguard bayangan itu.

"RON," jerit Hermione sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengapai pria itu. Namun tak bisa, salah satu kakinya dirantai dan rantai itu dipegang oleh sesosok bayangan yang juga tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai atas pertunjukan ini.

"HERMIONEEE," jerit Ron dengan parau. Ron mencoba melawan namun tak bisa karena ia sekarang diseret oleh dua bodyguard berbadan besar dan kekar. Hermione berlari mencoba untuk mengejarnya namun semuanya sia-sia. Gaun pengantin indah berwarna putih itu berubah menjadi sedikit kecoklatan karena Hermione mencoba berlari diantara semak-semak kering dan ranting-ranitng pohon. Gaun putih itu berubah menjadi kotor sekarang.

Ron juga melihat Hermione terjatuh dan menangis sambil mengulurkan tangannya mencoba untuk mengapainya. "Ron." Panggilnya disela tangisannya. Bayangan pria yang didekat Hermione mendekatinya. Ia berjalan kearah Hermione lalu menunduk dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh wanita yang sudah terjatuh itu. Ia memeluk perut Hermione dari belakang dan menutup kedua mata Hermione dengan tangannya yang hitam seolah-oleh ia ingin membuat Hermione melupakan pria itu. Bayangan tersenyum senang dan mulai mencium leher putih milik Hermione dengan lembut.

"Jauhi dia, Brengsek." Ucap Ron menjerit. Ia dapat merasakan kakinya diseret dan menuju sebuah kegelapan..

**-Xoxoxxoxoxoxo-**

Deru nafas Ron mengema diseluruh ruangan kamarnya yang sepi. Ron mencoba mengatur nafasnya berulang kali. Jantungnya kini memompa darahnya dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Ron bagaikan habis lahir marathon. Ia memandang sekelilingnya dengan keadaan bingung.

Ia melonjak kaget dari tempat tidurnya. Keringat membasahi pelipis kepalanya. Baju yang dia gunakan juga sudah basah kuyup akibat keringat yang terus bercucuran.

Pintu kamar Ron terbuka. Tampaklah Harry yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas. Melihat sahabatnya yang tidak seberapa tidur dengan nyenyak akhir-akhir ini.

"Ada apa, Ron?" tanyanya lembut dan berjalan kearah ranjang pria itu menatap sahabatnya. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya, Harry melihat sahabatnya seperti itu. Bahkan pemandangan ini terus Harry lihat setiap temannya mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya.

"Harry," panggilnya sedih. Ron menekuk kakinya dan memeluknya. "Mimpi itu lagi," ucapnya dengan bergetar. Harry menatap temannya dengan pandangan iba. "Tenanglah Ron. Hermione baik-baik saja. ia sudah berkerja sekarang," ucap Harry sambil duduk disamping ranjang pria yang memiliki nama keluarga Weasley dibelakangnya.

"Aku tahu Harry, namun aku khawatir. Ditambah lagi dengan mimpi yang terus berulang-ulang. mimpi ini terus berputar dikepalaku sejak Hermione berkerja ditempat yang aneh. Aku juga melihat Hermione sedang sedih disana. Harry, " ucap Ron dengan nada lemas. "Mimpi itu terasa nyata Harry,"

Pria yang memeliki bekas luka dengan bentuk seperti petir menghela nafasnya dengan berat, "Ron. Itu hanyalah bunga tidur. Tidurlah, seminggu lagi kau akan menjalani operasi dan terapi bukan? apa kau mau menyiakan uang yang diberikan Hermione?" Tanya Harry lemah.

Ron mengeleng lemah. "Kurasa kau benar, Harry. Aku tak boleh menyiakan uang yang diberikan Hermione." Ucap Ron tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih Harry. Kau adalah teman terbaik-ku," ucap Ron tersenyum. Harry menunggu sahabatnya sampai tertidur lalu berjalan keluar rumah sakit.

Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memencet tombol yang berada disana dengan lemah.

"Maaf. Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, silahkan tinggalkan pesan" suara dari operator itu terus yang terus berputar ketika ia menelpon Hermione. Memang Hermione baru dua hari berkerja disana, namun disini bagaikan sudah dua tahun. Tak ada kabar atau apapun. Baik Harry maupun Ginny dan teman-teman yang lain sudah mencoba untuk menelpon Hermione untuk menanyainya kabar. Namun tetap saja suara operator yang terus berputar. Namun Kejadian ini Harry lebih memilih bungkam daripada menjelaskannya kepada Ron, yang mungkin saja membuat kondisi Drop.

"Mione. Kuharap kau bisa datang ke rumah sakit tempat Ron dirawat. Seminggu lagi ia akan menjalani operasinya. Kuharap kau bisa datang. Telpon aku kalau kau mendengar pesan dariku," ucap Harry di handphonenya.

Semoga kau baik-baik saja Hermione.

**-Xoxoxoxoxxoxooxo-**

"The—Theodore Nott." Panggilnya kaget. Bagaimana tidak. Pria yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya sedang ada dihadapannya tersenyum senang menatapnya. Pria yang sudah hampir delapan tahun tak dijumpanya. Rasa rindu menjalar langsung ketika melihat pria itu.

Draco berdiri dari tempat duduknya ketika melihat Theo berdiri dan membuka lengannya seakan akan menangkap bola yang teramat besar. Draco memeluknya begitu juga Theo

"Lama tak bertemu, Theo… Kapan kau kembali ke Inggris?" ucap Draco disela pelukannya lalu melepaskannya.

"Aneh juga. Dua pria dewasa berpelukan dengan erat ditengah kafe yang sedang ramai," ucapnya singkat lalu duduk kembali. Namun Draco seakan tak peduli dengan ucapannya.

"Kau belum membalas pertanyaanku?" ucap Draco mendengus kesal karena tak dianggap.

"Iya, Iya mate, kemarin aku baru sampai. Aku menginap dihotel dekat sini," ucap Theo sambil meminum kopi hangatnya sedikit.

"Hey, Apa aku tak salah lihat? Sejak kapan kau menyukai kopi?" Tanya Draco dengan nada penyelidik. "Bukankah kau tak menyukainya?"

Theo hanya tersenyum mendegar pertanyaan dari Draco. "Sejak aku berpetualang ke Indonesia. Disana aku mencoba kopi luwak dan hasilnya sungguh nikmat. Makanya aku bisa menyukai kopi ini," ucapnya senang.

Draco menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh lalu ia bertanya, " Apa kau Theo yang kukenal?" tanyanya dengan nada serius dan kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu. Aku adalah Theodore Nott. Sepupumu yang paling tampan." Ucapnya senang. Draco hanya memutar matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Theo.

Pesanan Draco sudah datang. Ia mulai menyiapkan kedua tangannya dan mulutnya untuk menyantap hidangan mewah itu. Begitu juga makanan Theo yang baru saja datang bersamaan dengan makanan Draco.

Denting garpu dan pisau bersamaan dengan piring kaca mulai terdengar. Terlihat dari cara makannya mereka adalah orang elit yang makan dengan cara elegan.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku dulu. Mungkin aku bisa menjemputmu dibandara," ucap Draco disela-sela makannya yang hampir selesai.

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu," singkat dan tepat ucapan Theo sukses membuat Draco mendengus kesal lalu mengunyah kembali dagingnya yang masih berada di piring kacanya.

Mereka hening lagi hingga Theo bertanya yang merusak mood Draco. "Kapan kau akan menikah?" Tanya Theo tanpa tampang berdosa.

"Umurku masih dua puluh lima. Aku belum mau terikat. Lagipula tak ada wanita yang sanggup mengoyahku," ucapnya sambil memotong dagingnya.

"Kau benar. Ice prince," ucap Theo tersenyum senang.

"Menginaplah dirumahku. Aku ingin melepas rindu dengan sepupuku yang tak pernah member kabar dan hanya mengirimkan sebuah foto bersama dengan oleh-oleh dari tempat yang ia datangi," sindir Draco sementara Theo tertawa lagi mendengar sindiran Draco.

"Baiklah Mate. Aku akan menginap dirumahmu, tenanglah."

"Namun kau boleh mendekati semua pelayanku. Termasuk Isabell," ucap Draco meneguk winenya lalu mengelam bibirnya yang pucat.

"Kecuali Hermione. Kau tak boleh menyentuhnya,"

"Benarkah? Aku boleh menyentuh Isabell?" Tanya Theo tak percaya. "Bukankah dia pelayan yang paling kau jaga? Dan siapa Hermione Granger? Apakah se-spesial itukah dia sampai kau melarangku?" Tanya Theo dengan nada penasaran.

"Tak ada yang spesial darinya. Hanya saja aku tak mau kau mendekatinya," ucap Draco meneguk segelas winenya lagi. Lalu ia memanggil pelayan.

"Berapa semuanya? Termasuk dengan biaya pria yang ada dihadapanku ini?" Tanya Draco menunjuk Theo. "Woaa, mate. Kau tak perlu membayarku, justru aku yang harus menaktirmu karena sudah lama tak bertemu?," namun sepertinya Draco tak peduli dengan ucapan Theo dan membayarnya bahkan ia juga memberikan tips untu pria itu.

"Malfoy tak pernah mau untuk ditaktir," ucapnya tersenyum atau menyeringai dan berjalan dengan gagah. Sementara Theo hanya mendengus pelan lalu menyeret koper miliknya.

Sebuah ancaman dari sang srigala kepada teman srigalanya.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Theo berjalan membelakangi Draco. ketika mereka sedang berjalan dirumah Draco yang besar. "Lama tak melihat rumahmu, Mate," ucapnya dengan senang, sementara pria yang ada dihadapannya hanya tersenyum tipis.

Pria berkulit coklat datang menhampiri Draco dan Theo dan menunduk untuk meminta dirinya yang membawa koper milik Theo. Theo menyerahkan kopernya dan Blaise membawanya dengan hormat.

Theo masih mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah rumah mewah milik Draco. "Hey, Mate. Mana yang namanya Hermione? Mungkin saja kalau aku mengenalinya aku tak mengejarnya," ucap Theo dengan menyeringai.

Sebuah suara lonceng mulai terdengar. Ditambah lagi wanita yang sedang dibicarakan sedang mengambil sesuatu dari lemari yang tinggi namun tak sampai.

"Hermione," suara dingin milik Draco membuat Hermione menoleh lalu menunduk dengan hormat. "Tuan, ada apa memanggil saya?" tanyanya sopan.

"Dia yang namanya Hermione," ucap Draco sambil menunjuk Hermione dengan telunjuknya.

Theo menatapnya dengan kagum. Ia melihat Hermione mulai atas sampai kebagian kaki. Matanya yang lebar, hidungnya yang mancung ditambah lagi dengan bibirnya yang mungil berwarna merah, kulit putih mulus melekat ditubuhnya, serta bentuk tubuh yang menggoda.

Tanpa sadar Theo menjilat bibir bawahnya matanya menatap Hermione dengan pandangan buas. "Pantas saja Draco menjaganya. Dia begitu menarik," pikir Theo. Draco melihat sepupunya berlaku aneh namun ia tak peduli. "Theo," panggilnya tak sabar.

"Ya Draco?" jawab Theo singkat dan tersadar oleh lamunannya yang sudah menjadi buas melihat tubuh Hermione yang menggoda.

"Lebih baik kau kekamar. Hermione antar dia kekamarnya," ucap Draco, melangkah pergi. "Kau bebas memilih kamarmu sendiri Theo, yang kosong tapi."

Hermione mengangguk hormat dan menyuruh Theo untuk mengikutinya. Jujur ingin sekali Theo melumatnya sekarang. Namun ia harus bertahan, Draco jauh lebih mengerikan kalau ia marah.

Theo memperhatikan Hermione. Pikiran kotor mulai menguasai pikirannya sedikit demi sedikit. Tubuh Hermione jauh lebih terlihat begitu menggoda dari belakang. Rasa iri menguasa dirinya. "Kenapa Draco bisa menikmati tubuhmu seutuhnya? Kalau akupun bisa," pikirnya dalam hatinya. Sebuah Rencana jahat mulai berputar didalam pikirannya. Rencana yang berbahaya, kalau ketahuan Draco tak-kan pernah mau melihatnya lagi.

Sebuah rencana gila yang menetang Srigala yang kejam.

**-X0x0xx0x0x0x0-**

Hermione membuka kunci pintu dengan beberapa anak kunci yang sedang dipegangnya. Degup jantungnya agak sedikit berdetak lebih kencang karena daritadi anak kunci itu tak bisa dibukanya. Sementara Theo sudah tak sabar untuk melancarkan aksinya. Ia memutar kunci itu namun tak bisa terbuka.

"Lama sekali?" guman Theo tak sabar.

"Maaf tuan. Daritadi kuncinya tak bisa dibuka," ucap Hermione cemas.

"Sini," ucap Theo sambil merebut kunci-kunci dengan kasar. Ia sudah hafal dengan kamar yang ada dihadapannya. kamar favorit Theo yang dimana tepat berada di dekat dapur. Kebiasaan buruk Theo adalah suka terbangun karena lapar. Makanya ia lebih memilih untuk tidur didekat dapur.

Hanya dalam hitungan lima menit, Theo sudah berhasil membuka pintu itu. Sementara Hermione hanya melongo melihatnya. Theo menyeringai senang atas keberhasilannya lalu masuk kedalam kamar itu.

Kamar yang didesain dengan gaya Vitoria yang kental nan klasik. Namun tentu saja kamar Draco jauh lebih mewah daripada kamar ini. Hermione menyeret koper milik Theo kedalam ruangan lalu menutup pintunya.

Suara pintu tertutup. Senyuman Theo berubah menjadi seringai yang liar dan haus akan tubuh wanita. "Tuan. Dimana saya bisa menaruh koper ini?" Tanya Hermione sopan. Theo hanya diam. Suara Hermione begitu merdu, bagaimana kalau desahannya? Apakah akan semerdu suaranya? Draco sungguh beruntung memiliki pelayan seperti dia.

Theo membalikan badannya. Menatap Hermione dengan senyuman ganjil. Hermione merasa dirinya terancam sekarang. Ia berjalan mundur, selangkah demi selangkah. Hingga ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya sudah bersentuhan dengan dinding yang dingin. Senyuman Theo semakin melebar melihat Hermione sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Hermione. Nama yang bagus, aku tak menyangka Draco bisa memiliki pelayan sepertimu,"

Mendengar ucapan Theo. Hermione mengetahui kemana jalur pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau memiliki tubuh yang sintal dan bagus. Bahkan diantara semua pelayan yang pernah dimiliki Draco. Kau adalah pelayan yang paling cantik." Ujarnya menjilat bibirnya. Langkah Theo semakin mendekati Hermione. Wajah cantiknya sedikit memucat sekarang.

"Tuan," suaranya bergetar. "Apakah Draco sengaja menyuruhnya untuk dinikmati pria ini?" Tanyanya dalam hati kecilnya

"Tak perlu takut Hermione. Permainanku tak sekasar Draco," ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Hermione ketakutan sekarang. Ia tak bisa berlari kemanapun karena disebelahnya lemari dan tembok.

Theo mendekatinya, memandang wajah Hermione yang cantik. Ia sedang menundukan kepalanya sekarang, Ketakutan.

Theo mendongakan wajah Hermione dengan tangannya. Hermione dapat melihat mata Theo yang berwarna hitam menusuk.

Theo mulai perlahan mencium bibir Hermione. Hermione mencoba meronta namun tak bisa. Tangan kekar Theo mulai mencekram tangannya yang mungil dan membenturkannya didinding itu. Melumat, menjilat dengan ganas. Pria itu menambah permainan mereka. Theo menghentikan ciumannya lalu menahan tangan Hermione dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kananya mulai bergerak bebas membuka kancing baju Hermione dengan kasar. Ia masih melumat bibir ranum itu.

"Apakah aku disini untuk menjadi seorang pelacur?" pikir Hermione dalam dirinya.

"Kau sungguh sempurna Hermione. Kalau saja kau seorang pelacur. Aku akan membayarmu dengan harga tinggi untuk tidur bersamamu dalam sehari. Bagaimana bisa Draco mendapatkanmu?" antara pujian dan hinaan menjadi satu.

Baik Theo maupun Draco tetap saja pria kaya yang hanya menginginkan sebuah kenikmatan tanpa peduli mau atau tidak.

Theo mulai menghimpit badannya yang mungil didinding. Menaikkan satu kaki Hermione dipinggulnya yang kekar. Hermione mengerang ketika Theo sedang memainkan lidahnya dimulut Hermione. Mengerang perlahan. Air mata perlahan mulai keluar dari mata Hazelnya.

Ia merasa terhina sekarang.

Sebuah pintu dibuka dengan kasar. Hermione menoleh kearah sumber suara. Matanya mebulat ketika melihat pria yang dikenalnya, Draco sudah diambang pintu. Rahangnya mengeras dan kulitnya memucat, tangannya mengepal menahan rasa amarah yang berada didalam hatinya. Sementara Theo masih memberikan tanda-tanda cinta darinya di leher mulus Hermione.

Draco berjalan dengan cepat melihat Theo yang sepertinya tak sadar bahaya sudah diambang mata. Ia mencekram pundak Theo dengan satu tangannya dan dalam satu tarikan Theo sudah terjatuh kelantai. Sementara Hermione terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia menutup dadanya dengan mencekram kancing bajunya.

"Apa-apaan kau Theodore Nott?!" ucapan Draco terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman yang mengerikan.

"Ma-Maafkan aku Draco," ucapnya gelisah.

"Kau tahu bukan! Aku sudah melarangmu dengannya. Kenapa kau melanggarnya?" Suara Draco membentak Theodore Nott yang gelisah. Draco melihat semuanya. Melihat bagaimana Theo menghimpit Hermione tanpa mempedulikan rontaan Hermione.

"Draco. wanita itu," ucapnya sambil menunjuk Hermione, Theo menelan ludahnya yang terasa serak. "Wanita itu menggodaku Draco. Dia bilang kalau aku tak menyetuhnya dia akan bilang kepadamu bahwa aku menamparnya," dusta Theodore Nott. Draco menyipitkan matanya, mendengar kebohongan Theo.

"Benarkah itu Hermione?" tanyanya melihat Hermione yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Ti—Tidak tuanku. Aku tak pernah berkata seperti itu,"

"Sungguh Draco. Apa kau percaya kepada perkataannya?" bela Theo atas perkataannya.

"Aku percaya kepadamu, Theodore. Wanita ini memang tak pantas," ucap Draco menatap Hermione dengan menusuk.

Hermione tak percaya dengan ucapan Draco. dia percaya padanya? Padahal Theo mengeluarkan saksi dusta.

Draco mengambil tangan Hermione dan memaksanya berdiri dengan kasar. Hermione dapat merasakan cengkraman Draco yang menyekitkan dipergelangan tangannya.

Draco menyeretnya keluar kamar Theo. Tanpa mempedulikan Hermione yang meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan. Hermione menahan rasa sakit dipergelangannya.

Draco menyeretnya tanpa ampun. Ia membawanya kekamarnya. Menngunci kamarnya dan melemparkan Hermione dengan kasar diranjangnya yang besar.

"Aku tak menyangka. Ternyata kau licik juga Hermione!" serunya parau. Ia menatap Hermione yang terbaring pada awalnya lalu bangun dan mencoba menatap tuannya yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Tuan," panggilnya lemah. "Saya tak mungkin melakukan itu," belannya. Namun sama sekali tak digubris oleh Draco yang malah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan menuduh. "Rendah sekali kau, Hermione? Apa uang yang kuberikan kurang? Makanya kau juga mau menjual tubuhmu kepada Theo?" Draco mengucapkannya dengan nada amarah tersirat di dalam perkataannya yang menyakitkan.

Rendah? Hermione tidak rendah. Itu yang hanya dipikiran tuannya yang tak tahu jalan cerita sebenarnya. Melahap saja ucapan si pendusta, Theodore Nott.

"Ow, aku tahu, Hermioe. Jadi ini alasanmu. Mengapa kau mau menjual tubuhmu padaku! ternyata kau licik juga, memanfaatkanku dengan cerita menyedihkanmu itu. Dasar rendah," perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya begitu menyakitkan hati. Hermione hanya menunduk. Ia merasa malu sekarang. Ia menyadari ia adalah wanita rendahan. Ia tak pantas untuk diangkat lagi derajatnya. Derajatnya sudah hancur sekarang.

Draco menatap Hermione dengan gusar. Matanya terpancar kilatan amarah.

"DENGAR AKU HERMIONE. KAU ADALAH MILIK-KU, AKU SUDAH MEMBELIMU. BAIK JIWA MAUPUN RAGAMU. JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENCOBA UNTUK KABUR ATAU MENJUAL TUBUHMU KEPADA SIAPAPUN." Ucap Draco yang terdengar egois sekarang.

Hermione mencekram tangannya. Ucapan Tuannya sungguh menyakitkan. Sebuah perasaan benci dan hina secara tak sadar mulai muncul didalam Hermione.

"KAU ADALAH PELACURKU. SAMPAI KAPANPUN KAU TETAP PELACURKU. DASAR RENDAHAN." Ucapnya dengan berteriak diwajah Hermione.

Tubuh Hermione bergetar hebat. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Aku bukan pelacurmu, Draco." desisnya penuh amarah.

"Bukan pelacur? Haha. Apa kau bercanda Hermione dear?" subuah nada penghinaan keluar dari bibirnya yang tipis. "Jangan membuat aku tertawa Hermione." Ungkapnya dengan nada dinginnya.

"Ya Draco. aku bukan pelacurmu," seru Hermione berdiri mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Draco.

"Beraninya kau rendah!" ucapnya mendorong Hermione dengan kasar keranjang miliknya, menindihnya dengan tubuhnya yang kekar. Hermione menatapnya dengan kilatan penuh amarah. Perkataan Draco sungguh tak bisa ditolerir. Ia sudah tak mengingat lagi apa posisinya sekarang. Hermione memukul punggung Draco. berusaha lepas dari tubuh pria itu namun tak bisa. Tubuh pria yang kekar itu terlalu kuat untuknya.

"Lihat ini Hermione," ucapnya senang sambil memainkan lonceng yang berada dileher Hermione. "Ini adalah sebuah tanda bahwa kau adalah milik-ku. Tak ada yang bisa mendapatkanmu kecuali, AKU," geramnya pada kata aku. Ia mencium Hermione dengan kasar, sementara Hermione meronta-ronta.

Ia melumat, menekan lidahnya kelidah Hermione. Hermione mengigit lidah Draco dan membuat Draco meringis kesakitan. "Kurang ajar sekali kau, Rendah." Ucapnya menampar Hermione dengan keras.

"Kali ini akan kau buat kau menyesali semua perkataanmu," Draco mengeram. Menindih Hermione tanpa peduli akan pukulan dari Hermione.

"Jadi kau mau bermain kasar? Aku akan memberikannya, Dear." Serunya senang.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Hermione menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut Draco. Pakaiannya serta pakaian milik tuannya sudah bercereran satu-satu dilantai. Hermione menatap ranjang itu dengan pandangan kosong. Permainan tuannya kali ini benar-benar membuat harga dirinya terluka.

Draco menamparnya, mencekram pundaknya. Bergerak dengan kasar diatas tubuhnya. Bahkan Draco mengumpat apapun dihadapan Hermione serta penghinaannya kepada Hermione.

Cinta? Jangan harap akan muncul.

Hermione benar-benar membenci pria itu. Sungguh, pria yang membuatnya sudah tak layak disebut sebagai wanita. Ia sudah tak peduli. Draco sudah merampasnya. Merampas semua yang berada ditubuhnya. Bukan hanya tubuhnya melainkan jiwanya. Ia merasa jiwanya terguncang. Ia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana tuannya menyentuhnya dengan kasar dan kejam.

Ingatan itu bagaikan kaset roll yang terus diputar berulang-ulang. Tuannya mengucapkan sumpah serapah padanya. Sentuhan tuannya yang memabukan walaupun kasar.

Sekarang ia sudah tak peduli. Ia sudah tak peduli tentang hatinya yang meronta-ronta. Ia menjerit frustasi, mengacak-acak rambutnya. Melemparkan selimut yang ada dihapannya.

Air mata penyesalan keluar dari matanya. Hatinya terasa sakit. Rasa pilu yang menjalar dihatinya. Ia menjerit mencoba menumpahkan semua kekesalannya terhadap pria brengsek, Draco.

Hermione menjerit frustasi. Melemparkan semuanya. Draco meninggalkannya sendirian bagaikan wanita gila yang mengalami trauma fisik dan batin. Namun itu benar, Draco tak pernah merasa iba terhadap Hermione. Bercinta dengannya tanpa perasaan cinta melainkan hanya sebuah nafsu dari tuannya yang hendak disalurkannya.

Hermione kini membenci pria itu. Hermione masih ingat bagaimana Hermione memohon agar Draco tak menyiksanya, namun sia-sia. Ia tak peduli dan menatap Hermione dengan kilatan amarah.

Hermione menagis sekeras mungkin. Menumpahkan semua perasaan dihatinya. Menumpahkan rasa sakitnya. Menumpahkan semua rasa kesalnya terhadap pria itu. Pria brengsek yang sudah mengubah segalanya.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Draco meneguk tehnya dengan lembut. Ia bagaikan tak ada amarah apapun. Bahkan ia malah sempat bercerita kepada Theo. Theo duduk disebelahnya membaca majalah playboy edisi khusus milik Draco. Hingga sebuah langkah lemah kaki berjalan menuruni tangga. Hermione mengenakan kemeja putih milik Draco yang sudah disediakannya sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. Draco tak peduli dan terus menatap layar kaca yang jauh lebih menarik daripada Hermione.

Theo menatap Hermione dengan pandangan tak pecaya. Hermione kini bagaikan barang rusak. Ia membawa pakaian ditangannya dan berjalan kekamarnya tanpa ada jiwa didalam tubuhnya. Namun satu, Theo dapat melihat kilatan amarah ketika melihat pria berambut pirang yang sedang asyik meminum the miliknya.

"Mate. Kau apakan dia? Kenapa dia sampai bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Theo menatap Hermione dengan pandangan iba.

"Aku hanya memberikan dia hukuman." Jawab Draco singkat. Ia menaruh cangkir teh dengan aroma crisant miliknya dimeja. Lalu melangkah pergi.

"Mau kemana kau Mate?" Tanya Theo penasaran.

Draco menyeringai senang. "Jalan-jalan," ucapnya singkat.

"Aku ikut mate," seru Theo. Namun Draco melarangnya. "Kau jalan-jalan sendiri. Aku mau bersenang-senang dengan Hermione," ucapnya singkat dan berjalan kearah Hermione.

Theo mendegus kesal melihat ulah saudara sepupunya. Namun kalau dipikir-pikir Hermione memang membutuhkan hiburan. Kasihan dia di hukum Draco sampai seperti itu.

"Kau mau mengajaknya kemana, mate?"

"Rahasia. Hukumannya belum selesai," seru Draco singkat dengan seringai khas miliknya dan membuat Theo terdiam.

"Mate," panggilnya lemah. Namun Draco sudah pergi menuju kamar Hermione.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author note : **

**Review akan membuat author senang. Rnr **

**Don't be a silent reader okay. Ini adalah cerita pengganti Save me Doctor yang sudah tamat.**

**Keep Smile.**

**R. Jack Skelenton.**

**Thanks untuk semuanya yang telah Meriview, memfave dan memfollow cerita ini. Sungguh author tak menyangka bakal direview sebanyak itu **** thanks semuanya.**

**Jawaban Review :**

**Dramione Loversss : Chap 5 nya udah update silahkan dinikmati. **** Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**Ochan Malfoy : iya Chap yang kemaren panjang sekarang malah pendek. Maaf y aide Author dah mentok. Wkwk. Ia Dracokan ganas, takut ya? Draco mulai suka? Bagaimana jawabannya setelah membaca Chapter ini? Hermione? Wah dah bacakan sekarang dah ada jawabannya. Isabell iya kelihatannya. Dichap ini dia dikit ya keluarnya, wkwkwk. Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**Ajeng puspita : Puas? Bagaimana dengan Chap ini? Puaskah? Wkwk, masih ada Typo ya? Wah susah bgt itu . Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**Yuina Noe-Chan : next chap bakal panas. Wah gimana ya? Mikir, nanti makin panas malah naik ratednya, wkwk. Isabell, konflik baru tentu donk. Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**Kebab : iya Nott ya muncul. Bahkan dichap ini juga muncul banyak kok, wkwk. Nie udah update cepet kok. Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**Destinmerry: wanita? Wanita yang mana ya? Skelenton cengo. Lanjut terus kechapter 4? Lima mungkin . wkwk, Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**SlytherSoul : Jangan siksa Hermione. Hmm gimana ya? Chap depan aja deh jawabannya. Ron gak sembuh? Kasihan donk. Wkwk,gak bosen nunggunya. Oke, silahkan. Monggo, Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**Rest : Hermione hamil? Wah adegan itu bakal muncul di chap(tersembunyi) wkwk. Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**Caca : iya ada theo. Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**Shizyldrew : iya theo muncul. Cinta segitiga? Wah tunggu dulu wkwkw. Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**Chalttermore3-23 : iya ada konflik baru. Theo juga menunjukan batang hidungnya wkwk. Ia ada complicated nie. Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**Milkyways99 : nie udah update critanya. Suka thx ya **** Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**Moku-Chan : okey. Nie udah lanjut silahkan dinikmati ya. Lemonnya terhot? Wkwk, naik donk rantingnya? Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**Vermthy: konflik sama Isabel? Wah kelihatannya belum nie. Iya kasihan Hermione diteriakin sama Draco. pingin tahu, dah kejawabkan. Wkwk. Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**Bulu idung: nie udah update silahkan dibaca. Monggo. Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**Christabelicious : iya Draco nakal banget kan. Kharater Theo bikin konflik tentu donk, wkwk Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**X-Mionez : Draco keren, so pasti donk. Haha. Iya kasihan Hermione tapi dari judulnya kan begitu, haha, Isabel jadi arwah penganggu? Wah gimana ya? Wkwk. Ia dia cemburu bagt sama Hermione. Haha. Ia hanya skelenton yang tahu apakah berubah atau tidak. Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**Ms. Loony Lovegood: theo temen masa kecil? Um kelihatannya gimana ? haha. Mirip ya sama luna? Luna terlalu baik, gak tega buat dia jadi jahat****. Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**Hermalfoy : sadis? Iya mungkin dan chap ini jugu kelihatannya. Oke gak bakal lama kok. Jangan khawatir ****. Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**Michelleoey : udah terlanjur suka. Thx ya. Baca sampe tamat. Oke. Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**Erva sabaku : thx atas kritiknya. Ia seharusnya master itu dominan sama slavenya ya. Ia seharusnya belum tumbuh perasaan cinta ya. Bener bgt. Ia maaf ya. Bagaimana dengan Chap 5? Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**Supertrapnew: oke dibaca terus thx ya. Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**Hikari renchen : keren thx. Update, nie udah update monggo dibaca. Draco cemburu sama Theo bagus juga tuh. Nanti ya dichap yang tak tahu kapan. Nae rated M? wah Maaf ya. Gak bisa, wkwk Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**Valerieva: suka bgt, thanks u.. semoga chapter ini puas. Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**GUEST : Keren thx ya, udah update nieh.. Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**Malfoy Dilane9 : gak terlalu frontal kok. Tenang aja, malah bagus kamu bisa ungkapin thx ya. Kurang panjang? Yang kemarin di chap 4 thu 5k+ lho. Wkwk. Nie udah lewat 4 k+ wkwk. Tunggu ya chap selanjutnya. Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**Yummy : Spechless? Karena apa nie? Karena Draco? wkwk, nie udah update kilat kok. Thanks udah review ya :D.**

**Guest : bagus thx. Kasian Hermione aku juga , Thanks udah review ya :D.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, My Lord.**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****R. Jack Skelenton. **

**Demi kekasihnya yang sedang sakit parah. Hermione Granger rela berkerja di rumah Malfoy Manor yang terkenal kaya dan baik hati. Demi uang untuk mengobatan sang kekasih. Namun ia tak pernah menduga bahwa sang Malfoy adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda.**

"**Dengan permintaan uang sebanyak itu? Bagaimana kau bisa megembalikannya?"/ "Tu****—****Tubuhku. Tubuhku juga untukmu,"/ demi apapun bahkan ia harus menghadapi sang monster untuk kesembuhan kekasihnya. Yes, My Lord.**

**Rated : T semi M (Always)**

**-Xoxoxoxxoxo-**

Draco membuka pintu kamar Hermione dengan kasar. Sementara Hermione yang berada dikamarnya sontak terkejut. Rasa kebencian kembali menjalar dari dalam hati Hermione. Pria yang paling tak ingin dia lihat ada dihadapannya dengan senyuman jahat terpampang diwajahnya yang mempesona. Hermione melonjak dari kasurnya dan berdiri disamping kasur miliknya. Draco memperhatikan Hermione, melihatnya seakan menarik.

Yah, bagi Draco, wanita yang masih mengenakan kemeja putih miliknya ini selalu terlihat menarik. Rambut coklatnya yang mengembang, mata hazel yang lembut dan menggoda, sekaligus bibir merah tipis yang begitu lembut ketika dirasakan, kulitnya yang berwarna putih bersih seperti selalu dirawat oleh pemiliknya dan tubuhnya yang mungil dan seksi membuat sang tuannya tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak mencicipinya. Bahkan seharipun.

Hermione bagaikan makanan penutup yang paling di favoritnya. Tak pernah sehari dia tak ingin untuk tak mencicipinya. Mata Draco menunjukan seringai lapar dimatanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Hermione dan wanita itu hanya diam bagaikan sudah disihir untuk membeku.

Draco berjalan mendekati Hermione. Memperhatikan wajahnya yang masih berantakan akibat ulahnya sebelumnya. Draco menyeringai kejam, tangannya yang ramping nan lentik mulai menyentuh wajah cantik milik Hermione. Ia menyentuhnya menatap matanya, mata Hermione yang di isi kebencian kepada dirinya. Mata kelabu itu seakan tak peduli bahwa mata hazel itu menatapnya dengan pandangan mengancam. Ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya yang merah kepada Hermione. Menciumnya dengan lembut dan sedikit liar. Namun yang ia rasakan adalah berciuman dengan pantung. Hermione tak membalas ciuman itu, hanya diam dan tak memberikan reaksi apapun terhadap ciuman tuannya yang kini melumat bibirnya dengan lembut dan ganas.

Draco melepaskan ciumannya menatap kilatan amarah yang ditangkap dimatanya. "Kenapa Hermione? Kau marah padaku? karena aku bermain kasar denganmu?" Tanya Draco dengan nada menghina dan menggoda menjadi satu. Hermione masih diam menatap tuannya dengan amarah dihatinya yang membara. Kekesalannya sungguh tak bisa ditolerir sampai-sampai ia hanya diam tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Draco.

"Hmm, kenapa Hermione? Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku? Apa kau lupa siapa tuanmu? Bukankah kalau tuan bertanya kau harus menjawab?" Draco menyeringai senang. Tubuh Hermione bergetar menahan amarahnya sekarang, "Kenapa ada pria seperti ini di dunia ini?" batin Hermione.

Draco bagaikan setan yang sedang menggoda manusia agar jatuh kedalam dosa.

"Kau bilang…" ucapan Draco mengantung, "Kau bilang bahwa kau bukan pelacurku? Kenapa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu Hermione?" Tanya Draco sambil mencekram dagu Hermione. Menatap kilatan amarah sang wanita yang membuatnya tersenyum senang sekarang.

"Jawab aku, Hermione. Ini adalah lelucon yang paling lucu yang pernah ku dengar!" serunya sambil memperhatikan wajah Hermione.

"Karena, aku akan membayar utangku," jawaban yang membuat Draco tercengang. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya yang ada diwajah Hermione dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia berjalan mundur selangkah mencoba memproses ucapan Hermione.

Ia berbalik badan. Hermione menatap tuannya dengan ekspresi binggung akibat perubahan sikap yang mendadak. Draco tertawa. Tertawa melengking dan mengerikan.

"Kau bercanda Hermione?" disela tawanya, ia berbalik mendekati Hermione memperhatikan kembali wajah cantik itu. " Membayar hutang? itu adalah jawaban terkonyol yang pernah aku dengar," ucapnya sambil menghapus air matanya akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Aku tak bercanda. Kau lihat saja aku akan membayar hutangku," seru Hermione dengan kesal.

"Baiklah aku percaya. Namun sampai utang itu lunas. Kau tetap pelacurku," ucapnya dengan nada skakartis tanpa belas kasihan. Draco mendekati Hermione merebahkannya dengan kasar keranjang yang jauh lebih kecil dari ranjangnya yang besar. Ia memperhatikan wajah Hermione, menyentuh bibir merah itu dengan jempolnya lalu menyeringai liar. Sementara Hermione menatapnya dengan pandangan tak takut terhadapnya dan malah membuat Draco semakin tertantang.

"Kau mau tahu, kenapa semua wanita berlomba-lomba untuk tidur diranjangku?" ucap Draco dengan nada mengodanya dan jarinya mulai bergerak kebawah menuju leher Hermione. "Karena seperti ini yang akan kulakukan kepada mereka. Kau beruntung Hermione, karena bisa menikmatinya gratis." Seru Draco senang lalu mulai mencium bibir Hermione dengan lembut.

Draco melumat bibir Hermione, memasukan lidahnya dan bergumul dengan lidah Hermione yang pasif. Hampir lima belas menit mereka melakukan ciuman yang lembut namun panas itu. Draco mencium telinga Hermione menggigitnya dengan mesra sementara Hermione mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan siksaan dari tuannya.

Tangannya mulai turun, membuka kancing kemeja putih miliknya dengan perlahan. Sementara ia masih sibuk dengan ciuman panasnya dileher Hermione. Tangan Hermione mendekap punggung Draco yang kekar. Ia mengerang tertahan, menikmati permainan gila dari tuannya.

Ciuman memabukan itu mulai menjalar, ciuman itu bagaikan sengatan listrik yang menyengat permukaan tubuh Hermione. Hermione menjambak rambut Draco akibat ulah Draco yang terkesan liar tersebut.

"Tu—Tuan.. arrrghh, Hen—Hentikan," sela Hermione diantara erangannya. Draco seakan tak peduli dan malah bergerak liar di atas tubuh Hermione, mencium semua milik Hermione.

Suara Hermione malah membuat Draco semakin begerak liar. Suara Hermione bagaikan musik yang begitu indah yang terserap ditelinga Draco. Wajah Hermione memerah akibat ulah Draco yang sedang melancarkan aksinya. Wajah Hermione adalah sesuatu yang jauh lebih menarik daripada permata.

"Kau memang menarik. Hermione,"

**-Xoxoxoxoxooxoxo-**

Draco menatap wajah Hermione yang sedang tertidur lelap dikasurnya, senyuman mengembang diwajahnya yang tampan. Dirapikannya anak rambut Hermione yang sedikit menutup wajahnya yang kelelahan karena baru saja bercinta dengannya. Permainan yang biasanya disajikan untuk para wanita kaya yang tergila-gila kepada Draco, kini ia memberikannya kepada Hermione. Dan terlihat jelas Hermione kelelahan teramat sangat, namun Draco tersenyum puas dengan aksinya.

Ia mengecup kening Hermione dengan lembut. Senyuman tulus keluar dari topengnya yang dingin. Draco senang melihat Hermione yang sedang tertidur, seakan begitu damai. Padahal masalah batin dan fisik yang diterimanya sungguh mengerikan dan mungkin membuatnya susah untuk tidur.

Draco membuka pintu kamar Hermione dan mendapati Theo yang sedang menonton televisi miliknya.

Draco berjalan kearah Theo dengan senang. Matanya begitu terkejut ketika melihat foto Hermione berada dihandphone milik Theo. Amarah kekesalan mendidih langsung dikepalanya dan matanya seakan gelap.

"APA-APAAN ITU THEO," Geramnya marah, sementara Theo segera memasukan ponselnya dan menatap Draco dengan cemas.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Theo cepat.

"Kau membuatku kesal, Theodore." Ucapnya dengan nada biasa namun terselipkan amarah yang memuncak dinada suaranya.

Theodore. Draco akan memagil namanya ketika ia sedang marah. Theo berdiri berjalan mundur. Jujur daripada melawan Draco lebih baik ia masuk kedalam kandang yang dijaga oleh anjing liar rabies.

Draco mengepalkan tangannya. Sementara Theo tak memberikan jawaban yang bagus akan pertanyaan Draco dan malah membuatnya semakin kesal. "Maaf Draco. tapi kau tahu, Hermione itu menarik,"

DUAAAKK,

BRRUGGGH.

Sebuah pukulan serta seseorang terjatuh dilantai terdengar menjadi satu. Theodore memegang wajahnya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Draco tepat dibagian matanya. Rasa sakit menjalar di matanya sekarang.

Draco menaiki tubuh Theodore yang terjatuh, mencekram kera baju milik Theodore dan menarik wajah Theo untuk mendekat kearahnya. "Bukankah aku sudah memberimu peringatan, Theodore?" geram Draco, urat kebiruan mulai menonjol di sekitar keningnya.

Theo meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Mulutnya seakan membeku tak bisa berbicara. Percuma berbicara, Draco kalau marah tak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun.

"Maaf, Draco." dan sebuah pukulan melayang dihidungnya, membuat darah segar sedikit keluar di bagian hidungnya. Kali ini Theo benar-benar meringis kesakitan dan memegang hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

Draco menghempaskan tubuh Theodore dan berjalan melangkahnya pergi. "Blaise," panggilnya dan dengan segera Blaise datang.

"Balut lukanya. Aku mau jalan-jalan," ucap Draco meninggalkan Theo dan Blaise.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo0-**

Hermione terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, pakaiannya sudah terlepas kemana-mana. Ia terbangun menyentuh lehernya, wajahnya memerah seketika ketika mengingat apa yang dilakukan tuannya. Kali ini permainan mereka jauh lebih lembut daripada biasanya.

Biasanya Draco akan bertingkah kasar. Namun kali ini Draco bertingkah lembut. Semuanya, ciumannya, pelukannya, tatapan matanya, semuannya. Bahkan Draco sama sekali tak mengucapkan perkataan kasar seperti biasanya. Hermione menatap lengannya yang sedikit terluka akibat ulah Draco, menurutnya permainan ini tak sebanding dengan kekerasan yang biasanya Draco lakukan. Rasa benci kembali menjalar kembali di ulu hatinya.

Hermione masih mengingat senyuman nakal Draco, tatapan matanya yang lembut namun liar, sentuhan-sentuhan yang bagaikan listrik yang membuatnya mendesah tak tahan. Kini ia tahu kenapa para wanita berlomba-lomba untuk bisa membuat Draco untuk mau tidur dengannya. Namun ia tak peduli. Ia hanyalah sebuah benda yang bebas dinikmati tuannya.

"Ah. Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Hermione melirik jam kecil manis di atas meja kecil disamping ranjangnya. "Jam enam sore? Aku belum melakukan tugasku," ucap Hermione bergegas kekamar mandi membersihkan tubuhnya secepat yang ia bisa dan memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat namun rapi.

Hermione segera keluar dari kamarnya. Menuju tempat dimana blaise biasanya ada bersama para pelayan lainnya. Ia menatap sekilas pria berambut hitam sedang duduk disofa menonton acara dewasa. "Gila," pikir Hermione menatap Theodore.

"Hermione," suara berat milik Theo membuat Hermione nyaris melonjak. "Ya tuan?" jawab Hermione singkat.

"Kemari," ucapnya lagi. Hermione mengerti dan berjalan mendekati Theo.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanyanya semanis mungkin. Ingin sekali Hermione memukul kepala Theodore saking kesalnya akibat pendustaannya di hadapan Draco.

"Duduk." Perintah Theo. Menyuruh Hermione untuk duduk di sofa disebelahnya. Hermione melakukan perintah Theo dan duduk di sofa yang disediakan.

"Apa yang dilakukan Draco selama kau bercinta dengannya?" Tanya Theo langsung dan membuat Hermione bingung.

"Maksud anda apa tuan?" Tanya Hermione bingung.

"Maksud saya. Apa saja yang dilakukan Draco ketika bercinta denganmu? Seperti mencium, memeluk, atau memukul mungkin?" Tanya Theo. Matanya masih sama menatap lurus kelayar kaca yang berada tepat diwajahnya.

"Tuan Draco? memukul, menampar, berkata kasar, dia adalah pria yang kasar dan itu sudah sering saya terima. Namun tadi dia bertingkah baik, berbeda dari biasanya." Ucap Hermione terang-terangan.

Theo mengangkat satu alis miliknya lalu menoleh ke wajah Hermione. Ia masih melihat luka biru di bagian pipinya, mungkin akibat tamparan Draco.

"Maaf atas sebelumnya. Aku bersikap lancang kepadamu. Aku tak menyangka Draco serius dengan ucapannya. Seharusnya aku tak menyentuhmu," ucap Theo. Namun ada yang aneh dengan mata Theo terdapat bekas lebam serta di bagian hidungnya terdapat perban.

"Ada apa dengan wajah anda?" Tanya Hermione bingung menyentuh wajah Theo dibagian bibirnya yang terluka.

"Draco memukulku. Dia kesal karena aku masih saja menyentuhmu. Kau tahu bukan, Draco tak bercanda akan ucapannya." Ucap Theo, " Tapi setidaknya ia masih ingat bahwa aku saudaranya jadi ia tak sampai membunuhku," kekeh Theo, namun Hermione masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Iya kira Draco tak akan memukulnya sampai seperti ini.

"Draco suka main kasar, ya?" Tanya Theo mengambil tangan Hermione dan menaruhnya kembali ke Hermione, sementara Hermione menganguk singkat.

"Dia tak pernah memperlakukan wanita seperti itu Hermione. Draco adalah pria yang paling mengerti tentang wanita. Aku tak menyangka ia akan melakukanmu dengan kasar seperti itu. Aku tahu Draco memiliki sifat gampang marah dan gampang sekali memukul. Kalau sampai marah," ucap Theo menjelaskan.

"Kau tak perlu salahkan dia. Dia memang sudah dididik oleh ayahnya seperti itu."

Hermione bigung kenapa Theo mau menjelaskan masalalu Tuannya, Draco.

"Aku adalah seorang dokter yang bertugas dalam psikologi. Aku mengerti sifat Draco seperti apa, bahkan aku dapat mengetahui hasrat terpendam didalam Draco kepadamu, Hermione Granger."

Hermione masih diam tak menjawab.

"Aku juga tahu, tentang Blogmu yang menuliskan kisahmu dan kekasihmu diblog tersebut. Namun aku tak menyangka kenapa Draco bisa mendapatkanmu? Bahkan jujur saja, aku juga membaca semua tulisanmu yang menyedihkan itu. Kau ingat penyumbang yang menyumbangkan 25 juta euro dengan nama Mr. T?" Tanya theo menatap Hermione.

Mata Hermione membelalak. Ia tak menyangka Theodore adalah penyumbang yang paling tinggi. "Ja—Jadi. Mr. T, itu anda?" Tanya Hermione.

"Ya. Itu aku. Apa kau memberi tahu kekasihmu?" Tanya Theo menyipitkan matanya. "Memberitahunya kau adalah seorang pelacur spesial milik Draco? pria terkaya di ingris raya dan termasuk juga pria tertampan nomor satu?" Tanyanya dengan nada menuduh.

"Tidak. Aku tak memberi tahu kekasihku. Kalau sampai ia tahu, dia tak akan mau menemuiku, dan di pasti lebih baik mati daripada sembuh," jawab Hermione dengan nada membentak. Air mata perlahan keluar dari matanya. Mengingat semua hal tentang kekasihnya.

"Jadi ini akhirnya. Kau mengambil jalan pintas namun hitam?"

Hermione meremas pundaknya. Air mata perlahan menetes mengenai pakaiannya, tubuhnya bergetar menahan sedih dan hancurnya perasaannya.

"Tapi kalau aku jadi kau. Aku akan berbuat seperti itu. Kau menarik, kalau kau menjual tubuhmu. Mungkin saja kau bisa mendapatkan satu milyar Hermione. Draco mendapatkanmu dengan harga obral kurasa,"

'Obral?' Hermione bukan barang obralan. Mungkin perkataan Theo ada benarnya juga? Menjadi pelacur seperti ini! Bahkan pelacur yang asli bisa mendapatka lebih dari ini.

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Hermione.

Theodore terdiam sejenak. Menatap air mata Hermione. Ia mengambil tisu menghapus air mata Hermione dengan lembut dan tersenyum sedikit. "Karena aku ingin tahu kelanjutan ceritamu,"

Ia mendekap Hermione. Mengusap pelan rambut coklat mengembang itu dengan lembut.

"Maaf bila itu mengusikmu, Draco barusan saja pergi. Meninggalkan aku yang sendirian dan lupa tentang Inggris. Kurasa ia masih kesal denganku. Bagaimana kalau kita main game saja? untuk mengusir rasa bosan dan sedihmu juga," ucap Theo melepaskan tubuh Hermione dan menatapnya. Hermione menganguk singkat pertanda ia setuju.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoo-**

Draco meneguk Fire whikey yang ada dihadapannya dengan segera. Ia masih kesal dengan ulah Theodore. Bukankah Draco sudah mengancamnya? Draco paling benci jika ada orang yang tak menurutinya, itu adalah sebuah penghinaan untuknya.

Draco menuangkan fire whiskeynya dengan kesal. Menuangkannya digelas kecil yang baginya itu tidak cukup. "Pelayan," serunya kesal.

Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan rambut spike muncul dihadapannya.

"Berikan aku gelas besar dan es batu," serunya.

"Baik tuan,"

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan itu kembali dengan segelas besar dan es batu didalamnya.

Draco menerimanya alias merebutnya, menuangkan fire whiskeynya kegelas itu, lalu meneguknya. Rasa lega menjalar seketika. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah rokok dikantung sakunya, menyalakan apinya dan mulai menghisapnya. Asap mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Ia menatap wanita yang sedang berlenggak-lenggok dengan tiang sebagai temannya. Draco hanya menyeringai, pikiran nakal merasuki dirinya. Ia membayangkan Hermione berpakaian minim melakukan hal yang sama dengan para penari sriptis itu. Tentu menarik, namun gadis baik masih melekat di badan Hermione. Membuat Draco semakin tertantang dengan Hermione.

"Sendirian?" suara lembut seorang wanita yang tak tahu malu datang dan duduk disamping Draco.

Draco hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu mendengus. "Kau tak lihat? Memang aku sedang bersama beberapa orang?" Tanya Draco ketus. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum manis dan menatap Draco.

"Kau terlihat sendirian," jawabnya.

Dan Draco hanya menghisap rokoknya lagi. Tak peduli dengan ucapan wanita yang ada disebelahnya yang sedang memesan juice.

Pesanan sudah diantar. Draco tersenyum menghina melihat pesanan wanita yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau datang ke club seperti ini. Dan hanya memesan sebuah jus? Mending kau minum ini," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan gelasnya yang berisi fire whiskey.

"Maaf aku bukan peminum,"

"Polos sekali. Lalu kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Draco dengan nada menghina.

"Temanku mengajak-ku kemari. Awalnya aku tak setuju namun dia memaksaku," jawabnya kesal sambil melihat wanita yang sedang menari tak jelas dilantai dansa dengan seorang pria.

Draco hanya tersenyum kecut melihatnya. Draco meminum kembali minumannya. Mereka bercerita satu sama lain dan tanpa sangka Draco sudah menghabiskan dua botol fire whiskey namun ia tak peduli akan semua ucapan wanita yang ada disampingnya itu. Sesekali ia menjawab ya atau hn atau hanya tersenyum. Namun wanita itu terus berbicara dan membuatnya kepalanya mulai pusing dan sedikit meracau tak jelas.

"Cukup. Aku tahu cerita itu hanyalah sebuah trik darimu miss, aku setuju. Satu ciuman mungkin membuat kau puas," racaunya tak jelas. Dimata Draco semua wanita sama hanya menginginkan kekayaannya saja tak lebih. Draco mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir milik wanita yang tak dikenalnya. Dikecupnya dengan lembut dan wanita itu juga membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut dan liar. Draco sedikit tertantang namun mereka berciuman hampir lima belas menit dan Draco melepaskannya.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang. Ciumanmu hebat juga, miss." Ucap Draco mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan uang kepada pelayan. Ia memasukan kembali dompetnya dan pikirannya mulai pusing. Ia berjalan sempoyongan, menabrak kursi dan beberapa orang disana.

"Hey." Ucap seorang pria kesal sambil mendorong pundak Draco. Draco hanya menyeringai melihatnya. "Bodoh," racaunya tak jelas.

"Beraninya kau. Kau tak tahu siapa aku!" ucap pria berbadan besar dan kekar, namun Draco tak peduli.

"Siapa kau? Aku tak peduli." Ucap Draco menantang masalah.

Wanita yang menemaninya segera menghampiri Draco dan meminta maaf, sehingga Draco tak merasakan pukulan diwajahnya yang tampan.

"Sir, akan kuantar pulang kau" kata wanita itu menopang Draco menuntunnya menuju Draco.

Draco mulai meracau tak jelas, mengomel tentang kekesalannya terhadap Theo dan masih banyak lagi. Sementara wanita itu hanya tersenyum mendengar racauan Draco yang menurutnya lucu.

"Jadi kau tinggal dikawasan elit? Menarik," guman wanita itu dan melaju kencang.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo-**

Jam sudah menunjukan jam dua belas malam. Suara gaduh di dekat tangga membuat Hermione terbangun dari tidurnya. Suara gaduh yang ia tahu berasal dari tuannya, Draco dan suara seorang wanita yang ia tak kenal.

Hermione bangun dari ranjangnya, mengikat tali baju tidurnya dan membuka pintu. Ia melihat Blaise sedang membawa tuannya bersama seorang wanita cantik, berambut coklat dan sungguh cantik. Theodore juga baru keluar dari kamarnya, atau lebih tepatnya baru menyolong makanan dari dapur dan melihat sepupunya tergeletak seperti itu.

"Terimakasih atas servisnya Draco," goda wanita itu menatap Draco yang sedang meracau tak jelas.

"Tentu, Miss. Senang bertemu denganmu, kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, hiks..hiks," ucap Draco disela mabuknya. Draco berdiri mengecup kening wanita itu dan Hermione melihat ulah tuannya, menurutnya Draco hanyalah pria yang pandai mempermainkan wanita, "Bodoh," umpatnya dalam hati.

"Mate, mate." Serunya sambil mengeleng kepala menatap Draco.

"Kau harus mencobanya Theo. Ciuman wanita tadi sungguh nikmat, hisk, hiks"

"Sudah sebaiknya kau tidur," ucap Theo menaruh salah satu tangan Draco kepundaknya begitu juga dengan Blaise.

"Hermione. Lebih baik kau kembali tidur," ucap Theo.

"Hermione. "panggil Draco disela-sela mabuknya. Draco melepaskan tangannya dari Theo dan Blaise lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Hermione, sebelum mendekat kearah Hermione ia sudah mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tertidur. Untung saja Hermione segera mendekap tubuh Tuannya kalau tidak mungkin Draco gegar otak sekarang.

Blaise dan Theo segera memapah Draco ke kamarnya. "Hermione kembalilah ke kamarmu. Aku akan mengurus Draco.

**-Xoxoxoxxoxo0x0x0x0xx0x-**

Hermione menatap langit-langit dikamarnya. Diwajahnya terbayang wajah Ron. Ingin sekali ia menjenguk kekasihnya itu, namun apa daya. Ia sudah menandatangani perjanjian dengan Lucifer sekarang.

Draco. tuannya itu. Adalah pria yang dibencinya. Ia membencinya. Rasa dendamnya meninggi ketika mengingat tuannya itu menghina kekasihnya. Apa salahnya dengan Ron? Aku mencintainya." Batin Hermione merebahkan badannya dan memikirkan wajah kekasihnya.

"Apakah Ron sudah sembuh? Apa dia akan mau menerimaku lagi suatu hari saat ketika aku lepas dari cengkraman Draco?" pertanyaan yang terus berputar di kepala Hermione.

Namun sepintar apapun Hermione pasti tak mungkin bisa menjawabnya. Hermione memikirkan ucapan Theo tentang Draco yang tiba-tiba masuk begitu saja dipikirannya.

"**Kau tak perlu salahkan dia. Dia memang sudah dididik oleh ayahnya seperti itu."**

Didik oleh ayahnya? Apakah ayahnya kejam terhadapnya sampai-sampai ia bisa menjadi seperti itu? Apakah Draco tak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang ayahnya? Memikirkan tuannya yang menyimpan banyak misteri tentangnya membuat Hermione mengeluh.

Tuannya terlalu menyimpan misteri tentangnya. Yang Hermione tahu dia adalah seorang pria yang gampang sekali marah. Namun mendengar cerita dari Blaise, tuannya sepertinya seorang yang baik, tidak jahat. Namun mengingat akan kelakuan Draco yang seenaknya dan liar membuat Hermione sedikit penasaran.

Ditambah lagi dengan perubahan sikap Draco yang sangat mendadak marah menjadi ramah. Sedih menjadi gembira. Namun mengingat dari tingkahnya yang kasar namun disisi lain bisa lembut membuat Hermione menjadi bingung.

Bingung dan membencinya sekaligus. Melihat wajah tuannya? Lebih baik ia buta daripada melihatnya. Seringai jahatnya yang menyebalkan. Ciumannya yang liar yang menyentuh kulit Hermione namun tetap saja bagi Hermione. Draco tetap tak menghargai wanita.

Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan matanya dan badannya yang lelah karena diajak bermain terus dengan tuannya. Entah berapa kali ia bermain, rasanya tuannya tak pernah mau berhenti untuk tak mengajaknya.

"Ini gila," ucap Hermione dan pergi kealam mimpi.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author note : **

**Review akan membuat author senang. Rnr **

**Don't be a silent reader okay. Ini adalah cerita pengganti Save me Doctor yang sudah tamat.**

**Thx untuk orang-orang yang udah memfollow namun tak mereview, terimakasih banyak. (Evil sound)**

**Keep Smile.**

**R. Jack Skelenton.**

**Thanks untuk semuanya yang telah Meriview, memfave dan memfollow cerita ini. Sungguh author tak menyangka bakal direview sebanyak itu **** thanks semuanya.**

**Jawaban Review :**

**Vermthy: iya updatenya lebih lama gara-gara gak punya ide. Maaf ya, maaf atas kurang puasnya anda. Kurang panas Dramionenya? Gimana dengan Chap ini? Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Kim Ri Ha: jengkel haha, iya Draco bisa langsung percaya namun dichap ini ada sesuatu, oke, bakal dipasang deh. Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Diya1013 : ehm, ide menarik tuh. Coba ya wkwk. Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Fressia Athena ; iya kasihan mione. Berilah kesadaran? Gmn ya, haha oke nie udah update **** Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Rest : tentu kasihan tapi makin disiksa makin seru, haha. Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Moku- chan : suka yah aha, mending disiksa sama Draco? oke, haha(evil mode on) Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Kebap : iya nie udah update kilat. Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Ochan malfoy : sabar ya. Aduh Draco ma theonya jangan digitukan donk kasihan mereka, wkwk. Draco ganas? Wah emank dari awal kurasa hehe, iya Ron sama Harry sampai tak berdaya seperti itu. Kasihan Hermione. Tapi semakin kasihan semakin seru, haha. Ia Draco sam Theo saudara sepupu, haha. Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Supertrapnew: tentu hukumannya memberikan trauma yang hebat. Haha Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**La beneamaya: kurang greget? Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Wkwk jawaban theo ada di chap ini ya. Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Rise star : kata-katanya dan scene ya? Waha thx dah ingetin ya, wkwk Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Spaceship : chap depan dipanjangin wah gmn ya? Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Ms. Lonny Lovegood :iya tahu donk, skelenton gt haha. Jalan-jalannya gak jd mungkin next chap kali ya.. Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Shizyldrew : iya theo sama kyk Draco, sama-sama doyan haha. Iya Hermione kasihan ya .. banyak yang ngomong gt haha, Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Yuina noe-chan : bikin deg-deg ser haha, iya kasihan Hermione wkwk. Gak skelenton gak suka nyiksa Hermione Cuma suka melihat dia menderita, eh. Ini jeruk ya, haha maaf kurang kecut. Bahaya kecut-kecut. Maaf jika kurang panjang, wkwk. Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Prita : next chap dipanjangin? Gmn ya? Susah mikirnya, wkwk. Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Ajeng puspita : kurang puas, maaf. Isabell wah kangen Isabel ya? Hehe. Typo masih ada, wah maaf ya. Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Blood winter : suka ficnya ya, hehe semoga ditunggu terus ya. Thanks udah mau review :D. Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Yummy : rantingnya hehe gmn ya? Author galau untuk naikin wkwk. Suatu saat Hermione kabur! Seru juga tuh. Author coba deh. Salut bisa update cepat hehe thx ya, Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Hikari renchen : iya blaise iba lihat Hermione di hajar sama Draco sampe kyk gt, wkwk. Theo simpati coba liet aja di chap ini oke saran diterima. Wkwk, Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Caca : iya theo kyk gt ya maaf ya, iya endingnya Dramione kok tenang aja hehe, Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Christabelicious : haha Theo membasin Hermione? Wah coba liat aja ya ceritanya gimana. Ini sih masih chap awal menurut author. Api emosinya belum membesar, wkwk. Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Tyha. A. meong :iya chap ini memang kejam. Hehe. Iya typonya maaf ya, nie udah update cepat kok. Hehe. Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Hermalfoy : Hermione diajak kemana wah kelihatannya jalan-jalannya chap lain deh, haha maaf ya, Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Milkyways99 : Critanya makin bgus. Thx you, hehe makin jatuh cinta hehe thx ya. Aku bakal buat kamu….(evil mode on) tamatnya? Wah gak tau ya. Yang jelas cerita ini bakal panjang chapternya. Gak keberatan kan? Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Chalttermore2-32 : wah diajak kemana? Gak jadi jalan-jalannya. Maaf ya, hehe. Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**X-mionez : iya Theo jahat sama Hermione. Namun dibalas Dracokan kali ini, hehehe. Iya Draco kan saudaranya theo jadi percaya donk. Gak rela tenang aja, Draco akan marah kok kalau Hermione disentuh pria lain, hehe. Jalan-jalannya batal. Maaf ya. Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Selfquill: ia Draco seakan menutup matanya. Tapi tenang aja udah dibales sam Draco kan? Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**SlytherSoul: iya kasihan Hermione. Banyak yang bilang begitu. Pair mereka wah bakal ada tuh kelihatannya. Wah jangan skelenton jangan dilaporkan wkwkwk. Skelenton takut… haha. Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Blackrose :tentu udah dibales kok sama Draco di chap ini. Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Nina : okey nie udah cepet menurut skelenton, wkwk. Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Veleria : makin penasaran sama chap selanjutnya? Tenang aja hehe. Udah update kan? Wkwk, Thanks udah mau review :D.**

**Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, My Lord.**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****R. Jack Skelenton. **

**Demi kekasihnya yang sedang sakit parah. Hermione Granger rela berkerja di rumah Malfoy Manor yang terkenal kaya dan baik hati. Demi uang untuk mengobatan sang kekasih. Namun ia tak pernah menduga bahwa sang Malfoy adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda.**

"**Dengan permintaan uang sebanyak itu? Bagaimana kau bisa megembalikannya?"/ "Tu****—****Tubuhku. Tubuhku juga untukmu,"/ demi apapun bahkan ia harus menghadapi sang monster untuk kesembuhan kekasihnya. Yes, My Lord.**

**Rated : T semi M (Always)**

**-XoxoxoxxoxXOXOo-**

Draco terbangun dari tidurnya. Dipegangnya kepalanya dengan segera. Rasa sakit dan pusing menjalar seketika di kepalanya. Ia merengut, memegang kepalanya.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH," jeritnya memang kepalanya. Ia pusing setengah mati.

Rasa pusing dikepalanya seakan tak mau berhenti. Rasanya kepalanya seakan mau meledak.

Draco berjalan sempoyongan mencoba menuju pintu kamarnya. Tangan pucat itu mulai menyentuh kenop pintu kamarnya sementara tangannya yang satunya memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Menuruni tangga dengan segenap kekuatannya yang ia bisa. Air minum, adalah obat yang tepat sekarang. Untuk menghapus rasa pusingnya.

Ia berjalan gontai menuju ruang makan yang besar dengan gaya modern nan klasik. Draco mendengar sesuatu. Suara isak tangis seseorang wanita. Walaupun kepalanya pusing, setidaknya ia tak tuli bukan?

Rasa penasaran menjalar di hatinya. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap, berharap pemilik suara itu tak mendengarnya. Mata kelabunya membulat tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Menahan tubuhnya untuk tak terjatuh.

Diantara rasa nyata dan tak nyata. Ia melihat Hermione Granger menangis sambil memengang segelas air. Entah apa yang bisa membuatnya menangis seperti itu.

"Ha—Harry," panggilnya dengan suara bergetar.

Harry? Siapa Harry? Apa selingkuhan Hermione?

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana lagi Harry. Aku tak bisa menemui Ron. Aku merindukannya, aku juga merindukanmu. Namun aku tak bisa menemuinya. Tuanku tak mungkin mau," ucap Hermione tangannya bergetar memengang ponsel miliknya.

"Aku tahu Mione. Namun Ron dan aku membutuhkanmu," ucap suara dari telepon itu.

Draco dapat mendengar jelas percakapan mereka karena Hermione menyalakan suara agar ia dapat mendengar suara itu dengan jelas.

"Hmm, Jadi Hermione memiliki dua kekasih? Jalang itu benar-benar. Licik sekali dia, ternyata dibalik tampangnya yang manis ternyata dia jahat juga," Draco menyeringai licik sementara tangannya mengepal menahan emosi.

Draco masuk kedalam ruang makan secara tiba-tiba dan membuat Hermione terlonjak terkejut akan kedatangan Draco.

"Siapa itu, Hermione?" Tanya Draco dengan suara paraunya. Ia berjalan mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air putih, tanpa peduli Hermione yang menyembunyikan ponselnya.

"Kekasihmu?" Tanya Draco dengan nada menuduh dan meminum air putih itu. Kini kepalanya tidak sesakit sebelumnya sehingga kini pikirannya kembali sedikit jernih.

"Bukan Tuanku," jawab Hermione cepat,

"Kau tak bohong?" Tanya Draco menyipitkan matanya,

"iya Tuanku,"

"Kau tahu kan hukumannya apa?" Tanya Draco menatap tajam Hermione. Hermione menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Draco berjalan mendekatinya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama dingin dan jahat.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione. Aroma akohol dari fire whiskey membuat Hermione membatu. Aroma yang sungguh nikmat. Draco menyentuh wajah Hermione dengan satau tangannya. Diciumnya bibir merah itu dengan lembut namun liar didalamnya. Dikecupnya air mata asin milik Hermione.

Kini Hermione dapat merasakan sensasi aneh ketika tuannya menciumnya dengan aroma Fire Whiskey kini juga dimulutnya. Tangan Draco mulai merayap ke tubuh mungil itu mendekapnya dengan lembut. Dan membuat Hermione mengayal kedunia kenikmatan yang diciptakan oleh Draco.

Tangan Draco menyentuh badan Hermione bagaikan ular yang menghinggapi tubuh cantik Hermione. Tangannya mencari sesuatu yaitu mencari posel Hermione.

Gotcha, Draco mendapatkannya dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kau menikmatinya Hermione?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda, Hermione hanya diam tak mau menjawab.

"Jawab aku, dear. Bukankah kau menyukai semua sentuhan yang kuberikan kepadamu? Kau menyukainya bukan bahkan di ranjang tempat tidur kita. Biasanya memuaskan hasrat." Ucapnya dengan suara keras. Draco tersenyum kemenangan. Ia mengambil ponsel Hermione dan mendekatkannya dibibirnya.

"Apa kau mendengarnya? Mr. Harry?" Tanya Draco dengan nada kejamnya. Mata Hermione membelalak kaget melihat ponselnya sudah tak berada ditangannya melainkan di tangan tuannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Draco dan berusaha untuk merebut poselnya namun tak bisa, karena Draco lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau pasti mendengarnya. Dia sudah menjadi milikku. Aku tak peduli kau siapanya dia, namun aku tak suka jika milikku diganggu oleh orang lain," Draco berkata dengan nada kejam teramat. Hermione menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Kau tak perlu menelponnya lagi. Dia sudah menjadi milikku. Kuberitahu kau, Mr. Harry! Hermione adalah pelacur kesukaanku. Jangan kau ganggu dia atau kau berurusan denganku," Draco menyeringai senang. Hermione menatapnya dengan benci. Menatap senyuman jahat yang terpasang indah diwajah tuannya. Pria hina.

Harry baru saja hendak membalas perkataan Draco yang menurutnya kasar dan sangat merendahkan Hermione. Namun dengan segera Draco mematikan poselnya dan mengembalikannya ke Hermione dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Hanya sebuah peringatan. Hermione," jawabnya menyeringai dan mencium pipi Hermione lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hermione sementara Hermione menatap Draco dengan kesal. " Agar kau tak mencoba kabur dariku,"

Kini rasa benci Hermione bertambah satu terhadap Draco. Terimakasih atas ucapannya yang sangat membantu memperjelas apa perkerjaannya sekarang. Hermione yakin sekarang Harry masih bingung dengan ucapan Draco barusan dan Harry pasti memandang rendah dirinya.

-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-

Hermione menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Draco Malfoy, tak puaskah dia untak tak menyiksanya bahkan hanya untuk sehari saja? apakah dia suka jika Hermione terus menerus disiksa olehnya, diperlakukan rendah olehnya? Apakah ia tak bisakah menghargai Hermione seperti yang dikataan Theo.

"Theo bohong. Draco adalah pria yang paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui," umpatnya kembali berjalan kekamarnya. Hermione membuka pintu kamarnya dengan malas.

"Kalau saja aku bisa menghajarnya bahkan untuk sekali pukulan. Aku akan berterimahkasih," pikirnya dalam hati. Duduk dengan lemas diranjangnya.

Hermione menghela nafas berat. "Pria brengsek," umpatnya kesal dengan amarah.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar melingkar dipinggulnya. Pria yang dibencinya sedang menyeringai licik. Ditaruhnya dagunya di pundak Hermione, "Siapa pria brengsek itu, Dear?" ucapnya dengan mesra.

"Tu—tuan! Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Hermione menatap kedepan. Ia bingung sekarang, pria yang dibencinya dengan polosnya bertanya siapa pria brengsek itu? Tentu saja dia, Draco Malfoy.

"Sepertinya kau tak menyadari aku yang daritadi berbaring disini? Siapa pria itu Hermione?" tanyanya dengan nada mengoda, diciumnya pundak Hermione dan memainkan rambutnya ikal sementara tangan satunya masih melingkar diperut Hermione seakan menahan dirinya agar tak lepas dari cengkramannya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawabnya cepat.

"Sungguh bukan siapa-siapa, Hermione dear?" tanyanya dengan nada mengoda, Draco mulai mengusik Hermione. Ia mencium leher Hermione dengan lembut, mengecupnya dengan mesra dan terselip rasa liar di dalam setiap kecupannya.

"Tuan," panggilnya menahan setiap sentuhan tuannya yang memabukan. Hermione memejamkan matanya, mengigit bibir bahwanya berharap ini akan cepat selesai. Setuhan itu sungguh menyiksanya.

"Siapa Harry? Bukankah kekasihmu bernama Ron?" Tanya Draco menyibakan rambut Hermione dan mengecup telinganya.

"Harry. Dia temanku," jawab Hermione, memindahkan tangan tuannya dan berdiri menghadap tuannya yang terkejut akan reaksinya. Hermione selalu membuat Draco senang, gerakan Hermione yang tak pernah ada dipikiran wanita manapun yang sedang tidur dengannya. Draco menyeringai namun wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi bingung.

"Tuan," panggilnya memelas. "Hn,"

"Aku tahu perkataanku lancang, namun—" kata Hermione terpotong, ia merasa gugup sekarang.

"Apa?" Tanya Draco mulai tertarik.

"Bolehkah aku menemui kekasihku selama tiga hari? Aku harus menemaninya operasi dan memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja" ucap Hermione spontan. Ide gila yang baru saja terucap oleh mulutnya.

Draco menyeringai senang. "Lalu apa yang akan kau tawarkan padaku, Hermione?" pertanyaan dari Draco yang membuatnya bingung seketika.

"A—Apa yang tuan mau?" Tanya Hermione gugup. Apa lagi yang diinginkan tuannya? Bukankah ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang Draco mau. Mulai dari tubuhnya bahkan jiwanya.

"Yang aku mau—" jawab Draco mengantung, Draco mengangkat alisnya berpikir sejenak dengan apa permintaanya.

"Aku menginginkanmu seutuhnya Hermione. Tubuhmu sudah kumiliki, namun hatimu bukan untuk-ku," ucapnya menatap Hermione.

"Maksud anda— anda ingin saya memutuskan Ron?" Tanya Hermione tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya.

Draco tertawa lalu menatap Hermione, "Tidak Dear. Itu tidak seru. Terserah kau mau melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan Ron atau tidak, aku tak peduli."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau bercinta denganku tanpa terpaksa. Melainkan seperti sepasang kekasih. Atau anggap saja aku kekasihmu,"

"Itu tak mungkin. Aku mencintai Ron," jawab Hermione menentang perkataan Draco.

"Apa bagusnya? Dia tak tahu apa yang selama ini terjadi bukan? Bukankah itu gampang?" Tanya Draco berdiri menatap Hermione.

"Tak mungkin. Aku sama sekali tak mencintaimu, Draco." ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

"Cinta? Kata-kata kuno itu yang masih kau ucapkan?" Tanya Draco mengambil dompetnya lalu mengeluarkan uangnya. Diacungkannya beberapa lembar dolar dengan jumlah besar dihadapan Hermione.

"Dengar. Dengan ini aku bisa membeli apapun. Bahkan kau. Hermione," jawabnya meninggi.

Hermione menepis uang itu dan membuat uang itu berhamburan kebawah. Draco mengerang kesal, reaksi Hermione sungguh tak pernah diduganya. "Cinta tak bisa dibeli dengan uang, Draco" desisnya bagai ular yang siap memangsa apapun.

"Begitu! Cinta. Apa itu cinta Hermione? Jelaskan padaku. Cinta itu tak perlu didunia yang dikuasai oleh kertas berwarna hijau yang dapat membeli apapun." Jawab Draco skakartis. Ia memengang wajah Hermione dengan kedua tangannya menatap mata Hazel ya yang menyala-nyala dengan emosi.

"Kau takkan pernah tahu cinta seperti apa, Draco," jawab Hermione manatap pria dengan mata kelabu itu dan melepaskan tangan Draco dari wajahnya.

Draco benar-benar merasa tertantang sekarang. Apakah Hermione tak sadar dengan siapa dihadapannya. Draco senang baru pertama kali ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dan liar seperti Hermione. Seringai licikpun muncul juga di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kau memang lucu Hermione. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang menarik denganmu, ku tarik permintaanku. Suka atau tidak, kau sudah menjual tubuhmu. Cinta, aku tak peduli. Bahkan tanpa cinta aku tetap bisa menikmati tubuhmu, Granger." Draco mengerang. Hermione berjalan mundur. Kini tuannya sudah ada dibatas bahaya bagi Hermione.

"Kau pria yang menyedihkan, Draco," ucap Hermione berjalan mundur berusaha menjahui Draco.

"Menyedihkan? Bukankah aku yang harus berkata seperti itu kepadamu Hermione?" Tanya Draco kini Draco mengunci Hermione dengan kedua tangannya sementara Hermione sudah terjepit ditembok.

"Kau yang menyedihkan Draco. Kau tak tahu seperti apa itu cinta,"

"Jangan pernah kau mengataiku seperti itu Hermione. Ada atau tidak cinta itu, aku tak membutuhkannya. Dengan uang apapun bisa kudapat," serunya mencium Hermione dengan kasar. Erangan-erangan protes Hermione seakan ditahan dengan ciuman liar Draco yang menuntut. Draco dibuat kesal oleh Hermione.

Beraninya dia mengatai dirinya seperti itu? Lihatlah siapa yang patut dikasihani sekarang. Hermione atau dirinya.

Hermione meronta-ronta, memukul Draco sebisanya. Namun seakan pukulan Hermione tak berarti untuk pria sekuat Draco. pikirannya sudah dikuasai oleh emosi dan nafsu.

Hermione memang pandai sekali menyalakan api kemarahan Draco.

"Kau hina, Draco." ucapnya ketika Draco melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hina? Bukankah kau yang hina Hermione? Memohon uangku agar kekasihmu bisa sembuh. Didepan kekasihmu seakan perkerjaanmu mulia. Nyatanya perkerjaanmu benar-benar hina. Kasihan Ron. Lebih baik dia mati daripada kau harus menjual tubumu seperti itu, Her—"

PLAAKK,

Sebuah tamparan mengenai wajah pucatnya. Entah mengapa Hermione sungguh berani sekali untuk menamparnya yang kedua kalinya. Draco membelalak, ia tersenyum sadis.

"Beraninya kau menamparku Hermione? Kau tak terima dengan perkataanku! Jaga sikapmu Hermione. Aku bisa menjualmu kepada temanku kalau aku mau." Jawab Draco dengan kesal.

"Aku tak takut. Kau memang pria yang pantas untuk ditampar. Kurasa tamparan itu terlalu kecil untukmu. Seharusnya aku memukulmu. Apa kau tak diajarkan sopan santun oleh kedua orang tuamu?" jawab Hermione menantang bahaya.

Draco mengeram. Ia merobek pakaian Hermione dengan kasar namun tak seutuhnya lepas. Hermione menutup bagian dadanya karena bajunya robek dibagian dadanya.

Draco mengeluarkan ponselnya, memfoto Hermione dalam keadaan seperti itu. Acak-acakan dan menggoda. Lalu tersenyum jahat dan sesekali menatap Hermione.

"Lihat Hermione, sudah berapa banyak orang yang menawarimu?" Tanya Draco menunjukan ponselnya.

'Pelacur yang baru saja kubeli. Siapa yang berminat? Akan kujual dia,' tulis Draco pada akun faceb**knya

"Lihat Hermione sudah ada 32 orang yang menyukai gambarmu dan mereka berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkanmu, bagaimana Hermione? Kalau kau berbuat lancang. Aku tak segan-segan untuk menjualmu," ancam Draco, mencekram pipi Hermione menatapnya dengan kesal dan amarah begitu juga dengan Hermione.

Hermione masih diam. Menatap pria brengsek yang ada dihadapannya.

Draco mencium Hermione dengan kasar. Menyentuh tubuhnya tanpa kelembutan sama sekali. Semakin Hermione mencoba untuk melawann namun sia-siap. Semakin Hermione melawan, Draco akan semakin senang. Diam dan pasrah tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin malah membuat tuannya semakin bernafsu untuk melumatnya.

"Aku membencimu Draco," ucap Hermione disela-sela permainannya dengan Draco.

Draco tersenyum senang, mengulus rambut Hermione dengan lembut. Rambut coklatnya yang acak-acakan, tatapan mata yang menantang, bibirnya yang basah akibat ciumannya, tubuhnya yang dihiaskan oleh pakaian compang-camping.

"Kau memang tak pernah membuatku bosan Hermione,"

-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-

Hermione duduk di ranjangnya yang kecil sementara disebelahnya terdapat pria yang sedang mengulus rambutnya. Hermione menutupi dadanya, duduk di dekat ujung ranjangnya sementara pria itu bersandar di kasur dan memainkan anak rambut Hermione. Hermione membenci sentuhan Draco. ia membenci apapun yang Draco berikan kepadanya. Hermione menepis tangan Draco untuk tak menyentuhnya. Namun pria itu malah tersenyum dan memeluk perut Hermione.

"Kenapa Dear? Kau marah padaku?" Tanya berbisik mesra.

'Apa pria ini tak memiliki malu? Semua permaian kasarnya seakan hanya biasa untuknya tak ada perasaan bersalah darinya?' batin Hermione membiarkan Draco masih menciumi lehernya dengan mesra.

"Buat apa kau bertanya Draco? bukankah kau tak peduli padaku? kau tak peduli akan jeritanku kesakitan menahan nafsu binatangmu yang kau puaskan dengan tubuhku?" ucap Hermione kesal.

"Buat apa aku peduli, Hermione? Bukankah kau miliku? Terserah aku mau mengunakanmu. Bahkan kalau aku mau kau bisa kujual kalau aku bosan denganmu," jawaban Draco yang membuat Hermione menghempaskan wajahnya kearah lain.

Percuma Hermione berharap. Tuannya memang pria seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tak membunuhku? Apa kau tak puas menyakiti tubuhku dan hatiku dengan semua permainan dan perkataanmu?"

Draco melepaskan pelukannya dari Hermione. Berjalan pergi, mengenakan celana piyamanya. Ia berjalan dan meninggalkan Hermione sendirian dikamarnya. Draco seakan tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Hermione dan malah memilih untu pergi. Rahangnya mengeras menahan sesuatu. Berjalan kokoh meninggalkan wanita yang lemah diranjangnya.

Dan Blaam, suara pintu ditutup dengan keras.

Perlahan Hermione menangis. Entah sudah berapa kali air mata itu mengalir karena ulah tuannya. Draco Malfoy. Pria yang tak memiliki rasa kasihan terhadapnya. Ia membenci pria itu.

Hermione membenci senyumannya yang mungkin malah membuat wanita berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkannya.

Hermione membenci sentuhan Draco. Baik lembut atau kasar. Semuanya terasa sama. Menyakitkan di bagian akhir.

Hermione membenci sifat pria itu. Kasar dan tak berbelas kasih terhadapnya.

Sadarkah Draco bahwa Hermione bukanlah sesuatu barang yang bisa dinikmati begitu saja? Hermione memiliki perasaan. Perasaan menahan sentuhan-sentuhan liar milik tuannya yang beringas. Perasaan sakit akibat merasa terhina.

'Cukup Hermione. Sudah berapa banyak air mata yang keluar dari matamu untuk pria brengsek itu. Tak sepantasnya kau menangisinya. Dia adalah pria yang tak perlu mendapatkan air matamu yang berharga,' pikir Hermione kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau benar! Pria itu tak pantas untuk mendapatkan apapun darinya."

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Hermione adalah wanita yang kuat dimata Draco. bagaimana tidak! Sudah dua kali Hermione menamparnya. Tak ada wanita yang berani menamparnya kecuali Hermione. Ya, Hermione. Wanita polos yang dapat membuat Draco menggila.

Hermione, nama yang indah bukan? Enak didengar ketika kau ucapkan berulang-ulang.

Hermione,

Hermione,

Semua yang Draco lakukan dimatanya rasanya tak ada gunanya untuk Hermione.

Bahkan sentuhan-sentuhan yang memabukan tetap saja dapat ditangkis oleh Hermione.

Apa kau mengunakan pelet, Hermione?

Draco memutar gelasnya yang berisi wine dengan rasa yang nikmat.

Ia masih membayangkan wajah Hermione. Memang permainan mereka selalu didominasi oleh Draco, namun ingin rasanya Hermione berubah menjadi liar. Itu jauh lebih menarik bukan? Namun itu tak mungkin. Draco selalu melihat kebencian mendalam ketika melihat mata Hermione bertemu dengan matanya yang indah ketika mereka bercinta.

Seakan kebencian itu sudah hampir menyerang semua hatinya. Draco sebenarnya adalah pria yang baik. Ia memperhatikan wanita bagaikan perhiasan yang mahal. Namun tidak untuk Hermione.

Draco sadar ia sugguh keterlaluan terhadap Hermione sampai Hermione berkata ia ingin mati. Sebegitukah bencinya terhadap dirinya?

Draco terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Dan permintaan Hermione tergiang kembali dipikirannya.

"Ide bagus,"

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxo-**

Baru empat hari, Hermione berkerja di rumah Draco Malfoy. Namun rasanya harga dirinya sudah diinjak-injak oleh tuannya dengan mudahnya sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

Tuannya, Draco yang agung. Memiliki tubuh yang sempurna, wajah yang tampan, kulit yang pucat, rambut pirang yang langka tak semua orang memiliki rambut seperti itu benar bukan? Semuanya sempurna namun hanya satu yang tak sempurna yaitu jiwanya. Jiwanya cacat. Nafsu seks yang mengebu-gebu, pantas ia lebih memilih memiliki seorang pelacur pribadi yang selalu ada di rumahnya.

Hari-hari Hermione di sangkar emas ini sungguh mengerikan, bagaimana tidak entah setiap harinya Hermione harus melayani nafsu bejat sang pria yang tak pernah memiliki rasa lelah untuk tak menyentuhnya. Baru empat hari, Hermione tinggal disini. Namun rasanya sudah empat tahun ia menetap.

Sebuah ketukan dipintu menyadarkan dirinya akan lamunannya. Suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar sepertinya tergesa-gesa.

"Sebentar," jawabnya kesal.

Hermione membuka pintu kamarnya dengan malas. Sesesok pria dengan rambut pirang menyeringai ketika melihat pintu terbuka. Pria yang dibencinya. Hermione hendak menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, namun tangan putih pucat sudah menahan pintu kamarnya dan segera masuk kekamar Hermiona.

Diam menahan amarah. Selalu saja ekspresi itu yang ia keluarkan atas perlakuan semena-mena tuannya. Draco hanya bertelanjang dada sementara bagian bawahnya celana panjang piyama berwarna hijau yang terbuat dari kain sutra termahal masih melekat di celananya.

Draco berjalan dengan sombongnya lalu berbaring di ranjang Hermione. Mencoba memejamkan matanya namun terbuka kembali dan menatap Hermione.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk menjadi patung disitu, Hermione" serunya.

Diam. Hermione terlalu malas meladeni ucapan tuannya yang pada akhirnya dengan permainan di ranjangnya seperti biasa.

"Berbaringlah." Serunya mengeser badannya yang kekar ke samping ranjang.

"Buat apa? Apa aku harus melayani nafsu liarmu lagi? Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk berkerja," jawabnya.

"Kau tak usah berkerja Hermione. Aku menganti perkejaanmu menjadi pelayan spesial milik-ku. Kau tak perlu membersihkan rumah, hanya melayaniku saja." seru Draco memejamkan matanya sementara tangannya sudah berada di bawah kepalanya menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal tidurnya.

Hermione hanya memutar matanya. Berjalan mendekat sebelum pikiran baik Draco berubah. Naik keatas ranjang dan duduk disebelah Draco. Terlihat mereka bagaikan pasangan yang sedang dalam hubungan rumit.

"Kau hanya perlu untuk melayaniku saja. Aku sudah memberitahu semuanya, termasuk Theodore. Jadi kau tak perlu melayaninya juga"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hermione tak terima. Bukankah itu secara tidak langsung Draco memberikan perhatian khusus kepadanya?

"Kau tak mau? Kurasa melayaniku setiap hari itulah tugasmu. Aku tak pernah melihat kau membersihkan rumah. Kebanyakan tugasmu hanya berbaring tertidur diranjangku." Sindir Draco.

Tapi itu ada benarnya. Kebanyakan ia hanya melayani nafsu binatang tuannya dan sisanya ia hanya berbaring atau tidur diranjang tuannya.

"jadi Tuanku! Apa kau datang kesini untuk menikmatiku lagi, yang kedua kalinya?" Tanya Hermione frustasi. Tak bisakah tuannya tak memuaskan nafsu sialannya kepada dirinya?

"Um, kau pintar juga. Sebenarnya aku memang ingin menikmatimu," ucap Draco santai.

'sudah kuduga,' pikir Hermione.

"Namun aku tak semaniak seperti yang ada didalam pikiranmu, Hermione. Aku sengaja datang kekamarmu karena aku mengabukan permohonanmu" Ucap Draco bangun dari ranjangnya.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Hermione dengan nada satu oktaf. Ia merasa ada banyak kupu-kupu yang terbang dari perutnya ketika ia mendengar suara Draco.

"Ya. aku yakin," uacpnya dengan senyumannya.

Hermione melompat segera memeluk pria yang ada dihadapannya tanpa sadar seolah tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Draco terkejut namun ia membalas pelukan Hermione.

"Namun dengan satu syarat." Bisik Draco di telinga Hermione yang membuat semua kupu-kupu itu lenyap.

Hermione melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Draco dengan pandangan curiga.

"Apa tuan?" tanyanya ragu. Menatap mata tuannya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu. Untuk memastikan kau tak kabur dariku. Kau setuju?" Tanya Draco mengulurkan tangannya seperti orang yang mengajaknya bersalaman.

Draco ikut? Bukankah itu mimpi baik dan mimpi buruk menjadi satu disaat bersamaan? Kalau ia setuju Draco akan ikut bersamanya dan ia dapat menemui Ron. Bagimana kalau Draco mengacaukan semuanya? Bagaimana kalau Draco malah memberitahu rahasia mereka ke Ron?

"Mau atau tidak. Cepat. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" seru Draco kesal.

"Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu Hermione. Segera atau anggap saja aku tak pernah bicara apapun."

Hermione menjabat tangan Draco dengan perasaan ragu dan bingung menjadi satu.

"Setuju,"

Kali ini ia membuat perjanjian baru dengan Srigala yang mungkin akan malah membuat semuanya bertambah rumit.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author note : **

**Review akan membuat author senang. Rnr **

**Don't be a silent reader okay. Ini adalah cerita pengganti Save me Doctor yang sudah tamat.**

**Thx untuk orang-orang yang udah memfollow namun tak mereview, terimakasih banyak. (Evil sound)**

**Keep Smile.**

**R. Jack Skelenton.**

**Thanks untuk semuanya yang telah Meriview, memfave dan memfollow cerita ini. Sungguh author tak menyangka bakal direview sebanyak itu **** thanks semuanya.**

**Jawaban Review :**

**Caca : iya theo jadi malaikat disini, wkwk. Cewek yang nganter Draco, siapa ya? Skelenton gak tau tuh. Haha, Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Evita Yukina : tempat pemotongan ayam, wah gak tau tuh, haha. Iya Draco jahat ya, maaf deh hehe. Masih kesel ya? Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Masih kesel kah? Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**X-mionez : iya seneng ya Draco hajar Theo sampai kayak gitu, haha. Ya pasti Theo udah berubah dalam sekali pukul, wkwk. Next chap kelihataannya gak ada tuh. Chapter lain mungkin, haha. Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Spaceship : Ya Draco kejam semakin keren, wkwk. Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Rise Star : masa lalunya Draco? wah lama tuh kalau mau tau, wkwk. Ya donk Theo dak Cuma Theo nanti juga banyak kok, haha. Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Vermthy : gak bosen kok, malah seneng direview haha. Iya Draco jadi kece disini. Btw lime dan lemon itu apa ya? Kagak tau Skelenton, hehe. Apa kamu bisa menerawang? Sampai bisa kasih ide, wow. Gak bisa ditebak wkwk. Brati gak mempan sama aku, haha *peace* update kilat oke. Wkwk. Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Christabelicious : iya cewenya siapa ya? Rame ya? Dibakar aja gmn biar tambah rame, haha. Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Yuina noe-chan : cewek itu astor? Ragu deh, gmn ya? Galau author wkwk. Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Tyha. A. meong : iya Hermione dibuat penasaran sama Draco. wkwk. Apakah Hermione bisa jatuh cinta sama Draco? wah gimana ya? Ragu skelenton, wkwk. Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Moku-chan : Draco udah cinta? Gmn ya? Perasaan draco aneh sih, jadi susah ditebak wkwk. Iya Draco udah lembut tapi kasar lagi, haha. Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Guest : iya Hermione udah disiksa mati-matian kini malah dibuat bingung sama Draco wkwk. Berpaling? Wah masih membingungkan tuh, haha. Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Blood winter : siapakah wanita misterius? Jack juga gak tahu * dilempar sandal karena bohong***

**Sebenarnya Theo baik atau jahat? Wah jack juga gak bisa jawab tuh, haha maaf ya. Masih misteri,**

**Apakah Draco seorang psyikopat ? wah, gimana ya? Kelihatannya gimana? Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Shizyldrew : kurang hot. Jangan hot-hot nanti kebakar lho, haha. Iya theo kagak jahat tapi dia masih misteri kok. Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Yummy : Hubungan Ron n Hermione gimana? Wah gak bisa jawab tuh jack. Bingung hehe, Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Hikari renchen : Theo menyanyagi Hermione. Wah tambah seru tuh. Jack pertimbangkan saranmu okey, hehe. Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Blackrose :kurang gimana? Emank koq jack juga mengerasa hehe. Ow tentu lebih panjang dari save me doctor. Hayo baca juga ya? Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Guest : okey nie udah update **** Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Kebap: game apa? Hehe gak dijelasin nih. Cuma buat senang2 aja koq. Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Slythersoul : ditunggu pairnya Theo and Blaise? homo donk, wkwk. Theo nyumbangnya pas kapan memang gak dikasih tw haha. Asyik gak jadi laporin. Author seneng, wkwk. Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Milkyways99 : cerita yang lain wah gak tau ya. Jack lagi fokus sm cerita ini deh maaf ya. Gak berani nanggung dua. Takutnya malah terbengkalai dua-duanya. Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Ochan malfoy :haha sumbang aja biar Hermione cepet bebas. Salurkan direkening jack ya, haha. Just kidd, iya Draco kalau ngamuk menyeramkan. Iya sehebat apa wanita itu dan seseksi dan seliar apa wanita itu haha, sabar ochan. Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Ms Loony lovegood :senengnya bagian Draco nonjok Theo?banyak yang suka koq, hehe. Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Fressia Athena: iya theo diberi kesadaran. Gak sabar, sabar ya? Jack janji bakal update cepetku. Jack sadar setiap tiga hari jack selalu update ya. Jadi pengennya dilambatin updatenya haha. Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Ajeng puspita : iya theo jadi baik. Cewek yang ada dibar tu… masih misteri wkwk. Masa lalunya Draco nanti ya, haha. Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Bibir Dower : okey Dramionenya bakal nambah, dan lemonnya bakal ya dengan tenang aja lemonnya Cuma buat peransang suasana aja kok haha. Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Michelleoey : chap 6 ngebut, kyknya deh haha. Gak papa koq, jack gak gampang tersinggung Cuma nancep haha. Dramione shipper aku juga haha. Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Fran K: gimana sama Ron? Wah masih misteri tuh, haha. Fbnya udah di komfrim kan wkwk. Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Ladyusa: iya Draco sadis ya, hehe. Iya untung chap ini agak lunak, wkwk. Oke saranmu diterima, ehehe. Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Susi. Desiani : terpesona thx ya, hehe. Ron diputusin? Wah masih lama tuh buat jawab Chap itu wkwk. Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**

**Rest : okey, pasti semangat kok jack, tenang aja :D. Trims untuk reviewnya ya XD,**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, My Lord.**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****R. Jack Skelenton. **

**Demi kekasihnya yang sedang sakit parah. Hermione Granger rela berkerja di rumah Malfoy Manor yang terkenal kaya dan baik hati. Demi uang untuk mengobatan sang kekasih. Namun ia tak pernah menduga bahwa sang Malfoy adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda.**

"**Dengan permintaan uang sebanyak itu? Bagaimana kau bisa megembalikannya?"/ "Tu****—****Tubuhku. Tubuhku juga untukmu,"/ demi apapun bahkan ia harus menghadapi sang monster untuk kesembuhan kekasihnya. Yes, My Lord.**

**Rated : T semi M (Always)**

**-Xoxoxoxxoxo-**

"Setuju," ucap Hermione sambil menjabat tangan pria itu. Otak Hermione sudah buntu. Satu- satunya jalan hanyalah menyetujui srigala lapar yang bisa memakannya kapanpun dia mau. Justru yang ia takutkan adalah dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang malah membuat semua semakin rumit.

Draco menyeringai senang. Ia sudah yakin bahwa Hermione akan menerima permintaannya itu. Dan benar, Hermione setuju Draco akan ikut bersamanya.

"Pilihan yang bijak. Hermione," ucapnya dengan nada menghina. "Besok kita akan segera berangkat," ucapnya tersenyum dan berdiri membelakangi Hermione. Ia menyentuh pundak Hermione yang menegang atas perkataannya barusan. Mengosokkan telapak tangannya di pundak mungil milik Hermione. Tangannya perlahan mulai turun mengikuti tangan Hermione. Disentuhnya telapak tangan yang basah karena keringat dingin. Tangannya mulai menyelip dibagian tangan Hermione mendekapnya dengan mesra namun liar. Hermione masih diam tak melakukan perlawanan apapun. Hermione tak bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan tuannya terhadap dirinya.

Tangan kirinya mendekap perutnya. Sementara tangannya mulai bergerak menuju keatas. Draco mengecup leher putih mulus itu yang menurutnya sangat menggoda. Bahkan ia yakin semua lelaki yang berhidung belang bakal menyukai Hermione bahkan saat mereka bertemu pertama kali.

Tubuh Hermione yang mungil namun berbentuk sempurna itu sudah membuat Draco menyeringai senang. Kulitnya yang putih menambah kesan sensual tersendiri untuknya. Rambut coklatnya yang kelihatannya lembut namun liar dan susah untuk diatur sudah membuat Draco menyeringai puas. Mata Hazel yang memancarkan kelembutan namun untuk Draco mata itu seakan menantangnya, seakan Hermione menyimpan sesuatu yang dapat membuat Draco tak mau berhenti sedikitpun. Bibir merah itu bagaikan Heroin yang sekali di nikmati tubuh meminta lagi dan lebih.

Jari pucat itu mulai naik ke atas. Menyelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh itu. Hermione sedikit bergetar takut. Namun getaran itu malah membuat Draco semakin senang dan puas. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka bercinta, namun bagi Draco seakan pertama kali bercinta dengan Hermione.

"Aku takut, Hermione." Desisnya dibagian leher Hermione. Seakan bersembunyi darinya dan malah membuat Hermione semakin penasaran dengan apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya.

"Takut?" tanya Hermione ragu. 'Apa yang ditakutkan seorang Draco Malfoy?' batinnya dalam hatinya.

"Ya. Takut. Aku takut akan sesuatu Hermione," ucapnya disela ciumannya. Tangan pucat itu mulai menyelusuri leher putih Hermione dan kini dibibir merah itu. Mengesekan jarinya diantara bibir merah itu.

"Aku takut aku tak bisa menikmati canduku,"

"Candu?"

"Ya. Canduku adalah dirimu. Aku takut setelah kau keluar dari sangkar emas ini kau malah menjadi liar dan susah dijinakan."

Hermione diam. Ia masih binggung untuk menjelaskan atau apa jawaban yang pantas untuk tuannya itu. Tangan Draco masih mengulus perut Hermione sementara disisi lain jarinya masih memainkan bibir Hermione.

"Tu—tuan," panggilnya ragu. Ia sedikit risih dengan perlakuan Draco yang menurutnya menggangu. Lehernya sudah berwarna merah dan basah. Jari pucat itu turun dan membuka kancing kemeja yang dipakai Hermione. Membuka dua kancing dari atas. Dan menarik baju itu sehingga menampilkan lengannya yang mulus.

Ciuman Draco pindah. Kini ciuman itu tak lagi ditengkuk leher Hermione melainkan pindah ke pundaknya. Tubuh Hermione seakan membeku. Sentuhan Draco yang secara perlahan mulai menyelusuri tubuhnya telah membuatnya diam membatu.

Tangan kirinya mendekap perutnya dengan erat seakan tak mau melepaskannya.

"Aku takut kehilangan sesuatu mainan yang membuatku bisa diam dirumah, Hermione." Ucapnya menciumi rambut coklat semak itu. Draco menyukai semua yang dimiliki Hermione. Ditambah lagi dengan bumbu kebencian yang yang dilancarkan Hermione terhadap dirinya membuatnya semakin tertantang untuk menikmatinya.

"Mainan?" kata Hermione dengan sedikit kesal. Hermione bukanlah sebuah mainan Draco. Yang disukainya hanya sebentar lalu dibuang ketika sudah rusak.

"Ya, Mainan. Kau itu mainanku. Aku takut kau memiliki keberanian untuk pergi dariku." Ucap Draco menghentikan segala aktifitasnya dan melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah pergi menjauh dari Hermione.

Hermione menatap tuannya dengan bingung. Draco menghentikan semua permainannya. Suara langkah kakinya yang tegas bergema di ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Hermione yang penuh dengan tanda tanya. Suara pintu ditutup dengan perlahan.

Hermione merasa aneh dengan Draco. Perkataan yang terakhir malah membuat ia bertambah bingung. Draco takut kehilangannya? Apakah ini tak terlalu cepat? Baru empat hari Hermione berkerja di Malfoy Manor. Dan besok Hermione dan Draco akan pergi mengunjungi Ron. Namun seakan mereka akan berpisah sangat lama.

"Aneh," gumannya sebentar. Namun Hermione tak mau ambil pusing dengan semua ucapan Draco yang menurutnya tak masuk diakal. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang sebentar lalu membereskan semua keperluan untuk dibawanya selama tiga hari kedepan.

Hari mulai berganti malam. Draco tak mengunjungi kamarnya lagi dan membuat Hermione merasa aneh dengan pria itu. "Apa ia kehilangan obatnya?" tanya Hermione dan merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang. Mencoba memejamkan matanya yang semakin lama semakin berat saja.

-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-

Hermione terbangun. Ia merengangkan tubuhnya. Hermione merasakan sekujur tubuhnya merasa ringan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Jam di dinding menunjukan pukul enam pagi.

"Gawat sudah jam segini," ungkapnya segera beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru.

Air mulai menyelusuri tubuh Hermione. Ia mengenakan sabun dengan aroma yang bukan biasanya melainkan aroma mawar. Entah mengapa Hermione mencoba aroma sabun lain bukan vanilla seperti biasanya.

Air mulai meluncur dari tubuhnya. Hermione membersihkan tubuhnya, mengusap rambutnya yang semak sehingga rambut itu mulai turun.

Genangan air mulai masuk kedalam lubang pembuangan menandakan bahwa Hermione menyelesaikan mandinya. Ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selembar handuk dan handuk kecil yang ia lilitkan di rambutnya yang coklat.

Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial bukan? Ia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang sudah sangat ia rindukan walaupun baru saja mereka berpisah. Namun ulah Draco membuat semuanya terasa berjalan begitu lambat.

Hermione memutar kenop pintu miliknya. Mata Hazelnya membulat menatap sesosok pria yang tak seharusnya berada disitu. Draco Malfoy sedang duduk di ranjangnya, menatapnya dengan seringai yang sudah sangat sering muncul di wajahnya yang tampan.

Ini adalah saat gawat. Berpakaian seperti ini serta beberapa anak air yang masih melekat di sekitar tubuhnya dan aroma sabunnya yang menyengat pasti menambah kesan sensual dimata Draco.

"Tu—Tuan," serunya kaget. Draco masih menatap Hermione.

Matanya yang berwarna kelabu bagaikan mata elang yang tak mau melepaskan pandangannya sedetikpun dari Hermione. Entah pikiran nakal apa yang ada dipikiran Draco sekarang ketika melihat Hermione yang menurutnya sangat menggoda.

Hermione berjalan gugup tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Draco yang menurutnya sangat menggangu. Ia tak mempedulikan tatapan Draco dan berjalan menuju meja rias miliknya.

Hermione duduk di kursinya yang seharusnya empuk nan nyaman menjadi kursi yang keras bagaikan batu. Draco masih duduk diranjang Hermione dengan nyaman. Pemandangan yang menurut Draco begitu membuat nalurinya bangkit.

Hermione segera melepaskan handuk yang melekat dikepalanya dan menutupi pundaknya yang putih mulus itu. Hanya itu satu-satunya kain yang bisa menutupi tubuhnya sekarang.

Draco berdiri dari ranjang Hermione. Ia menatap wajah Hermione di kaca. Mata Hazel itu menyiratkan kebahagiaan dan kekesalan menjadi satu.

Draco sudah tahu tatapan kebahagiaan bukan untuknya melainkan seseorang pria yang akan mereka temui. Namun tatapan kekesalan itu jelas untuknya. Tak bisakah Hermione melihatnya dengan tatapan kebahagiaan bukan kekesalan?

"Kau manis sekali Hermione. Apa karena kau mau menemui kekasihmu?" tanya Draco dengan nada sedikit menggoda namun mengancam.

Hermione masih diam tak melakukan apapun atau membalas perkataan tuannya. Membalas ucapan Draco malah berakibat fatal kelak.

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa menjelang bertemunya dirimu dengan kekasihmu kau menjadi bisu?" sindir Draco menatap Hermione di cermin dan mencium kepalanya.

Hermione masih diam. Ia masih bisa sabar dengan perkataan Draco.

"Sabunmu ganti ya? Aroma yang membuatku semakin bergairah saja," goda Draco merapikan anak rambut Hermione yang berantakan.

'Hell. Aku baru saja mandi. Tak bisakah ia tak mengajakku bahkan saat sehari saja?' batin Hermione.

"Kau bisa bicarakan Hermione? Aku tak sedang berbicara dengan patung yang bisu dan tak bisa membalas bukan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku baru saja mandi," ucap Hermione tiba-tiba.

Draco menyeringai. "Kau pikir, aku buta dan tak bisa melihat apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Draco memainkan anak rambut Hermione yang tak jelas arahnya.

Hermione diam. Ucapannya malah membuat Draco semakin tertantang saja.

"Tiga hari,"

Perkataan Draco membuat Hermione bingung ada yang salah dengan tiga hari?

"Tiga hari?" tanya Hermione menatap wajah tuannya dari cermin.

Hermione masih diam. Kedua tangannya ditaruhnya diatas pahanya. Sementara tuannya, Draco sedang memainkan rambut Hermione. Mengulungnya disekitar jarinya dan membuat rambut Hermione semakin keriting saja.

"Tiga hari kau bertemu dengan kekasihmu. Setelah itu kita akan ke Brazil."

"Brazil?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Kurasa kau tak tuli, Hermione." Sindir Draco yang membuat Hermione kesal. Ia seakan terlihat bodoh dimata Draco. "Aku ada pertemuan di Brazil. Mereka tak bisa datang ke Inggris, maka aku yang datang kesana," ucap Draco senang.

Hermione meneguk ludahnya. "Tapi. Aku belum memiliki pasport."

Salah besar jika itu adalah perkataan yang dapat membuat Draco menghentikan perjalannya.

"Pasport? Kau tak perlu Hermione. Semuanya sudah ku urus," jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi. Bukankah itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membuatnya?" tanya Hermione menatap Draco.

Draco menunjukan seringai. "Apa yang tak mungkin untuk seorang Draco Malfoy?" tanyanya lalu mengecup bibir merah basah itu. Hermione sedikit terkejut. Ia hendak mendorong Draco namun tangan Draco menahannya sehingga ia tak bisa lepas.

Draco melumat bibir merah itu. Memainkan lidahnya di bibir bagian bawah Hermione. Bibir Hermione adalah sebuah candu untuknya. Draco menggigit bibir bagian bawah Hermione dengan lembut.

Hermione mencoba untuk tak menerima ajakan Draco. Namun bukan namanya Draco jika tak bisa membuat Hermione bergairah.

Pria yang paling terkenal akan kelihaiannya dalam memperlakukan wanita. Pria yang paling mengerti wanita. Pria yang paling mudah mematahkan hati setiap wanita. Pria yang dapat membuat siapapun terpesona olehnya.

Namun tidak untuk Hermione. Hermione menggigit bibir bawah Draco dengan sedikit kasar menantangnya dan membuat Draco terkejut dan melepaskan ciumannya.

Draco menyeringai senang, lalu berbalik pergi keluar dari kamar Hermione.

"Jam delapan. Kita akan berangkat. Siapkan juga untuk kepergianmu ke Brazil."

Semua kebanggaannya tak ada apa-apanya dimata Hermione. Bahkan lebih tepatnya Hermione adalah tipe wanita yang paling dibencinya. Setia sampai akhir hayat terhadap kekasihnya yang penyakitan. Wanita yang kenal takut. Wanita pemberani dan tak luluh dengan uang. Bahkan Hermione tak tertarik dengan wajah Draco yang termasuk diatas rata-rata.

"Kurasa matanya buta," guman Draco melangkah pergi.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Hermione mendengus kesal. Awalnya ia akan menyiapkan semua kebutuhannya untuk tiga hari kedepan, kini harus juga harus menyiapkan semuanya yang tak jelas kapan ia akan pulang.

"Brazil." guman Hermione. Sedikit rasa senang ketika mendengar tuannya mengajaknya untuk berlibur. Hermione belum pernah pergi kemanapun. Maka ajakan Draco membuatnya sedikit tertarik.

Rencananya ia akan menginap dirumah Harry. Mengingat rumah sakit Ron tak seberapa jauh dari rumah Harry dibandingkan Malfoy Manor yang terlihat jauh dari pusat kota. Menurut Hermione, Malfoy Manor adalah rumah untuk para Dracula. Lihat saja nama Draco. Bandingkan nama Draco dengan Dracula?

Kulit pucat. Mata berwarna kelabu yang menusuk. Sifat yang kelewat dingin nan kejam. Seringai yang membuat semua musuhnya akan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

"Bodoh. Lebih baik segera bereskan pakaianmu," ucap Hermione kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hermione memasukan semua pakaiannya dan menutup kopernya yang hampir tak bisa ditutup. Ia penasaran seberapa banyak yang akan dibawa Draco.

Hermione membayangkan Draco membawa banyak koper yang menurutnya jauh lebih banyak darinya. Mengingat Draco juga termasuk pria yang menjaga penampilannya. Tentu seorang Draco Malfoy tak mau terlihat jelek dimata para wanita.

"Lupakan," ucap Hermione sedikit tertawa dan membereskan semua keperluannya. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan dan sebuah ketukan dipintu terdengar.

"Tentu itu Draco," gumannya pada dirinya sendiri. "Sebentar," jawabnya dan berjalan kepintu kamarnya.

"Hermione," panggil seorang pria senang.

"Blaise," panggil Hermione senang.

"Tuan Draco sudah menunggumu. Cepatlah dia tak suka dibuat menunggu," kata Blaise masuk kedalam kamar Hermione dan mengambil koper miliknya dan menyeretnya keluar kamar. Hermione hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hermione tak melihat pria yang sedang menunggunya, melainkan sosok pria dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang acak-acakan. Kulit pucatnya yang hampir sama dimiliki Draco menambahkan kesan sensual akan dirinya. Bahkan wajahnya yang termasuk kategori tampan serta luka dan lembam atas pukulan Draco masih terpasang jelas. Kaosnya yang sedikit ketat menampilkan lekuk tubuh yang sempurna atletis.

"Tuan Theodore?" panggilnya bingung menatap Theo yang menyeringai senang menatapnya.

"Kau tak perlu memanggilku, Tuan Theo. Terdengar aneh ditelingaku. Cukup panggil aku Theo saja,"

"Baiklah," ucap Hermione tersenyum senang.

"Hmm—begini Hermione. Kudengar kau akan menemui kekasihmu lalu pergi bersama Draco untuk berlibur. Benar atau tidak?"

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Hermione tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. "Apakah semua keluarga Malfoy memiliki telinga jauh diatas rata-rata?" tanyanya lagi dalam hati kecilnya.

"Tentu dari Draco. Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya dan ia membicarakan semuanya," ucap Theodore memasukan tangannya disaku kantongnya.

"Kau ikut?" tanya Hermione ragu. Theo menggeleng menandakan tidak.

"Mana mungkin Draco menyetujuinya? Bisa-bisa baru aku naik pesawat, aku sudah disuruh turun," canda Theo yang menurut Hermione tidak lucu sama sekali.

Theodore berjalan tegak lalu duduk disalah satu kursi dan Hermione mengikutinya duduk si kursi bersebrangan dengan Theo.

"Um—aku penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Draco? ketika bertemu dengan kekasihmu," tanyannya menatap Hermione. Matanya yang berwarna hitam legam seakan menusuk tepat dimata Hazel milik Hermione. Hermione hanya menatap arah lain. Ia tak tahan jika Theo menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu.

"Apakah semua keluarga Malfoy memiliki tatapan mata yang dapat mengintimidasi orang?" tanya Hermione dalam hati.

Hermione menelan ludahnya sebentar lalu menjawab perkataan Theo namun masih tak mau menatap wajah Theo.

"Entalah. Aku tak tahu," jawab Hermione singkat.

"Mengingat Draco adalah tipe ekstrim akan kepunyaanya. Aku penasaran apa yang akan dilakukannya," perkataan Theo barusan bukannya menenangkan Hermione malah membuat perasaan Hermione semakin kacau.

Berterimakasihlah terhadap Tuan Theodore sang psikolog yang mampu membuat orang merasa tak nyaman dengan ucapannya.

"Ceritakan padaku, nanti ketika kau sudah pulang ya, Hermione" ucapnya menyeringai senang.

Suara langkah kaki turun dari tangga terdengar. Pria yang sedang menunggunya mucul. Menatap Theo dan Hermione dengan pandangan dingin seperti biasa lalu ia mengenakan kaca mata hitam.

Pria itu mengenakan kaca mata hitam buatan Gucci yang dilapisi dengan berlian. Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam milik Polo dan celana jeans biru sedikit robek dibagian lutut sebagai motif celananya.

"Mana kopermu Draco?" tanya Theo menatap Draco. Draco berjalan mendekati Hermione dan duduk disebelahnya. Ia merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Hermione.

"Blaise," panggilnya singkat. Dengan segera pelayan setianya itu datang dan membawa satu buah koper yang cukup besar. Namun Cuma satu?

"Cuma satu, Draco?" tanya Hermione dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sementara Theo hanya mengeleng seakan mengerti sifat Draco.

"Dia kalau pergi memang hanya membawa segitu. Coba kalau sudah pulang," ucap Theo menyindir Draco. sementara pria yang disindirnya hanya tersenyum kecut.

Blaise memasukan koper milik tuannya dan milik Hermione dibagasi mobil sport merah favorit Tuannya itu. Hermione duduk didepan, memasang sabuk pengaman dan menatap lurus kedepan. Ia menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit didalam mobil. Hatinya berdetak tak karuan. Perasaan antara senang dan ragu bercampur menjadi satu.

"Bagaimana jika Draco memperburuk semuanya? Bagaimana jika Draco memberi tahu Ron tentang apa pekerjaannya. Bagaimana kalau Draco menceritakan semuanya kepada Ron?" tanya Hermione ragu.

Hermione meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Ia berharap Draco tak memperburuk keadaan. Namun mengingat sifat Draco yang tak bisa ditebak dan sedikit liar. Maka jangan terlalu banyak berharap bahwa Draco tak akan mengacaukan semuannya.

Suara pintu mobil dibuka. Draco masuk kedalam mobil miliknya, memasang sabuk pengaman miliknya. Kacamata hitam itu masih membingkai di wajahnya yang tampan dan membuat Hermione semakin tak bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Draco.

Draco memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara sehingga Hermione memecahkan suasana.

"Aku akan menginap dirumahku yang dulu. Silahkan Tuan kalau mau tidur dihotel." Ucap Hermione terus terang.

Draco masih menatap jalanan lalu menyeringai. "Tak perlu Hermione. Aku juga akan menginap dirumahmu,"

"Tapi rumah saya sempit dan tak semewah rumah milik anda," ucap Hermione menatap Draco.

Draco masih menyeringai, matanya masih menatap jalanan. "Bukankah semakin bagus kalau sempit? Aku belum pernah tinggal dan bercinta di rumah yang sempit," ucap Draco membuat Hermione diam tak bisa berbicara.

"Bercinta?" batin Hermione. Bakal Hermione akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya dan Draco masih memikirkan tentang bercinta dengannya? tak malukah Draco dengan ucapannya barusan?

Hermione diam. Perkataan Draco barusan adalah skakmat paling ampuh untuknya. Diam itu jauh lebih baik daripada Draco semakin liar.

"Dimana kekasihmu dirawat?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba.

"St. Mungo," ucap Hermione melipat tangannya di dada.

"Beri aku alamat rumahmu di Gps itu," ucap Draco dan Hermione hanya menuruti saja.

"Kita tak menuju rumah sakit?" tanya Hermione menatap Draco.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita harus menaruh barang-barang ini baru menuju rumah sakit." Ucap Draco sambil menyetir.

Hermione hanya menganguk ria mendengar jawaban Draco.

Mereka masih diam satu sama lain. Bahkan ketika mereka sudah sampai dirumah Hermione.

Rumah Hermione. Kecil namun nyaman. Banyak sekali pekarangan bunga disekitar rumahnya. Rumahnya yang diapit oleh beberapa rumah tetangga.

Beberapa orang yang sedang diluar rumah terpesona oleh mobil merah sport Ferari yang sedang parkir dirumah Hermione. Ada yang berbisik-bisik ketika melihat Hermione keluar begitu juga dengan Draco.

Sekitar rumah Hermione menjadi gaduh sebentar atas ketampanan Draco yang menyihir para wanita disana. Namun Draco seakan tak peduli dan mengeluarkan kopernya dan Hermione. Sementara Hermione membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Hermione masuk.

Draco mulai masuk dirumah kecil itu. "Nyaman juga. Bersih dan sejuk," ucap Draco menatap sekeliling. Banyak sekali foto Harry dan Ron serta dirinya.

"Mana foto kekasihmu?" tanya Draco mencoba menerka siapa pria yang ada difoto itu. Ia menduga pria yang berambut hitam dengan luka petir di keningnya adalah Ron.

"Pria dengan rambut orange. Itu Ron," jawab Hermione.

"Pria seperti ini kau jadikan kekasihmu?" tanya Draco menyindir melihat pria berambut orange disebelah pria berambut hitam yang menurut Draco adalah kekasih Hermione.

Hermione hanya menaikan alisnya dan menatap Draco dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau keberatan?"

"Kupikir dia jauh lebih tampan dariku. Nyatanya ia jauh dibawahku," ucap Draco dengan nada sombongnya.

"Aku tak peduli. Menurutku kau jauh dibawah Ron," balas Hermione sengit.

"Kau memang buta," jawab Draco dan menatap foto-foto yang terpajang di pigura yang ditoto rapi.

Hermione malas meladeni ucapan Draco. Suara eongan kucing perlahan terdengar.

"Cronkshanks" seru Hermione senang. Ketika kucing berwarna jingga gemuk itu mulai bergelayut manja di kakinya. Draco menatapnya dengan wajah menghina. "Pantas kekasihmu berwajah seperti itu. Kucingmu saja wajahnya juga tak bagus," sindir Draco.

Hermione seakan menutup telinganya kali ini. Ia mengulus kepala kucing itu. "Kau pasti lapar. Kurasa Harry merawatmu dengan baik bukan?" tanya Hermione dan menuangkan makanan kucing di mangkok kecil milik kucing Hermione.

Draco duduk di sofa milik Hermione. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya. Menyalakan televise tanpa mempedulikan Hermione.

"Se-enaknya saja," guman Hermione sambil mengulus kepala kucing itu yang sedang melahap makanan itu dengan rakus.

"Hermione," panggil Draco. Hermione hanya mendongak dan menatap Draco dengan kesal. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tidur dimana? Kuharap aku bisa tidur diranjangmu. Bersamamu," tanya Draco matanya masih menuju layar televise yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tak mungkin kau tidur denganku. Ranjangku kecil," tolak Hermione.

"Justru bagus. Kita tidur dengan berdesakan,"

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author note : **

**Review akan membuat author senang. Rnr **

**Don't be a silent reader okay. Ini adalah cerita pengganti Save me Doctor yang sudah tamat.**

**Author bener-bener minta maaf atas keterlambatan Updatenya. Semoga Chap selanjutnya gak selambat ini **** semoga kalian gak bosen dengan cerita ini.**

**PS: nama kucingnya Hermione bener gak? Seingatku seperti itu. Salah mohon maaf Ya. :D**

**Keep Smile.**

**R. Jack Skelenton.**

**Thanks untuk semuanya yang telah Meriview, memfave dan memfollow cerita ini. Sungguh author tak menyangka bakal direview sebanyak itu **** thanks semuanya.**

**Jawaban Review :**

**Vermty : Thx ya atas infonya **** nanti aku lihat deh, wkwk. Kepergok gimana ya? Pasti ketahuan tapi…., iya ini udah Update namun gak update kilat maaf Ya **** Thanks dah review :D**

**Kim Ri Ha: iya ada udang dibalik batu. Waspadalah wkwkwk.**** Thanks dah review :D**

**Caca: ceritanya makin mantap ya? Seneng deh Ron bakal tau gak ya? Geleng-geleng. Kalau panjangin maaf ya, idenya Cuma mentok Cuma sampe segini. Kalau ada ide bakal dipanjangin deh ****.**** Thanks dah review :D**

**Fressia Athena : Thx dah suka cerita ini :D. iya Cuma Chap ini doank yang lmbat selanjutnya bakal normal seperti biasa kok, tenang aja**** chap ini lumaya bagus? Berarti yang lainnya jelek donk? Wkwk. Theo di chap ini muncul lagi koq, haha.**** Thanks dah review :D Thanks dah review :D**

**Rise Star : Draco kejam ya? Dichap ini gak seberapa kejam koq wkwk. Ngapain ya Draco mau ikut? Saingan Draco? wkwkwk. Tenang aja bakal banyak kok saingan Draco :D.**** Thanks dah review :D**

**Gagak sableng : gak papa gak sempet review yang pentinga dah review dah seneng kok Dramionenya cinta-cintaan koq tenang aja, wkwk. Iya semoga idenya lancer dan jarinya gak kriting ngetiknya **** Thanks dah review :D**

**SpaceShip: Draco kejem namun Hermione masih kece, bagus deh, ahha.**** Thanks dah review :D**

**Rest : gak kebayang. Aku juga gak bisa bayanginnya, wkwk.**** Thanks dah review :D**

**Yuina noe Chan : manis? Jangan dimakan yuina. Bingung dibagian scene itu? Wah aku juga tambah bingung wkwk.**** Thanks dah review :D**

**Moku-chan :Buat Draco lebih kasar? Wah kelihatannya banyak yang gak setuju tuh, wkwk.**** Thanks dah review :D**

**Ajeng puspita : suka ma chap ini :D seneng deh. Semoga aja Draco tak bertindak gila **** wkwk.**** Thanks dah review :D**

**Kebab: kece parah, hahah. ****Thanks dah review :D**

**Botol pasir : iya mungkin gak perlu operasi ya? Jack galau.**** Thanks dah review :D**

**Yummy: rate M. maaf ya jika kontennya menuju dewasa ****, author ini cewe loh. Wkwkwk. Gak kira ya :D**** Thanks dah review :D**

**Blood winter : kurang greget? Seperti apakah level greget untukmu? Wkwk. Iya Jack sadar Draco dan mione selalu melakukan hal itu bahkan setiap chap kecuali chap 1 dan dua kurasa chap ini juga, wkwk. Dramione happy ending, setuju.**** Thanks dah review :D**

**Ms. Loony Lovegood :iya Draco super tega disini. Iya chap yang lalu agak baik sekarang juga menurutku. Iya sepertinya bakal membuat kacau tuh Draco.**** Thanks dah review :D**

**Blackrose : suka gaya Draco? aku juga wkwk. Baca juga toh, hahha.**** Thanks dah review :D**

**Shizyldrew**** : tambah rumit gmana ya? Tapi ditunggu baguslah **** Thanks dah review :D**

**SlytherSou****l : slash. Wah gak bisa rasanya. Maaf ya. Mungkin Harry bakal tau **** Thanks dah review :D**

**Brilliant Hermione****: wah seneng deh kakak baca critaku ****, gak rela? Oke bakal buat Draco berjuang dulu, heheh. Thanks dah review :D**

**Ochan malfoy : sabar ochan. Kesel banget kelihatannya sama Draco heheh. Tapi emank sifat Draco sih ngeselin ya gak? Thanks dah review :D**

**Hikari renchen : kapan Draco sadar wah gak tau. Idemu bakal dicatat di memo tenang saja :D Thanks dah review :D**

**Juliette Apple :nie dah lanjut kok :D. Thanks dah review :D**

**Uliiiiii: jadi rated M, gimana ya?**** Thanks dah review :D**

**Dinda Malfoy : lemon? Gak bisa rasanya Ratednya kan T **** Thanks dah review :D**

**Ladyusa : jangan Draco jangan dicakar mukanya kasihan. Balesan, waduh.. gimana ya? Balasannya kayak apa ya? Draco berjuang untuk dapetin Hermione oke..oke,**** Thanks dah review :D Thanks dah review :D**

**Kiki ryuEunTeuk : sabar-sabar. Mengacaukan keadaan oke, jack pikir dulu ya.:)**** Thanks dah review :D**

**Selfquill :haha enakan sama Draco. bener tuh. Mau gantiin silahkan. Monggo,**** Thanks dah review :D**

**Hn: gak papa baru review. Dah review dah seneng kok :D.**** Thanks dah review :D**

**X-mionez: pasti seru donk. Tapi belum kepikiran tuh, haha.**** Thanks dah review :D**

**Anteras Malfoy : Gakpapa baru nongol sekarang kok ****.Haha gak papa kok.**** Thanks dah review :D**

**Tsuruguri de lelouch : Draco memiliki masa lalu yang kelam dan kepribadian ganda? Koq kayak save me doctor ya *Plak* bener walau Draco bisa membeli bumi namun tidak dengan cinta. Setuju bgt tuh.**** Thanks dah review :D**

**Supertrapnew : Draco semakin kejam. Asyik tuh, haha.**** Thanks dah review :D**

**Michelleoey : iya chap 7 dah kembali normal. Iya Draco mau ikut pasti mau melakukan sesuatu wkwkwk. Idemu jack terima langsung di chap ini, hahaha. Gak jahat kok, mari kita menindas Ron * dihajar massa***** Thanks dah review :D**

**Alvin L : Keren, ****Thanks dah review :D**

**Arfyan K : gak kuat. Tahan minum obat kuat saja, hahaha. Oskadon , eh.**** Thanks dah review :D**

**PL Therito : gak sabar. Sabar ya **** Thanks dah review :D**

**Ryoma Ryan-Le Renard Roux :Draco jadi cowok baik dan Ron mati? Wah seru tuh haha.**** Thanks dah review :D**

**Maaf jika ada salah nama dalam penulisan. Mohon maaf sebesar- besarnya :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, My Lord.**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****R. Jack Skelenton. **

**Demi kekasihnya yang sedang sakit parah. Hermione Granger rela berkerja di rumah Malfoy Manor yang terkenal kaya dan baik hati. Demi uang untuk mengobatan sang kekasih. Namun ia tak pernah menduga bahwa sang Malfoy adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda.**

"**Dengan permintaan uang sebanyak itu? Bagaimana kau bisa megembalikannya?"/ "Tu****—****Tubuhku. Tubuhku juga untukmu,"/ demi apapun bahkan ia harus menghadapi sang monster untuk kesembuhan kekasihnya. Yes, My Lord.**

**Rated : T semi M (Always)**

**-Xoxoxoxxoxo-**

"Justru bagus kalau kita tidur berdesakan." Ujar Draco menyeringai senang. Hermione hanya memutar matanya dan mengulus Chroonkshanks jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada melihat Draco.

Draco berdiri dari kursinya. Acara di televisi sama sekali tidak menarik untuk ditonton. Menggoda Hermione jauh lebih menyenangkan walaupun sifat Hermione agak berubah menjadi sedikit keras terhadap Draco.

Ia mendekati Hermione mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air sementara Hermione kini sedang memanaskan air.

"Kau mau coklat panas?" tanya Hermione tanpa menyadari Draco yang sedang duduk di ruang makan dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ya. Aku mau. Kurasa lebih bagus, jika kau tuangkan saja coklat itu ke tubuhmu," goda Draco dan Hermione hanya memutar matanya. "Lucu sekali,"

"Ya. Aku mau, namun jangan terlalu panas. Aku tak seberapa suka panas kecuali bersamamu," goda Draco lagi.

Hermione menatap mesin yang sedang memanaskan air panas. Uap yang keluar membuat wajahnya memerah namun bukan karena itu wajahnya memerah melainkan hembusan nafas Draco di bagian lehernya membuatnya geli.

Tangan kekar itu mulai memeluk pinggul Hermione yang kecil sementara Hermione hanya diam tak membalas perlakuan Draco. Dan menurut Draco itu menandakan Hermione setuju.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkannya di kamarmu saja? sekalian aku penasaran seberapa kecilnya ranjang kita kelak," seru Draco senang.

Pintu rumah Hermione terbuka dengan suara keras. Baik Hermione maupun Draco segera melihat siapa orang yang membuka pintu sangat sopannya membuka tanpa mengetuk atau lebih tepatnya mendobrak.

Suara nafas terengah-engah. Pria dengan rambut hitam mengeluarkan nafasnya secara cepat dan tak beraturan. "Her—Hermione," panggilnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Draco menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal dan menusuk.

"Harry," seru Hermione senang melepaskan tangan Draco dari pinggulnya dan berjalan cepat mendekati Harry. Harry menatap Hermione tersenyum.

Hermione dengan segera memeluk Harry begitu juga dengannya. Draco melihat pemandangan itu seakan jijik. "Berlebihan," ungkapnya berjalan menuju dua sahabat itu.

Harry mengusap punggung Hermione senang. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, senyuman sumringah terpancar dari wajahnya yang tampan. "Aku merindukanmu," ucap Harry dan Hermione menganguk, "Aku juga,"

Suara langkah kaki dan tepuk tangan dalam tempo lambat terdengar. Draco berjalan sambil menepukan tangannya dan memandang dua sahabat itu dengan dingin. "Mengharukan sekali," ucapnya berjalan mendekati Harry.

Harry melihat Draco berbisik di telinga Hermione. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya menatap Draco dengan bingung.

"Dia tuanku," jawab Hermione.

"Pria yang berbicara di telepon dengan sangat kasar itu?" tanya Harry dengan nada tak percaya.

Hermione hanya menganguk mendengar perkataan Harry.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Mr. Harry. Aku salah atau tidak?" ucap Draco menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman namun Harry malah menatap lain dan enggan menjabat tangan Draco.

Draco menarik tangannya kembali dengan ekspresi kesal. Hermione hanya diam dan berharap Draco tak marah akan kelakuan Harry yang bisa dibilang sangat sopan sekali.

"Sopan sekali. Apa dikalangan bawah seperti kalian tak diajarkan sopan santun?" sindir Draco menatap Harry.

Berterimakasihlah terhadap Draco yang memiliki mulut seperti bisa ular Basilik.

"Kurasa anda yang sangat tidak sopan. Bisa datang kerumah Hermione setelah kau berkata seperti itu ditelepon," ucap Harry tak kalah sengit.

Perang akan segera dimulai. Hermione merasakan akan ada perang antara dia dua pria dihadapannya sebelum itu terjadi Hermione segera menarik tangan Harry. "Ada apa, Harry? Kau kelihatan seperti dikejar hantu saja," goda Hermione mencairkan suasana.

Senyuman terpasang lagi di wajahnya yang tampan dan menatap Hermione. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ini benar-benar kau. Namun aku tak menyangka, kau membawa ular Basilik kerumahmu," sindir Harry menatap Draco sebentar lalu melihat Hermione.

"Aku juga tak menyangka, Dear. Kau memiliki teman yang mulutnya seperti perempuan saja," ucap Draco.

Harry mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menatap Hermione yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas untuk tak melanjutkan pertengkarannya dengan Draco. Karna pada akhirnya Hermione yang mendapatkan balasannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu. Operasi Ron berhasil. Dia hanya tinggal melakukan beberapa terapi dan ia akan pulih sedia kala. Dan kuharap kalau Ron bisa sembuh total. Baik aku dan Ron akan mencari uang yang banyak agar kau bisa terlepas dari ular Basilik ini," ucap Harry masih menyindir Draco.

Draco tertawa keji. "Jadi pria penyakitan itu sembuh? Kenapa tak mati saja sekalian? Biar aku bisa bersama, Hermione. Dan segera kau bayar hutang temanmu sebelum Hermione—," Seru Draco keji.

BUAAANKKK, BRRRUGGHHH,

Suara pukulan yang cukup keras terdengar. Suara jatuh pria juga tak kalah kerasnya dengan pukulan itu. Draco memegang pipinya. Darah merah perlahan keluar dari bibirnya yang tipis.

"KAU,"geram Harry marah. Draco hendak bangkit dan menghajar Harry sampai babak belur. Namun Hermione berdiri di depan Harry melindunginya agar Draco tak menyentuh Harry.

"Cih. Sembunyi di balik wanita," seru Draco meludah darah.

"Kau," seru Harry.

"Kumohon. Hentikan ini semua," ucap Hermione berbalik menatao Harry, "Nanti aku akan menyusulmu ke rumah sakit Harry." Ucap Hermione mendorong Harry untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

Harry hanya mengikuti Hermione keluar dari rumah Hermione.

"Aku tahu, kau kesal dengan ucapannya. Aku juga. Namun aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. Dia tuanku, aku berada dibawah kendalinya, Maaf Harry." Ujar Hermione menahan air matanya.

Harry merasa kasihan dengan Hermione. Mendekap tubuh mungil itu. "Kau tak seharusnya berkerja padanya. "Maaf," seru Harry disela pelukannya. Hermione menganguk dan melepaskan Harry.

Harry pamit dan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Hermione tersenyum miris menatap kepergian sahabatnya. Ia sebenarnya ingin lebih lama berbicara dengan Harry. Namun suara keras seperti benda dibanting ke tanah terdengar dari dalam rumah.

Hermione membuka pintu dengan segera, matanya menatap tak percaya. Baru saja Draco di tinggal beberapa menit. Dia sudah membuat seisi rumah bagaikan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Draco." seru Hermione terkejut. Kursi-kursi sudah terjungkal kemana-mana. Beberapa bantal sofa sudah tak jelas bentuknya. Bahkan Draco sama sekali tak mempedulikan Hermione yang memangilnya dan masih menendang beberapa kursi.

"Hentikan ini semua, Draco." seru Hermione. Draco hanya menatapnya sekilas dan menjatuhkan piring kaca. Suaranya menyeruak telinga. Bahkan Draco juga belum berhenti. Ia berjalan mendekati Hermione menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal menahan emosi.

"Kau..." serunya perlahan namun mata Hazel yang dilihat Draco menyiratkan ekspresi ketakutan dan kesedihan dan membuat Draco berhenti dan memilih untuk menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa.

Hermione mengacak rambutnya perlahan. Rumahnya yang rapi kini berantakan dan semua dilakukan oleh tuannya. Hermione menghela nafas sebentar lalu menatap Draco yang masih duduk diam di sofa enggan mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Hermione mulai membereskan beberapa kepingan kaca dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Ia merapikan kursi-kursi yang berantakan dalam tiga puluh menit rumah sudah kembali normal dan Draco masih diam engan untuk berbicara. Hermione menghela nafas berat.

Sifat Draco yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan membuat Hermione menghela nafas lagi.

Ia menyeduh dua cangkir coklat panas. Berjalan menuju arah Draco sambil membawa minuman dengan asap yang mengepul-ngepul dari masing-masing cangkir. Ia masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Tangan dilipat didada, salah satu kakinya dinaikan ke kaki satunya, matanya yang kelabu mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Hermione bagaikan elang yang mengwasi mangsanya.

"Minumlah," ucap Hermione menyodorkan coklat panas. Walaupun ia juga kesal akan ucapan Draco namun tak enak jika tinggal berdua dengan pria yang akan mendiamimu setiap hari. Ditambah lagi sifat Draco yang bisa dibilang agak ekstrim.

Draco masih diam tak menanggapi.

Hermione meresapi coklat panasnya. Rasa canggung menyelimutinya. Ia bingung bagaimana caranya membuat Draco setidaknya mencair dari sifatnya yang bagaikan pangeran es.

Mungkin kalau sekarang, ia berada di Malfoy Manor dan bertemu dengan Theo dan Blaise mungkin mereka tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi Draco. Namun mereka sekarang bukan di Malfoy Manor melainkan di rumah Hermione.

"Draco." panggil Hermione. Draco masih diam, enggan menjawab panggilan Hermione.

"Aku mau kerumah sakit." Seru Hermione berdiri.

"Aku ikut. Tapi kau yang menyetir," ungkap Draco berdiri dan berjalan mendahului Hermione.

Hermione hanya diam dan berharap Draco tak memperburuk keadaan.

**-Xoxoxoxoxxoxxoxoooxo-**

Suara langkah kaki bergema dari sudut ruangan. Satu suara dengan tempo biasa dan suara yang lainnya dengan tempo cepat dan tergesa-gesa. Hermione berjalan bagaikan orang yang sedang panic dan terburu-buru sementara Draco memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celananya dan berjalan bagaikan siput. Sehingga membuat Hermione menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kebelakang memastikan Draco masih bersamanya atau tidak.

Ingin sekali Hermione memarahi pria itu. Kalau bukan karena Draco tuannya mungkin sekarang Draco akan mendengar omelan Hermione panjang lebar.

Draco hanya tersenyum ketika melihat Hermione menunggunya. Ia memang sengaja memperlambat langkah kakinya dan membuat Hermione kesal setengah mati. Suara sepatu vantofel hitam miliknya bersanding dengan kerasnya lantai membuat suara langkah kakinya yang tegas bergema.

Suara vantofel itu besanding juga dengan suara sepatu high heels milik Hermione yang terkadang diam dan menunggu suara vantofel itu untuk mendekat. Kamar ron dengan nomor 123 dan berada di lantai tujuh dan berada di ujung ruangan.

Hermione benar-benar berjuang agar bisa datang dan menemui Ron namun tuannya yang betingkah membuat ia harus menelan amarah yang bersarang didadanya.

Dengan waktu tiga puluh menit mereka berjalan. Kini mereka berada di depan pintu bertuliskan nomor 123. Terlihat di pintu yang terdapat kaca, terlihat Harry dan Ron sedang bercakap-cakap dan ekspresi Ron seakan agak marah.

Hermione memutar kenop pintunya dengan segara dan berjalan masuk. Draco Malfoy hendak mengambil tangan Hermione dan menariknya agar jangan masuk, namun gagal karena Hermione segera masuk dan mendekati ranjang Ron.

Air mata itu menetes kembali dari matanya yang indah dan mengalir mengenai pipinya yang memerah. Tubuh Hermione bergetar aneh. Ia merasa bahagia. Sungguh bahagia.

Draco belum masuk dan masih melihat apa reaksi mereka. Draco melihat Hermione berjalan gugup dan mendekati ranjang Ron.

Sementara pria berambut orange itu tersenyum tipis melihat Hermione yang berhambur ke pelukannya. Hermione menangis didalam pulukan Ron seakan rindu padanya.

"Kita berhasil Hermione," ucapnya senang sambil mengulus punggung Hermione didalam pelukannya.

Awalnya Draco hanya menanggapi biasa namun tangannya mulai mengepal keras menahan emosi. Mata kelabunya membulat sempurna, ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat pemandangan itu.

Yah, pemandangan itu. Sesuatu kejadian yang membuat hatinya berdetak kecang. Semua aliran darahnya seakan mengalir jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Nafasnya mulai memburu. Perasaan aneh membuncah dari hatinya.

Ketika melihat Hermione mencium Ron. Bahkan ia dapat melihat Hermione melumat dan mereka berdua melumat bibir masing-masing, mengelus punggung masing-masing. Harry merasa sebagai penggangu memilih untuk keluar. Ia melihat Draco di balik pintu. Ekspresi kesal sari wajahnya terlihat begitu menyenangkan untuk Harry.

Harry membuka pintu rumah sakit. Harry melihat Draco yang sedang menahan emosinya.

"Kau lihat Draco! bagi Hermione kau hanyalah Tuannya, tidak lebih. Kau hanya bisa mendapatkan tubuhnya bukan cinta dan jiwanya, hanya Ronlah yang memiliki itu semua" ucap Harry senang. Sebuah rasa menang akan ucapan Harry.

Draco menoleh menatap Harry. Dan Harry membalasnya tanpa nada rasa takut akan ucapannya.

"Kau benar." Ucap Draco, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Harry mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Harry. "Kau memang benar, Mr. Harry. Namun aku tak peduli. Ia mencintaiku atau tidak aku tak peduli," ucapnya sinis.

"Yang penting aku bisa mendapatkan tubuhnya. Dan mungkin, ini adalah pertemuan kalian yang terakhir. Bersenang-senanglah," ucapnya dingin. Harry terkejut mendengar perkataan Harry.

Terlihat kini Harry yang mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. Draco tersenyum kejam. Menatap kedua pasangan itu dan melangkah pergi.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoox-**

Hermione sedang berbaring bersama Ron. Memainkan jarinya di dada bidang milik pria itu. Entah mengapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Kini matahari mulai menghilang digantikan oleh bulan. Mereka bagaikan pasangan yang sudah lama tak bertemu.

Hermione sungguh merindukan saat ini. Saat dimana ia merasa bebas. Ia juga lupa dengan Draco yang dari tadi tak menggangu atau apa. Hermione melupakan semuanya, waktu, Harry, dan juga Draco. Hermione sudah tak peduli yang penting ia bisa bersama dengan Ron semuanya begitu indah.

"Kita berhasil, Hermione." Ucap Ron sambil memainkan beberapa helaian rambut coklat bergelombang milik Hermione. Hermione hanya tersenyum senang sementara jarinya masih bermain di dada Ron.

"Hermione," panggil Ron tiba-tiba. Hermione menoleh dan melihat wajah Ron. kini wajah Ron seakan bersinar tak seperti dulu pucat dan menyedihkan.

"Iya, Ron?"

"SIapa pria yang bersamamu tadi?" tanya Ron.

"Dia tuanku," jawab Hermione.

"Benarkah? Sungguh tak sopan jika aku tak menyambutnya. Bagaimana juga ini uangnya juga kan?" kata Ron.

"Kau benar. Namun dia sudah tak ada, lupakan."

"Bagaimana dia orangnya?" tanya Ron.

"Ron. Kumohon. Aku hanya mau denganmu, jangan tanya yang lain. Aku malas," erang Hermione manja. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan bahwa Hermione menolak untuk menjelaskan tuannya yang selama ini mengenakan topeng di antara semua orang.

Namun ketika mereka berdua berada dikamar. Hermione dapat melihat srigala lapar dan haus akan dirinya menahan semua ekspresinya di balik topengnya yang poker.

"Baiklah," ucap Ron mengulus rambut Hermione. "Tidurlah," ucap Ron tersenyum.

Hermione menuruti dan memejamkan matanya.

Wajah Hermione terlihat begitu damai. Seakan tak ada beban ataupun ketakutan atas cengkraman jahat tuannyayang bengis.

**-Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo-**

Draco Malfoy berjalan dengan menahan emosi diwajahnya. Tak ada tempat tujuan yang jelas untuknya saat ini. Ditambah lagi, ini bukanlah kawasan elit yang biasanya ia lalui. Banyak para wanita modern yang sesekali berjalan melewatinya dan memperhatikan wajahnya yang mempesona.

Bagaimana tidak. Dengan lihai Draco Malfoy mengenakan topeng pokernya. Matanya yang menatap jalan dengan malas. Kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku. Dan ia juga mengenakan jas hitam untuk melindungi dirinya dari dinginnya malam.

Draco mengenakan jas berwarna hitam yang berada dimobilnya. Ia memilih untuk menaruh mobilnya di rumah sakit dan berjalan menelusuri jalan yang menurut ia menarik.

Kaos dan celananya masih sama hanya saja kaca mata hitam itu ia kaitkan di bajunya.

Perkataan Harry tergiang di telinga Draco. itu yang membuat ia makin kesal dan berjalan bagaikan orang patah arang tak tahu tujuan.

"_**Kau lihat Draco! bagi Hermione kau hanyalah Tuannya, tidak lebih. Kau hanya bisa mendapatkan tubuhnya bukan cinta dan jiwanya, hanya Ronlah yang memiliki itu semua"**_

Ya. Perkataan Draco yang membuat ia ingin memukul semua orang disitu. Apa bagusnya kekasihnya itu. Ron dimata Draco adalah pria yang menyedihkan, sungguh. Wajahnya juga tak tampan seperti dirinya bahkan termasuk kategori standar dimata Draco. Badannya juga tak sebagus badan Draco yang selama ini dilatih olehnya. Apa lagi? Uang. Uang pria itu tak memiliki apapun untuk dapat membahagiakan Hermione. Apa yang kurang dari kesempurnaan Draco?

Draco berjalan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah club malam sederhana yang banyak sekali pria dan wanita yang tak memiliki hubungan apapun terlihat bergandengan mesra.

Draco tersenyum senang. "Kurasa ada hiburan disini," ucap Draco memasuki club malam itu.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxo-**

Lampu dengan kerlap-kerlip dimana-mana. Beberapa wanita dengan panggung masing-masing sedang menarikan tarian eksotis. Wanita yang liar dan menggoda sementara beberapa pria mengacungkan uang dibawahnya. Wanita liar itu bergerak dengan lihai dan lentur, bagaikan ular yang sedang melenggak-lenggokkan tubuhnya. Musik dengan tempo remix mulai terdengar dimana-mana. Beberapa orang mulai turun kelantai dansa dan menikmati musik itu.

Menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang pas-pasan. Draco mengenakan kacamatanya membuat kesan tampan diwajahnya. Dan menutupi identitasnya juga.

Ia memesan sebuah meja VIP dan sebuah Henessy sebuah nama bir yang cukup merogok kocek dengan segelas kecil dengan ukuran tiga centi dan dikenakan biaya dua ratus ribu. Draco tak perlu repot, karena ia membeli satu botol dan madu untuk bersenang-senang. Daripada menunggu Hermione yang tak mungkin pulang. Lebih baik ia bersenang-senang disini.

Draco duduk di kursi VIP miliknya. Menuangkan segelas Henessy yang ia campur dengan esbatu dan madu. Sesuatu yang aneh antara bir dan madu ditambah dengan esbatu. Begitu nikmat dan serasa aneh. Namun Draco tak peduli. Mata kelabunya memperhatikan orang-orang di lantai dansa. Beberapa wanita yang lewat sempat meliriknya dan menggodanya namun Draco memilih untuk sendiri tanpa seorangpun menemaninya.

Ia memperhatikan para wanita yang memiliki wajah cantik nan menggoda. Tubuh yang sintal dan bagus serta berisi. Membuat para lelaki menyedihkan disini tertarik.

Draco merasa aneh dengannya. Mengapa ia merasa tak tertarik dengan para wanita itu. Tidak seperti melihat Hermione. Ia merasa andrenalinya terpacu. Ia menginginkan semuannya termasuk cinta Hermione yang tak munggkin.

Perasaan Draco kali ini bukanlah sesuatu yang tulus melainkan hanyalah sebuah obsesi. Obsesi untuk mendapatkan Hermione jiwa dan raga. Perasaan ingin memiliki seutuhnya namun bukan tulus.

Draco selama ini buta dan tak mengenal apa itu cinta. Perasaan kesal yang aneh juga baru juga ia rasakan pertama kali. Perasaan kesal dan ingin memukul Ron sampai mati, mungkin itu yang di inginkan Draco sekarang.

Draco meneguk birnya lagi. Membiarkan minuman terlarang itu meluncur di tenggorokannya dan masuk kedalam lambung yang menyedihkan. Bahkan seakan bir itu mulai menjalar ke hatinya memberikan sesuatu emosi perlahan.

Emosi karena tak bisa mendapatkannya.

Cinta. Orang bodoh, yang tau tentang apa itu cinta. Kau tak membutuhkan cinta jika kau memiliki segalanya. Itu yang ia pelajari dari ayahnya.

Pelacur. Sesuatu sebutan untuk wanita yang menjadi peneman ranjang ketika kau sendirian. Kata-kata itu tak asing di telinga Draco, bahkan ketika ia masih kecil.

Kata siapa Narcissa dan Lucius sedang berlibur diluar negeri menikmati hari tuanya? Itu hanyalah cerita indah yang dikarang semua orang tentang keluarganya.

Kelurga dengan cabang yang rusak dan berduri itu yang selama ini dirasakan Draco. Sejak kecil tak pernah kedua orang tuanya memeluk atau berciuman mesra dihadapannya. Yang ada hanyalah air mata dari ibunya yang menangis dihadapannya ketika melihat Lucius Malfoy lebih membela pelacur seksi itu dan membawanya keranjang.

Ranjang yang mereka seharusnya bersama. Ranjang dimana itu menjadi tempat yang sakral untuk mereka yang tak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun. Nyatanya bukan pertama wanita itu datang ketempat tidur terlarang. Bahkan Narcissa lebih memilih tidur bersama Draco menahan semua sakit hatinya, menangis dalam diam didepan putranya. Senyuman yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Bukan pertama. Wanita itu bukanlah wanita yang pertama yang dibawa keranjang Lucius. Bahkan mungkin itu adalah wanita yang sudah kebeberapa puluh yang dibawanya.

Kamar suci itu menjadi kotor karena ulah ayahnya yang hina.

Ayahnya buta. Tak bisa merasakan apa itu cinta yang tulus dari ibunya yang menyayanginya.

Bodoh. Buat apa masih mencintai pria hina itu.

Ayahnya adalah sosok yang glamour. Tentu dari beberapa banyak uang yang ia keluarkan bukan untuk ibunya atau dirinya melainkan untuk para pelacur itu.

Ayahnya adalah sosok yang tak pantas dipanggil ayah. Draco bakal lebih terhina jika ia menyebut Lucius dengan panggilan ayah. Sejak ia berusia tujuh tahun. Ia berhenti memanggil nama ayahnya yang tak pantas disebut sebagai seorang ayah yang seharusnya menjadi panutan keluarga.

Ayahnya adalah sosok yang keras. Ia mengajarkan Draco untuk tak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta. Mungkin kebaikan Draco itu berasal dari ibunya dan sisanya adalah ayahnya.

Ayahnya juga mengajarkan semua yang dimiliki Draco. kepintarannya, kelihaiannya memainkan wanita, semuanya. Baik atau buruk.

Draco meneguk kembali birnya. Ia tersenyum pahit. Apa enaknya dengan para pelacur itu?

Wanita yang hanya dibayar. Tanpa peduli akan apa yang dicap orang-orang akan dirinya.

Dan ia memiliki satu. Hermione, pelacur elit yang dimiliki Draco.

"Ha, Ha." Tawa Draco putus asa. "Bahkan, aku sama dengannya," ucap Draco meneguk birnya kembali.

Draco membenci dirinya. Draco membenci rambut pirangnya. Draco membenci kulitnya yang pucat. Draco membenci wajahnya yang tampan dan hampir menyerupainya. Draco juga membenci sifatnya yang arogan sama seperti Lucius Malfoy.

Kenapa aku memiliki semua yang ada padanya. Ibunya selalu tersenyum menatap Draco ketika masih kecil. Dan mengucapkan perkataan yang dibenci olehnya.

"Kau sama seperti ayahmu," ucap Narcissa mengulus rambut pirang itu.

"Hell. Aku tak mau disamakan dengan pria hina itu,"

Dua orang wanita cantik berbadan seksi dan mengenakan pakaian minim datang dan mendekati meja Draco. Draco hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tak menarik

"Hello, tampan. Kulihat daritadi kau sendirian," ucap wanita berkulit coklat susu dengan rambut coklat tua lurus.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Draco.

Kedua wanita itu tersenyum manis.

"Siapa namamu? Namaku Alice," ucap wanita berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam kerting gulung.

"Namaku Jane,"

"Draco." jawab Draco singkat dan meneguk birnya.

"Nama yang bagus," guman Alice.

"Kau juga memiliki nama yang bagus," jawab Draco menunjukan senyumannya.

"Hn, kau terlihat bosan, Draco." ucap Jane menatap Draco.

"Kau benar, ladies. Kau benar sekali. Apa kalian bisa memberikan kesenangan untukku?" tanya Draco dengan nada menggoda.

"Tentu. Bagaimana kalau kita ke hotel dekat sini?" Tanya Alice.

"Tak perlu. Aku memiliki rumah dekat sini. Kecil namun bagus untuk bersenang-senang. Bagaimana?" tanya Draco tersenyum.

"Ide bagus. Jauh lebih bagus daripada hotel," ucap Jane tersenyum berdiri.

Draco berdiri membuka kedua tangannya seperti orang berpelukan dan kedua wanita itu segera menuju dada Draco dan Draco merangkul mereka.

'Lihat. Aku jauh lebih hebat darimu,'

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author note : **

**Review akan membuat author senang. Rnr **

**Don't be a silent reader okay. Ini adalah cerita pengganti Save me Doctor yang sudah tamat.**

**Keep Smile.**

**R. Jack Skelenton.**

**Thanks untuk semuanya yang telah Meriview, memfave dan memfollow cerita ini. Sungguh author tak menyangka bakal direview sebanyak itu **** thanks semuanya.**

**Chap 10 adalah jeda antara cerita ini dan setiap Chap yang belakangnya ada 0nya bakal dijadiin Behind The scenes. Jadi author bakal buat selingan agar tidak terlalu stress dengan fic ini. Hehe. Author bikin behind the scenes. Sebutkan chap dan bagian mana yang kalian suka dan Jack bakal bikin behind the scenesnya. Setiap koment bakal dibuatin behind the scenesnya tenang aja. :D**

**Thanks to : Chavenake, Kiki RyuEunteuk, Vermty, Moku-Chan, Rise Star, Yuina-Noe chan, Hikari Renchen, SlytherSoul, Kebab, ChocoDrake, Selfquill, Red Maroon, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Supertrapnew, Dramioneever, Fressia Athena, Ladyusa, Arfyan K, Ms. Loony LoveGood, Fuuchi, Ochan Malfoy, Ryoma Ryan –Le Renard Roux, Malfoy' , Pl Therito.**

**Jawaban Review :**

**Pl Therito : Alasannya ada tenang aja. Ada peristiwa yang membuat Hermione suka sama Draco tapi masih lama mungkin, hehe.**

**Red Maroon : gak papakok terang-terangan aja. Jack malah suka, haha. Ungkap saja tak usah tanggung. Iya ceritanya Cuma segitu karena udah pas notok maaf ya ****.**

**ChocoDrake: um sebenernya jack mau jujur. Jack gak seberapa suka novel komik suka. Novelmu Jack sama sekali gak tahu maaf ya. Kalau terinspirasi dari situ gak mungkin rasanya soalnya gak pernah baca wajhaha. Masalah berbeda aku tak tahu karena gak tahu tentang novelnya bisakah kau beritahu seperti apa ceritanya? Gomen.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, My Lord.**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****R. Jack Skelenton. **

**Demi kekasihnya yang sedang sakit parah. Hermione Granger rela berkerja di rumah Malfoy Manor yang terkenal kaya dan baik hati. Demi uang untuk mengobatan sang kekasih. Namun ia tak pernah menduga bahwa sang Malfoy adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda.**

"**Dengan permintaan uang sebanyak itu? Bagaimana kau bisa megembalikannya?"/ "Tu****—****Tubuhku. Tubuhku juga untukmu,"/ demi apapun bahkan ia harus menghadapi sang monster untuk kesembuhan kekasihnya. Yes, My Lord.**

**Rated : T semi M (Always)**

**Author note : behind The scenes dibatalkan karena dikit yang request. Dan saya rasa banyak silent reader di cerita ini dan membuat saya kesal. Bisakah kalian mereview jika kalian masih menghargai author?**

**-Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Perasan aneh melandanya, bukan ini yang ia mau. Bercinta dengan sembarangan wanita namun apa daya jika nafsunya yang liar menuntutnya untuk lebih dan lebih.

Draco membiarkan para wanita manja itu bergelayut manja di antara dadanya yang bidang. Ia sesekali tersenyum kepada beberapa gadis yang meliriknya. Dasar, walaupun sudah ada wanita yang disampingnya masih saja mencari wanita lain. Namun itulah sifat Draco, sang penikmat malam.

Ia berjalan menuju rumah Hermione yang kecil. Belum sampai rumah Hermione, mata kelabunya menatap seseorang wanita yang mondar-mandir di depan pintu dengan tak jelas. Terlihat jelas wanita itu sepertinya sedang panik.

"Hermione," panggil Draco bingung menatap wanita itu.

Wajah Hermione terlihat begitu khawatir. Ekspresinya berubah seketika ketika melihat pria yang membuatnya khawatir. Rambutnya berantakan. High heelsnya dilepasnya dari kakinya dan dibawanya

Hermione berjalan mendekati Draco. Terpancar perasaan lega wajahnya, Bahkan Hermione sempat tersenyum. Namun ekspresinya berubah seketika menjadi kesal.

PLLLAAAAKKKK

Hermione menampar Draco dan para wanita yang menatap itu begitu terkejut.

"Kau memuakan," seru Hermione. Tamparan itu cukup keras karena Hermione menamparnya dengan tas yang ia pegang. Terlihat sekali pukulan itu begitu sakit, karena darah mengalir sedikit dari luka sebelumnya akibat ulah Harry.

Draco hanya mengeleng kesal. Memengang bibirnya yang terluka dan menatap Hermione dengan murka atas perlakuannya.

"Apa?" tanya Draco menahan emosinya.

"Apa?!" seru Hermione tinggi. Terlihat Hermione begitu menahan air matanya agar tak tumpah.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Aku khawatir padamu yang belum makan dan tak tahu dengan area sini. Dari tadi aku mencarimu kemana-mana, menunggumu. Aku takut kau terjadi sesuatu." Ucap Hermione menehang, "Dan kau malah asyik bersenang-senang dengan para pelacur ini?!" seru Hermione meninggi.

"Buat apa? Buat apa, kau mencariku? Aku bukanlah anak kecil. Lagipula kau juga bukan ibuku." Ucap Draco dingin tanpa mempedulikan Hermione yang sebentar lagi tak kuasa menahan air matanya .

Hermione bergetar. Ia menahan semua emosinya sekarang. Pria brengsek yang tak tahu diuntung itu berada di depannya berkata seolah tak ada masalah akan jawabannya.

"Kau bilang. Aku bersama dengan pelacur? Kau tak ingat dirimu sendiri?" tanya Draco keji.

Hermione benar-benar kesal. Ia merasa terhina akan ucapan Draco yang barusan. Air mata kembali keluar dari matanya. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang keluar karena pria brengsek yang ada dihadapannya. Menatapnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau brengsek," umpat Hermione. Melemparkan high heels dan tasnya itu kearah Draco. Draco sempat melindungi wajahnya agar tak terkena benda-benda yang dilemparkan Hermione. Hermione berjalan menuju rumahnya dan membanting pintu sekeras-kerasnya.

Draco menatapnya. Mereka diam sejenak hingga Draco membatalkan pestanya. "Maaf, Ladies. Kurasa pestanya tidak jadi," seru Draco dingin. Mengambil beberapa barang-barang milik Hermione yang berantakan.

"Siapa dia, Draco?" tanya Alice menatap Draco.

"Kekasihku," jawab Draco bohong dan berjalan menuju rumah Hermione,

Memutar kenop pintu. Draco sedikit lega karena setidaknya Hermione tak mengunci rumahnya jadi ia bisa masuk.

Menaruh semua perlengkapan Hermione di atas meja. Melepaskan jasnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Draco memijat keningnya sejenak. Hingga terdengar suara tangisan Hermione dari kamarnya. Dengan malas Draco beranjak dari sofanya menuju kamar Hermione.

"Buka pintunya," seru Draco sambil mengetuk pintunya.

Hermione masih menangis dan tak mau membuka pintunya membuat Draco mengerang frustasi.

"Buka pintunya," seru Draco sekali lagi. Ketukannya kini menjadi tempo cepat.

"Atau ku dobrak?! Jika ku Dobrak. Kau tahu apa akibatnya," ancam Draco.

Dan suara pintu dibuka. Mata Hermione berwarna merah sembap. Hermione menatap pria dihadapannya dengan padangan seakan mengancam.

Hermione menangis. Ia sudah beberapa kali mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisannya yang terbilang sia-sia. Pria es dihadapannya tetap saja tak bergeming.

"Kau benar," ucap Hermione. "Aku memang hina," nada frustasi terdengar diantara ucapannya.

"Aku adalah wanita hina. Yang menawarkan dirimu untuk menjadi pelacurmu."

Draco masih diam dan mendengar perkataan Hermione tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Kau benar. Seharusnya aku tak mencarimu. Buat apa, kau juga bukan anak kecil lagi." Ucap Hermione menangis senggukan.

"Aku adalah wanita liar yang tak patut kau kasihi. Hanyalah seorang wanita yang bodoh."

"Aku kotor karnamu. Aku sudah tak pantas disini," ucap Hermione menggerang kesal dan putus asa.

Hermione berlutut dan duduk lemas. Ia tak sanggup lagi berdiri seolah kakinya sudah tak ada. Draco menatapnya dalam diam. Berlutut dan mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Hermione.

"Kau memang hina." Ucap Draco dingin. "Namun bagiku kau adalah berlian yang harus dijaga," ucap Draco memeluk Hermione dengan lembut.

Hermione dapat mencium aroma maskulin parfum milik Draco. Dan menagis di dalam dekapan dada bidang itu.

Draco mengusap rambut Hermione. Mencium kepalanya. Ia menunggu sampai Hermione merasa baikan.

"Terimahkasih." Ucap Draco, Hermione hanya mendengarkan perkataan Draco dan sesekali menghapus air matanya. "Terimahkasih, karena telah mencariku. Aku tak menyangka. Kau masih menghawatirkanku," ucap Draco menatap Hermione.

Hermione menatap Draco. Wajah mereka begitu dekat sekarang. Mata kelabu dingin itu menyimpan sensasi tersendiri untuk Hermione.

Draco menghapus air mata Hermione.

Hermione seakan terbius oleh tatapan mata pria itu hanya bisa diam pasrah.

Hingga selanjutnya Hermione dapat merasakan ciuman Draco yang lembut. Bukan ciuman seperti biasanya yang liar dan menuntut.

Mereka berciuman dengan mesra. Lidah mereka bersatu. Tangan Draco yang pucat mengulus tubuh Hermione menyuruhnya untuk santai. Karena Hermione sedikit meronta akan ciuman itu.

Ciuman itu turun menuju lehernya. Draco menciumnya dengan lembut dan mesra seolah Hermione adalah wanita yang rapuh.

Ciuman itu meninggalkan beberapa tanda yang menyatakan bahwa Draco adalah miliknya. Ciuman lembut namun mengancam. Bahkan pesona gelap Draco belum seluruhnya tertutup.

Mencium miliknya dengan lembut namun berselipkan liar dan menuntut.

Hermione benar-benar beku. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sudah lemah tak bisa bergerak dan membiarkan sang ular melilitnya dan mengancamnya dengan desisan liar.

Ciuman Draco mulai turun. Menjelajahi semua inci tubuh indah milik Hermione. Draco membuka baju yang dikenakan Hermione dengan pelan tanpa merobek atau merusak seperti permainan sebelumnya.

Hermione menjadi santai tubuhnya tak setegang tadi. Seakan ciuman itu adalah pelega yang memabukan.

"Draacccoohhh," lenguh Hermione pasrah membiarkan pria itu mencicipi tubuhnya. Buat apa meronta, dirinya adalah milik Draco sepenuhnya.

Kontrak sialan yang menyebapkan dirinya tak bisa melawan banyak. Buat apa melawan Draco yang hanya memberikan tantangan untuk pria itu.

"Kau milikku sekarang," ucap Draco disela permainannya.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxxooxxo-**

Hermione terbangun diranjangnya. Ranjang yang sempit membuat mereka harus tidur berdekatan. Tangan kekar Draco memeluknya seakan tak mau melepaskan Hermione. Draco memeluk Hermione dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Mereka bagaikan sepasang kekasih namun hubungan mereka hanyalah hitam diatas putih tak lebih.

Hermione membersihkan tubuhnya. Sedikit kesal ketika ia melihat tanda kemerahan dilehernya. Bukan hanya dilehernya melainkan semuanya. Draco memberikan tanda yang susah dihilangkan.

Hermione menyudahi mandinya. Merapikan tubuhnya karena ia akan pergi kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk Ron.

Hermione turun. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Draco. Memangang roti bakar dan telur setengah matang untuknya. Membuatkan susu putih dan jus jeruk. Mengingat sarapan pagi Draco harus mewah dan berkelas.

"Croonkshanks." Seru Hermione senang ketika melihat kucing gembul itu melengkak-lengokan tubuhnya di kaki Hermione meminta makan.

Hermione ingat ia belum memberikan kucing kesayangannya makan karena terlalu sibuk mencari Draco dari kemarin malam.

Hermione meneguk tehnya. Ia tersenyum sendiri. Moment kemarin malam membuatnya sedikit tersenyum. Ia menyentuh bagian lehernya. Perasaan aneh melandanya. Antara senang dan ragu.

Senang karena Draco meminta maaf dan tak menjadi liar. Bahkan darah itu belum ia hapus dari bibirnya yang tipis.

Ragu karena ia akan bertemu Ron dan membuat dirinya merasa tak yakin. Hermione akan bertemu dengan Ron. Namun, pria atau tuannya malah menjadi teman Hermione bukan kekasihnya yang seharusnya menjadi temannya.

Suara langkah kaki berat mulai terdengar di tangga. Draco dengan tubuh bidangnya turun menuruni tangga. Mata dinginnya mengawasi gerak Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum canggung akan kedatangan Draco. "Pagi," ucap Hermione mencairkan suasana.

"Pagi," balas Draco. Menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapan Hermione.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan," ucap Hermione tersenyum manis dan meminum teh miliknya canggung.

"Terimahkasih," ucap Draco meminum susu putih milik Hermione.

Mereka masih diam. Hermione meminum tehnya perlahan dan menatap pria yang dihadapannya makan dengan anggun dan berkelas.

Suara detingan garpu dan pisau adalah music yang menemani mereka. Tanpa diselingi percakapan atau apapun.

Draco menyudahi makannya. "Kau tak perlu mencariku ketika aku tak ada. Mungkin aku tak akan pulang kerumahmu. Selama dua hari, mungkin kita tak bertemu. Bersenang-senanglah dengan kekasihmu. Setelah itu mungkin kita akan bertemu di Brazil. Pertemuan kami dipercepat. Aku akan menyuruh Blaise untuk mengantarmu nanti," ucap Draco dingin,

Hermione menenguk tehnya dengan keras, terkejut dengan ucapan Draco barusan.

Baru saja mereka bercinta semalam dan Draco keesokan paginya malah pergi. Namun apa yang diharapkan mereka memang tak memiliki hubungan apapun bukan?

"Aku akan mengantarmu kerumah sakit dan membereskan pelengkapan lalu pergi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan," ucap Draco mengacak pelan rambut Hermione.

Hermione hanya diam dan tersenyum kecut.

Namun sisi baiknya ia bisa bersenang-senang dengan Ron tanpa ada rasa canggung ketika ada Draco.

**-Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Draco menatap jalan, sementara Hermione menatap pemandangan dari jendela mobil. Mereka hanya diam dan suara deru mesin mobil yang halus milik Draco yang dari tadi terdengar. Entah apa yang membuat Draco menjadi pendiam seperti. Memang Draco adalah pendiam namun setidaknya Draco bisa mencairkan suasana.

Kini adanya mereka seperti orang asing yang belum pernah bertemu bersatu dalam satu ruangan dan ketenangan ini sungguh menyiksa Hermione.

Hermione sempat berpikir apakah Draco marah kepadanya atau tidak. Mengingat mereka bercinta dan keesokannya bagaikan musuh.

Hermione menghela nafas berat. Sesekali ia menatap Draco yang masih fokus dengan jalan. Sepertinya Draco sedang berpikir namun entalah Hermione sama sekali tak bisa menebak pria misterius itu.

Mereka sampai dirumah sakit dan masih diam.

"Um. Terimahkasih," seru Hermione gugup.

"Ya," balas Draco singkat.

"Kau tak mau bertemu dengan Ron dulu?" tanya Hermione menatap pria itu.

"Tidak. Terimahkasih," ucap Draco. "Sampai bertemu di Brazil." ucap Draco menyerigai.

"Ya," ucap Hermione menutup pintu mobil. Tak ada ciuman seperti pasangan kekasih yang ada malah seperti orang yang baru mengenal.

Hermione melihat mobil itu terus berjalan. Hermione sedikit melambai kemobil itu dan tersenyum kecut.

Bukan tanpa alasan Draco tak mau bertemu dengan Ron hanya saja. ia tak mau Draco merusak suasana sebagai penggangu diantara mereka. Dan kebohongan yang baru saja dibuat Draco bahwa pertemuan itu dipercepat. Melainkan ia keBrazil karena urusan keluarganya.

Lucius sepertinya berbuat ulah, sehingga membuat Draco harus menemuinya ke Brazil bersama Theodore.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo-**

Hermione membuka pintu kamar Ron. ia melihat ada Harry dan kekasihnya Ginny atau adik dari Ron sedang bercanda gurau dengan pria berambut orange yang semakin lama kesehatannya semakin baik.

"Hermione," panggil Harry senang melihat Hermione tersenyum agak canggung.

Hermione kini mengenakan sweater abu-abu dan celana jeans biru.

"Kau kenapa Hermione? Kau sakit?" tanya Ron menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan khawatir

"Tidak Ron, aku hanya ingin mengenakannya. Tidak lebih," ucap Hermione bohong. Padahal ia ingin menutupi tanda yang diberikan Draco.

"Kau tak mengajak ular Basilik bersamamu-kan, Hermione?" tanya Harry dengan nada sinis.

"Ular basilik?" tanya Ginny. "Kau memelihara ular, Hermione?" tanya Ginny polos.

"Harry, jangan memanggilnya seperti itu. Lagipula diakan tuanku. Dia tak datang karena ada urusan" Jawab Hermione mendengus berjalan mendekati Ron.

"Benarkah Hermione? Seperti apa orangnya? Aku penasaran, siapa tuanmu." Seru Ginny senang.

"Lebih baik jangan Ginny. Nanti kau bisa di gigit olehnya," seru Harry menyindir.

Hermione hanya mengelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat Harry yang menjadi keras. Sebenarnya Harry bukan tipe orang seperti itu hanya saja Draco benar-benar membuatnya membenci seperti ini.

Panjang umur. Pria yang baru dibicarakan datang. Draco mengetuk pintu kamar dengan sopan lalu membukanya. Draco mengenakan kemeja putih dan jas berwarna coklat bergaris-garis dan senada dengan celananya juga.

"Siapa itu, Hermione?" tanya Ginny yang bisa dibilang terpersona oleh ketampanan Draco.

"Tuan?" panggil Hermione bingung.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu," ucap Draco tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan kartu kredit untuknya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hermione menerima kartu kredit milik Draco.

"Kartu Kredit unlimited. Mengingat kau tak memiliki uang, jadi aku memberikannya untukmu." Ucap Draco. "Gunakan ini untuk spa. Kakimu lecet bukan karena mencariku,"

Mendengar itu Hermione hanya tersenyum malu. Draco berbisik di telinga Hermione dan membuat rona diwajah Hermione semakin merah. "Juga untuk tips melayani kemarin malam. Aku sungguh menikmatinya," ucap Draco.

"Siapa itu Hermione?"

"Tentu saja si ular basilik," jawab Harry menoleh kearah lain.

Draco menatap Ginny dan tersenyum. "Siapa wanita cantik ini?" tanya Draco.

Ginny hanya tersipu malu mendengar perkataan Draco. "Ginny Weasley." Ucap Ginny merona.

"Nama yang bagus."

"Kau tak perlu. Mendekati kekasihku seperti itu, Draco," ucap Harry menatap Draco dengan pandangan mengancam.

Draco tersenyum sinis. Mengambil tangan Ginny dan mengecup pundak telapak tangan Ginny. "Kalau kau sudah muak dengan kekasihmu. Hubungi aku," seru Draco.

"Kau," ucap Harry kesal.

Draco hanya tersenyum atas wajah Harry yang kesal setengah mati terhadapnya.

"Terimahkasih, Draco. Tanpamu mungkin aku sudah kritis sekarang. Dan terimahkasih telah menjaga kekasihku" Ucap Ron mengecup kening Hermione dan menatap Draco.

"Kau tak perlu berterimahkasih. Justru aku yang harus berterimakasih kepadamu," ucap Draco menatap Ron dan menatap Hermione seakan ingin melumatnya saat itu juga.

'Kalau saja Ron tahu apa perkerjaan Hermione, apakah Ron berterimahkasih kepadanya?' batin Harry mendengus.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu," ucap Draco mengacak pelan rambut Hermione. Lalu melangkah pergi.

"Dia sungguh tampan," ucap Ginny. Yang masih terpesona oleh Draco.

Draco menutup pintu kamar Ron. Tangannya bergetar menahan emosi. Sungguh ia ingin menghajar Ron karena mengecup Hermione. Ia benci jika barang kesayangannya masih status milik orang lain bukan miliknya.

"Tenang Draco. Habis ini Hermione hanyalah milikmu seorang,"

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author note : **

**Review akan membuat author senang. Rnr **

**Don't be a silent reader okay. Ini adalah cerita pengganti Save me Doctor yang sudah tamat.**

**Keep Smile.**

**R. Jack Skelenton.**

**Thanks untuk semuanya yang telah Meriview, memfave dan memfollow cerita ini. Sungguh author tak menyangka bakal direview sebanyak itu **** thanks semuanya.**

**Behind The scenes. Request From Susi Desiani.**

**Real.**

"**Lama sekali?" guman Theo tak sabar.**

"**Maaf tuan. Daritadi kuncinya tak bisa dibuka," ucap Hermione cemas.**

"**Sini," ucap Theo sambil merebut kunci-kunci dengan kasar. Ia sudah hafal dengan kamar yang ada dihadapannya. kamar favorit Theo yang dimana tepat berada di dekat dapur. Kebiasaan buruk Theo adalah suka terbangun karena lapar. Makanya ia lebih memilih untuk tidur didekat dapur.**

**Behind The scenes.**

**CUUTTT. ROLING, ACTION**

"**Lama sekali," guman Theo tak sabar.**

"**Maaf tuan. Daritadi kuncinya tak bisa dibuka," ucap Hermione cemas.**

"**Sini," ucap Theo menatap kunci. "Kuncinya yang mana ya?" ucap Theo cengo dan Hermione hanya tertawa mendengarnya**

**CUTTT.**

"**Kuncinya yang putih yang ada stikernya," jerit Jack pake toa.**

"**Semuanya ada stikernya," seru Theo cengo.**

**Take 11.**

"**Lama sekali," guman Theo tak sabar.**

"**Maaf tuan. Daritadi kuncinya tak bisa dibuka," ucap Hermione cemas.**

"**Sini," ucap Theo merebut kunci. Belum sempat kuncinya dimasukin pintu sudah terbuka dan Theo jatuh kedalam kamar.**

"**SIAPA YANG GAK KUNCI PINTUNYA?" jerit Jack frustasi.**

"**Bukankah itu lebih seru? Daritadi Theo hanya rebut soal kunci. Kapan giliranku sama Hermione?" seru Draco di kusi dekat jack.**

"**Jadi kau yang membuka pintunya?"**

"**Bukan aku. Tapi tanganku," seru Draco senang.**

"**Sabar, Jack. Dia itu artismu. Sabar. Kalau gak mau syuting tambah parah," pikir jack ngulus dada sampe rata. Eh?**

**Real.**

"**Kau memiliki tubuh yang sintal dan bagus. Bahkan diantara semua pelayan yang pernah dimiliki Draco. Kau adalah pelayan yang paling cantik." Ujarnya menjilat bibirnya. Langkah Theo semakin mendekati Hermione. Wajah cantiknya sedikit memucat sekarang.**

"**Tuan," suaranya bergetar. "Apakah Draco sengaja menyuruhnya untuk dinikmati pria ini?" Tanyanya dalam hati kecilnya**

"**Tak perlu takut Hermione. Permainanku tak sekasar Draco," ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Hermione ketakutan sekarang. Ia tak bisa berlari kemanapun karena disebelahnya lemari dan tembok.**

**Take 10.**

**RoLLING AND ACTION.**

"**Kau memiliki badan sintal dan bagus. Lalu memiliki juga kaki yang kecil dan…"**

"**WOOOI, Theo. Apapan sama kaki kecil itu? Makanya baca naskah," ucap jack sambil ngacungin kertas.**

"**Baca kok. Tapi memang lupa. Banyak naskahnya. Dasar, sutradara gak gena,"**

"**Gak gena? Kamu itu yang****—****" ujar jack mencak-mencak di atas kasur?**

"**Tenang Jack." Seru Draco dan jack langsung luluh karena diberi permen lollipop yang besar.**

**Hermione berjalan mundur. Sementara Theo semakin mendekatinya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar.**

"**Theo, TATAPANNYA ITU KURANG BEREKPRESI. ITU TATAPAN ORANG SAKIT PERUT, MANA EKSPRESINYA?" ucap jack sambil makan lollipop.**

"**Memang orang ini lagi sakit perut. Ijin bentar, Jack." Ujar Theo ngacir entah kemana.**

"**Biar aku aja yang gantiin. Pasti lebih seru," ucap Draco menatap Hermione.**

"**Draco tahan. Aku tahu kau itu kekasihnya Hermione tapi jangan egois kasih kesempatan kepada yang lain." Seru jack menatap Draco dengan mata leser.**

"**Kekasih? Kita bukan kekasih." Tolak Draco cepat.**

"**kalau bukan kekasih apa?"**

"**Hubungan tanpa status."**

**GUbrak semua orang jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak etis.**

**Jack buka hapenya, liat para status orang-orang. **

**Theodore handsome :**

**Aduh syuiting dah bareng nenek sihir. Gak dibayar. Suruh hafalin Syuting malah mules. Nasip-nasip kalau jadi orang ganteng , gak nyambung.**

**31 like, 23 coments.**

"**THeoooooooo," Jerit Jack yang menyebapkan gempa bumi dan hujan serte tsunami menjadi satu.**

**Okay end. Maaf Susi apakah bagian ini yang kau mau? Mungkin juga Behind the scenesnya gak nyambung dan garing kayak krupuk. Maklum belum pernah bikin parody, hehe,**

**Reviewnya please.**

"Tak perlu takut Hermione. Permainanku tak sekasar Draco," ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Hermione ketakutan sekarang. "Tapi selembut sutra?" Theo ngelantur.

"Theo. Kamu ini ngabisin roll kamera video ajah. Udah cepetan. Sini hafalin naskah dan cepet mainnya. Draco udah gak sabar sama Hermione ini," Jerit Jack Frustasi.

Hermione hanya bisa geleng-geleng liet Theo sama Jack yang dari tadi tengkar terus menerus.

"Hermione," panggil Draco merangkul Hermione. "Daripada dengerin mereka bertengkar mending kita kencan yuk?" ajak Draco.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Hermione.

"Sudalah lupakan," ujar Draco melihat jack sama Theo yang lagi lempar-lemparan kursi, kamera semua yang berada didekat mereka dilempar. Theo lempar kena di bagian muka Jack. Muka Jack jadi penyok kayak gini.

Dan Jack lempar Roll kamera kena di hidung Theo dan hidungnya copot.

Jack menatapnya dengan tak percaya.

"**THEO. KAU KETURUNAN Voldemort TANPA HIDUNG?"**

**Okay sekian. Reviewnya yang jangan lupa. Flame dan kritik Jack terima dengan tangan terbuka. Tenang saja ****.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes, My Lord.**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****Dr. Trompom. **

**Demi kekasihnya yang sedang sakit parah. Hermione Granger rela berkerja di rumah Malfoy Manor yang terkenal kaya dan baik hati. Demi uang untuk mengobatan sang kekasih. Namun ia tak pernah menduga bahwa sang Malfoy adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda.**

"**Dengan permintaan uang sebanyak itu? Bagaimana kau bisa megembalikannya?"/ "Tu****—****Tubuhku. Tubuhku juga untukmu,"/ demi apapun bahkan ia harus menghadapi sang monster untuk kesembuhan kekasihnya. Yes, My Lord.**

**Rated : T semi M (Always)**

**Author note : Saya rasa banyak silent reader di cerita ini dan membuat saya kesal. Bisakah kalian mereview jika kalian masih menghargai author?**

**Dan pergantian nama atas R. jack Skelenton menjadi Dr. Trompom hehe. Namun Fbnya mungkin berganti nama juga, dari Mini Skelenton menjadi Mini Trompom. Hehehe,**

**-Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Draco menutup pintu kamar Ron dengan menahan semua emosinya. Topeng pokernya masih ia pasang seolah tak terjadi apapun. Padahal didalam hatinya terdapat ombak luapan emosi menerpa jantungnya yang rapuh. Draco membenci ini. Membenci perasaan sakit ini.

Apa ia harus kedokter, untuk menyembuhkan perasaan ini?

"TIDAK," bentak Draco menggema di ujung ruangan rumah sakit.

Perasaan apa yang melandanya kali ini. Sesuatu rasa yang aneh, kenapa rasanya begitu membakar hatinya. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Hidupnya yang tanpa rasa dan ekspresi perlahan berubah karena Hermione. Ya, Hermione.

Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan yang beragam selama ini. Kenapa? Kenapa harus dengan dia? Apa yang salah dengan Draco sehingga membuat ia mengerang Frustasi.

Draco berjalan dengan perasaan takut. Ia merasa ketakutan akan perasaan yang baru saja, ia alami.

Draco berjalan awalnya biasa namun berubah menjadi cepat. Tak mempedulikan semua orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia ingin membanting apapun didekatnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa?

Hermione masih menyukai pria lemah itu? Pria itu tak jauh lebih baik darinya. Namun, Hermione malah memilih pria itu.

Draco memegang hatinya, menekannya berusaha untuk menghilangkan itu. Perasaan disayat-sayat oleh sebuah pisau yang tak berwujud dan tak terlihat.

Draco mencoba menguasai dirinya kembali. Namun susah, betapa susah melepaskan jeratan perasaan ini.

"APA INI?" bentaknya kesal menuju mobilnya. Memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan kasar dan sia-sia. Ia harus benar-benar menahan ini semua. Perasaan sakit yang aneh kita melihat kemesraan ini.

Tatapan mata Hermione yang lembut ketika melihat Ron. Berbeda ketika melihatnya, kenapa? Kenapa? Draco tak bisa mendapatkan tatapan itu?

Senyuman indah yang terukir di wajahnya yang cantik. Ia tak pernah mendapatkan senyuman itu. Bahkan Theo dan Blaise sudah pernah mendapatkan itu. Kenapa! ia tak bisa melihat senyuman tulus yang benar-benar di berikan dengan mudahnya kepada setiap orang sementara untuknya begitu susah.

Ia mengerang. Membanting tangannya ke setir. Menahan semua keringat yang mengucur deras. Mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan tangan pucatnya. Guratan frustasi perlahan-lahan muncul di wajahnya yang tampan. Ia seperti orang gila sekarang.

Ia benci mengakui ini. Namun benar, Hermione membenci dirinya. Sebesar apakah perasaan benci itu? Ia sedikit mencoba menikmati. Menikmati perasaan aneh ini.

Draco mengembuskan nafas dengan kasar. Mencoba menenangkan perasaan ini. Dan mencoba untuk kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. "Tenang. Draco," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri, menghembuskan nafas dengan keras. Mengontrol semua detak jantungnya yang berpacu akan tubuhnya.

Mencoba mengambil alih pikiran akan hatinya.

Draco diam. Ia diam namun nafasnya belum teratur. Entah akibat ia yang berlari bagaikan kesetanan atau perasaan aneh ini.

Dia menatap kaca mobil. Sesuatu wajah yang familiar muncul di wajahnya lagi. Wajah yang seharusnya tak muncul pada saat perasaan ini ada.

Hermione mendorong kursi roda milik Ron. Hermione tersenyum senang dan tulus. Benar-benar bahagia, begitu juga dengan pria brengsek itu. Mereka berciuman. Berciuman di lapangan parkir.

Hermione menyudahi ciuman itu dan tersenyum menunjuk beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermainan kecil. Mereka mengajak anak-anak itu bermain. Dan mereka bahagia.

Sekali lagi Hermione menampilkan senyuman yang diinginkannya. Senyuman yang menurutnya candu.

Bagus, Draco benar-benar kehilangan control atas dirinya. Ia menginkan itu. Menginkan Hermione.

Ia meremas stir yang dipengannya. Mobilnya sudah ia nyalakan. Ia tak peduli, jika dirinya dicap sabagai pembunuh atau apa. Namun, hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk dapat menumpahkan perasaan ini. Dengan cara membunuh.

Draco menginjak pedal gas. Roda berputar dengan keras. Ia mengarahkannya tepat diantara kursi roda yang dikenakan pria menyedihkan itu. Ia mengeram senang.

Draco benar-benar bagaikan psyikopat gila sekarang.

Ia kehilangan kendali pikirnya dan membuatnya menjadi lemah akan perasaan aneh dan kesal.

"Tenang, Draco. Hal bodoh yang kau lakukan malah membuat Hermione membencimu seumur hidupnya," suara aneh yang berdengung di telinga Draco membuat ia menginjak pedal rem dengan segera. Badannya tertarik ke depan. Untung saja ia mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Mungkin, kalau tidak ia akan melompat melewati kaca mobil depannya

"Kau benar. Aku melakukan hal bodoh," ucapnya. Mengembalikan pikirannya kembali seperti semula.

Memasang topeng favoritnya. Membuka kaca mobilnya ketika mereka berpamitan dengan Ron dan Hermione,

Tersenyum tipis dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Mereka mungkin berpikir bahwa Draco orang yang baik. Nyatanya Brazil adalah eksekusi akan Hermione.

-Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxo-

Draco menyetir mobil dengan perasaan yang sama masih menderu hatinya. Senyuman tipis situ berubah menjadi senyuman jahat seketika.

Draco mencoba berbaur dengan perasaan baru ini. Mencoba menikmati perasaan menyakitkan yang membuat ia harus seperti ini.

Menahan semua perasaan ini sambil menyetir kendaraan menuju rumahnya.

Menahan kembali perasaan aneh itu,

Jujur Draco menikmati. Perasaan sakit yang membuat dirinya merasa aneh.

Draco menikmatinya. Hermione benar-benar istimewa sekarang. Wanita itu bisa membuat Draco merasakan perasaan yang hambar akan hidupnya di bawah tataan cara Lucius.

Yang telah membuatnya seperti robot. Tak pernah merasakan kebahagian sejati yang ada Cuma kebencian terhadap Lucius dan kesedihan melihat ibunya di bawah pria sialan itu.

Draco memasuki Malfoy manor. Ia sudah memasukan koper miliknya kedalam bagasi mobilnya.

Pria berambut hitam sudah menunggunya di depan pintunya. Ditangannya terdapat koper hitam miliknya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Draco yang keluar dari mobilnya.

"Kau sudah menyiapkannya?" tanya Draco melihat Theodore yang tersenyum senang.

"Ya, tentu. Kudengar kali ini. Membahas tentang perjodohanmu serta uang yang dihamburkan yang membengkak dan mengatas namakan dirimu," seru Theo menatap Draco.

Draco mendengus. "Jadi agendanya seperti ini. Membuatku bosan saja,"

"Namun kau harus ikut," ucap Theo memohon agar Draco ikut.

"Tentu Theo. Aku harus ikut. Aku mau menghajar pria busuk itu," seru Draco senang.

Theo hanya tersenyum kecut dan memasukan kopernya di mobil milik Draco.

"Blaise, kau yang menyetir," seru Draco menatap pria berkulit coklat. Pelayan setianya.

"Baik, Tuan." Ucap Blaise menganguk Hormat dan membukakan pintu untuk Draco, lalu berjalan menuju kursi kemudi.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Pria berambut pirang itu sedang duduk menatap orang yang lalu lalang dihadapannya. Menatap dengan bosan malas. Jujur ia tak mau disini, lebih baik ia dirumah dan bersama dengan wanita yang selalu menarik dipikirannya. Draco menatap orang dengan dingin.

Draco memang sengaja mengenakan kaca mata hitam agar tidak terlalu menjadi pusat perhatian, mengingat apa status dan jabatannya di dunia ini.

Sementara pria berambut hitam yang sedang berada di sebelahnya, hanya sibuk mengutak- atik ponsel miliknya sesekali tersenyum menatap ponselnya. Sementara, pria dengan rambut pirang itu hanya menatapnya malas.

Sesekali pria berambut pirang melirik jam merek Rolex yang melingkar manis di pergelangannya. Jam hitam dengan beberapa butiran cyristal mahal membuat jam itu sangat pas bersanding dengan kulit pucat miliknya.

Ia mendengus saat jarum jam itu masih sama tak berubah banyak. Draco bosan dan benci dibuat menunggu seperti ini. Pesawat sialan yang terkena delay perjalanan karena cuaca sedang buruk.

Kenapa disaat dirinya akan pergi malah cuaca mendung seakan menghalanginya untuk pergi. Pria berambut pirang itu mengerutu dalam hati. Mengumpat akan pesawat yang buruk ini. Sesekali Draco membayangkan seseorang. Seseorang wanita yang membuatnya tak mau pergi.

Hermione mungkin sekarang sedang bersenang-senang dengan Ron. Dan membuat Draco iri. Bukan cuma iri, ia kesal. Kenapa Hermione hanya baik dengan Ron bukan dirinya? Bukankah sifat Draco bisa membuat semua wanita mengantri untuk dikamarnya?

Apa yang salah dengannya? Bakal kemarin malam. Pada saat Hermione bercinta dengannya. Ia tahu Hermione menikmati permainannya, namun perasaannya tetap saja untuk pria itu. Ibarat kata mereka hanya hubungan tanpa status dan tak memiliki ikatan. Tapi memang benar. Hubungan mereka tak jelas.

Kekasih! Bukan. Hermione tak mencintainya dan perasaanya juga aneh terhadap wanita itu.

Suami istri? Tentu saja tidak. Mereka tak pernah mengikat masing-masing dengan sebuah cincin.

Bercerai? Kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Memang mereka kadang seperti suami istri yang didalam kondisi kritis. Namun bukan itu,

HItam diatas putih? Kurasa itu benar. Hermione mengucapkan perjanjian dengannya hingga ia bisa mengembalikan uang pinjaman Draco. Hermione harus bersyukur, karena Draco tak membungakan utangnya. Yang mungkin malah membuat Hermione malah tak bisa melepas atas jeratannya.

Draco menengang memikirkan Hermione. Kenapa wanita itu selalu memenuhi kepalanya. Ia muak, ia kesal, ia marah namun kepada siapa?

Draco marah. Karena, ia tak bisa mendapatkan Hermione. Melainkan Ron.

Draco kesal. Karena Hermione tak pernah membukakan kesempatan untuknya.

Draco muak dengan dirinya karena tak bisa mendapatkan Hermione. Sementara pria yang berada dibawahnya bisa.

Kenapa? Kenapa, ia tak bisa lepas dari Hermione?

Hermione seolah menjadi candu yang sunguh sangat berbahaya namun nikmat.

Nikmat? Ya, Draco menikmatinya.

Desahan-desahan pasrah Hermione yang selalu menemani permainan mereka, bagaikan alunan melodi yang mengalun indah di telinganya. Yang begitu indah dan membuat Draco tak mau berhenti untuk mendengarkan itu semua.

Bibir Hermione atau ciumannya bagaikan sebuah Cerry yang sungguh Draco suka. Bagaimana bibir tipis itu selalu meronta ketika bibirnya mendekatinya dan menciumanya dengan lembut atau kasar.

Tubuh Hermione yang mengeliat mengila. Membuat ia rela melakukan apapun untuknya agar bisa melihat itu. Tubuh Hermione yang bergerak tak jelas membuat ia benar-benar gila.

Hermione. Nama wanita yang dapat membuat ia kehilangan pikiran akan dirinya.

Pikirannya buyar seketika. Ketika pria disampingnya menyengolnya dan berdiri.

"Pesawat kita sudah datang, Draco" ucap Theo senang.

Sementara pria berambut pirang yang memiliki nama Draco hanya menganguk singkat. Berdiri dengan kokoh lalu merapikan jasnya dan menarik koper miliknya. Theodore sudah memasang earphone ditelinganya ketika mereka memasukan barang mereka dan mencari tempat duduk sesuai dengan nomor yang tersedia di tiket mereka.

Theo menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi VVIP milik mereka. Begitu juga dengan Draco menyandarkan kepalanya di bantalan empuk pesawat.

"Theo. Aku mau tidur. Bangunkan aku untuk saat penting saja," ucap Draco mencari posisi nyaman dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

"Hn," balas Theo memainkan consol game. Terlihat sekali ia begitu serius akan permainannya dan tak mempedulikan Draco.

Theodore dan Draco adalah pribadi yang berbeda walau mereka setidaknya memiliki sambungan darah. Theo terlihat begitu aktif sementara Draco malah terlihat pasif.

Theo digemari oleh wanita oleh sifatnya yang ceria dan periang, berbeda dengan Draco yang dikagumi oleh para wanita karena sifat dinginnya yang menyimpan begitu banyak misteri yang harus dipecahkan.

Tentu mereka memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Keluarga Nott membebaskan Theo mau menjadi apa. Tak mau mengekang putra semata wayang mereka. Berbeda dengan keluarga Malfoy sepupunya yang terkesan kuno dan tertutup.

Keluarga Malfoy yang terkenal akan kekayaannya melebihi keluarga Nott. Namun Draco iri dengan Theo yang dapat bebas menentukan apa yang terbaik untuk dirinya. Tidak seperti dirinya diatur bagaikan robot.

Draco ingin melawan. Ia sudah mencoba beberapa kali untuk kabur. Namun ayahnya yang brengsek mengancam akan menyiksa ibunya, jika Draco berani melawan.

Dendam yang sudah mengalir bersama dengan pembuluh darahnya menuju jantung dan kembali mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya. Draco membenci Lucius. Sangat membenci pria yang seharusnya di hormati olehnya.

Benci itu seakan besar dari apapun. Kalau saja ibunya sudah tak berada didalam dekapan pria itu, mungkin sekarang ia akan melawan. Bahkan, akan menjebloskan pria itu ke Askaban. Penjara yang paling ditakuti oleh semua orang.

Kenapa ibunya harus bersama pria brengsek itu. Andai saja ibunya bisa lepas. Kenapa ayahnya tak menceraikan saja ibunya? Kenapa?

Draco bergerak tak nyaman di sofanya. Keningnya berkerut-kerut seakan menahan sesuatu. Theo yang melihatnya merasa cemas. Ia mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh Draco dan wajah sepupunya terlihat tenang.

Theo hanya menghela nafas melihat sepupunya.

Ditambah lagi kedatangan mereka ke Brazil, bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan melainkan neraka.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxo-**

Baik Theo maupun Draco sudah terlelap didalam pesawat. Theo terbangun ketika pesawat sudah mendarat. Entah sudah berapa lama Theodore Nott jatuh kedalam belaian mimpi.

Theo mengucek matanya dan mendapati saudara sepupunya sedang duduk dan meminum whiskey dengan tenang seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Mate, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Theodore mengucek matanya kembali dan merengangkan badannya.

"Kau lihat, aku sedang apa sekarang? Kalau aku masih tidur?" ucap Draco kembali meneguk whiskey miliknya.

"Aku hanya bertanya, mate."

Draco hanya tersenyum tipis. "Rapikan dirimu, Theodore. Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu dengan mereka,"

"Kau benar," seru Theo merapikan dirinya. Mengikuti Draco yang berjalan keluar.

Mereka keluar dari bandara. Seseorang pria mengenakan jas hitam datang mendekatinya.

"Tuan Draco dan Theodore Nott. Anda sudah ditunggu," ucap pria itu. Draco menganguk dan segera masuk kedalam mobil itu, begitu juga dengan Theodore.

**-Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo-**

Draco dan Theo memasuki sebuah ruangan besar. Satu meja panjang di tengah dan berjejer kursi yang mungkin bisa mencapai lima puluh orang.

Seseorang pria sedang duduk ditengah. Rambutnya hitam klimis yang disisir rapi. Ia mengenakan jas hitam dan menatap beberapa berkas makalah yang berada di depannya. Mata Hitamnya berpaling dari berkas-berkas yang membelengunya lalu menatap Draco.

"Akhirnya kau datang," serunya. Suaranya berat dan dingin menyimpan banyak sekali misteri. Draco hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tom Ridle Jr. Lama tak melihatmu," ucap Draco menarik kursi yang diatas meja tertulis namanya dan segera duduk.

Draco mengbongkar beberapa makalah dan membacanya sebentar.

Lalu pintu terbuka. Tubuh Draco seketika membeku. Draco duduk diam tak bergerak sedikitpun dari kursinya, menahan semua emosinya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ketika melihat pria berambut yang sama sepertinya berjalan masuk bersama dengan seseorang yang tak dikenalnya. Menyedihkan.

Draco mencekram pegangan kursinya dengan tangannya sekuat tenaga. Agar, ia tak menghajar pria yang masih dengan senyuman kemenangan itu menatapnya dan Draco membalasnya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

Lihat siapa yang dirangkulnya. Wanita yang kira-kira tak jauh berbeda dengan umur putranya sendiri. Kapan, ia berubah. Bahkan setelah lama mereka tak bertemu. Kini, kebencian itu semakin besar dan dalam.

Lucius Malfoy mendorong kursi untuk wanita dengan rambut coklat itu. Wanita itu tersenyum menatap Lucius, lalu menatap Draco dengan pandangan mengoda namun Draco sama sekali tak tertarik.

Draco menunggu wanita yang ia rindukan. Ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy. Draco menunggu lama sekali, beberapa orang yang tak dikenal juga masuk dan duduk di kursi masing-masing. Draco masih menunggu dan bosan. Hampir semua kursi penuh dan Draco masih menunggu.

"Apakah Mom tak diundang?" pikir Draco.

Mata Draco masih menatap pintu masuk. Tak mempedulikan ayahnya yang sibuk bersama selingkuhannya.

Akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan doanya. Draco melihat Narcissa, ibunya. Berjalan dengan perlahan. Tubuhnya mengurus dan dari wajahnya menyatakan bahwa ia tak bahagia. Seolah kebahagian itu sirna. Tubuhnya sudah tak sebagus dulu, terakhir mereka bertemu. Apa yang dilakukan ayahnya kepada ibunya?

"Pria brengsek," umpat Draco dalam hatinya melihat ibunya yang menjadi seperti itu.

Draco duduk di kursi tengah dan bertatapan langsung dengan Lucius. Wanita jalang itu berada disebelah kanannya sementara ibunya berada disebelah kirinya.

Ingin sekali ia memeluk ibunya yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan namun tak bisa. Pertemuan ini resmi bukan kumpul-kumpul keluarga yang hangat. Draco sudah dewasa dan harus menjaga kelakuannya. Bahkan, jika harus menahan semua kerinduannya akan wanita yang sudah melahirkan dirinya. Menjaganya dan selalu mendukungnya.

Draco dengan duduk dengan tegas. Ia mengenakan jas hitam dengan dasi hitam. Theo duduk disebelah kanannya sementara Tom Ridle jr duduk di sebelah Theo yang kelihatannya sangat tak nyaman, jika Tom duduk disebelahnya. Tom duduk dikursi tengah karena dia adalah pemimpin pertemuan ini. Masih muda namun sudah berbakat dalam bisnis.

"Pakaian yang bagus, Draco." seru Lucius menatap putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Benarkah? Akan kupakai ketika aku menghadiri pemakamanmu, Lucius." Seru Draco keji. Lucius terlihat terkejut dan marah akan ucapan Draco. Namun, merubah kembali wajahnya menjadi semula. Dingin dan kejam.

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu. Kepada ayahmu?" suara wanita yang dicap Draco sebagai pelacur itu tak terima dengan ucapan Draco.

"Kenapa, Jalang? Kau tak menyukai perkataanku? Pelacur hina sepertimu, tak pantas berkata seperti itu kepadaku" seru Draco sinis.

"Beraninya, kau?" ucap wanita itu tidak terima dengan perkataan Draco.

"Murahan. Sepertimu tak pantas datang kemari." Ucap Draco dingin dan keji. Tak ada yang berani membela satu sama lain karena bisa dibilang mereka tak mau memihak. Apalagi yang sedang bertengkar ini memiliki kedudukan yang sama tingginya.

"Lucius," panggil wanita manja itu merangkul tangan Lucius dan memohon padanya agar Lucius mau membelanya.

"Kau tak boleh berbicara seperti itu dengan calon mommu," ucap Lucius mengulus wanita itu.

"Hn. Calon mom? Sejak kapan kau menjadi ayahku Lucius?" Ucap Draco tersenyum keji. "Aku tak peduli jika kau menikah lagi atau tidak. Aku tak peduli,"

Belum sempat Lucius membalas perkataannya. Tom Ridle sudah menyela pembicaraan tersebut.

"Aku tahu betapa manisnya, pertemuan keluarga ini. Namun aku menyuruh kalian kemari bukan karena itu." Seru Tom dingin.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Draco menatap Tom.

Ia merapikan tempat duduknya yang awalnya bersandar menjadi tegak.

"Pertemuan dimulai. Membahas tentang pengeluaranmu yang membengkak dan mengatas namakan dirimu, Draco."

"Seingatku, aku tak melakukan pengeluaran yang besar, akhir-akhir ini." Seru Draco bersandar kembali di sofanya.

"Bukan melainkan uang dengan total ratusan juta dolar euro beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapat pada tangal 5-4-2013, kau menghabiskan dua ratus juta lebih."

"Kenapa kau mulai menyelidiki-ku. Tom? Kurasa kau bukanlah orang yang mau mencampuri urusanku. Itu uangku, dan setiap harinya aku bisa mendapatkan lebih," sindir Draco.

"Memang, Itu bukan urusanku. Namun wanita yang kau pinjami uang itu yang menarik perhatianku," ucap Tom tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik?"

"Aku tak tertarik. Hanya saja, latar belakangnya yang membuatku tertarik," ucap Tom tersenyum.

Draco mengeram menahan emosi. Menatap Tom dengan wajah tak percaya. "Aku tak peduli, Tom. Atau mungkin kau yang suka dengan Hermione? Sampai mati tak-kan kuserahkan dirinya padamu," ucap Draco mengeser kursinya dan berdiri.

"Pertemuan ditutup," seru Draco merapikan jasnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Ternyata. Kau sama sepertiku Draco." ucap Lucius dan membuat Draco menghentikan jalannya dan diam.

"Aku tak sama sepertimu, Lucius. Aku tak rendah sepertimu."

"Beraninya kau," ucap Lucius berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Draco.

Draco berbalik. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" tanya Draco menatap Lucius.

"Anak kurang ajar." Ucap Lucius menengang menatap Draco dengan perasaan kesal.

"Sejak ka—"

BUUUAAAAK. Draco jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Ketika Lucius memukul Draco sekuat tenaga. Narcissi segera berjalan mendekati Draco. Menatapnya dengan kasih.

Draco berdiri dengan bantuan ibunya. Meludah darah. "Kenapa Lucius. Kau tak terima dengan ucapanku?"

"Kau sama rendahnya denganku,"

"Benarkah? Setidaknya, aku tidak sepertimu. Pria yang tak tahu diri yang tak memiliki tanggung jawab akan keluarga,"

Theodore berjalan mendekati Draco. Menahan Draco agar tak mulai membakar api bersama dengan Lucius.

"Sudahlah, Draco. Ayo, kita pergi" ucap Theo menenangkan Draco dan menyeretnya keluar.

Draco semula enggan, akhirnya menyerah. Ia mengandeng tangan ibunya dan membawanya juga keluar.

"Mulai saat ini. Mom akan tinggal bersamaku," ucap Draco. Narcissa menahan semua air matanya dan mengikuti putranya keluar ruangan.

**-Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo-**

Draco dan Narcissa memasuki sebuah rumah. Draco memang memiliki rumah pribadi di bagian tepi pantai, sebelahnya terdapat rumah milik keluarga Nott.

Rumah pantai Draco memang tak sebesar Malfoy manor. Kecil namun nyaman. Kini ibunya sudah bebas. Draco tersenyum memeluk ibunya.

Tangis Narcissa memekakkan ruangan. "Draco. Ibu merindukanmu," ucap Narcissa mengulus rambut pirang Draco.

"Aku juga, Mom." Seru Draco senang memeluk ibunya seakan tak mau lepas.

"Ibu akan membereskan rumah ini dan menyiapkan makanan buatmu dan Theo. Bukankah kau tadi bilang kau mau jalan-jalan dengan Theo?"

"Tapi Mom, kita baru saja bertemu,"

"Ibu bukanlah penghalang untukmu. Jalan-jalanlah, nanti kita juga akan bertemu lagi bukan," seru Narcissa senang.

"Baiklah." Seru Draco senang mencium pipi ibunya dan melangkah pergi.

Narcissa melihat putranya yang sudah dewasa. "Hn, apa yang akan ku masak?" pikir Narcissa.

"Ah, itu saja," ucap Narcissa tersenyum lembut.

-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-

Draco mengeluarkan asap putih dari bibirnya yang pucat. Asap itu segera menghilang ketika bertabrkan udara. Dan Draco mengulanginya lagi. Mengeluarkan asap rokok dari bibirnya yang tipis, ia menikmatinya. Ditambah lagi dengan pemandangan ini.

Ia bersama Theo sedang menikmati tontonan para penari stiptis itu. Theo mengambil sebiji rokok, menaruhnya di bibirnya dan menyalakan api di bagian pucuk rokok dengan sebuah pematik dengan banyak hiasan dan mengeluarkan asap yang sama seperti Draco. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah lama kita tak seperti ini, mate." Seru Theo mengambil rokoknya dan mengapitnya di antara dua jarinya. Ia menuangkan segelas fire whiskey dan menuangkan isinya ke dua gelas kecil.

Ia menyampurkan Fire Whiskey dengan air kelapa. Brazil memang kota Tropis dan surga akan kebebasan. Rio de Janero.

Disinilah mereka. Memesan meja VVIP untuk mereka berdua sambil melihat pemandangan dewasa ini. Para pelayan wanita yang memiliki badan indah dan seksi, mengenakan pakaian tipis dan berjalan dengan melenggak-lenggokan badan mereka. Sungguh indah buat para pencari kenikmatan.

Dan Draco setuju pertemuan keluarga mereka yang membosankan diadakan di Brazil. Draco setidaknya bisa mencuci mata disini.

Wanita Brazil memang memiliki postur tubuh yang bagus. Mata yang liar. Rambut hitam keriting dan kulit mereka yang sedikit kecoklatan menampilkan kecantikan Tropis.

Theodore menyerahkan Draco segelas ramuan yang sudah diraciknya barusan dengan air kelapa dan soda entah bagaimana rasanya. Draco menaruh rokoknya di asbak.

Ia mengambil gelas dari Theo dan meneguk minuman itu. "Kau memang pintar dalam urusan meracik minuman, Theo."

Pria yang dipanggil Theo hanya tersenyum kecil, "Merci."

"Aksen Francemu belum hilang Theo?"

"Non," jawab Theo senang. "Moi Tomber amoureux de France."

"Hentikan Theo. Kita di Brazil, bukan di Prancis." Seru Draco mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa? Karena wanita prancis pernah membuatmu menjadi pria menyedihkan seperti ini?"

"Diam, Theo,"

"Iya, Maaf Draco," seru Theo senang. Draco jika merasa kalah pasti akan seperti itu.

"Hn," Draco membalasnya singkat dan menatap kembali menuju club malam itu. Sesuatu pemandangan yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Hermione,"

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author note : **

**Review akan membuat author senang. Rnr **

**Don't be a silent reader okay. Ini adalah cerita pengganti Save me Doctor yang sudah tamat.**

**Keep Smile.**

**R. Jack Skelenton.**

**Non : Tidak.**

**Moi Tomber amoureux de France : Aku jatuh cinta dengan prancis. Maaf kalau salah, hehe.**

**Thanks untuk semuanya yang telah Meriview, memfave dan memfollow cerita ini. Sungguh author tak menyangka bakal direview sebanyak itu **** thanks semuanya.**

**Jawaban Review :Emieminiemaniemo : Chapter berapa tamat? Wah kurang tw juga ya, maaf ya ****.**

**Valeria : Thx ya udah dukung. Semoga jadi kenyataan deh, hehe.**

**Bini Voldermort : kalau Hermione keliatan bitchy memang, kau ide temanya begitu. Hehe.**

**Ochan Malfoy : tenang ya, hehe. Emank Draco sifatnya seperti itu kok hehe. Sabarnya. Aku juga sebenarnya kasihan tapi mau gimana lagi. Kasihan tapi tega, wkwk.**

**Tsuguri de lelouch :ada perasaan gmn ya? Nanti dilihat saja chapter per chapter, wkwk. Ron? wah masih misteri semua tuh. Wkwk.**

**Miss. Lestrange XD : Behind the scenesnya request di chap sebelum chap yang belakangnya 0. Tapi taka pa, Trompom buatin koq **

**Blizzard19 : tamatnya gak tau maaf ya.**

**Behind The scenesnya. Request pada chapter yang belakangnya 0. Seperti 10, 20, 30, dll. Ya **

**Behind The Scenes request from Miss. Lestrange XD.**

**Draco and Hermione on bed **** wah chapter brapa ya? Yang menurut Tompom bagus aja ya **

"**Draco, habis ini bakalan ada adegan panas menurutku. Tapi karena ini rated T jadi jangan terlalu panas. Dikit aja panasnya ya, " ucap Trompom membaca naskah.**

"**Kalau dikit, gak seru. Bikinnya juga gak enak," ucap Draco tidak terima.**

"**Namanya juga masih Rated T. kalau mau yang panas bikin aja video bo*** sendiri aja," ucap Trompon masih membaca naskah,**

"**Udah pernah" seru Draco bangga.**

**Trompom lompat dari kursi dan terjatuh. "Apa udah pernah? Kenapa aku tak pernah lihat?" seru Trompom kaget.**

"**Pribadi," seru Draco sinis.**

"**Ayolah Draco. pantas kau leluasa ya," **

"**Dasar, author mesum."**

**Real**

**Mereka berciuman dengan mesra. Lidah mereka bersatu. Tangan Draco yang pucat mengulus tubuh Hermione menyuruhnya untuk santai. Karena Hermione sedikit meronta akan ciuman itu.**

**Take 1**

**Draco dan Hermione berciuma. Sebelum ciuman wajah Hermione udah merah seperti kepiting rebus.**

"**CUTTT,"**

"**Hermione, kenapa wajahmu memerah kau sakit?" tanya Trompom.**

"**Gak, Trompom. Gak sakit, Cuma malu aja liet Draco."**

"**Kenapa emanknya,"**

"**Soalnya inget kejadian kemarin."**

"**Kejadian apa?"**

"**Pas mau tidur. Celana Draco yang dipakai Draco," ujar Hermione yang mulutnya dibekep sama Draco.**

"**Kenapa memangnya?"**

**Draco menyingkirkan tangan Draco dari mulutnya. "CELANANYA PADA BOLONG DI CAKAR, CROONKSHANKS," Jerit Hermione dan semua kru pada ketawa sampe jungkir balik. Muka Draco udah merah kayak kepiting rebus. Berlari meninggalkan lokasi syuting seketika.**

"**Aku sudah tak kuat menanggung malu ini, aku sudah tak kuat. Kenapa cobaan ini begitu berat" seru Draco berlari alay dengan lambat.**

"**DRAAAAAACCCCCOOO," panggil Trompom dengan nada selambat-lambatnya mengejar Draco.**

"**Kenapa?" Draco berbalik.**

"**Celanamu ketinggalan tuh," seru Trompom polos membawa celana Draco yang lepas.**

**Dan sejak saat itu. Draco gak mau syuting dan harus benar-benar dibujuk. Inget chapter 8 yang lama update itu karena Draco gak mau syuting. (JUST KIDDING XD)**

**Maaf garing. Hehe. Reviewnya please **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****Constantinest. **

**Demi kekasihnya yang sedang sakit parah. Hermione Granger rela berkerja di rumah Malfoy Manor yang terkenal kaya dan baik hati. Demi uang untuk mengobatan sang kekasih. Namun ia tak pernah menduga bahwa sang Malfoy adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda.**

"**Dengan permintaan uang sebanyak itu? Bagaimana kau bisa megembalikannya?"/ "Tu****—****Tubuhku. Tubuhku juga untukmu,"/ demi apapun bahkan ia harus menghadapi sang monster untuk kesembuhan kekasihnya. Yes, My Lord.**

**Rated : T semi M (Always)**

**-Xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Iris kelabunya membulat tak percaya akan apa yang berada di matanya dan mengalir ke otaknya yang tak bisa dicerna siapapun bakal dirinya yang seorang Draco Malfoy yang jenius dalam berpikir dan mengerti dengan baik apa yang sedang berada dipengelihatannya.

Hermione. Benar, ia mencoba mengerjapkan matanya kembali secara berulang-ulang. Dan benar, matanya tak salah dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Wanita yang seharusnya tak berada disini malah ada disini bersama dengan seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya. Memeluk dengan mesra dan berciuman dihadapan Draco. Tak perlu basa-basi lagi.

Pikirannya yang tak jelas mulai menuntun tubuhnya mendekati pasangan itu. Hermione bersama dengan pria yang tak dikenalnya. Perasaan aneh mulai menjalar di ulu hatinya, kenapa setiap kali ia mengetahui hal yang berhubungan dengan wanita itu perasaan aneh selalu muncul dan membuat ia lagi-lagi kehilangan siapa dirinya.

Draco melepaskan gelas yang berada digenggamannya, membuat suasana riuh di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Sementara, sepupunya menatapnya dengan bingung akan saudara sepupunya yang bagaikan terbius oleh seseorang wanita.

"Hermione," panggil Draco perlahan. Ia berjalan lunglai dan mendekati kedua pasangan itu. Ia akan bersiap menghajar pria itu. Pria yang berani mencium Hermione dihadapannya.

Nafas Draco memburu ketika melihat pasangan asmara itu memandu kasih ditengah keramaian ini. Draco tak peduli akan panggilan Theo yang terus memanggilnya. Telinga sekarang sudah ditutup dengan perasaan yang aneh dan membuat ia benar-benar kehilangan siapa dirinya.

Ia menarik wanita itu dari dekapan pria tak dikenal oleh Draco.

"Apa-apaan kau?" sontak pria itu menatap Draco dengan tak terima. Draco memandangnya dengan kesal dan merendahkan. Draco menatap pria itu memandangnya, tak ada sesuatu yang menarik akan diri pria yang berada dihadapannya daripada dirinya. Draco mengguman kesal. Kenapa, kenapa Hermione menyukai pria yang wajahnya jauh lebih rendah dari padanya?

Draco hendak melayangkan sebuah pukulan manis untuk wajah pria itu. Namun pukulan itu segera berhenti ketika sepupunya Theodore mencekram pergelangan Draco dengan keras. "Dia bukan Hermione, Draco." ucapnya menatap Draco dengan pandangan mengancam.

Mata Draco membulat tak percaya. Wanita yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan takut dan hendak menangis ini memiliki wajah bulat dan lebar berbeda dengan Hermione. Ucapan Theodore benar, dia bukan Hermione.

"Maaf," ungkap Theo mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan uang ganti rugi.

Pria yang hendak ditonjok Draco sepertinya tak terima akan perlakuan Theo. "Siapa yang membutuhkan uangmu? Aku tak membutuhkan uang ini,"

"Jadi kau mau apa?" tanya Theo.

"Aku hanya ingin kau meminta maaf karena temanmu ini telah berbuat seenaknya,"

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf, " ucap Theo tersenyum manis.

Pria itu menyiram Theo dengan segelas air putih. "Permintaan maaf diterima. Katakan saudaramu itu untuk diajarkan sopan santun. Dasar orang kaya tak tahu sopan santun,"

Theo mengeram menahan emosi. Sudah cukup ia direndahkan seperti ini. Disiram air ditengah keramaian dan di hina.

Theo mengenggam tangannya. Menahan semua emosinya.

Pria itu tersenyum menghina. Dan Theo membenci senyuman itu. Tak pantas ia di perlakukan seperti itu.

BUUUUAAAAAKKK,

Pria tak tahu diuntung itu jatuh tersungkur. Theodore mencekram kerah pria itu. "Dengar, rendah. Kau tak pantas berbicara seperti itu kepadaku atau kepada saudaraku. Kau tak pantas, dengar itu." Ujar Theo meludah sembarang arah.

"Akan ku tuntut kau," seru pria itu tak terima.

"Bagus. Panggil pengacaramu yang terbaik. Aku akan meladenimu dimeja hijau. Cari saja aku, Theodore Nott." Ucap Theo mengeluarkan kartu namanya dan membuangnya sembarangan.

Pria itu seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia berurusan dengan Theodore Nott. Pengacara sekaligus dokter yang terkenal akan kepintaraannya. Salah jika ia menantang Theo kedalam bidang yang sangat ahli untuknya.

"Maaf atas keributan ini. Silahkan menikmati pestanya," ucap Theo berjalan santai.

Theodore menopang Draco dan membawa sepupunya menjahui keramaian. Entah kenapa, kini nama Draco mulai terkenal karena sering mengamuk disarana umum seperti club malam yang paling sering. Dan, ia yakin namanya juga bakal tercantum juga,

**-Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo-**

Theodore membaringkan Draco dikasurnya. Pertanyaan keluar dari Narcissa menatap putranya yang pulang dalam keadaan pingsan. Dengan telaten Theo menjawab semua pertanyaan Narcissa. Setelah Narcissa puas akan jawaban Theo. Theo pamit undur diri dan pulang menuju rumahnya. Ia menitipkan pesan agar Draco datang kerumahnya besok jam sepuluh pagi.

Ia sedikit berguman kecil, "Mate, mate," serunya tersenyum simpul dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Memutar kenop pintunya. Merebahkan dirinya ke sofa, melepaskan beberapa anak kancing yang melekat di kemejanya.

"Kau terkena virus yang sama denganku, mate," seru Theo menatap sebuah pigura.

Pigura yang tak berisi foto. Hanya selembar tissue dan terdapat sebuah gambar bibir dan tulisan thanks, entah mengapa selembar tissue itu begitu berharga sampai Theodore Nott mau membingkainya.

**-Xoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxo-**

Draco mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang. Kepalanya berdeyut-denyut seakan mau pecah. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul Sembilan pagi. Sebenarnya, ia akan kekantor sekarang kalau ia sedang berada di London. Namun toh, dia sekarang di Brazil bukan di London. Jadi setidaknya ia bisa bersantai sedikit akan pikirannya. Draco memengang kepalanya. Entah mengapa kepalanya begitu berdenyut dan meronta-ronta.

Ketika, Draco hendak memejamkan matanya kembali, sebuah bau wangi makanan mulai memasuki indra penciumannya. Tubuhnya meronta untuk mendapatkan makanan sementara pikirannya masih mau tidur. Tapi bau wangi makanan itu sungguh menggoda dan mengiurkan membuat Draco dengan malas dan niat menjadi satu. Dan masih mengenakan piyama, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur. Seseorang wanita yang sangat ia rindukan sedang memasak didapur. Entah moment lama yang sudah sangat lama tak ia rasakan. Ibunya memasak untuknya.

Ia memeluk ibunya dari belakang membuat Narcissa sedikit terlonjak kaget atas ulah Draco yang mengejutkan. "Draco. kau mengagetkanku," ucap Narcissa tersenyum.

"Mom, aku rindu masakanmu dan aku lapar," seru Draco melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di meja.

Draco mengambil kentang tumbuk dan ayam panggang yang kelihatannya menggoda indranya.

"Theo baru saja pergi," ucap Narcissa.

"Buat apa dia datang?" tanya Draco menyuapkan dirinya dengan kentang tumbuk.

"Dia bilang dia lapar. Dan kebetulan aku sedang memasak. Kau lupa bahwa sepupumu itu doyan sekali dengan makanan? Dia makan lahap sekali," seru Narcissa senang.

"Dasar Theo," ucap Draco dan mengambil beberapa lembar bacon dan menyantapnya.

"Mom, kau tak makan?"

"Sudah, tadi bersama Theo. Dia memaksa mom," ucap Narcissa menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Draco. "Jam sepuluh kau harus menemuinya. Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan."

"Ya," ucap Draco meminum jus jeruknya dengan rakus. Sesudah ia menyantap semua makanan sampai habis ia mengambil Koran dan membuat matanya melotot ingin keluar.

Bagaimana tidak? Namanya sedang menjadi perbincangan hangat di media masa Brazil.

Draco Malfoy pemilik Malfoy Corp berkelahi dengan seorang pria di klub malam besama dengan sepupunya Theodore Nott pengacara sekaligus dokter psikolog yang terkenal.

Bagus sekali pemberitahuan yang berada dikoran itu. Iya yakin, Tom pasti mengecapnya sebagai biang keladi. Kalau ia membaca ini. Mengingat permusuhan pribadi yang baru saja dimiliki Tom dan dirinya apalagi menyangkut nama Hermione.

"Kurasa aku harus menemui Theo sekarang," ucap Draco dan Narcissa hanya mengangguk setuju.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Draco mengetuk pintu dengan tak sabar. Ia mengetuk berulang-ulang dan terus menerus sampai suara Theo yang sedikit membentak terdengar dari dalam rumahnya. "Aku dengar. Tak usah diketuk seperti itu," bentaknya membuka pintu rumahnya. "Mate," serunya senang. "Bagaimana dengan tidurmu?" tanya Theo basa-basi

"Theo. Kau mencariku bukan?" tanya Draco yang masih mengenakan piyamanya.

"Kau dalam keadaan sedikit. Um, kacau. Draco" seru Theo memperhatikan Draco dari ujung rambut sampai kaki dan naik lagi dari kaki ke kepala.

"Kau tak perlu menatapku seperti aku orang lain saja," bentak Draco tak sabar. Ia segera masuk kedalam rumah Theo tanpa dipersilahkan dan Theo hanya terkekeh. "Kau masih sama ternyata,"

"Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Draco tak sabar, "Atau aku yang bertanya kepadamu."

"Sabar mate. Buatlah dirimu santai. Aku ingin kau berbaring di situ," ucap Theo menunjuk sebuah kasur merangkap sofa yang hanya bisa di tempati satu orang. Theo mengambil kursi dan duduk didepan Draco.

"Kau menganggapku gila? Theodore?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak, Mate. Aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi denganmu. Akhir-akhir ini,"

"Kurasa tak ada kejadian menarik disekitar sini Theo?" ucap Draco berbaring di sofa

"Baiklah. Kau hanya tinggal menjawab dan aku akan mendengarkan. Gampang bukan?" tanya Theo mengambil buku dan menuliskan sesuatu. Theo mengenakan kacamatanya dan menatap asyik kedalam tulisannya.

"Aku mau bertanya kepadamu sebelumnya," ucap Draco menatap Theo.

"Baiklah Mate," ucap Theo menatap Draco dengan serius.

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin malam? Sehingga namaku dan namamu bisa masuk kedalam surat kabar dan dihalaman depan?" tanya Draco.

"Baiklah. Itu juga termasuk kesalahanku. Air kelapa yang dicampur dengan fire whiskey memberikan sebuah senyawa yang membuatmu berhalusinasi. Air kelapa yang bersifat penetral ditambah dengan Fire Whiskey yang bisa dibilang tipe penghancur tak bisa bersambung dan menyebapkan kau melantur tentang Hermione. Dan karena itu juga aku menyuruhmu untuk kemari." Ucap Theo membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ow," ucap Draco menatap langit. "Aku bersedia."

Theo tersenyum senang. "Baiklah. Pertanyaan pertama. Menurutmu seperti apa, Hermione?"

Alis mata Draco naik. Menatap Theo dengan ganjil. "Apa maksudmu Theo?"

"Tenang Mate. Aku hanya ingin menyimpulkan sesuatu. Kau tak perlu khawatir aku tak kan mengambil Hermione. Mengingat pukulan itu masih berasa,"

"Bagus. Kau masih mengingat rasanya pukulan itu," Draco menyeringai dan menatap langit-langit kembali.

"Hermione. Entalah, aku juga bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Hermione, dia adalah wanita yang membuatku merasa aneh. Aku merasa sesuatu yang tak pernah kudapatkan daripada wanita lain." Draco tersenyum.

"Seperti nyaman. Mungkin?"

"Ya, kau benar. Jujur aku merasa nyaman dengannya. Aku merasa, aku dapat menumpahkan semua kekesalanku hanya padanya dan membuatku merasa tenang dan nyaman."

"Baiklah. Pertanyaan kedua, apa kau merasa aneh ketika Hermione bertemu dengan kekasihnya?"

"Aku juga bingung. Perasaan tersayat-sayat oleh sebuah pisau yang tak jelas ketika aku melihat ia bersama dengan kekasihnya. Aneh memang, namun aku menikmatinya,"

"Pertanyaan ketiga, kenapa kau selalu menyiksanya?"

"Menyiksanya? Terdengar sepertinya menyakitkan. Aku, ya. Aku menyiksanya. Namun entalah, aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku menyukainya. Bukan menyukai kesedihannya. Aku hanya ingin menunjukan bahwa aku tak suka dipermainkan dan serius. Mungkin itu aku terlihat seperti menyiksanya." Ucap Draco menatap dinding.

"Bagaimana dengannya ketika ia bercinta denganmu?"

"Entahlah Theo. Aku juga tak tahu. Aku menyukai semua yang ada dengannya. Tubuhnya, wajahnya, desahannya itu bisa membuatku gila. Kau tahu," ucap Draco tersenyum.

Theo tersenyum sedih. "Ternyata penyakitmu sudah parah, Draco." seru Theo melepaskan kaca matanya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu, Theo? Aku tak merasa sakit,"

Theo diam sejenak. Seakan tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Draco.

"Jawab aku Theodore Nott."

"Itu namanya cinta, Draco. Dan itu adalah penyakit yang mematikan. Kita orang kaya tak boleh merasakan itu. Karena kita hanyalah sebuah robot yang sudah dipilih pasangannya masing-masing," ucap Theo.

"Apa maksud atas ucapanmu Theo?" tanya Draco bangit dari tidurnya.

"Aku tahu perasaan cinta itu, Draco. aku juga pernah mengalaminya. Namun aku membuang semuanya dan—"

"Dan apa?" tanya Draco berdiri menatap saudara sepupunya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Dan cinta itu palsu. Aku menyadari, kita hanyalah sebuah robot yang diatur Draco?" bentak Theo.

"Theo? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Kau mencintai Hermione. Hermione tak mencintaimu, Draco. kau harus camkan itu sebelum kau benar-benar jatuh dan menggila karenanya."

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dipipi tampan Theodore. Draco mencekram bahu Theo. "Theo, sadar. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Theodore mendorong Draco. "Kau harus membunuh perasaanmu Draco. "

"Aku sudah pernah merasakan cinta. Ketika aku merasakannya, aku bahagia. Namun aku sadar bahwa aku sudah mulai masuk kedalam jeratan setan. Aku mencintainya dengan segenap hatiku. Memberikan segalanya. Dan kau tahu apa yang kudapat?" tanya Theo dengan pandangan tak percaya. Mencekram kerah piyama Draco dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Draco.

Draco mendengarkan penjelasan Theo dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Aku ditinggalkannya. Dikamarku sendirian pada saat aku sudah melamarnya dan keesokannya dia pergi melepaskan cincin itu,"

"Aku menyelidikinya dan ternyata dia lebih memilih uang daripada cinta yang kuberikan." Ucap Theo menahan semua emosinya.

"Aku sadar. Aku bodoh dan masuk kedalam lubang yang mengasikan. Namun inilah yang kudapat. Dia kabur bersama kekasihnya yang bodoh dan mencampakanku,"

"Theo," guman Draco menatap saudaranya yang mengeram emosi.

"Hermione tak seperti itu," ucap Draco memandang mata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyedihkan.

"Aku tak peduli. Bagiku, mereka sama. Kau lupa, baik aku maupun kau sudah memiliki pasangan bahkan sejak kita lahir. Kita memiliki darah bangsawan, Draco." bentak Theo menatap mata saudaranya yang ketakutan.

"Kau salah Theo. Aku yakin Hermione tak seperti itu," guman Draco.

"Buktikan padaku, Draco." ucap Theo melepaskan cengkramannya atas kerah baju Draco dan menegak air putih dengan kasar.

"Akan kubuktikan padamu." Ucap Draco berjalan keluar rumah Theodore.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Draco keluar dari rumah Theo. Pakaiannya compang-camping karena ulah Theo. Entah mengapa, saudara sepupunya yang selama ini dikiranya seorang pribadi yang periang. Berubah dalam sekejap. Bagaimana tidak, Theodore merasakan apa itu pahitnya cinta.

Draco menjadi ragu. Apakah benih-benih kecil dalam hatinya akan Hermione yang mulai tumbuh. Ia takut. Ia takut bahwa Hermione akan mencampakannya sama seperti cerita Theo.

Ia merasa ragu. Draco membuka pintu rumahnya dan membuat Narcissa kaget.

"Draco," panggil Narcissa senang.

Namun putra semata wayangnya itu tak membalas dan malah berjalan terus masuk menuju kasur dan menutupnya dengan kasar.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" tanya Narcissa khawatir.

**-XoxoxoxoXoxoxoxxo-**

Draco malfoy masuk kedalam kamr mandi. Membasahi tubuhnya mencoba mencerna semua perkataan sepupunya. Kenapa? Kenapa Theo bisa berbicara seperti itu kepadanya?

"Apakah Theo tak menyukai jika ia mencintai Hermione?"

"Apa Theo mau mengambil Hermione?

"Apa perkataan Theo benar? Hermione juga tipe wanita seperti itu?"

Draco menghela nafas berat. Membiarkan beberapa anak air bermain meluncur dari tubuhnya. Mata kelabunya memancarkan rasa takut. Tapi memang benar, Draco belum pernah merasakan cinta seperti apa dan ia takut perasaannya yang rapuh ini tersakiti.

Karena hatinya begitu rapuh dan ia takut Hermione akan membuangnya dengan mudah.

Apa yang diharapkan Draco. Hermione hanya mencintai Ron, bukan dirinya. Ucapan Theo benar. Hermione hanya mempermainkannya, tak berniat serius dan itu memang faktanya.

Perkataan Theo yang terakhir juga benar. **"Kau lupa, baik aku maupun kau sudah memiliki pasangan bahkan sejak kita lahir."**

Ucapan saudara sepupunya yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara kandung itu benar. Baik Theo maupun dirinya, Draco. Sudah mememiliki pasangan masing-masing bahkan ketika ia masih bayi.

"Ternyata kita hanyalah sebuah robot yang dikuasai oleh orang tua kita yang bangsawan dan kolot," ucap Draco mengeram kesal.

Perasaan murni yang perlahan tumbuh itu kini mulai layu.

**-Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo-**

Theo meneguk Fire whiskeynya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia menatap pigura itu dengan pandangan kosong. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara putus asa.

"Kenapa kau mencampakkanku? Aku mencintaimu. Aku memberikan segalanya namun kau membuangnya ke tong sampah," ucap Theo berguman tak jelas.

Ia mengambil botol fire whiskey. Meneguknya langsung dari botol tanpa gelas. "Maaf, Draco. aku tahu aku kejam. Melarangmu untuk tak mencicipi madu. Hanya saja luka yang diberikannya begitu menyakitkan," ucap Theo menatap pigura itu dengan frustasi.

Theodore tersenyum. Tersenyum sinis. "Rendah," ucapnya mengerutu tak jelas.

Kamar ini. Adalah saksi bisu madu dan racun yang dirasakan Theo.

Pada malam ia merasa nikmat dan keesokan paginya hatinya hancur karena wanita itu menghilang begitu saja.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author note : **

**Review akan membuat author senang. Rnr **

**Don't be a silent reader okay. Ini adalah cerita pengganti Save me Doctor yang sudah tamat.**

**Keep Smile.**

**Constantinest.**

**Thanks untuk semuanya yang telah Meriview, memfave dan memfollow cerita ini. Sungguh author tak menyangka bakal direview sebanyak itu **** thanks semuanya.**

**Jawaban review: Red maroon : author ini cewek lho, hehe. Lam kenal ****, iya ganti pen name terus. Namun semoga pen name ini tetep hehe.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****Constantinest. **

**Demi kekasihnya yang sedang sakit parah. Hermione Granger rela berkerja di rumah Malfoy Manor yang terkenal kaya dan baik hati. Demi uang untuk mengobatan sang kekasih. Namun ia tak pernah menduga bahwa sang Malfoy adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda.**

"**Dengan permintaan uang sebanyak itu? Bagaimana kau bisa megembalikannya?"/ "Tu****—****Tubuhku. Tubuhku juga untukmu,"/ demi apapun bahkan ia harus menghadapi sang monster untuk kesembuhan kekasihnya. Yes, My Lord.**

**Rated : T semi M (Always)**

**-Xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Jika perkataan Theo benar tentang apa itu cinta. Draco tak peduli, Theo memang benar. Baik dirinya maupun Theo sudah memiliki jodoh masing-masing, tak perlu dipungkiri maupun di sangkal keduannya.

Terkadang, ia merasa ayahnya benar. Narcissa dan Lucius, apakah mereka mencintai? Draco tahu bahwa keduanya menikah karena dijodohkan tidak lebih dan harus memiliki keturunan.

Hubungan mereka tanpa cinta. Draco duduk merenung di kamarnya, sesekali matanya melirik sebuah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh tepat. Entah mengapa, ucapan Theo sering berada dipikirannya dan membuatnya gila.

CInta? Entah mengapa Draco menjadi agak sensitive sekarang. Mendengar kata itu, mungkin bagi manusia normal itu biasa atau wajar. Namun, untuk Draco segala begitu rumit. Draco pria dengan segalanya yang ia miliki dan masalah sepele ini bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

Bukan cuma perkataan Theo yang tergiang di telinganya melainkan perkataan Hermione juga.

"Kau tak mungkin merasakan cinta," Draco masih ingat Hermione mengatakannya dengan amarah didalam nada suaranya. Apakah kita orang kaya begitu busuk dan hina? Sampai-sampai kita tak boleh merasakan cinta? Ini tidak adil,

Draco menghela nafas berat. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Menatap kembali jam yang berada di dinding, mengapa lama sekali jam itu. Hermione akan tiba di brazil satu jam lagi dan Draco harus menunggu tak melakukan apapun dan malah bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri akan cinta, serta ucapan Theo dan Hermione.

Hermione masih dibawah kendalinya bukan? Ia bisa meminta apapun kepada gadis itu tanpa bisa ditolak olehnya. Draco menyadari, ucapan Tom membuat ia merasa risih. Apakah Tom menyukai Hermione dan sejak kapan Tom mulai memperhatikannya.

Ia mengeram. Hermione adalah miliknya dan ia tak mungkin menyerahkan dengan gampang mainan kesukaannya kepada orang yang notabenya adalah musuh sekaligus pemimpinnya.

Jika Theo mendefisinisikan cinta begitu nikmat dan menyakitkan. Maka Draco menginginkannya juga tak memperdulikan ucapan Theo. Draco masih belum mengenakan cincin apapun sementara Hermione mengenakan cincin dari pria menyedihkan itu. Maka, sebelum ia mengenakan cincin yang sama. Draco mau merasakan cinta dari Hermione. Tak peduli bagaimana akhirnya, menyedihkan seperti Theo atau entalah? Draco sudah tak peduli.

Asal ia bisa menikmati apa itu cinta.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo-**

Mata Hazelnya menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Ia masih baru dan belum mengerti bagaimana kota indah ini. Hermione ragu apakah Draco akan menjemputnya seperti yang dikatakan Blaise kepadanya. Hermione menatap sekelilingnya dengan sedikit frustasi. Pria berambut pirang yang diharapkannya tak segera muncul.

Namun buat apa Hermione berharap. Toh, pria berambut pirang itu adalah tuannya bukan kekasihnya atau apa? Maka tak pantas jika ia berharap Draco yang menjemputnya. Ia menatap jam besar, sekarang pukul sebelas lewat 45 menit. Apa begitu lamanya dan membuat Draco marah kepadanya? Tapi ini bukan salah Hermione bukan, melainkan kesalahan pesawat.

Namun mengingat Draco tipe orang yang tegas dan tak mau mendengarkan alasan apapun. Maka Hermione hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

Hermione merasa kakinya berteriak meminta untuk istirahat. Bagaimana tidak ia dari tadi berjalan memutari bandara hanya untuk mencari pria itu.

"Kenapa Blaise tak memberitahu dimana Draco akan menemuinya?" gerutu Hermione kesal. Ia melihat kembali jam yang kini hampir menunjukan jam dua belas kurang lima.

Hermione menghela nafas, "mungkin Draco masih sibuk." Pikir Hermione menenangkan hatinya, namun sesekali hatinya bergulat dengan dirinya sendiri apakah Draco ingat bahwa hari Hermione datang ke Brazil?

Mata Hazelnya menatap sebuah bangku yang berisikan banyak orang yang sedang duduk dan menunggu, sama sepertinya yang menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti.

Hermione menghela nafas sekali lagi. Berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran buruk akan Draco.

Perlahan semua orang mulai pergi dan Hermione masih diam disana duduk dengan perasaan getir. Ia kembali menatap jam yang kini menunjukan pukul satu. Apakah Draco benar-benar melupakan hari ini?

Seseorang pria mengenakan kaca mata hitam serta kemeja hitam dengan dua kancing bagian atas terbuka, celana jeans hitam semuanya serba hitam bahkan rambutnya hitam membuat ia baru saja menghadiri sebuah pemakaman.

"Menunggu seseorang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Uh, iya," seru Hermione terkejut dengan pria yang tak dikenalnya mengajaknya berbicara.

"Siapa?" tanyanya lagi sambil meminum minuman soda ditangannya.

"Seseorang," ucap Hermione tak peduli. Matanya masih mencari Draco dan berharap pria itu segera muncul dan membawanya pergi. Jujur pria disebelahnya membuatnya risih.

"Siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya akan pertanyaan pria disebelahnya, " teman,"

"Cuma teman?" tanyannya lagi meneguk sodanya dengan asal.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu," ucap Hermione ketus.

"Benarkah? Kurasa ini mulai menjadi urusanku," ucapnya senang.

"Kau menyebalkan. Pria yang mau peduli dengan urusan orang," ucap Hermione melipat tangan didada.

"Apa temanmu itu pencium yang handal?" tanya pria itu mulai menggeserkan tubuhnya mendekati Hermione.

"Um," Hermione berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa iya,"

"Benarkah? Hebatan mana ciuman temanmu atau ini?" ucap pria itu menyentuh dagu Hermione mengarahkannya pada wajahnya dan dalam hitungan detik bibir mereka sudah menyatu.

Pria itu sedikit melumat bibir Hermione dan mengajak agar Hermione menjadi aktif. Semula Hermione hanya diam, namun perlahan ia mulai mengikuti ciuman pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya pria itu menyeringai.

"Draco, kau menyebalkan," ucap Hermione memerah.

Pria disebelahnya hanya terkekeh dan melepaskan kacamatanya. Wajahnya memang masih tampan hanya saja rambutnya yang tidak pirang membuat Hermione nyaris tak bisa membedakannya.

"Kau merubah penampilanmu?" tanya Hermione menatap rambut Draco.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Draco memeluk pinggul Hermione.

"Lumayan. Namun, aku lebih menyukai rambut pirangmu," ucap Hermione mengacak pelan rambut Draco. "Ini bukan permanen, nanti setelah mandi. Kau bisa melihat rambut pirangku," serunya senang.

Draco tersenyum. "Aku merindukanmu, Hermione." Ucap Draco mengecup kening Hermione dan Hermione hanya diam mendengar perkataan Draco. Bingung dengan apa yang pantas untuk menjadi jawaban Draco.

Draco berdiri, ia menyeringai. "Ayo kita segera pulang. Aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang," ucap Draco mengambil koper Hermione dan Hermione berdiri. Tubuhnya merasa hangat ketika Draco merangkulnya dan mendekapkan dirinya ke tubuh atletis disebelahnya.

Mereka mungkin terlihat seperti pasangan mesra. Namun pada akhirnya mereka belum tentu bersatu.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo-**

Hermione menatap rumah didepannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Draco membawanya kesebuah rumah di tepi pantai namun tidak terlalu dekat dengan pantai. Ada dua rumah disitu, rumah disebelah Draco terlihat lebih tradisional dibandingkan milik Draco yang bisa dibilang modern.

"Home sweet home," seru Draco tersenyum bangga. Mengambil koper Hermione dan mendorong Hermione perlahan untuk masuk. Hermione masih tercengang.

Seseorang wanita berambutkan pirang dengan belang hitam. Menghampiri mereka, Draco memeluk wanita itu dan tersenyum senang. Hermione hanya menatapnya dan tersenyum.

Hermione menebak wanita yang dipeluk Draco berumur mungkin mencapai kepala empat atau lebih. Wajahnya masih terlihat cantik dan berkelas. Pakaiannya yang bisa dibilang terbuat dari kain sutra, sedikit ragu namun Hermione menebak bahwa wanita paruh baya itu adalah seorang darah bangsawan. Mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Matanya yang memancarkan kelembutan memandang Hermione, senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya yang tipis sama seperti milik Draco.

"Siapa wanita ini, Draco?" tanya wanita itu lembut.

"Dia. Wanita yang ingin kuperkenalkan kepadamu, mom." Seru Draco tersenyum dan mendekap Hermione.

'Mom?' batin Hermione. 'Jadi itu ibunya? Pantas, wajahnya terlihat berkelas,'

Tangan lembut Narcissa mengambil tangan Hermione. Tersenyum singkat dan memeluk Hermione seperti anaknya sendiri. Hermione memeluk Narcissa dengan gugup. Draco hanya tersenyum memandangnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Narcissa melepaskan pelukannya dari Hermione.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger," ucap Hermione gugup. Sesekali ia menatap Draco dan Draco hanya tersenyum. Yang membuat Hermione semakin merasa aneh dengan pria yang berada disebelahnya.

"Nama yang bagus, mari masuk. Tak enak berbicara diluar," ucap Narcissa merangkul Hermione dengan lembut dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam rumah. Sementara Draco masih sibuk dengan koper-koper Hermione.

Draco masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sebuah koper yang terletak didepan pintu rumah membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. "Mom? Apa ini?" tanya Draco menatap Narcissa dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Mom senang kau memiliki teman. Mom, akan mengunjungi rumah bibimu. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Bersenang-senanglah dengan Hermione," ucapnya memeluk Draco.

"Mom akan menggunakan mobilmu yang satunya, boleh?"

"Tentu, mom. Kau boleh mengenakan apapun yang kumiliki. Bersenang-senanglah," seru Draco senang.

Narcissa pamit dan menuju keluar. Draco membantunya memasukan koper miliknya dan melambaikan tangannya ke Narcissa. Akhirnya ibunya bebas dan bisa bersenang-senang. Tak mungkin Draco melarangnya untuk pergi. Ia yakin Narcissa sudah lama tak jalan-jalan bukan? Lagipula ia tak kesepian, Hermione sudah datang dan wanita itu tak pernah membuat dirinya bosan.

Draco masuk kedalam rumahnya, mata kelabunya menatap Hermione yang sedang duduk gelisah. Berdua bersama Draco merupakan sebuah ancaman untuknya mengingat ekspresi Draco yang susah untuk ditebak.

Draco menyeringai puas. Ia mendekati Hermione yang menatapnya gugup. "Dear. Aku merindukanmu. Dua hari memang lama, aku kehilangan makanan penutup yang kusukai dan itu membuatku gila," ucap Draco menyeringai. Menatap Hermione dan mencium keningnya.

Hermione menatap Draco dengan ragu. Tentu saja ucapan Draco tentang dirinya. Makanan penutup bukankah itu Hermione?

Draco menyeringai. Ia membentangkan tangannya, agar Hermione tak bisa lari darinya. Draco merendahkan wajahnya. Sementara Hermione tertunduk malu. Apakah Draco tak bisa menyembunyikan hasratnya? Hermione lelah akan perjalanan dan kini ia harus melayani tuannya?

Hembusan nafas Draco di sekitar wajahnya yang semakin memerah akan ulah Draco. Draco masih diam, ia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan. Aroma minuman soda yang ia minum menyeruak diantara Hermione dan dirinya dan memberikan hasrat sensual untuk Hermione.

Hermione masih diam, tak nyaman akan sifat Draco. "Her-mi-one," panggil Draco memanggil namanya sengaja memutuskan penggalan namanya.

"A—apa, tuan?" Hermione pasti memanggil tuan jika ia mulai tak merasa nyaman dengan Draco. Namun panggilan Tuan itu menurut Draco mengingatkan dirinya bahwa Hermione adalah bawahannya.

"Kau masih ingat perjanjian kita bukan?"

Hermione meneguk ludahnya dengan ragu. "I—iya,"

"Bagus, karena aku menginginkannya," seru Draco menyentuh dagu Hermione. Menatap mata hazel yang memancarkan ketakutan dan kelelahan. Sementara menurut Hermione mata kelabu itu memancarkan seringai buasnya dan membuat Hermione semakin ketakutan.

Draco mencium kening Hermione, mulai turun menuju hidungnya. Namun, Draco tak langsung mencium bibir Hermione melainkan mencium dagu Hermione. Melewati bibirnya, dan hal itu membuat Hermione bingung. Aneh rasanya jika Draco melewatkan begitu saja ciuman dibibirnya yang biasanya memulai permainan mereka.

Tangan Draco mengulus lembut punggung Hermione. Sementara tangannya satunya mencekram tangan Hermione yang berada diatas meja makan dan memengang segelas teh.

"Dra—Draco," panggil Hermione takut. Draco memang pria yang penuh kejutan dan Hermione mengakuinya.

"Yes, Dear." jawab Draco mengambil tangan Hermione dengan lembut dan menciumnya seperti tangan Hermione adalah daging yang lezat dan siap untuk disantap.

Ting.. tong, sebuah bunyi bel rumah milik Draco membuat mereka terkejut. Draco mengeram frustasi karena suara itu membuat ia harus menghentikan aksinya.

Draco membuka pintunya seperti biasa, memasang wajahnya yang dingin tanpa melakukan apapun. Hermione menghela nafas lega, karena Draco benar-benar membuatnya takut setengah mati. Draco yang kehausan akan dirinya menjadi menakutkan kalau mereka tinggal berdua saja.

Seseorang yang Draco sangat ingin tak melihatnya muncul didepan rumahnya. "Tom Ridle Junior." Panggil Draco dengan sinis dan merendahkan. Pria yang menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin hanya menyiratkan ekspresi tak sukanya.

"Buat apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Draco membentangkan tangannya di pintu seakan menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

"Aku datang kemari, hanya untuk menemui seseorang wanita yang baru saja sampai kerumahmu." Ucap Tom segera masuk kedalam rumah Draco dengan mendorong tangan Draco.

"Shit. Aku belum menyuruhmu masuk, Tom" seru Draco kesal mengikuti Tom yang masuk kedalam rumah.

Hermione masih diam di mejanya. Mata hazelnya menatap Draco lalu menatap wajah pria yang ada disebelah Draco. Mata hitam yang menusuk namun lembut mengingatkan Hermione akan sesuatu.

"Hermione," panggil Tom lembut dan segera duduk di kursi dekat Hermione.

"Maaf. Dari mana kau mengenalku? Padahal aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu?" tanya Hermione polos menatap mata hitam Tom yang terlihat dingin dan menusuk.

"Kau lupa?" tanya Tom dengan pandangan tak percaya,

"Lupa? Aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya," jawab Hermione jujur, menatap Tom lembut.

"Ehem," suara batuk Draco yang keras membuat keduanya menoleh. "Maaf, Tom. Aku tak ingin melihatmu disini. Diruang rapat saja sudah cukup. Kumohon, angkat bokongmu itu keluar dari rumahku dan berlagaklah kau tak mengenal Hermione. Dan hentikan memata-matai kegiatanku," ucap Draco, mengarahkan tangannya tepat kearah pintu. Tom mendengus menatap Draco dengan kesal. Memang dari dulu sifat Draco yang menyebalkan tak pernah berubah, pikir Tom.

Ia mengeluarkan kartu namanya dan memberikannya kepada Hermione. "Telpon aku kalau kau mengingat sesuatu,"

"Baiklah," seru Hermione mengambil kartu nama itu dan memasukan kedalam saku.

Sebelum Tom pergi keluar. Ia menatap mata kelabu itu.

"Tak perlu kau berkata seperti itu, aku akan segera keluar dari rumahmu. Aku tak memata-mataimu," ucap Tom, berjalan dengan angkuh keluar.

BLAAAM, suara pintu ditutup dengan keras. Draco menatap frustasi dan berjalan kekamarnya. Entahlah, wajah Tom membuat suasana perasaan Draco semakin buruk.

"Hermione, ikut aku kekamar. Segera," ucap Draco memerintah. Hermione menuruti ucapan Draco dan mengikutinya dengan segera sebelum Draco berlaku kasar kepadanya.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxo-**

Draco membuka pintu kamarnya. Hermione memasukinya dengan perasan ragu. Dan hal itu membuat Draco kesal. Ia mendorong Hermione sedikit untuk segera masuk kedalam kamarnya. Draco mengunci pintu kamarnya. Membuka kemejanya dengan segera dan melemparkannya asal-asalan.

Hermione duduk ditepi ranjang Draco, dengan perasaan takut. Jujur ia tak mengenal pria itu, namun sepertinya Draco kesal dengan pria itu dan membuat Hermione sebagai korbannya.

Draco menutup jendelanya dengan gorden membuat kamar yang semula terang menjadi gelap. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Draco kepadanya. Hermione sempat berpikir mungkin Draco akan menyiksanya lagi. Nyatanya pria itu membuka kulkas mini dan mengambil beberapa minuman keras. Ia membuka minuman itu dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas mini. Draco duduk di meja menatap Hermione seakan ingin melumatnya habis. Namun, ia menahan semua perasaan itu, dengan duduk jauh dari Hermione.

Draco menyalakan lampu dekat dirinya dan membuat kamar tidak terlalu gelap.

Draco memutar gelasnya dengan es batu didalamnya. Bunyi es batu seakan membuat Hermione keringat dingin memikirkan nasibnya.

"Lepas bajumu," perintah Draco.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione ragu,

"Kau tuli? Aku bilang buka bajumu," ucap Draco kasar.

Hermione menuruti perintah Draco dengan gemetar. Ia membuka bajunya dan menyisakan pakaian dalamnya. Hermione menutupi dadanya dengan baju yang dipakainya.

"Kenapa Hermione? Kau malu? Bukankah kita sudah pernah melihat tubuh masing-masing? Apa kau masih malu dengan pria yang berada dihadapanmu?" tanya Draco bertubi-tubi.

Hermione diam, takut menjawab yang malah membuat Draco semakin emosi dengannya.

"Kau bisu? Kurasa kau bisa berbicara lancar dengan Tom tadi!" seru Draco.

"Kau marah karena itu? Aku tak mengenal Tom sungguh. Aku baru mengenal namanya karena kau baru memanggilnya," ucap Hermione jujur.

Mata kelabunya menyipit. Menusuk mata hazel yang ketakutan itu. "Kau serius?"

"Sungguh," seru Hermione cepat. Ruangan yang remang-remang membuat Hermione kini berasa sedang diadili oleh Lucifer.

Draco meneguk birnya dengan segera. Ia berdiri mendekati Hermione. Mengambil dagunya dan mengarahkan tepat dimata kelabunya. "Kau tak bohong?" tanya Draco dingin nan mencekam.

"I—Iya," seru Hermione memandang Draco.

"Apa buktinya?" tanya Draco tangan pucatnya mengulus pipi Hermione yang mungkin akan menusukan kukunya yang tajam ke pipi mulus itu kalau berbohong.

"Aku tak mengenalnya, Draco." ulang Hermione memandang mata Draco dengan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya," seru Draco menyeringai. Ia mencium Hermione dengan lembut. Merebahkan tubuh Hermione dan menimpanya.

"Tidurlah," ucap Draco yang membuat Hermione kaget.

"Kau tak menginginkannya?" tanya Hermione dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau lelah. Dan aku dapat melihat jelas dimatamu," ucap Draco mengulus rambut coklat Hermione dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

"Um, baiklah," ucap Hermione mencoba memejamkan matanya. Draco berdiri dari tubuh Hermione, menyalakan AC agar membuat Hermione semakin nyaman. Mengingat Hermione yang di London biasanya hidup dengan cuaca dingin kini pindah ketempat yang panas tentu membuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat.

Namun Hermione tak merasa kedingin karena tubuh atletis pria itu memeluknya dengan lumbut namun terlihat dari pelukannya Draco enggan melepaskan pelukan itu.

**-XoxoxoxoxoxoxXo-**

Hermione membuka matanya. Pria yang tidur disebelahya juga sudah menghilang entah kemana. Manik Hazelnya menatap jam dinding yang menampilkan pukul delapan malam. Hermione terkejut, dengan segera ia memakai pakaiannya. Telapak kakinya yang kecil menyentuh dinginnya lantai. Ia berjalan lemas dan segera keluar. Menuruni tangga dan berharap menemukan pria itu.

Namun, pria itu hilang lenyap. Dan raut wajah Hermione berubah. Ia tahu bahwa pria itu sibuk, namun mereka baru bertemu dan pria itu sudah menghilang?

Hermione merebahkan dirinya disofa, menatap deburan ombak yang mulai tinggi. Tak perlu lama untuk mengetahui kemana pria yang dicarinya. Hermione bergegas keluar, membuka pintu kayu itu dan mendapati pria itu menatap kosong pada ombak. Tangannya memengang sebuah gelas fire whiskey. Entah mengapa, Draco yang bisa dibilang berubah membuat Hermione sedikit takut.

"Draco," panggil Hermione lembut. Pria disampingnya hanya menoleh kearahnya sebentar, meneguk minumannya dan kembali menatap ombak yang sedang bergerak tak jelas.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Draco mata kelabunya masih menatap ombak enggan menatap Hermione.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," seru Hermione senang."Bagaimana dengan tidurmu?" tanya Hermione menatap Draco, berharap pria yang berada disebelahnya memberinya respon lebih.

"Lumayan," jawab Draco.

Dan mereka masih diam, entah sepertinya Draco sedang berpikir sesuatu terlihat dari wajahnya yang terkadang berkerut namun kembali normal dan menenguk minumannya.

"Darimana Tom mengenalmu, Hermione?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba.

"Kau masih memikirkan itu? Aku tak mengenal Tom, jadi mana mungkin aku tahu dia?" tanya Hermione melipat tangannya kedada.

Draco berdiri. Menatap Hermione dengan gelisah. "Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Hermione khawatir. Walaupun ia membenci pria yang berada dihadapannya namun ia terkadang kasihan kepada pria yang bisa dibilang baik kepadanya.

Draco masih diam, hingga bibir mereka bersatu. Draco mencium Hermione, memeluknya seakan takut untuk berpisah, desiran ombak merupakan saksi bisu hubungan terlarang mereka.

Draco tahu ini hubungan terlarang. Ia, bercinta dengan wanita yang membuatnya bisa gila. Namun, pada akhirnya hubungan mereka hanyalah hubungan gelap dan masing-masing pihak akan berpisah.

Draco mencium Hermione dengan lembut, melumat sedikit demi sedikit. Hermione tak melawan, hanya menikmati permainan pria itu. Rumah pantai ini, hanya ada Theo dan dirinya. Jadi ia tak perlu khawatir jika ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

Mereka berciuman dengan mesra, seperti pasangan lainnya. Tangan Draco mulai bergerak kepunggung Hermione, menyelusuri setiap jengkal kulit mulus itu seakan enggan untuk melepaskannya.

Hermione menyadari ciuman Draco berubah yang biasanya posesif menjadi lunak, bahkan terlihat sekali Draco bergetar menahan sesuatu. Raut wajah Hermione berubah khawatir menatap pria itu. Memeluknya mencoba menenangkan Draco.

"Maaf," ucap Draco disela-sela ciumannya.

"Maaf?" tanya Hermione menatap Draco bingung.

"Maaf karena aku selama ini jahat kepadamu," ucap Draco menatap Hermione. Hermione hanya diam dan terlihat jelas wajah Draco yang menyesali itu. "Maaf, andai saja."

"Andai apa?" tanya Hermione menatap Draco.

"Andai saja waktu bisa diputar kembali," ucap Draco.

"Dan?"

"Aku berharap. Aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu, Hermione." Ucap Draco mencium kembali bibir tipis itu.

Hermione mendengar ucapan Draco terkejut. "Andai saja waktu bisa diputar kembali dan aku berharap. Aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu?" tanya Hermione pada hatinya.

Umur Draco sebentar lagi akan bertambah menjadi dua puluh enam. Itu indah sekaligus menyiksa. Karena diumur itu, Draco akan mendapatkan pasangannya dan segera menikah.

Andai waktu dapat berhenti. Draco menginginkannya. Ia ingin bersama Hermione tak peduli milik siapa wanita itu yang ia inginkan hanya bersama Hermione. Selamanya,

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author note : **

**Review akan membuat author senang. Rnr **

**Don't be a silent reader okay. Ini adalah cerita pengganti Save me Doctor yang sudah tamat.**

**Keep Smile.**

**Constantinest.**

**Thanks untuk semuanya yang telah Meriview, memfave dan memfollow cerita ini. Sungguh author tak menyangka bakal direview sebanyak itu **** thanks semuanya.**

A/N: entah mengapa rasanya Yes, My lord benar-benar sudah melenceng dari semua bab ya? Apa anda merasakannya? Bertambah hancurkah cerita ini? Atau semakin tak menarik? Atau semakin mengecewakan? Constantinest benar-benar minta maaf.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes, My Lord.**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****R. Jack Skelenton. **

**Demi kekasihnya yang sedang sakit parah. Hermione Granger rela berkerja di rumah Malfoy Manor yang terkenal kaya dan baik hati. Demi uang untuk mengobatan sang kekasih. Namun ia tak pernah menduga bahwa sang Malfoy adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda.**

"**Dengan permintaan uang sebanyak itu? Bagaimana kau bisa megembalikannya?"/ "Tu****—****Tubuhku. Tubuhku juga untukmu,"/ demi apapun bahkan ia harus menghadapi sang monster untuk kesembuhan kekasihnya. Yes, My Lord.**

**Rated : T semi M (Always)**

**-Xoxoxoxxoxo-**

Bibir Draco yang pucat dan tipis mulai menyelusuri leher wanita itu. Tangannya sudah mendekap wanita itu menahannya untuk tak jatuh. Mata kelabunya menatap setiap inci kulit putih itu. Wanita itu mulai sedikit menikmati permainan pria yang ada dihadapannya. Mata hazelnya bertemu dengan mata kelabu yang menunjukan kesedihan itu. Wanita itu tahu bahwa pria ini sedang memikul sesuatu yang berat, ekspresi kesedihannya tak bisa menyembunyikan itu. Wanita itu berusahan untuk membuat pria yang berada dihadapannya itu melupakan kesedihan yang terpendam itu. Berusaha untuk menikmati sentuhan menjijkan dari pria yang ia benci.

Wanita itu membenci pria itu, namun tetap saja rasa hutang budi yang besar membuat wanita itu terpaksa menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan menjijikan dan hina itu. Mencoba untuk menleyapkan rasa kebencian itu.

Pria itu masih menyelusuri kulitnya yang putih, mencoba untuk menikmati hubungan mereka yang gelap namun memabukan. Bibir pucat itu mengecup setiap incinya mencoba menikmati ciuman itu wanita yang berada dihadapannya hanya mendesah sesekali. Mencoba memancing pria itu untuk melakukan lebih dan lebih.

Tangan mungil wanita itu mulai menyelusuri punggung pria yang keras dan menggosoknya perlahan dan mendekatkan tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan pria itu. Tangannya yang mungil dan lentik mulai menyentuh rambut pirang milik pria yang berada dihadapannya. Menariknya dengan perlahan kebelakang, membuat Ia harus mengakiri ciumannya di leher itu. Tanda kemerahan mulai muncul dileher itu akibat ulah sang pria. Mata kelabunya menatap dengan tak percaya karena wanita itu menarik rambutnya kebelakang. Menyentuh dagunya dengan kedua tangannya menariknya keatas agar wajah mereka bertemu.

"Draco," suara lembut yang merdu itu. Pria itu selalu menantikan panggilan itu bahkan kalau hubungan mereka berakhir sekalipun.

"Ya, Hermione?" nada tanya dalam suara pria itu membuat wanita itu tersenyum mendengarkannya.

"Malam ini. Hanya milikmu dan aku," serunya mengukir senyuman tipis di bibirnya yang merah.

"Benarkah?" seru pria itu senang, menatap mata hazelnya dengan dalam.

Anggukan kecil dari sang wanita menandakan bahwa ia setuju. Pria itu tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan ulang tahun, Hermione."

Raut ekspresi terkejut mulai muncul di manic wajahnya yang cantik. "Sekarang tanggal 25 mei bukan? Tanggal lima juni, aku akan berulang tahun," ucapnya memandang wajah wanita yang berada diatas tubuhnya sekarang.

"Itu masih lama, Draco. Namun, kau mengharapkan hadiah sekarang dariku?" tanya wanita itu dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Karena mungkin selanjutkan aku akan sibuk. Sampai tak memiliki waktu untukmu dan bersamamu sepanjang hari," ucapnya sendu. Wanita itu masih mendengarkan setiap perkataan pria itu tanpa hendak memotong atau menghentikan ucapan pria itu.

"Entalah, aku juga tak tahu kapan kita bisa kembali ke London. Aku masih sibuk dan banyak urusan disini," ucapanya memandang mata hazel yang hangat itu.

"Um, baiklah. Namun, kau tahu bukan. Aku tak memiliki uang yang banyak untuk bisa membeli suatu hadiah yang mahal," ucap wanita itu mengulus wajah pria hina yang berada dihadapannya.

Pria itu menyungingkan senyumannya. "Kau tak perlu memberikan hadiah yang mahal. Aku tak membutuhkannya dan aku yakin aku bisa membelinya. Hanya satu yang tak bisa kubeli," ucap pria itu.

Dalam bingung wanita itu menatap mata kelabu dengan bingung. "Lalu? Apa yang kau mau?"

"Jadilah milik-ku seutuhnya. Hanya malam ini, Hermione." Ucap Draco.

"Bukankah aku sudah menjadi milikmu?" tanya Hermione bingung akan ucapan pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau belum menjadi milikku. Anggap saja aku kekasihmu. Anggap saja, kita baru akan berpisah cukup lama. Berikan dirimu seutuhnya, Hermione. Padaku seorang," ucap Draco sendu. Mengambil tangan Hermione, memperhatikan sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. "Lepaskan ini, anggap saja kau milikku. Bukan milik pria yang memberikanmu ini," ucap Draco menyentuh cincin itu dengan jempolnya.

"Tapi,"

"Kumohon, Hermione. Hanya untuk malam ini, tidak lebih." Ucapnya berharap. "Hadiahku,"

Wanita itu berpikir sejenak. Namun ia mengangguk dan setuju, melepaskan sebuah cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya. Memasukannya kedalam saku celananya. Lalu tersenyum. "Hanya untuk malam ini, dan ini hadiahmu," ucap wanita itu menyentuh dagu pria itu dan menciumnya dengan mesra.

"Hanya untuk malam ini,"

**-Xoxoxoxoxxoxooxo-**

Senyuman terukir ketika mendengar kata setuju dari wanita itu. Wanita itu berdiri dari badannya. "Kita tak mungkin melakukan disini, terlalu dingin," ucap wanita itu menggosokan tangannya. Pria itu tersenyum manis. "Tentu," ucapnya singkat.

Mengendong wanita itu dengan gaya seperti sepasang suami-istri baru.

Mata hazel wanita itu seakan tak mau lepas dari mata kelabu yang sedang mengendongnya menuju kamar mereka yang biasanya mereka tiduri.

Membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Menidurkan tubuh wanita itu dengan lembut keranjangnya. Membuka kemeja dengan perlahan. Ekspresi tak bisa menahan mulai muncul dari wajahnya yang tampan.

Mengunci pintu kamarnya agar tak diganggu. Menatap seluruh tubuh wanita yang akan bercinta dengannya. Selama ini pria itu tak pernah peduli seperti apa wanita yang sering diajaknya bercinta. Baginya bercinta, ya bercinta hanya sebuah sex tidak lebih dan tak mungkin bisa dikaitkan dengan namanya cinta. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Wanita yang berada dihadapannya menyadarkan dia dan mulai membawanya menuju manisnya cinta. Bahkan juga pahitnya akan cinta.

Pria itu mulai merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh wanita itu. Mereka tersenyum manis seakan mereka akan berpisah, namun itu memang faktanya. Mencium bibir merah itu, saling melumat dan berusaha untuk mengalahkan ciuman masing-masing. Melepaskan pakaian yang melekat ditubuh wanita itu. Menciumnya dalam cinta. Memperlakukannya seperti berlihan yang rapuh.

Menyentuh setiap kelembutan, menatap intes mata pasangannya dan mencium lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione." Ucap Draco menatap wajah cantik itu.

"Aku juga, Draco." ucap Hermione mencium pria itu lagi. Sebuah kata palsu yang terlontar dari sang wanita hanya untuk membahagiakan sang pria.

Draco tak peduli. Hatinya memang sudah kehilangan semuanya. Kehilangan rasa takut yang selama ini membendung dihatinya, namun kini seolah sudah sirna dan lupa. Melupakan bahwa cinta mereka bukanlah cinta hanyalah sebatas permintaan sang pria. Melupakan perpisahaan yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

Dan cinta ini adalah sebuah kepalsuan belaka.

**-Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo-**

Hermione terbangun dari tidurnya ketika cahaya matahari mulai menerobos masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dengan malas ia duduk di ranjangnya. Tubuhnya masih telanjang belum mengenakan pakaian apapun. Permainan mereka semalam sungguh indah dan diluar dugaan, Draco bisa memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Mengulus lehernya yang penuh tanda dari pria itu. Tanda yang merupakan bahwa wanita itu hanya miliknya. Mengingat kembali permainan mereka yang manis. Namun sosok pria yang menemaninya semalam sudah tak berada disini. Hermione selalu bangun tanpa Draco disisinya. Entalah apa yang disibukan pria itu sampai pria itu menghilang begitu saja.

Mereka tak pernah mengucapkan selamat pagi, berciuman dipagi hari. Menyiapkan sarapan bersama walaupun mereka tinggal berdua dan dengan suasana yang sangat mendukung untuk bercinta dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Bagun dari ranjangnya, mengenakan pakaiannya. Menuruni tangga dan menatap bahwa rumah ini sudah kosong. Mengambil secangkir susu dan meminumnya sejenak. Memanggang roti dan menatap selembar kertas yang berada dikulkas.

_**From : Draco.**_

_**Mungkin kalau kau membaca kertas ini, mungkin aku sudah pergi. Selamat pagi, Hermione. Dan terimakasih telah memberikan malam yang terbaik untukku. Aku takkan pernah melupakannya.**_

_**Rumah disebelah milik Theodore. Aku sudang menyuruhnya untuk menemanimu ketika kau kesepian atau apa. Mungkin aku takkan pulang dalam waktu tiga hari atau seminggu mungkin.**_

_**Maaf tak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Minta Theo untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan di Brazil ini.**_

_**Semoga kau senang.**_

_**PS : Nomorku mungkin juga tidak aktif. Semuanya kuserahkan kau kepada Theo. Theo sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku. Dia dokter dan pengacara yang hebat. Kau tak perlu khawatir.**_

Mata hazelnya memandang surat itu dengan sedikit kesal. Apakah pria itu begitu sibuk sampai menitipkannya seperti ini? Ia memasang kembali kertas itu di kulkas. Suara dari pemanggang roti yang memberitahu bahwa rotinya sudah matang. Diambilnya roti itu lalu memenggigitnya dengan malas.

Liburan di Brazil tanpa Draco. Sungguh membosankan, pria yang mengajaknya malah tak bisa menemaninya. Ia sedikit menghembuskan nafas berat. Menatap jendela yang menampilkan ombak perlahan. Dari sejauh mata memandang hanya ada pantai dan tak ada yang lain. Membuat Hermione merasa kebosanan.

Mengambil segelas susu dan membawanya keruang santai. Sebuah layar tivi plasma disitu. Hermione duduk disofa dan mengambil beberapa cemilan dikulkas. Menatap sebuah kaset yang cukup menarik.

"Yes, My Lord?" nada tanya keluar dari suaranya menatap sebuah judul dikaset itu. "Kelihatannya menarik," ucap Hermione. Memasang kaset itu dan duduk kembali ke sofanya.

Film diputar menampilkan seseorang dengan wajah yang cantik dan manis sedang bersama kekasihnya yang berambut hitam. Mereka sungguh mesra, dan membuat Hermione sedikit iri. Dan film terus berputar. Entah karena terlilit hutang yang cukup besar memaksa sang wanita meminjam uang. Lihat siapa yang dipinjaminya? Seorang bangsawan kaya. Wajahnya tampan dan tanpa belas kasihan.

Menawarkan sebuah perjanjian yang cukup membuat wanita itu menawarkan segalanya. "Jadilah pelacurku?" tawaran yang tak bisa ditolak.

Hermione merasa sudah bisa menebak alur cerita itu. Mengingat dirinya juga sama.

Sang tuan selalu memaksa sang budaknya untuk bercinta dan terus bercinta hingga sang tuannya menyadari bahwa wanita itu tak mungkin bersamanya selamanya. Perlahan kisah cinta yang keras itu berubah.

Sifat sang tuan melunak kepada sang budak. Memperlakukan sang budak dengan sangat lembut, membuat sang budak luluh kedalam cintanya. Namun, pada waktu terakhir.

Sang tuan melunaskan semua utangnya. Melepaskan budak yang ia sayang dan menikah dengan wanita yang tak ia cintai. Sang budak hanya bisa pasrah ketika tuannya melunaskannya dan melihat pernikahan yang seharusnya dilakukan dirinya bersama tuannya. Namun, tuannya menikah dengan wanita lain.

Air mata Hermione mulai turun. Hatinya merasa sedih melihat kisah cinta itu. Sang budak akhirnya menikah dengan kekasihnya, namun cinta yang tulus itu hanya untuk tuannya. Begitu juga dengan tuannya.

Film itu berdurasi cukup panjang sehingga membuat Hermione tak menyadari jam yang sekarang menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam.

Rasa lapar menjalar tubuhnya. Film itu melupakan semuannya. Bahkan karena terlalu penasaran Hermione sampai mengurungkan diri untuk mandi dan makan.

Ada lumayan banyak kaset disitu. Hermione tak pernah menyangka Draco memiliki kaset yang bergenre romance. Namun, rata-rata bukan happy ending. Kebanyakan sad ending dan membuat Hermione lemas. Serta beberapa film biru dan kaset game.

"Dasar Draco," pikir Hermione tersenyum tipis.

Hermione membuat makanan dari bahan seadanya. Sesekali memikirkan semuannya. Memikirkan film yang hampir mirip dengannya namun belum tentu endingnya seperti itu.

Berharap bahwa Hermione tak pernah mencintai pria itu. Karena cinta meraka bukanlah cinta abadi dan hanya bersifat sementara.

Menyuapi dirinya sambil memikirkan konsekuensi yang pahit akan hubungannya dengan tuannya, Draco.

Mencoba menyingkirkan semua perasaan buruk itu. Namun, tetap saja. Hatinya khawatir. Draco dengan semua pesonanya yang ia miliki dan kelakuannya yang baik membuat Hermione sedikit luluh untuk pria itu dan tanpa sadar telah membuka hatinya sedikit untuk Draco.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Satu minggu lewat dua hari telah berlalu. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Hermione selalu melakukan aktifitas yang sama. Bangun dalam kesendirian. Menuruni tangga berharap pria itu disana namun nyatanya nihil. Cangkir itu masih disana, tak dibersihkan. Draco tak menemuinya, tak ada kabar. Ketika ia bertanya pada Theo pasti Theo akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan seolah menghindar dari Hermione mengenai Draco.

Hermione duduk diam. Menatap ombak yang cukup ganas. Ia merasa kesepian. Ia merindukan pria itu. Pahit memang, tapi itu fakta.

Hermione merindukan senyumannya, ciumannya, semuanya yang dimiliki pria itu. Pria itu menghilang seolah memberikan malam yang indah dan keesokannya pria itu membawanya lenyap.

Raut ekspresi depresi mulai muncul. Ia bosan, setiap saat Theo membawanya jalan-jalan. Karena bukan Theo pria yang diharapkan Hermione untuk menemaninya. Ia ingin pria itu, tak mau yang lain. Ingin melewatkan semuanya dengan pria itu.

Dalam keputuasaannya, membongkar kulkas dan mendapati sebuah fire whiskey. Entah, mengapa Draco begitu menyukai minuman ini. Apa minuman ini begitu enak? Lagipula ia sekarang sendirian dan merasa bosan dan ingin mencoba hal-hal yang baru.

"Satu gelas, kurasa tak apa," pikir Hermione mengambil gelas. Menuangnya sedikit. Minuman itu awalnya rasanya aneh, namun lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi manis. Dan sosok yang diinginkannya sedang duduk disebelahnya seakan menemaninya untuk minum.

"Minuman ini sungguh nikmat, Draco." ucap Hermione menyodorkannya keudara.

Minuman memabukan itu masuk kedalam tubuh hermione. Membuatnya memerah.

"Minuman ini enak, Draco" ucap Hermione melantur.

**-xoxoxxoxoxoxoxo-**

Theodore nott, sedang duduk sambil mengetik sesuatu dalam laptopnya. Sesekali melihat jam di sebelahnya. Aneh rasanya, hari ini ia tak bertemu Hermione. Pria itu agak sedikit khawatir karena ia mengetahui bahwa wanita itu merindukan Draco.

"Mate, mate. Kau sungguh pintar mencari masalah," pikir Theo menatap sebuah photo dirinya dan Draco.

Jam delapan malam. Sungguh aneh dan perasaan tak enak mulai menjalar dalam hati Theo. Rasa khawatir terhadapa wanita depresi yang ditinggal sendirian di rumah yang cukup besar. Tentu akan menimbulkan sebuah masalah.

"Lebih baik aku segera menemuinya," ucap Theo mematikan laptopnya dan melepas kaca matanya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Suasanan rumah itu sepi. Cahaya juga tak seterang biasanya, hanya remang-remang. Hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres. Terlalu sepi. Apa Hermione sudah tidur?

Theodore menyalakan lampu. Seorang wanita sedang menegak minumannya dalam keremangan cahaya.

"Hermione," serunya kaget. Mendekati gadis itu yang tengah mabuk. Merebut gelasnya dan menjauhkan dari wanita itu sebelum wanita itu merebutnya dan meminumnya.

"Theo. Berikan padaku, aku masih mau meminumnya," ucap Hermione menjulurkan tangannya dan meraih dari Theo.

"Draco akan membunuhku kalau sampai dia melihatmu Hermione," ucap Theo menaruh kembali botol itu ke kulkas. Wanita itu menekukan kakinya, menggoyangkan kepalanya seperti orang gila.

"Aku tak peduli. Apa peduliku, aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Lagipula dia juga tak peduli padaku, sampai meninggalkanku. Ia telah membatalkan janjinya. Aku tak bisa menghubunginya. Aku membencinya," ucap Hermione memukulkan tangannya ke sofa.

"Aku membencinya, Theo." Suara Hermione yang terdengar sedih dan depresi mulai terdengar.

"Kau mabuk, Hermione." Seru Theo mengambil air putih dan menyodorkannya. Namun, Hermione menolaknya.

"Aku membencinya. Dia tak pernah peduli padaku. Selama ini aku bersabar dan terus menunggunya. Namun, apa yang kudapat. Dia meninggalkanku setelah dia memberikan sesuatu yang indah," seru Hermione mulai melantur tak jelas.

"Aku berharap dia berada disisiku, setiap kali aku tidur. Namun, nyatanya dia tak ada. Aku menuruni tangga berharap bertemu dengannya. Namun, sama, tetap saja. Dia tak ada." Ucap Hermione sendu. Air mata yang selama ini ditahannya mulai keluar. Theo hanya memandangi Hermione cemas.

Theo dokter psikolog tentu tahu bagaimana keadaan Hermione. Kesepian dan sedih, itu yang selalu dilihat seolah Draco benar-benar membawa semuanya.

Theo sudah memberi tahu Draco, bahwa kondisi Hermione seperti itu. Namun, Draco tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia sedang menyiapkan pertunangannya dengan wanita yang sudah dipilih dan dapat membuat usahanya semakin besar.

Pertunangan yang tak bisa ditolak, karena bukan dari ayahnya. Melainkan dari dirinya sendiri yang sadar. Bahwa, ia sudah dewasa dan tak bisa menolak takdir yang kejam. Pertunangan bahkan sejak mereka kecil, pertunangan yang tak bisa dipisah.

Bahkan Theo juga sudah memiliki pasangannya hanya saja Theo mengundur waktu. Dia berkata bahwa dirinya belum siap.

Namun, Draco tak bisa. Semakin dia mengulur waktu dan bersama Hermione malah membuatnya tak ingin berpisah dan itu terlalu berbahaya. Selama perasaan ini masih kecil, lebih baik dibunuh dari pada bertambah besar dan berbahaya.

Dia dan Hermione tak pernah ditakdirkan bersama.

Draco khawatir, namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia tinggal di rumah Astoria berbicara tentang pertunangan dan pernikahan mereka yang semakin dekat.

Theodore mendekap Hermione menenangkannya. Berkata bahwa Draco sibuk dengan perkerjaannya. Bukan karena pertunangannya.

Theo tahu bahwa Hermione menyukai Draco begitu juga dengan pria itu.

Awalnya Draco terus menyangkal namun pada akhirnya tak bisa. Sebelum semuanya terlambat lebih baik, ia segera bertunangan dan mengubur perasaan itu disebuah kotak.

Sedih memang. Namun, ini yang akan terjadi.

Hati Theo begitu pilu, mendengar tangisan Hermione. Begitu menyedihkan, dia sering mengigau tentang Draco atau Ron. Namun, paling banyak tentang Draco. Mungkin dia masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Cinta yang tak jelas.

"Tenanglah Hermione. Draco akan segera pulang. Mungkin seminggu lagi," ucap Theo menenangkan wanita itu. Kali ini wanita itu percaya. Ia menghapus air matanya dan tertidur didada bidang calon saudara iparnya kalau jadi.

Dan berharap Draco segera menyelesaikan masalahnya.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Kini sudah tiga minggu lewat lima hari menjelang empat minggu. Hermione sudah tak rewel dan Theo berusaha keras untuk membuat Hermione bahagia dengan mengajakanya kesetiap yang mengasikan yang ia ketahui. Mengingat Hermione adalah tanggung jawabnya sekarang.

Theo tahu bahwa ekspresi Hermione itu palsu. Hermione hanya berpura senang dihadapan Theo karena menghargai pria itu yang membuatnya melupakan Draco. Namun, tetap saja yang dibutuhkan Draco bukan Theo.

Theo masih mengetik dilaptopnya. Kini Theo menginap dirumah Hermione, namun berbeda kamar. Theo takut kalau Hermione melakukan sesuatu yang termasuk nekat. Mengingat wanita itu sedang depresi. Kesepian karena Draco meninggalkannya dan hanya Theo yang ia kenal. Tak ada hiburan ataupun teman untuk diajak bicara.

Terkadang Hermione meminta Theo untuk mengantarnya pulang. Namun, Theo takut Draco akan marah dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Wanita itu duduk di sebelah sofa. Theo menatapnya sekilas lalu mengetik kembali.

"Kau serius sekali. Theo." Goda Hermione sambil memakan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau makan?" selidik Theo.

"Tenanglah Theo ini bukan racun, kok." Ucap Hermione memasukan sesuatu kedalam mulutnya.

"Biar kucoba," ucap Theo menatap bungkus itu. Mengambilnya, bentuk makanan itu berbentuk bulat.

"Itu asinan," ucap Hermione tersenyum.

Theo memasukan asinan itu kemulutnya. Dalam sekejap ia sudah memuntahkannya kembali. "Asin sekali, Hermione. Kau bisa mati karena itu," seru Theo. Hermione hanya tertawa.

"Aku menyukainya,"

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai makanan masam Hermione?" tanya Theo kembali menatap layar laptopnya dan mulai mengetik kembali.

"Entalah, kurasa dua hari yang lalu. Aku juga tak mood makan nasi sekarang," ucap Hermione tersenyum.

Theo menghentikan ketikannya. Menatap Hermione. "Kau mau makan?" tanya Theo tiba-tiba.

"Tidak," tolak Hermione cepat.

Theo berdiri dari kursinya. Mengambil sepiring nasi dan menyodorkannya ke Hermione. Hermione menolak makanan itu.

"Tidak, aku tak lapar," ucapnya cepat.

"Ayolah, Hermione."

"Tidak, sungguh Theo. Aku—" ucap Hermione terputus. Ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya lagi. Theo mengikutinya, mengulus punggung Hermione.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Theo khawatir.

"Tidak, tapi entalah aku memang sedang tidak mood untuk makan." Ucap Hermione mengelap mulutnya, dan tersenyum.

Theo diam sejenak. "Kapan kau datang bulan?" tanya Theo tiba-tiba.

"Entalah, kurasa bulan ini belum. Seharusnya aku datang bulan tanggal awal. Namun dari bulan lalu aku belum. Apa terlambat ya?"

Belum sempat Hermione melanjutkan perkataannya. Theo sudah berjalan keluar tergesa-gesa. "Ada yang ingin kubeli. Kau tunggu disini," seru Theo berjalan cepat. Memacu mobilnya dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Aneh," ucap Hermione kembali memakan asinannya.

Hermione masih asyik memakan asinannya sambil menikmati acara ditelevisi. Langkah kaki tergesa-gesa memasuki ruangan.

Theo seperti habis dikejar setan. Bajunya basah karena keringatnya yang mungkin berlari dipanasnya terik matahari.

"Cobalah. Aku ingin tahu hasilnya," ucap Theo mengeluarkan lima buah tes kehamilan dengan merek yang berbeda. Dengan bingung Hermione menerimanya dan mencoba, masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Theo duduk dengan was-was di kursinya, menunggu Hermione. Perasaan khawatir menjalar dihatinya. Sesuatu yang membuat ia terus khawatir. Dugaan sementara yang mengarah ke sesuatu yang berbahaya. Pikirannya terus berpikir menghalau semua pikiran buruk dan kekhawatirannya, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Hingga pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Dengan segera ia berlari mendekati Hermione yang berjalan lemas.

Wajah wanita itu memucat, raut wajah bingung dan sedih mulai muncul diwajahnya.

"Hermione, ada apa? Bagaimana hasilnya," tanya Theo. Hermione diam tak berbicara atau menjawab perkataan Theo, menyerahkan semua tes kehamilannya dan berjalan perlahan menjahui Theo. Seolah dirinya habis mendengar kabar yang mengerikan.

Mata Theo membulat tak percaya akan apa yang ada ditangannya.

"Hermione. Kau hamil?"

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author note : **

**Review akan membuat author senang. Rnr **

**Don't be a silent reader okay. Ini adalah cerita pengganti Save me Doctor yang sudah tamat.**

**Keep Smile.**

**Constantinest.**

**A/N : Maaf kalau ceritanya makin melenceng dan berubah semakin tak jelas. Awalnya panas berubah menjadi seperti ini. Haha, sungguh maafkan author yang mood otaknya bisa berubah-ubah dalam sekejap. Hehe, **

**Apakah ceritanya makin tak jelas? Atau gaya penulisannya berubah? Kritik please.**

**Review please :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes, My Lord.**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****Constantinest. **

**Demi kekasihnya yang sedang sakit parah. Hermione Granger rela berkerja di rumah Malfoy Manor yang terkenal kaya dan baik hati. Demi uang untuk mengobatan sang kekasih. Namun ia tak pernah menduga bahwa sang Malfoy adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda.**

"**Dengan permintaan uang sebanyak itu? Bagaimana kau bisa megembalikannya?"/ "Tu****—****Tubuhku. Tubuhku juga untukmu,"/ demi apapun bahkan ia harus menghadapi sang monster untuk kesembuhan kekasihnya. Yes, My Lord.**

**Rated : T semi M (Always)**

**-Xoxoxoxxoxo-**

Diam membeku. Hermione berjalan lemah menjauhi Theo, sepertinya sama sekali enggan berkomentar apapun tentang yang satu ini. Theo masih diam lalu mengikuti Hermione dan duduk disofa bersebrangan dengan Hermione.

Mereka masih diam seolah baru saja menerima kabar kematian dari orang yang mereka cintai.

Theo melirik Hermione yang menekuk kakinya sesekali mengulus perutnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia syok. Wajahnya memucat, mengigit bibirnya ragu, dan menatap kosong bagaikan kehilangan jiwanya saja.

"Her—," belum sempat Theo memanggil Hermione, wanita disebelahnya berkata, "jangan beritahu, Draco."

"Tapi, Hermione. Draco adalah ayah biologisnya, aku saja tahu. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak memberitahunya,"

Hermione mendesah pelan, tenggorokannya tercekat. Diam, seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kumohon, Theo. Aku belum siap. Aku dan Draco, tidur dengannya." Hermione menghela nafas lagi. Sungguh kelihatannya ia sungguh tersiksa dengan perkataannya sendiri. "Karena, aku hanya pelacurnya,"

Perkataan yang mengiris siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bahkan Theo sendiri terkejut mendengarnya. "Hermione," panggilnya menenangkan.

"Aku hanya pelacurnya, Theo. Tidak lebih dan aku tak pernah meminta lebih," ucapnya menahan semua emosinya. Wajahnya mulai memerah. "Dia tak pernah peduli padaku. Aku hanya barang dimatanya, diperlakukan kasarpun aku tak bisa menolak," ucap Hermione yang kini tak kuasa menahan semua kegelisahan dan keraguannya.

Menagis dalam diam. Menumpahkan perlahan semua kekesalan dan emosinya, selama ini. Hermione menagis, namun tubuhnya tak menunjukan ekspresi menangis. Badannya seolah membeku. Theo diam, bergerak memeluk tubuh rapuh itu yang kini berbadan dua.

"Hermione," panggilnya perlahan. Hermione tak berbicara, masih menangis dalam pelukan pria itu.

Seharusnya, bukan Theo yang memeluknya dan menenangkannya. Bukan, Theo juga yang mendengar kabar baik sekaligus buruk ini. Bukan, Theo yang pantas berkata, "Tenang, Hermione." bukan Theo.

Melainkan pria itu,

Pria yang seharusnya berada disisinya ketika ia menangis dan ketakutan. Seharusnya, pria itu yang menenangkannya dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang dapat membuat Hermione tenang. Namun, disaat Hermione benar-benar membutuhkan Draco. Pria itu menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi.

Tak pernah memberikan kabar. Apapun, Harapan Hermione seolah sirna.

Ditambah lagi dengan tubuhnya yang kini berbadan dua. Hancur dan sakit. Apakah Draco sudah tak peduli padanya lagi? Menitipkannya kepada Theo, saudaranya. Seperti barang saja.

Oh, ya. Hermione lupa, dirinya-kan barang yang bisa dibuang kapanpun dan dimanapun, kepada siapapun.

Menagis perlahan di bahu bidang Theo. Hermione dapat merasakan tangan kokoh itu mengulusnya dan mendekapnya. Melindungi tubuhnya yang rapuh. Namun, bukan Theo yang diinginkan Hermione memperlakukannya seperti ini sekarang. Melainkan, sang ayah bayi ini!

Hermione membutuhkan Draco. Walaupun Hermione membencinya atas yang ia perbuat selama ini. Namun, Hermione tetap membutuhkannya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menangis pasrah tak tahu harus apa.

"A—Aku bingung, Theo. Bayi ini membuat semuanya bertambah rumit. Senang atau sedih, aku juga tak tahu. Theodore," ucap Hermione mulai menangis pilu. Theo hanya diam mendengarkan semua keluhan wanita itu, mengulusnya sesekali agar wanita itu bisa tenang. Namun, apa daya. Theo sendiri saja bingung mau berkata apa.

Tak ada satu katapun yang pas untuk menggambarkan semua kerumitan ini.

Hanya Draco. Andai saja, pria itu datang dan menenangkan Hermione. Namun, pria itu terlalu egois dan bodoh.

"Aku hanya pelacurnya. Dan aku tak pernah berharap lebih dari sekedar itu," ucap Hermione. Theo menaikan salah satu alisnya, "Hermione? apa maksudmu?" tanyanya atas perkataan yang bisa dibilang aneh.

"Aku tak pernah berharap akan menikah dengannya." Ucapan putus asa Hermione. Theo hanya diam, mengusap punggung Herrmione lagi dan terdiam. Mata hitamnya menerawang. Bagaimana jika Draco mendengar ini?

Apakah Draco akan terus bertanggung jawab? Atau tetap melanjutkan pertunangan sialan itu?

Kalau dipikir-pikir. Orang kaya memang brengsek. Benar atau tidak?

Theo diam, mulutnya kelu enggan mengeluarkan suara apapun. Mengulus Hermione memberikannya kenyamanan. "Baiklah. Aku tak-kan memberitahu Draco. Namun, bagaimanapun juga. Aku memohon padamu, agar jangan mengugurkan kandungan ini."

"Aku tak berniat membunuh bayi ini, Theo. Aku akan membesarkan bayi ini," Ucap Hermione putus asa. "Sendirian,"

"Tak mungkin, Hermione. Kau tinggal dengannya. Cepat atau lambat dia pasti mengetahui ini. Draco, bukanlah pria bodoh yang bisa kau bodohi dengan mudah." Bentak Theo.

Hermione menundukan wajahnya. Engan menatap pria yang sedang menatapnya dengan tak percaya. Menekuk kedua kakinya, menyelipkan tangannya di antara kakinya. Bergetar menahan sesuatu. Sesuatu emosi yang tak bisa diluapkan. Menekuk wajahnya, air mata mulai keluar lagi dari matanya.

"A—Aku tahu. Namun, aku belum siap. Aku memiliki tunangan, Theo. Dan aku masih mencintainya," pengakuan Hermione yang membuat Theo menelan ludah pahitnya kembali.

Diam, bingung, membela siapa. Membela Draco, malah membuat Hermione semakin terpojok. Membela Hermione, terlalu rumit.

"Hermione. Kau dalam masalah besar," ucap Theo mengacak rambut hitamnya, lalu berdiri meninggalkan Hermione.

"Maaf, Hermione. Kurasa aku tak bisa berjanji untuk tak menjaga mulutku agar tak memberitahu Draco." ucap Theo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet beberapa tombol.

"Theo kumohon."

"Tidak, Hermione. Aku tahu Draco mencintaimu dan kau juga. Bahkan di dalam lubuk hatimu yang paling terdalam sekalipun. Draco harus tahu. Agar pertunangannya batal."

"Pertunangan?" tanya Hermione terkejut memandang Theo dengan cemas.

"Ya. Seharusnya aku tak boleh memberitahumu. Namun, sebelum kau yang bakal terluka. Aku akan memberitahumu. Bahwa, penyebap Draco tak tinggal disini. Kerena, dia akan bertunangan dengan wanita yang tak ia cintai." Ucap Theo panjang lebar.

Hermione masih diam tak percaya. Ucapan Theo seolah menyodok perutnya dengan kayu besar. Diam, menahan air matanya lagi.

"Draco. Kau harus pulang, Hermione sekarat." Ucapnya singkat dan mematikan teleponnya. Seringai licik muncul di wajahnya yang tampan. Mematikan ponselnya dan melemparkan sembarang arah.

"Aku yakin. Dia akan segera pulang," ucap Theo tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Hermione. "Aku yakin Draco akan bertanggung jawab," ucap Theo menyeringai.

Hermione berdiri dari sofanya. Menatap Theo dengan pandangan kosong.

PLAAAKK. Sebuah tamparan mendarat sukses di pipi mulus Theo.

"Hermione," panggilnya tak percaya.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau Theo. Aku tak membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kau tak mungkin mengerti, karena kau bukan wanita dan kau tidak bisa merasakan perasaanku. Aku tak mau dibilang sebagai penghalang pernikahan Draco." ucapnya berjalan meninggalkan Theo berlari menuju kamarnya. Menahan semua air matanya.

"Hermione," panggil Theo frustasi. Mengacak rambutnya dan mengehempaskan tubuhnya disofa.

-**Xoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxo-**

Mengetuk pintu kamar Hermione. Theo merasa tak enak dengan Hermione. Membuat Hermione menjadi seperti itu. Mungkin kalau dia merasakan semua penderitaan Hermione sekarang, mungkin ia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Dan itu yang ditakutkan Theo.

Mendorong pintu perlahan. Ia melihat Hermione membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hermione. Maaf," ucap Theo masuk. Mendekati Hermione dan mengulus rambut coklatnya.

Hermione diam. Berhenti menangis. Melepaskan bantalnya dan menatap Theo. Hermione benar-benar berantakan. Wajahnya memerah, matanya bengkak, air mata yang mengering dan basah kembali masih terlihat diwajahnya yang cantik.

"Aku tak bermaksud."

Dalam detik berikutnya. Theo dapat merasakan tubuh Hermione memeluknya dengan erat. "Terimakasih Theo. Aku mulai menyadari. Sejak Draco meninggalkanku, aku mencintainya. Terimahkasih, kalau aku tak memberitahunya dan dia terus melanjutkan pertunangannya. Mungkin saja, aku dan bayiku akan tersiksa." Ucap Hermione panjang lebar.

Theo hanya tersenyum senang. "Tak apa. Bagaimana kalau kita kedokter?"

"Dokter?"

**-xoxxoxoxoxoxxoxo-**

"Selamat, miss Granger positif hamil. Kandungannya berusia tiga minggu lima hari," ucap seorang wanita setengah baya tersenyum simpul. Menatap kedua pasangan itu.

Theo menelan ludahnya pahit saat dokter itu berkata seperti itu. Bagaimana tidak, Hermione hamil dan semua masalah bertambah rumit.

Theo yakin Draco adalah tipe pria yang bertanggung jawab. Hanya saja, Theo mengkhawatirkan sisi kejiwaan Draco yang mungkin bertambah stres dan gila.

Pertunangannya dengan Astoria saja sudah membuat ia seperti ini, ditambah lagi dengan Hermione yang hamil, semuanya bertambah semakin rumit.

Oh, bagus disaat Draco hendak memisahkan dirinya dari Hermione. Wanita itu malah hamil dan mungkin membuat Draco tak bisa berpisah dengannya.

Hermione masih menatap dokter dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Kau serius?" tanya Hermione dan dokter itu hanya mengangguk dengan senyum. "Namun, kandungan Miss. Granger lemah dan belum kuat. Kuharap dia jangan mendapatkan tekanan atau apapun, yang mungkin malah membahayakan bayinya dan juga dirinya," ucap dokter itu tersenyum.

Hermione mengulus pelan perutnya, matanya memandang Theo yang tersenyum tipis.

"Ini ada vitamin untuk Miss. Granger. Agar bayinya kuat," ucap Dokter menyerahkan beberapa bungkusan yang berisi bermacam-macam pil. Theo mengambilnya tersenyum kecil dan membayar jasa dokter tersebut.

Membantu Hermione yang berjalan lemas agar bisa keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana ini Theo?"

"Tenanglah Hermione. Aku akan selalu disisimu,"

**-xoxoxoxoxoxxo-**

Draco Malfoy, duduk di sofa. Tubuhnya kurus kering. Wajahnya semakin tirus seperti orang yang tak pernah diberi makan. Kulitnya semakin pucat, menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Sesekali meneguk minuman keras favoritnya yang mungkin saja bisa membunuhnya. Namun, ia tak peduli.

Menatap jendela. Pandangannya kosong. Semua, keraguan kini melanda hatinya.

Melanjutkan pernikahan ini dengan wanita yang sama sekali ia tak sukai atau menikah dengan Hermione tanpa mempedulikan status darah?

Mengacak perlahan kepalanya.

Pertama kali bertemu Hermione. Draco hanya melihat wanita itu biasa di balik kamera cctv miliknya.

Aneh jika ada seorang wanita yang tidak dikenal meminta masuk untuk bertemu dengannya. Bahkan setelah diusir pergi tetap saja di masih menunggu. Tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang diguyur hujan lebat. Dimata Draco pada waktu itu Hermione adalah wanita yang kuat. Walaupun tubuhnya mungil. Namun, masih bisa bertahan walaupun hujan deras menguyur wajahnya.

Kedua. Hermione memang harus diakui memiliki wajah yang cantik, halus dan hatinya lembut terpacar jelas dari wajahnya. Tipe idaman istri setiap pria. Menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Ia melihat Hermione juga bingung. Menawarkan sesuatu perjanjian yang menurut Draco menarik.

Ketiga. Hermione adalah wanita yang berani dan menentang apapun yang tak sejalan dengan pikirannya. Draco masih ingat ketika ia bercinta dengannya pertama kali. Ia tahu Hermione bukan perawan. Ia tahu bukan dirinya yang memperawani Hermione. Namun, ia merasa Hermione masih perawan dan setiap reaksi yang dikeluarkan Hermione membuat Draco mengila.

Keempat. Tamparan itu. Tamparan itu menyadarkannya, bahwa Hermione bukanlah wanita biasa yang lemah. Melainkan wanita yang berani. Bahkan ia menampar Draco tak mengingat siapa Draco atau apa.

Kelima. Air mata itu. Air mata setiap kali muncul di permainan mereka yang kasar. Hermione menangis dan Draco tak peduli. Namun, lama kelamaan Draco menyadari Hermione adalah wanita yang lemah dan perlu perlindungan.

Lima fakta itulah yang tak bisa dilepas Draco. Draco ingin melindungi Hermione. Menjaganya bagaikan barang berharga. Marah jika Hermione disentuh oleh pria lain. Senang jika berada didekatnya. Apakah ini?

Cinta? Benar cinta seperti ini? Menyakitkan namun membahagiakan?

Dan Draco menginginkannya.

Merasa hidupnya berubah. Dari abu-abu menjadi beraneka warna.

Ketukan dipintu menyadarkannya. Draco masih diam dikursinya. Enggan menoleh siapa yang datang.

Seorang wanita berambut coklat agak tua. Membawa sebuah nampan berisikan makanan. Asap mengepul-ngepul dari mangkok makanan itu. Aroma harum yang dapat membuat siapapun ingin menyantapnya. Namun, Draco sama sekali tak tertarik.

"Draco. Kau tak mau makan? Sudah lama kau terus mengurung dirimu seperti ini. Apa kau tersiksa dengan pertunangan ini?"

Suara lembut dari wanita yang akan segera menjadi calon istrinya. Mata kelabu itu menatap lemah menuju suara itu. Astoria menatap Draco cemas. Draco tersenyum sedikit lalu mengeleng.

"Aku yang menginginkan pertunangan ini. Bukan kau. Aku tak apa, tak lapar juga." Ucap Draco masih duduk diam disofa.

"Kau ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini?" tanya Astoria menatap Draco dengan wajah prihatin. Bagaimana tidak? Penampilan Draco kini seperti mayat hidup, menakutkan.

Guratan wajah depresi dan sedih mulai terlukiskan diwajah Draco. Pertama kali ia bertemu dengan pria itu, wajahnya tak sekacau ini. Draco depresi dan itu terlukiskan dengan jelas diwajahnya yang masih tampan walau depresi. Kantung matanya mulai timbul. Matanya menghitam. Bibirnya semakin pucat.

"Tidak. Kumohon biarkan aku sendiri," ucap Draco memohon tanpa memandangnya sedikitpun. Astoria hanya mengangguk dan menaruh nampan berisi makanan lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Draco.

Wanita yang tak mengenal Dracopun bakal cemas kalau melihat pria itu seperti itu. Entah kapan ia mandi, makan atau tidur. Dia hanya mendekam dikamarnya, menghabiskan banyak botol Fire Whiskey. Meminumnya seperti orang yang sedang putus asa.

Itu memang fakta. Draco putus asa dan ingin mati.

Draco masih diam. Duduk disofanya dengan posisi yang tak berubah. Menatap jendela kamarnya, seolah jendela itu adalah televisi yang sangat menarik. Pikirannya terus memikirkan satu.

Cuma satu, Yaitu Hermione.

Senyumannya, tawanya, tangisnya, suaranya, desahannya. Semuanya. Draco merindukan itu semua dan ingin kembali. Seolah hanya dengan Hermione ia kenyang. Hanya dengan Hermione ia bisa tidur nyenyak dan kembali menjalani hidupnya dengan normal.

Selang beberapa menit. Suara ponsel milik Theo yang ditukarnya dengan ponselnya berbunyi. Mengambil ponsel itu dengan malas. Menatap layar ponsel itu.

'Theo menelpon? Ada apa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Hermione?' batinya dalam hati. Dengan segera ia mengangkat teleponnya dan mengubah duduk posisinya dari bersandar menjadi tegak.

"Halo," ucap Draco. "Ada apa Theo?"

"Draco. Kau harus segera pulang, Hermione sekarat." Ucap Theo segera mematikan ponselnya.

Draco yang mendengar itu bagaikan disambar kilat. Jantungnya yang berdetak lemah seolah kembali berdetak normal. "Hermione. Sekarat?"

Tanpa ditunggu lagi. Ia segera berlari keluar kamarnya, bagaikan orang kesetanan. Berlari secepat mungkin menuju mobilnya.

"Draco ada apa?" tanya wanita itu lembut.

"Astoria. Maaf, kurasa aku harus segera pulang." Ucap Draco. Astoria hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mempersilahkan Draco pergi.

Draco menyetir bagaikan kesetanan. Memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tanpa peduli akan kemarahan orang-orang akibat cara menyetirnya yang acak-acakan. Hari sudah semakin sore. Didalam pikirannya hanya ada satu. Hermione.

Matanya membulat. Menyetir ugal-ugalan. Keringat dingin mulai keluar seolah ia sedang balapan dan nyaris kalah. Pikirannya seolah terkunci.

Rumahnya mulai terlihat. Masih seperti biasa. Tak ada ambulans atau apa yang membuat Draco semakin khawatir.

Memakirkan mobilnya. Berjalan dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi bajunya. Membuka pintu atau lebih tepatnya membanting. Mendapati Hermione yang duduk menonton televisi bersama Theo disampingnya.

"Hermione," panggilnya lega. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya memeluk Hermione dengan erat. Hermione hanya melemparkan tatapan kesal kearah Theo dan Theo hanya memandang arah lain.

"Aku tak apa, Draco." mengulus rambut pirangnya dengan lembut.

Draco melepaskan pelukannya dari Hermione. Menatapnya bingung. "Theo bilang kau sekarat."

"Theo berbohong. Aku sehat, tak terjadi apa-apa." Ucapnya menatap Draco senang.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah," ucapnya memandang Hermione.

Dalam detik berikutnya, ia dapat mendengar teriakan Hermione dan Theo. Namun, ia merasa tenang.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo-**

Hermione masih menatap pria yang terbaring di kasurnya. Memandangnya cemas. Draco sungguh berantakan. Seperti orang yang tak pernah dirawat. Mengulus kening Draco. Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan seseorang masuk

"Theo bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Hermione menatap cemas.

Theo hanya menghela nafas berat. "Dia baik. Hanya saja, ia kekurangan energi. Kurasa selama ini, ia tak pernah makan dan hanya meminum minuman keras yang sangat membahayakan perutnya," ucap Theo. Untung saja, Theo adalah seorang dokter. Dengan segera memberikan pertolongan untuk Draco. Bahkan Theo memiliki sebuah impus.

"Bodoh," ucap Hermione masih menatap Draco. "Menyiksa dirinya sendiri."

Theo mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelah Hermione.

"Kau atau aku yang memberitahunya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Hermione terkejut akan pertanyaan Theo. Memandang Draco dengan sendu. Menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. "Biar aku saja yang memberitahunya,"

"Bagus," ucap Theo. "Aku bersedia menjadi ayahnya. Kalau Draco tak mau,"

Hermione hanya melirik kesal kearah Theo dengan pandangan tak percaya, dan Theo hanya terbatuk, sengaja. "Bercanda,"

"Kau pria yang baik Theo. Kenapa kau tak menikah?"

"Pernah aku akan menikah. Namun, dia meninggalkanku. Setelah semalam aku melamarnya," ucap Theo getir, melepaskan kaca matanya lalu menatap Hermione.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kau adalah pria yang baik! Sungguh wanita itu tak tahu diri,"

"Entalah. Ibuku bilang dia pergi dengan kekasih setelah ia lebih memilih uang daripada diriku."

"Theo, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk—"

"Tak apa Hermione. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri."

Hermione tersenyum mendengarnya, "Terimakasih, Theo."

Senyuman muncul diwajahnya yang tampan, "Tentu."

Tubuh Draco mulai bergerak perlahan. Matanya mulai bergerak dan perlahan terbuka. "Her—Hermione," panggilnya lemah.

"Draco," panggil Hermione senang.

Draco membuka matanya perlahan. Cahaya kamar begitu terang segera menyantroninya membuat ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang.

Draco segera bangkit dari tidurnya dengan perlahan. Dengan segera Hermione memeluk Draco, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Air matanya mulai mengalir kembali. Menangis dalam pelukan Draco.

Dalam detik berikutnya. Ia dapat merasakan ciuman hangat yang diberikan Hermione. mereka berciuman, saling melumat. Sungguh bagaikan kekasih yang baru saja berjumpa dari sekian lama tak berjumpa.

Theo hanya menatap kedua pasangan itu dengan tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Merasa tak nyaman menonton sesuatu yang dulu juga pernah ia alami.

Menutup pintu kamar Draco. Membiarkan dua manusia itu menikmati waktu mereka. Memasukan tangannya disaku celanannya mengeluarkan sesuatu. Menyalakan seputung rokok dengan pelatik. Menghisapnya dengan mesra lalu mengeluarkan asap dari bibirnya yang pucat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Luna? Apakah kau masih mengingatku?"

**-XoxoxoxoxXoxoxoxo-**

Draco mencium Hermione dengan mesra. Begitu juga dengan wanita itu. Tak ada salah satu dari mereka hendak menghentikan ciuman ini. Seolah begitu nikmat. Menekan kepala Draco, agar menciumnya lebih dalam, memainkan lidahnya dengan mesra. Lalu berjalan mundur menuju leher wanita itu. Memberikan tanda-tanda nikmat di lehernya. Menandakan bahwa Hermione masih milik Draco. Hermione hanya mendesah perlahan akan permainan Draco.

Menikmati sentuhan Draco di tubuhnya. Mata mereka bertemu lagi. Dalam detik selanjutnya mereka berciuman lagi.

Persetan dengan kau bukan milikku. Kau akan menikah atau kau milik orang lain atau apa.

Bagi Draco, Hermione adalah miliknya. Selamanya.

Ciuman mereka terhenti ketika Hermione mendorong Draco. Karena, Draco akan melakukan hal lebih.

"Kenapa Hermione? kau tak menyukainya?" tanya Draco memandang Hermione sedih.

"Bukan begitu Draco. Hanya saja, kurasa kita tak bisa melakukannya,"

"Kenapa Hermione? apa kau tak rindu padaku? aku merindukanmu. Aku lupa, kau tak mencintaiku,"

Perkataan putus asa Draco, membuat Hermione menatap Draco.

Menatap mata kelabunya yang sedih, menaikan dagunya agar mereka berpandangan. Mencium bibir pucat tipis itu dengan mesra. Draco memandang Hermione bingung dengan tingkah Hermione.

"Aku mencintaimu Draco. Dari dalam hatiku. Namun, kurasa kita tak bisa melakukannya dalam jangka lama. Karena—" ucapan Hermione tercekat. Menatap Draco dengan cemas.

"Hermione. Ada apa?"

Menaruh tangannya di leher Draco, lalu mengulus perutnya. Draco masih menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Draco merasa Hermione akan memberitahu sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Bahkan sampai terlihat ekspresi takut dan bingung mulai muncul.

Dan perkataan Hermione selanjutnya. Akan mengubah kehidupannya.

"Aku hamil, Draco."

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author note : **

**Review akan membuat author senang. Rnr **

**Don't be a silent reader okay. Ini adalah cerita pengganti Save me Doctor yang sudah tamat.**

**Keep Smile.**

**Constantinest.**

**A/N : Maaf kalau ceritanya makin melenceng dan berubah semakin tak jelas. Awalnya panas berubah menjadi seperti ini. Haha, sungguh maafkan author yang mood otaknya bisa berubah-ubah dalam sekejap. Hehe, **

**Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang cerita ini?**

**Apakah ceritanya makin tak jelas? Atau gaya penulisannya berubah? Kritik please.**

**Review please :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes, My Lord.**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****Constantinest. **

**Demi kekasihnya yang sedang sakit parah. Hermione Granger rela berkerja di rumah Malfoy Manor yang terkenal kaya dan baik hati. Demi uang untuk mengobatan sang kekasih. Namun ia tak pernah menduga bahwa sang Malfoy adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda.**

"**Dengan permintaan uang sebanyak itu? Bagaimana kau bisa megembalikannya?"/ "Tu****—****Tubuhku. Tubuhku juga untukmu,"/ demi apapun bahkan ia harus menghadapi sang monster untuk kesembuhan kekasihnya. Yes, My Lord.**

**Rated : T semi M (Always)**

**-Xoxoxoxxoxo-**

"Aku hamil, Draco."

Sebuah perkataan yang terdengar indah dan penuh makna. Mata Hermione berbinar-binar. Terlihat jelas bahwa, ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia, menatap mata Draco yang masih memandangnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Mata Draco membulat, menatap wanita dihadapannya. mulutnya agak sedikit terbuka seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Serius? Kau, tak bercandakan, Hermione?" pertanyaan keraguan keluar dari mulutnya.

Hermione mengangguk senang. Mengulus pipi pucat milik pria itu dengan lembut.

"Siapa ayahnya?" pertanyaan selanjutnya dari pria itu yang menyadarkan wanita dihadapannya.

"Ayahnya? Apa maksudmu, Draco. Kau pikir aku tidur dengan sembarang pria? Hanya kau yang menyentuhku, tak ada yang lain." Ucap Hermione meninggi. Menatap Draco dengan pandangan marah.

Pria itu masih sama, ekspresinya seakan menjadi sedih dan bingung. Hermione menyadari keanehan pria itu. Mengartikan wajah pria itu. Air mata perlahan keluar dari matanya yang indah lagi.

"K—Kau, meragukanku? Draco jawab aku," ucap Hermione menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Draco masih diam, menatap Hermione dengan sedih dan bingung. Bingung mau menjawab apa.

Bukankah ini sebuah kabar bahagia? Namun, kenapa Draco mengacaukannya?

Hermione menutup mulutnya, memandang Draco sekali lagi. Menatap pria itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Aku membencimu, Draco." ucapnya berlari meninggalkan kamar Draco. Hatinya hancur. Sungguh, Draco adalah pria pengecut.

Hermione membuka pintu. Disana Theo memandangnya dengan bingung. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya melihat Hermione.

Hermione hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu berlari menuju kamar yang lain.

Theo menatap Hermione bingung akan apa yang terjadi. Memasuki segera kamar Draco.

Ia menemukan Draco sedang duduk di ranjangnya dengan pandangan sedih. Ia menundukan kepalanya seolah putus asa.

"Apa yang terjadi? "

"Hermione hamil." Ucap Draco enggan menoleh atau melihat Theo sedikitpun.

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku akan menikah, dan dia hamil?!" seru Draco menatap Theo.

"Kau tidak punya alasan Draco. Kau harus mengakui dan membatalkan pertunanganmu," ucap Theo duduk di sofa bersebrangan dengan Draco.

"Tentu. Namun, aku tetap harus melanjutkan pertunangan ini." Ucap Draco memandang Theo.

"Kenapa? Apa kau mencintai Astoria?"

Draco berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Memasang semua pakaiannya, merapikan tubuhnya.

"Jawab aku, Draco." ucap Theo geram.

Draco masih diam, tak mempedulikan pria yang menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh. Memasang sepatu fantovelnya, Jas hitamnya.

"Draco," panggil Theo lagi. Theo benar-benar kesal. Mendorong tubuh Draco ke tembok. Menatapnya dengan pandangan garang dan meminta penjelasan akan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Theo." Seru Draco dingin.

"Tak perlu tahu? Lalu kau mau apa? Mencampakan Hermione? mencampakan kehidupan di perutnya. Mengangap seolah kau tak tahu apa-apa?" bentak Theo memandang Draco. "Jawab aku Draco," mengeratkan cengkraman di kerah Draco.

"DIa hanya wanita biasa, Theo. Bukanlah seorang bangsawan," ucap Draco membuat Theo menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Jadi?"

"Astoria juga hamil, Theo. Dia adalah bangsawan. Kalau aku memilih Hermione, dia bisa masuk surat kabar dan itu memperburuk keadaan serta nama besarnya. Sementara Hermione, Dia hanyalah pelacurku. Tidak lebih. Itu memang perkerjaannya, jadi kalau dia—" belum sempat Draco melanjutkan kata-katanya Theo melepaskan kerah baju Draco. Memandang pria yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Berbalik badan dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan di wajah Draco.

"Cukup, Draco. Aku mengerti. Dia memang pelacurmu. Berapa harga tubuhnya? Aku membelinya darimu. Tak mungkin kau bisa bersamanya ketika kau menikah kelak."

"Lima ratus juta euro,"

"Akan kutranfer ke rekeningmu. Namun, setelah kau keluar dari rumah ini. Jangan harap kau bisa bertemu dengannya atau dengan bayinya," ucap Theo duduk disofa.

"Tentu. Itu adalah hakmu," ucap Draco dingin berjalan keluar. Melewati kamar dimana Hermione menangis tersedu-sedu. Seolah telinganya telah tuli dan tak bisa mendengar tangisan pilu dari Hermione.

Berjalan seolah tak mendengar apapun.

**-Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo-**

Hermione menangis. Air mata itu seolah ingin keluar terus menurus. Kenapa? Draco selalu pintar untuk membuat ia selalu menangis? Apa yang salah darinya?

Menangis atas sakit hatinya akan ucapan Draco. Terlihat jelas, Draco sama sekali tidak mau bertanggung jawab atau apa. Kenapa? Kenapa Hermione bisa berurusan dengan pria itu.

Kalau tahu ia akan menjadi seperti ini. Barang rongsokan yang dibuang majikannya, ketika tuannya memiliki mainan yang baru?

Ia mulai menyadari ucapan Draco. Andai kita tak pernah bertemu.

Andai waktu bisa diputar, andai semuanya bisa kembali seperti dulu, seperti pada saat ia tak mengenal Draco?

Hermione menyesal. Menagis terus-menerus, seolah bayinya juga ikut menangis melihat ibunya yang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh ayahnya yang pengecut.

"Aku membencimu. Aku membencimu," ucap Hermione berulang-ulang, meremas hatinya yang menangis pilu. Bahkan, ia ingin terus menangis. Hanya saja air matanya sudah habis.

Dan hatinya juga.

Mencoba melupakan Ron kekasihnya yang sudah dikhianati. Mencoba membuka hatinya kepada sang ayah dari calon anaknya. Melupakan semua kenangan manis akan Ron. Mencoba meresapi kembali cinta dari Draco.

Namun, apa yang didapat?

Pria itu tahu dan malah meninggalkannya. Sebegitukah rendahnya dirinya untuk Draco?

Hermione merasa Draco sudah berubah. Mencoba membuka hatinya dan menangis karena melupakan Ron. Mencoba menerima sang ayah.

Nyatanya. Draco tak pernah berubah. Masih sama, Brengsek.

Membuangnya ketika ia sudah benar-benar menjadi sebuah barang rongsokan yang tak berharga?

Apakah Draco puas? Puas membuat Hermione seperti ini? Puas membuangnya ketika Hermione membutuhkannya?

Tak bisakah Draco benar-benar berubah? Berubah menjadi pria baik? Tidak pernah membuat Hermione seperti ini?

Draco tak mau mengakui anaknya. Menelantarkannya di Brazil, tempat yang sangat asing dimatanya.

Menangis, meraung-raung tak jelas, putus asa, kecewa.

Kenapa dirinya yang selalu seperti ini? Wanita itu sungguh beruntung.

Apa karena Hermione dikalangan rendah sementara wanita itu dikalangan tinggi! dan Draco lebih memilihnya?

Menelantarkan dirinya serta calon buah hati mereka?

Diam. Menekuk lututnya. Wajahnya pucat. Memandang kamar itu dengan pandangan sayu.

Hermione mulai menyadari, bahwa dari hubungan ini dirinyalah yang dirugikan. Itu benar, Hermione hanyalah sebuah benda milik Draco.

Diperlakukan seenaknya dan dibuang begitu saja.

Memikirkan semua konsekuensinya. Tak mungkin ia mau kembali kepada Ron dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bahkan, ketika Ron mau menikahinya.

Hermione yakin ia akan menolaknya. Karena, ini bukan kesalahan dirinya dengan Ron. Melainkan pria brengsek itu.

Mungkin ia akan tinggal dirumah yang dulu, membesarkan buah hatinya dengan pria itu. Walaupun ia tahu membesarkan bayi itu sama dengan bencana.

Ya, Bencana. Hermione akan dipandang rendah.

Anaknya akan bertanya siapa ayahnya dan ia tak bisa menjawabnya?

Ia akan membesarkan anaknya sebagai single parents. Tanpa peduli apa tanggapan orang atas dirinya.

Mungkin anaknya tidak bisa bersekolah karena tak memiliki akte kelahiran.

Mungkin anaknya akan selalu menangis dan merengek ketika ia bertanya siapa ayahnya dan mengapa ia tak memiliki ayah, seperti anak pada umumnya.

Memikirkannya saja menakutkan. Bagaimana dengan yang nyata? Cepat atau lambat hal itu pasti akan terjadi.

Ketukan dipintu terdengar.

Hermione masih malas, enggan membuka pintu itu atau apa. Hatinya terlalu sakit dan tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"Hermione," panggil seseorang.

Hermione masih menatap kamarnya dengan lemas.

"Hermione, kumohon buka pintunya"

Hermione membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. Pria dengan rambut hitam jabrik muncul di hadapannya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik Hermione sudah berada didalam dekapan Theo.

Hangat. Sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan Hermione.

Theo memeluk Hermione seolah enggan cemas. Mengulus rambutnya. Sementara Hermione hanya diam. Seolah dirinya hanyalah mayat hidup yang tak memiliki perasaan atau apa.

"Kita akan pulang ke London. Draco bukan majikanmu lagi. Sekarang akulah tuanmu," ucapan Theo memeluk Hermione dengan erat.

Benar bukan? Draco sudah menjualnya lagi. Ketika, pria itu tau bahwa Hermione sudah tak bisa digunakan lagi.

"Theo," terdengar jelas bahwa Hermione sudah benar-benar putus asa.

"Ya, Hermione."

"Kau dokter bukan?"

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Theo bingung dengan pertanyaan Hermione yang terdengar aneh.

"Bisakah kau membunuhku?"

"Ti—Tidak. Aku tak mungkin melakukannya, Hermione."

"Aku lelah, Theo. Lelah dengan semuanya. Aku yakin, lebih baik aku mati bersama anak ini. Daripada hidup didunia ini,"

"Hermione. Kumohon, jangan berlaku bodoh. Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan! Aku mau menjadi ayahnya, jika Draco tak mau."

"Terimakasih, Theo. Kau memang orang yang baik. Hanya saja, aku lelah dan sungguh lelah,"

"Hermione, tenanglah. Kau hanya sedang sedih,"

"Kumohon," ucap Hermione mulai menahan air matanya lagi dan jatuh pingsan.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Draco menghela nafas berat. Ucapan Theo masih tergiang dipikirannya. Sebenarnya, Draco sungguh bahagia Hermione hamil, ditambah lagi anak yang didalam kandungannya adalah anaknya sendiri.

Namun, seakan tuhan memang punya rencana. Astoria hamil. Bukan Draco yang menghamilinya.

Astoria ditinggal kabur oleh pasangannya ketika ia hamil. Draco sebagai tunangannya sebenarnya bisa menolaknya, hanya saja ia kasihan dengan Astoria.

Ia kasihan dengan Astoria. Namun, tidak untuk Hermione.

Hermione? Justru pada saat ia mendengar kata-kata yang bagaikan pesan surga itu. Draco senang, sungguh. Ia bahagia. Ia akan menjadi ayah dan Hermione akan menjadi seorang ibu.

Hanya saja, jika ia tak menerima pertunangan itu. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambar. Hermione sudah bukan miliknya, melainkan Theo. Draco yakin, Theo akan mengurusnya dengan baik. Bahkan ia bisa menjadi ayah yang pantas untuk anak didalam kandungan itu.

Mengerang perlahan. Berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Merasa hidupnya sudah tak lagi berada disini.

Kenapa…

Kenapa, semuanya tak pernah berpihak dengannya? Apa yang salah?

Draco adalah pria normal. Ia ingin merasakan keluarga yang hangat. Menikah dengan cinta dan membesarkan anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Bukan seperti ia dibesarkan.

Seorang pria muncul dihadapannya. Seorang pria yang tak seharunya muncul.

"Lucius?"

"Bisakah kita berbicara?"

Awalnya Draco hendak menolak. Namun, akhirnya ia menggiyakan ajakan ayahnya tersebut karena terlihat begitu penting.

Lucius mengajaknya kesebuah café yang terlihat elit. Memesan meja VVIP dan tak ada yang bisa mengganggu.

Draco menyalahkan pelatik dan mengarahkan rokoknya. Lalu asap abu-abu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Draco dengan dingin. Jujur dia ingin sendirian, sialnya ia malah bertemu dengan Lucius.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku. Namun, setelah sekian lama. Kurasa aku memang harus meluruskan masalah kita berdua. Aku sudah lama memikirkannya—"

"Cepatlah. Langsung ke intinya," ucap Draco tak sabar.

"Kenapa kau membenciku?"

Draco menarik bibirnya yang tipis. Menyeringai dengan menghina. "Kenapa aku membencimu? Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu barusan? Tentu saja jelas. Kau bukanlah ayah yang baik. Bercinta dengan setiap wanita yang kau bawa ke kamarmu, tak memperdulikan anakmu dan istrimu?"

Lucius menghela nafas berat. "Kurasa itulah kesalahannya,"

"Sebenarnya, Draco. Aku tak pernah menyentuh semua wanita yang pernah kubawa. Aku hanya membawanya seolah aku adalah penikmat malam. Namun, nyatanya. Aku hanya ingin membuat ibumu menatapku dan cemburu,"

Draco menarik salah satu alisnya, "Apa Maksudmu?"

"Itu semua palsu. Aku hanya melakukan itu agar ibumu cemburu,"

"Bukankah ibu mencintaimu?"

"Narcissa tak pernah mencintaiku. Justru aku yang mencintainya. Menjaganya selama ini."

"Kau bohong. Kalau kau menjaganya, kenapa ibuku menjadi seperti itu?" tanya Draco Skakartis.

"Ibumu tak mau makan, hanya berbaring diranjang. Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya agar ia bisa sehat. Namun, sia-sia." Ucap Lucius, terlihat bahwa ia tak berbohong. "Ibumu mencintai seseorang Draco. Namun, seseorang itu mencampakannya ketika ia tahu bahwa Narcissa hamil. Dan itu adalah kau. Kau bukan anak kandungmu. Ayahmu sudah meninggal bahkan aku saja tak tahu siapa ayahmu,"

Draco menatap Lucius dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Jangan becanda. Aku tak mudah tertipu dengan cerita murahanmu,"

"Mau tes darah? Ibumu dulu adalah seorang pelayan. Walaupun ia seorang bangsawan, Namun karena suatu hal yang menyebapkan ia berkerja sebagai pelayan."

"Ia berkerja pelayan. Namun, Tuannya menyukainya dan mengajaknya bercinta. Mereka terus bercinta dan pada akhirnya ibumu hamil. Ayahmu membuangnya di jalanan. Aku menolongnya karena kasihan."

"Lambat laun, aku mencintai ibumu. Namun, ibumu tak pernah mencintaiku dan hanya berpikiran tentang ayahmu. Dan itu membuatku kesal, karena itu aku berlaku seperti itu,"

Draco diam. Memandang dengan pandangan tak percaya. Hatinya merasa kecewa, ia bukan anak kandung melainkan anak gelap. Ayahnya sungguh kejam, membuangnya seperti itu.

Membuangnya seperti itu? Bukankah hal yang dilakukan ayahnya sama dengan yang dilakukannya sekarang terhadap anaknya sendiri?

"Terimakasih. Kurasa aku harus pergi, sebelum semuanya terlambat." Ucap Draco bergegas keluar. Lucius hanya menatap Draco bingung. Namun, tersenyum senang.

"Akhirnya kau memaafkanku,"

**-XOxoxoXOXOXOxoxo-**

**(Bagian ini jauh lebih meresapi jika kalian mendengar lagu 'My Heart Will Go on- celine dion')**

Pengakuan Lucius barusan membuat dirinya semakin kacau. Pantas ia merasa aneh dengan Lucius. Namun, harus diakui Lucius masih baik mau memberikan materi untuknya, padahal ia tahu bahwa Draco bukanlah anak kandungnya.

Hermione hamil anaknya. Apakah kejadian masa lalu akan terulang? Kejadian yang dilakukan ayah kandungnya? Membuang ibunya?

Tidak. Draco tak mau itu terjadi. Lebih baik ia segera pulang dan bertemu dengan Hermione sebelum Theo membawanya pergi selamanya darinya.

Persetan dengan pertunangan ini.

Ia bakal merasa bersalah jika Hermione dan anaknya terjadi sesuatu.

Ia sudah tak peduli dengan Astoria. Lebih baik ia menyuruh orang untuk menikahi Astoria daripada menelantarkan anaknya.

Berlari secepat ia bisa, entah mengapa kakinya yang berjalan lambat atau memang ia yang sudah berjalan terlalu jauh.

Keringat mengucur deras. Keringat antara capek dan keringat dingin takut kehilangan Hermione.

Hermione, Hermione. Hanya nama wanita itu yang selalu berada dipikirannya. Ia tak mau kehilangan Hermione.

Ia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya, Jika ia kehilangan Hermione.

Kehilangan senyumannya, kelihangan wajahnya yang cantik. Semuanya.

Kakinya berdenyut-deyut kesakitan. Berlari dengan sepatu fantovel sungguh menyiksa, ditambah lagi dengan jas hitam serta kemejanya yang masih melekat ditubuhnya membuat ia sudah bermandikan keringat. Namun, ia tak peduli. Asal semua belum terlambat ia tak peduli bahkan ketika kakinya patah sekalipun. Yang diinginkan hanya Hermione.

Berlari bagai kesetanan. Langit sudah semakin gelap, membuat Draco agak tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Menyebrang lampu lalu lintas tanpa melihat sekelilingnya. Sebuah sorot lampu menerangi tubuhnya membuat Draco menoleh kearah mobil yang tepat dihadapannya dan—

Kecelakaan itu tak bisa dihentikan. Draco melindungi wajahnya agar tak terkena. Namun, Naasnya tubuhnya berhadapan langsung dengan bagian depan mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Tubuh kurus itu terpelanting keudara lalu terjatuh sejauh lima meter dari asalnya. Kepalanya terbentur dengan kerasnya aspal dan membuat mengeluarkan darah secara perlahan. Tulang rusuknya, tangan kanannya serta kaki kirinya juga patah. Sepatunya sudah lepas entah berpencar kemana-mana. Kemeja yang putih kini menjadi merah akibat darahnya sendiri.

Bahkan Draco sudah tak bisa menyadari rasa sakit tubuhnya lagi, perasa dibagian tubuhnya sudah mati. Iris kelabu itu masih terbuka, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Hanya satu otaknya masih berkerja,

Ia melihat Hermione datang menghampirinya, tersenyum kepadanya, memeluknya dengan lembut dan menciumnya, Draco tersenyum senang, memeluk tubuh kecil yang dihadapannya. Melindunginya tanpa peduli badannya hancur atau apa.

Iris mata kelabu Draco yang masih terbuka perlahan mengeluarkan air mata. Air mata penyesalannya. Karena tak bisa melihat wajah wanita yang dicintainya.

Waktunya sudah habis.

Perlahan mata itu menutup, Draco tersenyum tenang.

"Hermione, Maaf."

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author note : **

**Review akan membuat author senang. Rnr **

**Don't be a silent reader okay. Ini adalah cerita pengganti Save me Doctor yang sudah tamat.**

**Keep Smile.**

**Constantinest.**

A/N : Entah mengapa Chapter ini sedikit. Namun, banyak kejadian yang terungkap didalamnya. Benar tidak? Chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama karena Author mau liburan, Yey.

Pas bagian Draco berlari dan Aku mendengarkan lagu My Heart Will Go on, Jujur aku langsung menangis pada saat itu. Entah karena lagunya atau membayangkan Draconya, Hehe.

Review ya. Benar gak kalian nagis?

BTW Aku mau promosi nih, hehe. ADD Akunku di Facebook ya : Mini Constantinest. Okey


	17. Chapter 17

**Yes, My Lord.**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****Constantinest. **

**Demi kekasihnya yang sedang sakit parah. Hermione Granger rela berkerja di rumah Malfoy Manor yang terkenal kaya dan baik hati. Demi uang untuk mengobatan sang kekasih. Namun ia tak pernah menduga bahwa sang Malfoy adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda.**

"**Dengan permintaan uang sebanyak itu? Bagaimana kau bisa megembalikannya?"/ "Tu****—****Tubuhku. Tubuhku juga untukmu,"/ demi apapun bahkan ia harus menghadapi sang monster untuk kesembuhan kekasihnya. Yes, My Lord.**

**Rated : T semi M (Always)**

**-Xoxoxoxxoxo-**

Hermione duduk diatas sofa, mengulus perutnya. Matanya masih agak bengkak dan memerah akibat menangis. Sementara Theo berdiri menatap Hermione. Enggan berbicara apapun.

Bagaimana tidak. Hermione mengira Draco mencintainya dengan segenap hatinya, bayi yang ada didalam kandungannyapun adalah hasil dari pria itu. Semula Hermione berharap Draco bahagia atas bayi ini.

Namun, tatapan Draco yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh dan tak bisa dipercaya mengungkapkan dengan jelas bahwa pria itu bingung dan takut. Tatapan itu menghancurkan semuanya. Hatinya, jiwanya, apapun yang ada dimilikinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Hermione dapat mendengar jelas. Dua pria bangsawan yang masih termasuk saudara ini bertengkar akan sesuatu dan diakhiri dengan bantingan pintu kamar dan deru kaki keluar dengan cepat. Melihat dari teriakan suaranya jelas sekali Draco keluar dari rumah itu.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian. Ia mendengar beberapa barang dibanting dari kamar tempat Draco tadi berbaring. Tak perlu repot, tentu Theo yang melakukannya. Walaupun, mereka bukan saudara kandung. Tapi mereka memiliki kesamaan yang sama. Jika marah suka membanting barang apapun yang berada dihadapannya.

Tak selang beberapa lama Hermione mendengar sebuah ketukan dikamarnya. Ketukan yang menyiratkan rasa khawatir. Hermione membukanya dan Theo segera memeluknya dengan lembut.

Mendekapnya dan hal itu malah membuat Hermione semakin keras menangis.

"Kita akan pulang ke London. Draco bukan majikanmu lagi. Sekarang akulah tuanmu," ucapan Theo memeluk Hermione dengan erat.

Deg.. jantung Hermione seolah berhenti. Ternyata Draco masih memandangnya seperti itu. Bahkan setelah tahu dirinya mengandung anaknya dan malah menjualnya kepada saudaranya? Tak bisakah Draco benar-benar berubah. Menjadi pria yang baik dan pantas untuk dipanggil menjadi ayah?

"Theo. Kau dokter bukan?" tanya Hermione putus asa. Hanya ucapan itu yang masih terpikirkan tiba-tiba.

"Ya, Kenapa?" tanya Theo. Masih mengusap rambut Hermione. Mendekapnya kedalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Bisakah kau membunuhku?" bibirnya seolah mengatakan sesuatu yang terlarang. Bibir Hermione, diam seketika. Theo dengan segera menolaknya.

Theo adalah pria yang baik. Namun, Hermione tak mau menyusahkannya. Kalau dirinya mati bukankah itu bagus? Draco tak perlu repot-repot untuk menyogok paparazi untuk bungkam agar masalah kehamilannya tak disebarluaskan. Kalau dirinya mati setidaknya Draco, bisa menikah dengan astoria tanpa terbebani oleh anak yang dikandungnya ini, bukan?

"Aku akan menjagamu, Hermione, itu janjiku kepada Draco. Walaupun, kau bukan miliknya lagi,"

"Cukup, Theo. Kau pria yang baik." Ucap Hermione memandang mata hijau zamrud miliknya yang menyiratkan rasa khawatir terhadap wanita yang berada didalam dekapannya.

Melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Theo. Duduk disofa, mengulus lembut perutnya. Theo mengikuti. Namun, ia memilih untuk berdiri daripada duduk.

"Aku ingin pulang ke london, Theo. Aku rindu kepada teman-temanku, aku merindukan rumah dan semuanya," seru Hermione menunduk.

Theo berjalan mendekatinya. Mengambil dagu Hermione agar menatapnya. Mengeluarkan senyuman hangat miliknya yang mempesona. "Iya, Hermione. Kita akan segera pulang," ucapnya. Seketika, air mata Hermione tumpah.

"Te—terimahkasih," ucap Hermione memeluk Theo segera.

Theo hanya tersenyum. "Rapikan pakaianmu. Istirahatlah, akan ku-usahakan besok kita segera berangkat," ucap Theo tersenyum senang.

Hermione menuruti perkataan Theo. Masuk kedalam kamarnya dan merapikan semua pakaiannya.

Brazil, tempat yang indah. Walaupun Draco tak mau mengangapnya. Namun, Hermione tetap mencintai tempat ini. Tempat yang membahagiakan sekaligus menyakitkan.

-XoXOXXOxoXo-

Theo mengehempaskan tubuhnya kesofa. Mengacak perlahan rambutnya lalu turun kewajahnya. Ia masih tak bisa percaya akan ucapan Draco yang melepaskan Hermione begitu saja.

Theo tahu bahwa Draco sangat mencintai Hermione. Namun, cuma karena Hermione hamil anaknya. Draco segera meninggalkannya? Sesuatu yang tak dapat dicerna, bahkan orang pintar sang Theodore.

Mengambil fire whiskey dari kulkas. Meneguknya langsung dari kepala botol, menatap langit yang mendung seolah akan hujan. Bahkan, langit sekalipun akan mengangis mendengar cerita ini.

Menatap kembali langit. "Draco aku tahu, kau tak serius akan ucapanmu," gumannya.

Angin malam berhembus, ombak mulai naik pertanda akan segera terjadi pasang. Theo merasa sesuatu yang aneh, perasaan tak enak segera melandanya apalagi mengingat tentang Draco.

"Draco. Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik sajakah?" pikir Theo sejenak

Priaanggg.

Suara barang dengan jenis kaca tiba-tiba terdengar begitu keras dari ruangan keluarga. Theo segera menoleh. Matanya membulat tak percaya mendapat sebuah pigura foto Draco yang tersenyum dengan jas hitamnya, terjatuh dari tempatnya. Kaca-kaca yang terpecah berpencar kemana-mana.

"Bagaimana bisa ini jatuh?" tanya Theo bingung. Mengambil salah satu percahan kaca itu dan tanpa sengaja membuat tangannya terluka. Theo meringis kecil ketika darah itu mulai keluar dan menetes mengenai wajah Draco.

Theo memucat seketika. "Draco. Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?!" seru Theo panik. Berlari segera keluar. Menyalakan mobilnya, memacu mobilnya asal-asalan. Firasat buruk akan saudaranya membuat dirinya semakin takut.

Draco memang bisa menjadi ekstrim kalau dia sedang banyak masalah. Dan itu yang dicemaskan Theo. Mencari semua tempat yang biasanya didatangi Draco.

Theo ingat jika Draco sedang sedih, maka ia akan mengunjungi klup malam. Mencari klub malam terdekat.

Perasaan Theo semakin cemas. Ditambah lagi dengan kemacetan yang tiba-tiba. Suara ambulans mulai terdengar untuk bisa lewat. Theo keluar dari mobilnya dengan kesal dan membanting pintu mobil. Berjalan menuju puncak kemacetan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya kepada seseorang.

"Ada kecelakaan. Korbanya seorang pria. Terlihat dari pakaiannya seperti orang kaya."

"Benarkah? Malang sekali nasipnya," ucap Theo.

'Terlihat dari pakaiannya sepertinya orang kaya' kata-kata itu mulai terlintas dipikirannya.

"Orang kaya?" jantung Theo mulai berdetak tak karuan. Perasaan takut dan cemas mulai melandanya. Berusaha mengerakan kakinya untuk menuju sang korban.

Terlihat beberapa orang sedang lalu lalang. Orang-orang yang mengenakan pakaian dokter.

"Cepat. Korbannya kehabisan darah." Ucap seseorang.

Theo semakin cemas. Kakinya yang awalnya terseret-seret kini mulai bergerak cepat. Berlari.

Berlari bagaikan kesetanan. Perasaan aneh yang berkata bahwa itu bukan Draco. Namun, perasaan lain mengatakan bahwa itu Draco.

Lari mendekati korban. Seseorang pria menahannya agar tak mendekat.

"Tunggu tuan. Kau tak boleh mendekat," ucapnya.

Theo hanya diam bagaikan mayat. Dan terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan orang yang menahannya.

"Tuan,"

Dan sebuah pukulan melayang diwajah pria itu. Menyebapkan tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur. Melihat keributan itu dengan segera beberapa orang juga mendekat dan menahan theo untuk tak mendekat.

"Tuan. Kau tak boleh mendekat,"

"Lepaskan aku," ucap Theo lemah. Menatap tubuh yang sedang diangkut menuju mobil. Rambutnya pirang. Kemeja dan jas masih melekat hanya saja berwarna merah darah. Perasaannya menjadi lebih terguncang ketika melihat cincin— CIncin keluarga Malfoy.

"Draco… Draco… DRACO, LEPASKAN AKU, LEPASKAN AKU." Jerit Theo frustasi. Melihat korban itu.

Theo meronta dan menjerit bagaikan orang gila. Menghajar siapapun dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Berlari mendekat korban itu. Menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Menutup mulutnya sendiri. "DRAAAACCCCCOOOOO," jeritnya pilu dan jatuh pingsan.

-XXOxoxoXOXxoxoxo-

Hermione menggerutu pelan. Ketika mendengar suara pintu dipukul dengan keras. Hell, ini baru jam lima pagi dan sudah ada orang yang berkunjung?

Mengucek matanya perlahan setengah mengerutu. Membuka pintu.

"Ada yang bisa—" ucap Hermione terpotong ketika melihat sosok dihadapannya. Kemeja hitam mahal melekat ditubuhnya, semuanya serba hitam. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat pakaian Hermione yang acak-acakan.

"Tom?" panggil Hermione. Mempersilahkan pria itu untuk masuk. Mengambilkan minuman serta beberapa cemilan.

"Tom, senang melihatmu," ucap Hermione senang dan duduk disebrang Tom. "Minumlah,"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum. Mengambil gelas itu dan menenguknya sedikit lalu menaruhnya kembali. Wajahnya datar tak menampilkan ekspresi sedikitpun.

Hermione hanya tersenyum canggung melihat Tom yang menatapnya seperti itu.

"Ada apa, Tom? Kenapa pagi-pagi, kau sudah datang?"

Tom melirik jam dinding sekilas. Lalu menatap mata hazel milik Hermione.

"Mungkin ini terlalu lama atau mungkin juga termasuk terlalu awan. Aku datang kemari hanya untuk bertanya. Jawablah dengan jujur," ucap Tom tanpa emosi apapun yang terselip dikata-katanya.

"Ya,"

"Bagaimana, kau bisa mengenal, Draco?"

"Aku meminjam uang darinya," ucap Hermione, tersenyum tipis.

"Buat apa kau meminjam uang?"

"Aku membutuhkannya untuk membantu pengobatan Ron," ucap Hermione, menenguk tehnya kembali.

"Bukankah kau ini anak orang kaya?" ucap Tom sesaat.

Mendengar pertanyaan Tom. Hermione hanya tertawa sekilas. "Kau lucu, Tom. Aku ini anak yatim piatu. Aku tak mengenal kedua orangtuaku. Orang tua Ron, yang menemukanku dan merawatku seperti keluarga,"

"Kau tak mengingat sedikitpun?"

"Mengingat apa?"

"Hermione kita bersaudara. Aku kakakmu. Kau menghilang ketika keluarga kita berlibur di London. Aku dan orangtua kita sudah mencarimu kemana-mana,"

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Hermione memandang Tom dengan tak percaya.

"Buat apa aku bercanda?!" ucap Tom.

"Tapi nama marga kita berbeda bukan? Kau Tom Marvolo Ridle. Sementara aku Hermione Jean Granger? Bukankah itu sungguh mencolok?" tanya Hermione menatap Tom dengan nada mengejek.

"Orangtua kita bercerai. Kau ikut dengan ibu sementara aku ikut dengan ayah. Kau mengenakan nama marga ibu kita,"

"Buktikan?"

Tom mengeluarkan sesuatu foto dari dompetnya. Foto tua yang mungkin dipotret setelah beberapa tahun lalu. Menunjukannya kepada Hermione. "Siapa gadis manis yang tersenyum lebar ini?" tanyanya dengan nada menyindir.

Hermione mengambil foto itu. Menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Lalu memandang Tom seperti meminta penjelasan. "Itu fotomu Hermione. Ketika kau berumur lima tahun, sebelum kita berangkat juga ke london. Aku sudah bertanya kepada dokter ahli yang mengetahui gejalamu. Kau mengalami lupa ingatan ketika berumur lima tahun. Kurasa itu sudah lama dan memori baru sudah kembali muncul. Sehingga mungkin kau tak mengingat masa lalumu yang lama," jelas Tom panjang lebar.

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu, Hermione." ucap Tom senang. "Sudahlama, aku tak melihatmu. Aku merindukanmu," ucap Tom memeluk Hermione yang hanya diam.

"Lupakan. Masa lalumu yang buruk. Bagaimana kalau kita menjalani hidup yang baru dibrazil? Tinggalah dirumahku," ucap Tom senang.

Hermione menatap Tom dengan perasaan aneh. Tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih. Namun, aku ingin kembali ke London," tolak Hermione halus.

Tom hanya menatap Hermione dengan pandangan tak percaya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah. Namun, kuharap kau tak melupakanku nanti."

"Tentu, kakak." Ucap Hermione memeluk Tom. Pria itu terdiam, sebuah panggilan yang begitu ia tunggu sekian lama. Hermione selalu memanggilnya kakak. Senang atau sedih. Kini Hermione sudah menjadi dewasa dan cantik sama seperti ibu. Membuat Tom sedikit ingin menangis.

"Aku senang kau memanggilku seperti itu," ucap Tom melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tahu. Dari dulu aku selalu berharap aku memiliki kakak laki-laki. Aku tak menyangka ini nyata," ucapnya gembira.

Sebuah ketukan dipintu terdengar lagi. Dengan segera Hermione berjalan dan membukakan pintu.

Matanya menatap bingung kepada dua orang pria berbadan besar dihadapannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Apakah anda Hermione Grager?"

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau mengenal Draco Malfoy dan Theodore Nott?"

"Tentu. Apa yang terjadi kepada mereka?"

"Draco Malfoy mengalami kecelakaan yang hebat dan sedang masa kritis. Kurasa anda harus segera bertemu dengannya sebelum ajalnya."

"Katakan padaku. Bahwa kalian bercanda?" ucap Hermione.

-Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox-

Hermione menatap seorang pria yang sedang terbaring lemah diranjangnya. Disampingnya terdapat Theodore yang sedang duduk diam menahan hatinya pilu melihat saudaranya yang bisa dibilang diambang ajalnya.

Kepala Draco dibalut dengan perban. Hampir semua tubuhnya dibalut oleh perban. Hermione menatap pria yang tergolek lemah itu. Hermione tahu dia adalah pria yang jahat kepadanya. Mengambil semuanya dan meninggalkannya ketika mengetahui bahwa ia kini berbadan dua. Namun, Hermione menyadari sesuatu, bahwa benci dan cinta yang dibatasi garis yang sangat tipis.

Hermione membenci Draco. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia juga mencintai pria brengsek itu.

Mungkin ia bisa dibilang murahan oleh setiap orang. Awalnya sungguh setia kepada kekasihnya dan kini berpaling kepria lain. Namun, setiap kelakuan yang baik dan buruk jauh didalam lubuk pria. Pria itu mencintai Hermione begitu juga dengannya.

Berjalan mendekati pria itu. Mengulus perlahan wajah tampan yang penuh dengan luka lecet.

Hermione mencoba menahan air matanya. Memadang dengan wajah sayu. Ia menatap Theo yang membalasnya dengan pandangan sedih juga. "Hermione," panggil Theo lemah.

"Theo," ucap Hermione. Theo memeluk Hermione dengan lembut. Mengusap rambutnya menenangkan Hermione padahal dirinyalah yang seharusnya ditenangkan.

"Draco koma. Benturan dikepalanya yang membuatnya seperti ini. Dokter tak bisa memastika bahwa Draco kapan bisa pulih. Bahkan kapan pria itu bangun dari komanya. Dia hidup, namun bagaikan orang yang sudah mati." Ucap Theo mulai menangis.

Hermione baru pertama kali melihat Theo. Pribadi yang ceria dan hangat bisa menangis seperti ini. Bahkan dirinya sama seperti Hermione. Sedih dan putus asa.

"Hanya keajaiban yang bisa menyembuhkannya, Hermione." ucap Theo menangis pilu. Hermione hanya diam mendengar ucapan Theo.

"Maaf. Maaf, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Maaf," Ucap Theo melepaskan pelukannya. Mulai berlutut mendekap dirinya sendiri sambil menangis nyeri.

Hermione hanya diam menatapnya bagaikan mayat hidup.

"Andai aku tak bertengkar dengannya. Andai aku melarangnya ketika ia keluar dari rumahnya. Andai—" ucap Theo bersalah. Menangis memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Hermione berlutut. Memeluk pria itu. "Ini bukan salahmu Theo. Andai aku bisa menjaga mulutku untuk tak bicara tenang kehamilanku. Mungkin dia tak akan terbaring disini," ucap Hermione kosong.

"Her—Hermione. Kau tak salah," ucap Theo.

"Hentikan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Theo. Semuanya sudah terjadi dan tak bisa dihentikan."

"Hermione," panggil Theo pilu. Mendekap wanita yang jauh lebih tegar daripadanya. Padahal Hermione sadar kemungkinan Draco tak bisa bangun dan ia akan menjadi seorang single parents.

Membantu Theo untuk berdiri dan mendudukan pria itu. "Aku yakin kau belum tidur bukan. Aku tahu kau pasti akan menjaga Draco. Lebih baik kau istirahat, Theo."

"Tapi—"

"Kumohon. Ada kasur untuk penjenguk bukan. Tidurlah, biar aku yang menjaga Draco."

"Baiklah," ucap Theo bangkit dari kursinya menuju kasur ruangan sebelah.

Hermione menatap Draco yang tergolek lemah. Mengulus pipi pria itu dengan lembut lalu mengecupnya.

"Aku akan terus disini, merawatmu Draco. Bersama dengan anak kita," ucap Hermione walaupun ia tahu bahwa Draco tak akan membalasnya dan hanya diam saja.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Tujuh bulan sudah berlalu. Draco kini dipindahkan kerumahnya sendiri Malfoy Manor, sehingga tak menyebapkan kejadian yang mencolok. Semuanya berjalan dengan cepat. Kandungan Hermione sudah agak membesar. Theo dan Tom, nama dua pria yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakak yang merawatnya.

Baik Tom maupun Theo mengambil bagian juga untuk mengurusi perusahan Draco. Semua kecelakaan Draco ditutupi rapat-rapat sehingga tak ada yang tahu.

Hermione sudah berkata jujur dengan Ron. Harry hanya bisa menatap Hermione. Ketika dirinya pulang dan berkata dirinya berbadan dua.

Hermione berpikir bahwa mungkin Ron akan mengusirnya atau apa. Namun, nyatanya tidak. Ron memeluknya dengan lembut. Memaafkannya dan mau menjadi ayahnya, padahal itu bukan anak kandungannya.

Namun, Hermione menolak. Dirinya sudah tak pantas untuk orang sebaik Ron. Dan mereka kembali bersahat masing-masing.

Tom kini tinggal di Malfoy Manor. Awalnya Theo tidak setuju. Dan nyaris jatuh pingsan juga saat tahu mereka bersaudara. Ketika menyatakan bahwa darah mereka sama.

Awalnya Theo dan Tom saling melemparkan ejekan masing-masing. Namun, lambat laun kini mereka sudah agak menjadi teman.

Hermione duduk disamping Draco. walaupun ia tahu pria itu tak bisa mendengarnya atau apa. Namun, Hermione terus berbicara kepadanya. Tentang kehamilannya, Theo dan Tom yang sering bertengkar atau Ron dan Harry yang sering mengunjunginya.

Hermione tak menyangka banyak orang yang masih peduli kepadanya.

Hermione duduk, mengulus pipi pria itu. Luka-luka ditubuh Draco berangsur membaik. Hanya saja kesadaraannya tak kunjung ada.

"Draco. Hari ini aku senang. Aku tahu mungkin kau tak bisa mendengarku, namun tak apa. Hari ini aku kedokter bersama Theo dan Tom serta Blaise. Mereka menemaniku dan memerikasakan kandunganku. Kita akan segera memiliki bayi lelaki Draco. Aku tak percaya. Mungkin kalau kau mendengarnya, kau akan menamparku atau apa," kekeh Hermione.

"Kau tahu Draco. Aku agak sedikit bingung dengan nama anak kita kelak. Tiga kakakku itu malah memberikan nama yang agak aneh. Edward, usul dari Tom. Rick, usul dari Theo. Edmund usul dari Blaise. Aku bingung dengan mereka yang selalu berdebat akan nama. Tapi itu lucu, Harry juga memberi nama Andy, Ron juga memberi nama Ronald sama seperti namanya." tawa Hermione menatap Draco.

"Aku masih ingat. Sebelum kau pergi meninggalkanku di Brazil. Kau bilang bahwa kau mau nama anakmu Scorpius untuk seorang lelaki dan Rose untuk seorang anak perempuan. Kurasa Scorpius, bagus untuk nama anak kita bukan?" ucap Hermione menatap jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul empat sore

"Aku harus menyiapkan makanan. Aku akan kembali ketika sudah selesai. Aku mencintaimu, Draco." mengecup bibir Draco yang dingin bagaikan mayat. Dan melangkah keluar, menutup pintu kamar Draco.

Sadar atau tidak. Perlahan Draco mengeluarkan air mata.

**-Xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

"Hermione. Lihat ini, aku membelikan pakaian bayi. Bagus bukan?" seru Theo menunjukan pakaian bayi berwarna biru.

"Trims, Theo. Aku yakin Scorpius akan senang melihatnya," ucap Hermione tersenyum sambil mengulus perutnya.

"Scorpius. Nama yang bagus Hermione. Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Theo mengulus perut Hermione dan menempelkan telingan keperut wanita yang membuncit itu.

"Draco. Sebelum berpisah dia pernah bilang kepadaku."

"Yah, setidaknya jauh lebih bagus daripada Rick." Sindir Tom.

"Kenapa mayat hidup itu bisa berada disitu?" seru Theo tidak terima melirik Tom yang sedang duduk memakan pisang.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau tak bisa melihat daritadi aku disini. Marmut." Seru Tom sadis.

"Kau— jangan samakan aku dengan marmut difilm itu."

"Tapi kau salah satu personilnya bukan? Ada Alvin—"

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau segera makan Theo." Ucap Hermione tersenyum dan Theo mengangguk setuju.

-Xoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxo-

Delapan bulan berlalu. Theo bagaikan sedang ditampar dengan kayu sekarang. Bagaimana tidak. Tom sedang sibuk dengan urusan kantor. Blaise juga sedang sibuk karena dia juga diberi tanggung jawab untuk mengurus kantor Draco. Hanya Theo yang bebas alias ngangur dan membantu Hermione untuk memeriksa kandungan rutin seperti biasa. Hanya saja dokter yang memeriksa Hermione sedang sakit dan digantikan.

Theo duduk diam sesekali menatap wajah dokter dihadapannya yang sedang berbicara dengan Hermione.

Hermione merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal mengingat Theo cerewet kini malah diam saja.

"Theo. Kau sakit?" tanya Hermione dan Theo hanya menggeleng kearah lain.

"Dr. Luna, terimakasih ya." Ucap Hermione bangkit berdiri dibantu oleh Theo yang juga agak bersusah payah untuk jalan.

Mendadak Theo diam. Mendudukan Hermione di kursi.

"Dr. Luna," panggil Theo.

"Ya. Mr. Nott?" tanya Luna senang.

"Cuma itu. Setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku?"

Luna hanya diam. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan Theo. "Maaf Mr. Nott. Saya masih banyak pasien yang butuh diperiksa,"

"Oh. Begitu. Cuma itu jawabanmu. Dasar penggila uang." Ucap Theo melipat tangannya didada.

Hermione hanya bingung melihat Drama gratis dari Theo dan Luna.

PLAAK. Sebuah tamparan didaratkan ke pipi Theo membuat pemiliknya meringis.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Theo."

"Bukankah itu benar? Kau meninggalkanku setelah aku melamarmu dan pergi bersama Longbottom itu bukan?"

"Jaga ucapan Theodore Nott. Longbottom jauh lebih baik daripada dirimu dan keluargamu."

"Keluargaku?"

"Tentu. Aku sadar, dari awal keluargamu memang tak merestui hubungan kita. Ayahmu, Nott senior berkata bahwa darahku bukan bangsawan dan tak pantas bersamamu dan hanya membuat darahmu yang ningrat itu terkotori. Orang tuamu memang membayar agar aku menjauh darimu. Namun, asal kau tahu aku tak menerima uang itu. Aku juga tak menikah dengan Longbottom." Jelas Luna panjang lebar.

Theo hanya diam. "Jadi selama ini. Aku salah?" tanya Theo bimbang.

"Ya. Theo. Aku mencintaimu, kalau bukan karena orangtuamu yang telah menjodohkanmu dengan pansy itu. Mana mungkin aku mau pergi darimu. Namun kurasa lebih baik kita berpisah, aku memang tak pantas denganmu." Ucap Luna. Theo menatap Luna dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Dalam sekejap bibir Theo yang tebal mencium bibir Luna yang tipis. Luna sempat meronta, namun memilih diam dan menangis perlahan.

"Persetan dengan keluargaku, Luna. Aku masih mencintaimu. Kumohon, kembalilah kepadaku. Kau tahu, aku berasa mati tanpamu," Seru Theo memandang Luna yang menangis di dadanya.

Hermione diam dan memandang tak percaya. Jadi wanita yang sering dibicarakan Theo adalah Dr. Luna. Ditambahlagi dengan Drama gratis yang membuat Hermione sedikit terenyuh. "Apakah pria kaya memang pintar membuat wanita luluh. Bahkan Theo sang Playboypun memantapkan hatinya kepada wanita yang biasa. Bukan dari kalangan bangsawan atau apa," batin Hermione tersenyum menatap dua pasangan kekasih itu.

"Baiklah. Asal kau berjanji. Takkan meninggalkanku." Ucap Luna dibalas senyuman kecil dari Theo yang mengusap air mata dipipi putih milik wanita itu.

**-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Sembilan bulan telah berlalu. Kini Hermione sedang terbaring mencekram apapun yang bisa diraihnya. Bergulat nyawa dengan rasa sakit dari perutnya. Kodrat sebagai wanita.

Hermione berteriak, menangis meraung-raung menahan rasa sakit dari perutnya. Berteriak memanggil nama pria itu. Draco Malfoy.

"DRAAAACCCOOO," ucap Hermione menjerit berusaha mengeluarkan bayi dalam perutnya.

Sementara diluar. Theo yang kakinya gemetar tak henti mendengar jeritan Hermione yang meraung-raung. Bahkan Tom hanya diam membisu dan sesekali berdoa agar adiknya bisa melewati ini. Ron sudah pingsan karena jeritan Hermione mengerikan. Sementara Harry memeluk Ginny berharap Ginny kelak melahirkan tak separah Hermione.

Satu jam berlalu. Luna selaku dokter dan kekasih sang Theodore Nott. Ikut turut berjuang menyemangati Hermione agar bayinya bisa lahir.

"Hermione berjuanglah. Sebentar lagi Hermione."

Urat-urat ditangan Hermione mulai muncul. Meremas ranjang sekuat tenanga. Mendorong bayi dalam kandungannya memaksakan keluar. Air ketubannya sudah pecah. Kepala Scorpius sudah mulai muncul. Hermione menjerit kembali. Memangil nama pria itu. Menjerit dengan keras.

Hermione diruangan 198 sementara Draco diruangan sebelahnya karena kondisi Draco yang memburuk dan harus dirawat intensif.

Tit—tit—tit—. Suara denyut jantung Draco yang bergerak. Sebuah selang dipasangkan dihidungnya. Lukanya serta tulangnya yang patah sudah membaik hanya satu kesadarannya yang belum pulih.

Hermione menjerit, menangis berharap Draco bisa mendengarnya. Berharap Draco bisa sadar datang dan menemaninya disini. Berharap Draco bisa menyemangatinya agar bisa bertahan sampai akhir.

"DRAAAACCOO," teriak Hermione.

"Gelap. Semua ruangan gelap." Draco sudah mencoba untuk berlari. Berlari agar bisa lepas mencari sebuah cahaya. Namun, nyatanya nihil. Ia terperangkap diruangan gelap ini.

Ia sudah mencari, berjalan tak berhenti dan terus berjalan. Namun, tetap saja gelap. Semuanya gelap. Ia duduk dialam putus asanya. Menekuk kakinya. Membayangkan wajah Hermione yang masih bisa ia ingat.

"Hermione," panggilnya pilu dan putus asa.

"DRRRRAAAACCCOOOO," suara jeritan kesakitan Hermione terdengar. Draco menoleh mencari sumber suara itu. Berlari mengikuti suara itu.

Berlari dan terus berlari. Suara itu semakin mendekat. Suara indah Hermione menuntunnya menuju sebuah cahaya. Cahaya.

"Hermione," panggil Draco tersadar atas komanya. Ia dapat mendengar suara jeritan Hermione memanggil namanya. Tak peduli akan dirinya. Dracos segera melepaskan semua selang dan infus yang melekat ditubuhnya. Berlari membuka pintu menuju suara Hermione.

"Hermione," panggil Draco saat menyadari suara tangisan bayi keras mulai terdengar.

"Bayinya lahir. Hermione kau wanita yang Hebat," ucap Luna mengusap keringatnya. Mengendong bayi mungil berjenis kelamin pria itu.

Theo dan Tom serta orang-orang yang mendengar itu menangis bahagia. Semuanya berpelukan. Senang dan bahagia menjadi satu. Hermione berhasil.

Pintu ruangan dibanting dengan keras. Draco Malfoy keluar dari kamarnya menatap binggung orang-orang yang berkumpul diruangan tempat Hermione.

"Tom. Tampar aku. Kurasa saking bahagianya dengan kelahiran Scorpius. Aku jadi mengingau melihat Draco." ucap Theo dan Tom menamparnya dengan keras membuat Theo berguling kebelakang.

"Hei. Aku hanya bercanda," seru Theo. Semuanya diam menatap Draco dengan pandangan aneh.

Dan pintu kamar Hermione terbuka lagi.

"Kalian semua cepat masuk. Bayinya sudah lahir." Ucap Luna senang. Namun, semua orang disitu masih bingung dan menatap Draco dengan pandangan aneh. Bahkan Luna yang melihat Draco juga ikut mematung.

Draco tak mempedulikan tatapan teman-temannya. Ia segera berjalan masuk kekamar Hermione.

Melihat Hermione dengan sedih. Mengulus wajah Hermione yang penuh dengan keringat. Mengecupnya kening Hermione lalu turun menuju bibirnya.

Ciuman dibibir Hermione membuat wanita itu terbangun. Mata hazelnya membulat tak percaya akan seseorang yang sedang tersenyum manis dihadapannya. mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang berharap itu hanya ilusi. Namun, Draco masih disitu tak menghilang atau apa.

Draco memeluk Hermione. "Kau wanita yang hebat, Hermione." ucap Draco tersenyum menangis haru. Hermione perlahan memeluk tubuh bidang pria itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Mengulus punggungnya, merasakan bahwa ini nyata atau tidak.

"Draco. Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Hermione menangis bahagia.

"Iya, Hermione. Kau telah menyelamatkan aku dari kegelapan Hermione. Aku putus asa. Namun aku mendengarmu bersama dengan tangisan anak kita. Membuatku menemukan jalan pulang," ucap Draco memeluk Hermione dalam keadaan berbaring itu.

Orang-orang yang diluar perlahan masuk.

"Draco. aku tak percaya. Itu dirimu, sungguh." Ucap Theo berjalan mendekati Draco dan memeluknya.

"Tak apa Mate." Ucap Draco senang.

Luna berjalan menghampiri Hermione dengan membawa bayi ditangannya.

"Bayinya sehat. Siapa namanya?" Tanya Luna menyerahkan bayi laki-laki kepelukan Hermione.

Hermione mengecup pipi bayi itu senang. Menatap Draco dan tersenyum. "Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy," ucap Hermione. Draco hanya tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Hermione dan mengulus perlahan pipi merah bayi Scorpius.

"Kau tahu Hermione. Kau mengubah hidupku. Sekarang dan selamanya"

**-Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxxo-**

Disinilah Draco. Menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin besar kamarnya. Berkali-kali ia menghembuskan nafas tegang. Bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah hari besar untuknya dan selamanya. Draco bolak-balik merapikan tuxedo miliknya. Dan memandang dirinya kembali ke cermin. Rambut pirangnya disisir kebelakang menampilkan dirinya yang semakin berwibawa dan tampan. Walaupun usianya hampir kepala tiga.

Pintu terbuka. Theodore Nott mengenakan jas hitam dan mengendong bayi Scorpius yang berusia delapan bulan yang sedang tertawa-tawa. Karena geli dicium Theo dari tadi.

Draco menatap putranya dan mengendongnya. "Helo, Tampan. Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau suka melihat ayahmu grogi seperti ini?" ucapnya mencium pipi empuk milik Scorpius.

"Ayo, Draco. Kau tak mau terlambat bukan?" tanya Theo kembali mengendong Scorpius.

"Tenanglah. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Buktinya aku sudah melakukannya, benar bukan?" tanya Theo menggoda Draco.

Draco hanya tersenyum kecut dan melangkah keluar.

Disinilah dirinya berdiri tegang. Oh, sungguh Hermione benar-benar menyiksanya. Kenapa Hermione tidak segera keluar. Bagaimana apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Draco melirik Theo yang tersenyum sambil mengendong Scorpius yang sedang memegang bunga mawar tanpa duri. Disebelahnya tentu saja Miss. Luna yang sudah menikah dengan Theo yang sedang hamil satu bulan. Dibelakangnya terdapat Harry bersama Ginny yang sedang mengendong bayi James. Ron dan Lavender sang wanita penjaga bunga. Berserta keluarga Weasley yang lain. DI bangku lain terdapat Astoria yang sedang tersenyum bersama Victor Krum di sebelahnya. Victor Krum, pria sekaligus ayah sang bayi yang sedang digendongnya. Krum kembali kepada Astoria dan bertanggung jawab setelah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Theo dan Tom.

Semua pikiran buruk Draco menghilang ketika sebuah suara lagu pernikahan yang didentingkan Blaise mulai terdengar. Draco memandang wanita yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Disebelahnya terdapat Tom sebagai walinya.

Hermione sungguh cantik. Rambutnya yang disanggul kebelakang dan menyisakan beberapa anak rambut yang tergerai indah. Bibirnya dipoles dengan lipstik pink yang senada dengan kulitnya. Ia mengenakan gaun dengan model kemben yang menampilkan bahunya yang mulus. Gaun itu agak didesain dengan simpul rumit. Banyak berlian yang ditaburi digaun itu. Terlihat Hermione agak tersiksa dengan gaun itu namun ia tetap tersenyum memandang Draco.

Tom menyerahkan tangan Hermione dan diambil oleh Draco. "Berjanjilah. Kau akan menjaganya selamanya,"

"Ya," jawab Draco tersenyum.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Maukah, kau menerima Hermione Jean Granger menjadi istrimu?mencinta dengan segenap hatimu, menjaganya, melindunginya dan menyanyanginya selamanya?" tanya seorang pastur.

"Ya," jawab Draco memengang tangan Hermione dan menatapnya. Ia dapat Hermione sedang menahan air matanya agar tak menangis terharu.

"Hermione Jean Granger. Maukah, kau menerima Draco Lucius Malfoy menjadi Suamimu? Bersamanya, merawatnya dikala miskin dan kaya. Dikala muda atau tua?"

"Ya," jawab Hermione.

Pastur itu menyerahkan sebuah cincin pernikahan kepada Draco dan Hermione.

Draco memasukan cincin berlapiskan berlian dan terukir nama mereka berdua yang dilapiskan darah dari mereka. Memasukan di jari manis Hermione yang ramping. Begitu juga dengan Hermione.

"Mulai saat ini. DIhadapan tuhan, aku menyatukan kalian berdua menjadi satu. Dan hanya kematian yang bisa memisahkan kalian. Silahkan mencium pasangan masing-masing," ucap pastur itu.

Draco tersenyum senang. Ia mencium Hermione dengan lembut. Para hadirin bersorak-sorak gembira, para paparzzi juga mengabadikan gambar mereka.

"Sekarang kita sudah resmi," ucap Draco memeluk Hermione dan menciumnya lagi.

"Tentu. Mr. Malfoy," seru Hermione senang.

"Well. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk mendengar desahanmu lagi di bulan madu kita Hermione," bisik Draco dan membuat Hermione memerah malu.

"Draco. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga. Kau tahu Hermione. Kau mengubah hidupku, sekarang dan selamanya."

**-The End-**

**Author note : **

**Review akan membuat author senang. Rnr **

**Don't be a silent reader okay. Ini adalah cerita pengganti Save me Doctor yang sudah tamat.**

**Keep Smile.**

**Constantinest.**

**A/N : AKhirnya tamat. Gak nyaka tamatnya chapter ini. Mungkin alurnya cepet atau apa. Atau endingnya jelek atau kurang bagus. Maaf ya,**

**Balasan Guest : Maaf Kalau bertele-tele kayak sinetron. Soal Review saya gak tahu bakal direview sebanyak itu atau apa. Jujur saya gak berharap sampai seribu tenang aja. Mereka sendiri yang mau mereview cerita ini. Saya hanya meminta. Saya tahu ada yang silent namun saya berterimahkasih kepada mereka yang mau mereview. Apakah anda cemburu fic saya direview banyak? Dan Maaf jika membosankah. Tak usah dibaca juga tak apa. Banyak orang yang menghargai karya saya..**

**BTW Aku mau promosi nih, hehe. ADD Akunku di Facebook ya : Mini Constantinest. Okey **

**Kemungkinan Young Parents juga tamat. Hehe. Jadi gak ada tunggakan lagi bukan?**

**Senang dengan semua pembaca yang telah menyemangati saya. Mereview fic geje ini. Berkat Fic ini saya menyadari bahwa ada juga yang membaca haha. Thx Kepada kalian semua…**

**Tanpa kalian mungkin fic ini gak bakal berlanjut atau gak bakal tamat. THX BGET YA….**

**Jujur agak sedih juga sih. Namun, lebih baik tamat daripada semakin bertele-tele. Thx you kepada semuanya yang telah mereview cerita ini. THX BGT….**

**Please, Silent reader. Review donk ini Chap terakhir lho.. Review ya..ya..ya haha.**

**Dan Fic ini adalah Fic terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Namun gak sampe bertahun-tahun menyelesaikannya.**

**THX SEMUANYA**

**Love you ALL.**

**Constantinest**


End file.
